Tiempo Atrás
by SiBum
Summary: Tras la muerte de su novio, Kagome ha perdido la ilusión de vivir y los recuerdos no dejan de atormentarla. Hasta que un accidente la deja inconsciente y todo cambia… Cuando despierta, su pasado ha desaparecido. Conocerá a Inuyasha, un rudo guerrero cuya familia ha sido víctima de una terrible traición. / ADAPTACIÓN.
1. Prólogo

**- Prologo – **

_«Voy a enseñarte a que dependas por completo de mí; de mis caricias, de mis besos… Me has embrujado, me has hecho del todo dependiente de ti. Te has convertido en mi droga, pero ahora yo voy a retribuirte de la misma forma. Así comprenderás lo que me has hecho sufrir en tu ausencia y nunca jamás se te volverá a pasar por la cabeza alejarte de mí. Voy a conseguir que, como yo, seas adicta a un simple roce de mi piel»._

* * *

Tras la muerte de su novio, Kagome ha perdido la ilusión de vivir y los recuerdos no dejan de atormentarla. Hasta que un accidente la deja inconsciente y todo cambia…

Cuando despierta, su pasado ha desaparecido: la joven se encuentra en un castillo, en pleno siglo XVII, donde sin quererlo se verá envuelta en una trama de conspiraciones. Usada como instrumento para una oscura venganza, conocerá a Inuyasha, un rudo guerrero cuya familia ha sido víctima de una terrible traición.

Aunque odia con toda su alma a ese hombre que la hace sufrir, la hostilidad mutua irá desapareciendo hasta el punto de que él dejará de lado sus obligaciones y la causa por la que lucha, y ella acabará ilusionándose con él. Y pese a que ambos intentarán resistirse, el fuego surgirá. ¿Podrá el amor triunfar sobre el destino?

* * *

_En algún lugar de Inglaterra, varios siglos atrás._

Como si una fuerza superior hubiese movido algunos hilos, en cuestión de segundos las densas nubes que cubrían el firmamento se hicieron a un lado, dejando a la vista la perfección de la luna llena. Su reflejo se introdujo directamente a través del pequeño ventanuco e iluminó las frías y húmedas paredes de aquella tétrica celda. De repente, un rostro ceniciento deformado por las múltiples magulladuras se interpuso entre el haz de luz y el interior de la mazmorra. Observó con rabia el cielo estrellado que se vislumbraba en el claro abierto y, fijando su vista en la pálida cara de la noche, murmuró unas palabras inteligibles. Una mano se aferraba a los barrotes oxidados mientras la otra, cerrada en un puño, se alzaba desafiante hacia el exterior.

Cerró con fuerza los parpados y, durante un instante, el tiempo pareció detenerse. Hasta que sus palabras rompieron el silencio que reinaba en la oscuridad.

- An té nach mbaineann a chosa don talamh a eitlíonn ar nós éin silge; an té a bhfuil nasc naofa ag a cholann leis na Daracha; té an chroí briste a bhfuil saol duairc aige dá bharr, dá mhéid é nach baol dó scaradh le gach aon ní; an té a thaistealós tríd nan-aoiseanna is trí spáis chun muid a scaoileadh saor, agus de bharr a ghníomhartha gheobhfaidh sé píonós cothrom ón té a ndearna feall ar a chine féin. [1]

En ese preciso momento, muy cerca de los muros, un potente rayo impactó de lleno sobre el tronco seco de un viejo olmo. Entonces abrió de nuevo los ojos. Los tenía inyectados en sangre. Hizo amago de sonreír, aunque lo único que sus labios pudieron componer fue una mueca grotesca, justo antes de que un velo blanco cubriera sus pupilas. Su cuerpo cayó desmadejado contra el suelo, pero sus ensangrentados dedos seguían firmemente cerrados. Entre ellos podía entreverse unas cuantas piedras grabadas con símbolos extraños.

El destino estaba sellado.

Tendrían que transcurrir varios siglos hasta que el círculo se completara, hasta que la profecía tuviese lugar. O quizá no tanto tiempo…

* * *

_Condado de Berwick, en la actualidad._

El viento silbaba con furia entre los árboles, agitando violentamente las ramas a su paso. Nubes plomizas oscurecían el cielo y, de repente, todo vestigio de vida desapareció. Los frailecillos dejaron de trinar, las gaviotas se dispersaron hacia los acantilados y los tejones corrieron a refugiarse a sus guaridas. El bosque se quedó vacío, a excepción de una figura solitaria que permanecía allí erguida, mortalmente quieta, inmune al azote de la tempestad.

Vestía de blanco, con una prenda liviana de estilo retro que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y que, al igual que una taimada serpiente, se arremolinaba entre sus piernas de modo implacable. Los tirantes del vestido no llegaban a proteger sus desnudos brazos, cruzados con fuerza alrededor de su pecho. Hacía ya tiempo que el chal que cubría sus hombros había volado por la fuerza del viento. Su cabello negro, enmarañado y repleto de hojarasca, ocultaba sus facciones contraídas por el dolor, aunque tan sólo el apenas perceptible e incontrolado movimiento de sus hombros al llorar evidenciaba ese sufrimiento. Sola, al pie de una frondosa arboleda ensombrecida por el cielo encapotado, resultaba una visión casi espectral. A su alrededor, el lúgubre ulular del viento se asemejaba a una legión de fantasmas que, procedentes del inframundo, volvían para reclamar la atención de los vivos con su lamento desgarrado.

Sin embargo, ella sólo tenía en mente la imagen de un fantasma en particular.

Esa mañana se habían cumplido seis meses de la muerte de Akitoki. Aunque ya casi no podía recordar su voz, el vacío que sentía en su interior la seguía desgarrando como el primer día, desde el mismo momento en el que aquella maldita llamada de teléfono que le informó de su fallecimiento la había sumido en una honda desesperación.

Él había sido su vida, su razón de ser. Ya nada tenía sentido para ella.

Todos los días maldecía a Dios por su muerte y, a su vez, le rezaba con fervor para que, al menos, le concediera el incierto estado de la demencia. Si eso sucediera, podría entregarse sin reservas a la dulce calma de la ignorancia que acompañaba a los delirios de locura.

Así se olvidaría para siempre del sufrimiento, del dolor y de la pena.

Pero Dios no la escuchaba.

Ahora sólo vivía, si a eso podía llamarse vida, a base de recuerdos. De cómo lo conoció, cuatro años atrás en Oxford, gracias a un choque fortuito en los pasillos de la universidad.

Ella llegaba tarde a clase, como siempre. Corría cargada de libros cuando, al girar la última esquina que la separaba del aula, se topó de frente con él. Los apuntes salieron volando, pero ella no llegó a caer porque unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron antes de siquiera haber parpadeado. Balbuceó una tímida disculpa, sus ojos se encontraron y la llama prendió. Una inocente invitación a la cafetería de la facultad dio paso a otras salidas fuera del entorno académico y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba perdidamente enamorada. Lo mismo le había sucedido a Akitoki.

Su mundo se centraba ahora en aquellos cuatro años, en la evocación de multitud de anécdotas acaecidas junto a él.

Inconscientemente, llevó una mano a la base de su cuello, donde descansaba el único recuerdo tangible que le quedaba de él. Se trataba de un simple cordón de cuero negro, enfilado con unas toscas piedrecillas grabadas con unos extraños símbolos. Era una joya carente de valor material, parecía más bien una baratija de mercadillo, pero para ella estaba dotada de un incalculable valor sentimental. Él se lo había regalado un día antes de su terrible accidente, confesándole que ese colgante había pasado por su familia de generación en generación, aunque nadie sabía explicar con certeza el porqué de su importancia. Al parecer, el abuelo le había explicado a su nieto antes de entregárselo que era una especie de amuleto que protegía de todo mal a quien lo llevara consigo. ¡Menuda suerte la suya!

Con un puño aferrado firmemente a las cuentas, Kagome mantuvo la mirada perdida hacia la pradera que había servido de escenario para tantos encuentros felices con Akitoki, mientras una lágrima solitaria descendía por su mejilla. Otro doloroso recuerdo que atesoraba en su interior. En aquella época del año el campo ya estaba florecido, completamente cuajado de prímulas, amapolas y lirios, sobre un manto de fresca hierba de un verde intenso. Un mar de colores alegres que hoy se veían apagados, como si el paisaje también recordara y la acompañara en su tristeza. Aunque Kagome no era capaz de ver eso. Ella tenía la vista clavada en un punto concreto en otro extremo, en un viejo roble hacia el que dirigió sus pasos como si fuera una autómata.

Era un árbol centenario, el último que se conservaba de un antiguo bosque ya inexistente debido a la deforestación. En unos meses iban a comenzar a edificar la zona, pero ese roble había conseguido librarse de la tala gracias a la multitud de personas que le guardaban un cariño especial. A lo largo de la historia, el árbol había sido espectador mudo del amor que se habían profesado numerosas parejas de enamorados, tal y como atestiguaban las profundas cicatrices que surcaban su corteza.

Kagome se acercó y observó detenidamente todas las marcas hasta que dio con la que buscaba. Con lágrimas ya incontroladas ya fluyendo por su rostro, acarició dulcemente unas letras muy conocidas para ella: «A&K». Las imágenes del día en el que fueron escritas le llegaron como un destello.

_Era un soleado domingo de julio. Aquella mañana habían decidido organizar un picnic en las fueras de la ciudad y, tras una pequeña excursión por la zona, descubrieron la existencia del viejo roble. Presos de la curiosidad, comenzaron a leer todas y cada una de las inscripciones grabadas en el tronco, hasta que una en concreto llamó su atención. Los trazos eran ya muy tenues y estaban parcialmente ocultos por una capa de musgo, pero cuando Akitoki la retiró con sus manos, no dio crédito a lo que veían sus ojos:_

_«MDCXXI. Un amor que perdurará a lo largo del tiempo. I&K»._

_Aquella inscripción era antiquísima, y así se lo indicó a Kagome._

_Ella, con un cuidado reverencial, pasó la palma de la mano sobre las marcas. De inmediato la sacudió un estremecimiento indescriptible que la hizo tambalearse, pero Akitoki la sujetó con convicción, protegiéndola entre sus brazos hasta que ese extraño aturdimiento desapareció. Entonces la arrastró consigo a los pies del árbol, que a los pocos minutos fue testigo excepcional de su primer encuentro de pasión. Horas más tarde, para sellar de forma indeleble aquel maravilloso momento y hacer que el recuerdo de su amor perdurara para siempre, como el de los enamorados de la antigua inscripción, hicieron lo que tantas otras parejas habían hecho mucho antes que ellos: dejar su propia marca._

«Hasta que esos amantes se vuelvan a encontrar en este sitio. Hasta la eternidad». Esas habían sido las palabras expresadas por Akitoki después de que Kagome grabara en el tronco sus iniciales. Rió amargamente. ¡Que injusta era la vida! Aquella eternidad de la que Akitoki había hecho mención se le antojó imposible. No volvería a amar como lo había amado a él, ya no sentiría jamás la dicha de un amor correspondido. Todo eso se había ido con su partida, pensó abatida.

Tocó por última vez la marca grabada en el tronco y una fuerza invisible la atrajo para que, a su vez, también posara sus manos sobre la antigua inscripción. Al instante sintió un escalofrío similar al del primer día. No pudo soportarlo más y echó a correr, alejándose de aquel lugar repleto de dolorosos recuerdos.

No supo hacia dónde se dirigía; sólo quería desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Atravesó la pradera a la carrera y, sin pensarlo, volvió a internarse en las profundidades de la arboleda. La tempestad que minutos antes pugnaba por comenzar se desató violentamente, al tiempo que una fuerte lluvia arremetía contra el suelo. Kagome intentó buscar cobijo, pero el bosque era una trampa demasiado fácil.

Desorientada e incapaz de permanecer allí parada, corrió sin rumbo fijo. Las ramas más bajas de los arboles le golpeaban la cara y los hombros sin piedad, lastimándola cruelmente, y la maleza que crecía salvaje por doquier se le enredaba en el vestido, impidiéndole avanzar.

En su ansía por alejarse de aquel lugar que le generaba aquella desagradable sensación de angustia, no fue consciente de que se acercaba peligrosamente al risco que delimitaba la arboleda del mar.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde.

Intentó frenar, pero unas piedras situadas al borde del acantilado se desprendieron de sus pies, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara sin remedio al vacío. Mientras caía inexorablemente hacia las profundidades de aquella inmensa masa de agua, lo último que le vino a la mente fue la imagen de su adorado Akitoki. Parecía alejarse de ella, mirándola con suma tristeza, como si aquel fuese un adiós definitivo entre ellos. Emitió un grito, mezcla del miedo y desesperación, y luego todo se volvió negro.

* * *

_[1].- Aquel cuyos pies no toquen el suelo y vuele cual ave rapaz; aquel que con su cuerpo lleve el sagrado vínculo con los robles; aquel cuyo corazón roto haya conseguido que su vida sea yerma, tanto como para que no le importe romper con todo; aquél vendrá a liberarnos a través del tiempo y del espacio, y gracias a sus actos, recibirá justa penitencia quien ha traicionado a su misma sangre._

* * *

_Continuará… _


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo I**

_Condado de Berwick, primero de mayo de 1620._

Hoyo despertó bastante mareado, tumbado boca arriba, ebrio aún por los estragos del alcohol. Sentía que estaba a punto de morirse, y no era para menos, dado su lamentable estado. Ni siquiera lograba recordar cómo había llegado hasta la cama después de la fiesta. Una tenue sonrisa emergió de sus labios al rememorarla, pero murió en el mismo instante en el que una arcada pugnó por salir de su garganta. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de haber bebido tanto! Parecía que su estómago tuviese vida propia…

Inhaló dos profundas bocanadas de aire y, en un intento de buscar un bálsamo para su malestar, volvió el rostro hacia la ventana, por donde entraba el aire fresco de la mañana. No encontró el alivio que esperaba. Tenía la boca pastosa y todos los músculos del cuerpo doloridos, como si la noche anterior hubiera hecho un intenso ejercicio y ahora se resintiera por el esfuerzo realizado. Evidentemente tanta ingesta de vino por su gaznate había acabado por pasarle factura. Aun así, intentó levantarse, pero una poderosa punzada en la frente acabó con sus ya poco dispuestas intenciones. Creyó que le iba a explotar el cráneo, tan fuertes eran las palpitaciones que le taladraban las sienes.

Para evitar males mayores, se dio la vuelta en la cama con deliberada lentitud hasta colocarse boca abajo y, mientras cubría su cabeza con la almohada, se juró que jamás volvería a probar una gota de alcohol en lo que restara de su vida.

Momentos después, el chirrido de los goznes de la puerta puso fin a su precario descanso. Alguien entró a hurtadillas en la habitación, aunque el susurro de aquellos vacilantes pasos bastó para sacar a Hoyo del letargo en el que estaba a punto de caer de nuevo.

No tuvo que girarse para saber quién era. Kaede siempre le llevaba el desayuno a la cama, pero en aquella ocasión bien podría habérselo evitado. Al menos tuvo la diferencia de no intentar despertarlo, como solía hacer todos los días, y abandonó el cuarto en completo silencio, cuidándose de no molestar con su intromisión. Sin embargo, Hoyo fue incapaz de conciliar el sueño tras la visita.

El olor de la comida no hizo sino incrementar sus nauseas. Tuvo que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza para levantarse, pero después, sin mostrar ningún tipo de remordimiento, apartó de un manotazo la bandeja que descansaba a los pies de la cama y volcó todo su contenido en el suelo. Mientras se lamentaba por su mala suerte y farfullaba un juramento, caminó con paso renqueante hacia una esquina de la habitación, donde al fin pudo aliviar sus ya incontenibles espasmos estomacales.

Una hora más tarde, convenientemente aseado y bastante contrariado tras haber aguantado con estoicismo la monumental reprimenda de Kaede por su irrefrenable comportamiento con el desayuno, Hoyo salió a dar un paseo matutino a caballo por la playa.

Aunque la fresca brisa de la mañana y la tranquilidad de aquel idílico entorno invitaban a perderse en un momento de solaz, no pudo disfrutar como otros días de los primeros rayos de sol primaverales.

Los mechones de cabello que caían por su rostro no podían evitar que la intensa luz del astro rey lastimara sus ojos, color chocolate pero enrojecidos por la resaca. Tras un quejumbroso gemido cerró los parpados, agachó la cabeza y, soltando las riendas, se dejó guiar por su caballo, un espléndido ejemplar de color castaño y porte elegante, patas vigorosas y cuello largo y musculoso.

El mar estaba en calma, una novedad desde hacía meses, así que Hoyo aprovechó para alargar un poco el paseo por la playa. De ese modo permitiría que _Zar_ refrescara sus patas y, a su vez, también daría a sí mismo y a su adolorida cabeza un poco de descanso. Sólo rasgaban el silencio el alegre graznido de las gaviotas, que revoloteaban libres bajo un despejado cielo azul, y el suave murmullo de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla. Todo lo demás era un remanso de paz, lo cual agradeció en una muda plegaria.

Cabalgó sin rumbo fijo durante varios minutos, hasta que sintió que el animal modificaba su velocidad al adentrarse en terreno pedregoso. Abrió los ojos, y entonces advirtió que se estaban aproximando a la ensenada, muy cerca de los acantilados.

A juzgar por la posición del sol, Hoyo dedujo que pasaría de mediodía; ya era hora de volver a casa. Obligó a su montura a girar grupas; aún no había acabado de hacerlo cuando atisbó algo a lo lejos que captó su atención. Al fondo de la ensenada, entre los peñascos situados bajo el precipicio, le pareció ver el cuerpo de un hombre.

Espoleó a _Zar_ en aquella dirección, pero tras llegar al pie del barranco y desmontar, descubrió que no se trataba de un hombre, sino de una mujer.

Parecía estar en ropa interior, a tenor de la extraña enagua que llevaba puesta. La prenda se le había subido de forma indecente por encima de la rodilla, mostrando con total claridad un muslo esbeltamente torneado. El cabello, negro como como el ala de un cuervo, le llegaba a mitad de la espalda, aunque la mayor parte de éste se extendía desperdigado sobre las rocas, totalmente empapado y cubierto por algas.

Le dio la vuelta lentamente para no lastimarla. Se encontró con un rostro marfileño de delicadas facciones, con unas largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus parpados cerrados. Era una mujer joven y, además, muy bonita. Tenía los labios amoratados y la piel muy pálida, un mal indicio a su entender, pero al tomarla entre sus brazos constató que aún estaba caliente. Además, apareció una tenue pero constante respiración. Seguía viva. Entonces buscó en su cuerpo signos de heridas graves y solo encontró una pequeña contusión en la nuca cubierta de sangre.

Desvió la mirada de la chica para inspeccionar la zona. Al corroborar que la playa estaba desierta, tomó una rápida decisión.

Levantó a la joven en brazos, se desprendió con rapidez de su capa y la cubrió con ella. Después, depositó el cuerpo inerte sobre el lomo de _Zar_ y acto seguido montó en él, indicando al animal que emprendiera la marcha de vuelta al castillo.

Durante el camino de regreso la muchacha no dio indicios de despertarse. Nada más cruzar el foso y llegar a la barbacana, dos guardias armados se acercaron a Hoyo, curiosos por ver qué era lo que traía su joven amo a lomos del caballo. Él los detuvo con una orden seca.

- ¡Rápido, hagan que alguien vaya a buscar a Kaede!

Al entrar en el patio de armas, un palafrenero se aproximó presto para hacerse cargo de la montura. Antes de entregarle las riendas, Hoyo solicitó su ayuda para bajar el cuerpo de la joven. La cargó de nuevo entre sus brazos y después, con paso decidido, avanzó hacia el portalón de entrada. En aquel preciso instante, una mujer de avanzada edad, con el cabello gris recogido en un moño bajo, salió por la puerta mientras se colocaba presurosamente un chal de lana sobre los hombros.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

- Ahora no es momento de dar explicaciones. Esta mujer está herida.

La anciana no preguntó nada más. Se limitó a posar una de sus curtidas manos sobre la frente de la chica, aunque la apartó de inmediato, como si hubiera tocado una brasa candente.

- ¡Santo Dios misericordioso! Está ardiendo en fiebre. Rápido, llevémosla adentro.

Kaede entró en el castillo seguida por Hoyo y comenzó a dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro.

- Eri, corre a la cocina por un caldero de agua caliente; Yuka busca todas las mantas que encuentres; Aiko, ve a mis aposentos y tráeme mis ungüentos. ¡Vamos, no se queden mirándome embobadas y hagan lo que les digo! –les urgió con determinación.

Minutos después, la muchacha descansaba tendida sobre una mullida cama, y Kaede instaba a Hoyo a salir de la habitación.

- Su presencia ya no nos es de utilidad, mi señor; nosotras nos encargaremos de ella. Ahora debería ir en busca de su padre e informarle de este suceso antes de que se entere por otros cauces y suba dando gritos.

Hoyo asintió en silencio y se fue. No habían pasado más de dos minutos cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y entró una de las sirvientas, cargada con multitud de mantas. Kaede le ordenó acercarse.

- Ven aquí, Yuka. Vamos a retirarle estas ropas empapadas.

No costó mucho desvestirla porque llevaba poca ropa. Ninguna de las dos articuló palabra, aunque no hacían más que intercambiar continuas miradas de confusión. Kaede, con ojo crítico, observaba detenidamente las extrañas prendas; su mente era un hervidero de preguntas sin respuesta. Como veía que sus elucubraciones le estaban haciendo olvidar el motivo por el que se encontraba allí, las desechó de un plumazo y continuó con su tarea.

Cubrieron a la joven con varias mantas de lana y, a continuación, limpiaron la suciedad que tenía enredada en el cabello. Yuka miraba de reojo a la anciana, su rostro mostraba una evidente curiosidad. Se moría de ganas de comentar todo lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza pero, al parecer, o Kaede no se había dado cuenta, o no quería hacer alusión al respecto. Pero llegó un punto en el que no pudo contenerse más y expresó con palabras lo que ambas llevaban pensando desde hacía un rato y callaban por precaución.

- ¡Que muchacha más extraña! ¿Se ha fijado en lo extravagante de su indumentaria? Jamás había visto algo similar. Y su cabello… demasiado corto para que sea el de una dama. Sólo espero que el joven Hoyo no se meta en problemas por haberla traído hasta aquí.

- Calla, necia. No seas imprudente –le reprobó Kaede, aunque en su fuero interno pensaba lo mismo-. Eso es algo que no nos concierne a ninguna de las dos. De cualquier modo –aventuró, a pesar de saber que quizá estaba hablando demasiado-, yo creo que sí es de noble cuna. Fíjate en sus facciones: son demasiado exquisitas, tal vez aristocráticas. Además observa sus manos: dedos largos, delgados, bien formados… -le volvió las manos para que Yuka pudiera verlas, y entonces se dio cuenta de un detalle que hasta ese momento le había pasado desapercibido. Guardó silencio unos segundos, para estudiar con detenimiento la muñeca izquierda de la joven, y después siguió con su disertación-, y su piel es increíblemente suave. Me da la impresión de que estas manos jamás han trabajado –afirmó con rotundidad, ocultándoselas a continuación bajo las mantas-. Lo que no entiendo es qué le ha podido suceder. Sea como sea, ya habrá tiempo para despejar nuestras dudas. Ahora nuestro deber es sanarla. –Hizo una breve pausa para contemplar el enfebrecido rostro de la mujer y después añadió-: hay que bajarle la temperatura de inmediato. Ve ahora mismo a la cocina y haz que me busquen en la despensa unas cuantas cosas. Escucha con atención…

Kaede enumeró a conciencia lo que necesitaba, asegurándose de que Yuka memorizara una por una todas las partes del pedido.

Después la dejó ir. Mientras tanto, ella tomó un paño de lino de un arcón, lo mojó con agua fresca de una jofaina y se lo colocó a la joven sobre la frente. A continuación, comenzó a inspeccionar el cuerpo en busca de posibles lesiones, hasta que dio con un gran bulto en la nuca. Tras estudiar minuciosamente la contusión, se acercó a la cesta que le había traído Aiko, hurgó en su contenido y sacó un pequeño tarro cubierto por una hoja de parra. Lo abrió e introdujo dos dedos hasta embadurnarlos de una sustancia parduzca, pegajosa y bastante maloliente. Extendió el emplaste por la hinchazón, colocó encima unas hojas de centaura, salvia y varios pétalos de flor de espino blanco y sujetó la cataplasma con una venda enrollada alrededor de la cabeza.

Cuando Yuka entró en el cuarto se encontró a la anciana cómodamente sentada al borde de la gran cama con dosel. Se percató de que había cerrado todos los postigos de las contraventanas y de que en la chimenea ubicada al fondo de la estancia ardía un gran fuego, avivado por tres robustos troncos de roble que crepitaban con avidez. Sin embargo, Kaede no permanecía ociosa: con infinito cuidado, para no lastimar el vendaje ni la herida, cepillaba el lustroso cabello negro de la muchacha. Una gran mata de pelo que relucía con el resplandor de las llamas se extendía a lo largo de su rostro, enmarcándolo de forma sublime.

- Parece mentira que seas tan joven y a la vez tan lenta. Trae eso aquí –señaló el hatillo que Yuka portaba entre sus manos-. ¿Lo has encontrado todo?

- Sí, señora, aunque la cocinera me ha tenido que ayudar porque yo desconocía la existencia de alguna de las hierbas que me pidió –murmuró contrita.

Kaede, arrugando el ceño, le arrebató el paquete. Tras cerciorarse de que no faltaba nada, extrajo de su cesto un gran mortero de madera bastante ajado, en cuyo interior echó varias semillas de girasol, dos hojas de ulmaria y las raspaduras de un trozo de corteza de sauce. Molió los ingredientes con el almirez hasta formar una pasta seca a la que añadió un poco de agua caliente y, acto seguido, vació el recipiente en el caldero de cobre que hervía sobre el fuego, no sin antes lanzar al agua un manojo de hierbaluisa. Lo removió todo con un gran cucharón de madera hasta que el líquido adquirió un clarísimo tono verde musgo, tomó una pequeña cantidad y la vertió en un cuenco.

- Ahora debemos conseguir que ingiera esto.

La anciana posó el pulgar en la barbilla de la joven y con los dedos índice y corazón estiró las fosas nasales hacia atrás. De esta forma le abrió la boca, para después tirar con la otra mano de la base de la garganta hacia abajo.

- Yuka, comprueba que no queme y empieza a verter la tisana dentro de la boca. ¡Ve más despacio! No quiero que se ahogue –le increpó.

Cuando el cuenco quedó vacío, Kaede le limpió las comisuras de los labios, acomodó los almohadones alrededor de su cabeza y se aseguró de que estuviera convenientemente arropada. A continuación le indició a la sirvienta que su presencia ya no era necesaria y esperó a que se marchara. Entonces lo guardó todo dentro de un cesto, incluidas las ropas empapadas que llevaba la muchacha. Después se dirigió hacia la cama y sacó el brazo izquierdo de la mujer de debajo del cobertor, dejando que la tenue luz de las llamas lo iluminara. Una simple tira plana de cuero marrón atada con un nudo y que rodeaba su muñeca destacaba frente a la extrema palidez de la piel del antebrazo.

Debido a su vista cansada, Kaede tuvo que acercarse un palmo para poder ver mejor las letras que habían sido grabadas a fuego en el cordón. Tras leer la inscripción, de sus labios brotó una única palabra:

- Kagome…

Hoyo entró silenciosamente en los aposentos privados de Lord Itami. Últimamente el conde pasaba en aquella estancia la mayor parte de las tardes, a excepción de cuando se acercaba al pequeño cementerio, situado tras la capilla del castillo, para visitar la tumba de su adorada esposa. En esos momentos, su padre se encontraba de pie junto al gran ventanal de arcos ojivales y miraba a un punto indeterminado del exterior. De porte imponente, era uno de los hombres más altos que Hoyo había conocido, tanto que sus anchas espaldas empequeñecían todo cuanto estuviera situado a su lado. Su espesa cabellera negra, moteada de hebras grises, le rozaba los hombros. Unos mechones rebeldes se agitaron cuando la brisa vespertina entró por la ventana.

El conde de Berwick era desde hacía muchos años uno de los nobles de más confianza del rey Toutosai. Pese a su edad aun conservaba la musculatura del gran guerrero que fuera antaño, resultado de un duro adiestramiento. Era el primero que blandía una espada a tempranas horas de la mañana y ejercitaba su cuerpo hasta la extenuación para hacerles ver a sus hombres que no se esperaba de ellos menos de lo que podía da su propio señor. Su actitud inflexible en el entrenamiento y anteriormente en el campo de batalla lo habían llevado a formar la milicia mejor preparada del reino, mucho mejor que la del propio ejército real, cuestión que al rey no le había pasado desapercibida. Por esa razón, años atrás éste lo había nombrado general en jefe del término fronterizo.

Quería defender esa zona de las posibles incursiones de sus vecinos, las cuales estaban a la orden del día. Sospechaba que el principal motivo de aquella decisión radicaba en que ante posibles guerras internas un aliado como el conde, en conjunción con su numeroso ejercito particular, podría evitar cualquier intento de destronamiento.

Lord Itami ya no encabezaba las filas de sus tropas; había pasado el mando a su segundo, meses después de morir su esposa. Aunque físicamente se mantenía en perfecta forma, el estado de languidez en el que se había sumido tras la muerte de Lady Kagura le imposibilitaba afrontar como debería una responsabilidad así. La pena producida por tan funesta perdida había hecho mella en su coraje y determinación.

- Padre, ¿Podrías atenderme un momento?

Si el conde se sorprendió por su llegada, no lo demostró. Ni siquiera se giró para encararlo.

- No te había oído entrar, hijo mío –murmuró en voz queda.

- ¿Qué estabas mirando? –Hoyo se puso a su altura y desvió la mirada haca donde Lord Itami aún mantenía fija la suya.

- Nada en concreto. Sólo estaba pensando.

Hoyo clavó la vista en el perfil de su padre. Torció el gesto al apreciar en él un profundo cansancio. Cansancio y dolor. Las arrugas que, desde hacía tiempo surcaban su rostro se habían intensificado, y una mirada vaga y cetrina le hizo pensar que por otra noche consecutiva no había descansado nada. Durante muchos años, lo habían considerado un hombre muy apuesto; su mandíbula prominente y una nariz aguileña, a la par de unos ojos cautivadores de mirada arrogante, habían provocado multitud de suspiros entre las damas. Sin embargo, aquellos ojos de color gris plomizo, antaño brillantes y desafiantes, ahora se encontraban apagados, sin vida.

- Necesitas dormir un poco, padre. La vigilia constante no le hace nada bien.

El hombre suspiró con resignación y negó con la cabeza. Ojalá fuera tan fácil…

- Muchacho, ¿De qué querías hablarme?

Hoyo respiró hondo y se dispuso a narrarle lo sucedido. Lord Itami lo escuchó con aparente desinterés, sin mostrar su opinión en ningún momento, hasta que su hijo terminó de hablar.

- ¿Estás seguro que no es una campesina de la aldea? –preguntó al fin.

- Estoy seguro. De ser así, sin duda la habría reconocido. Además, por lo poco que la he visto, no parece en absoluto una simple aldeana.

Lord Itami dirigió a su hijo una mirada significativa. A sus oídos habían llegado multitud de rumores referentes al manifiesto interés que demostraba Hoyo ante cualquier muchacha agraciada que se cruzara en su camino, aunque se abstuvo de hacer comentarios. Al fin y al cabo, él también había sido joven.

- No es de los alrededores, entonces ¿Cómo podremos averiguar su procedencia?

- Tendremos que esperar hasta que alguien la reclame o ella misma nos explique cuando despierte, si es que eso llega a ocurrir. Mientras tanto, lo único que podemos hacer es investigar por nuestra cuenta.

El conde no rebatió la propuesta, pero calló unos instantes y meditó la siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Crees prudente alojar a una desconocida en nuestro hogar? Podría ser una espía.

- ¿Una espía? Lo dudo. En el estado en el que la encontré, me inclino más a pensar que ha sido víctima de alguna agresión.

- ¿Crees que se recuperará?

- No lo sé. Tenía un buen golpe en la cabeza y ardía de fiebre. De cualquier modo, no subestimemos las artes curativas de Kaede.

Lord Itami afirmó con un gesto seco, corroborando así que confiaba plenamente en la capacidad de sanar de la vieja sirvienta.

- En cuanto sepas algo, házmelo saber. Por mi parte, ordenaré efectuar algunas indagaciones por los alrededores. Y si se despierta, quiero hablar con ella de inmediato. ¿Entendido?

- Por supuesto, padre. Te mantendré convenientemente informado de cualquier novedad.

Pasaron tres días sin que la muchacha despertara, aunque si evidenciaba una notable mejoría. La fiebre había remitido casi por completo y la herida de la nuca cicatrizaba bien, sin mostrar signos de infección; pero aún no había recuperado la conciencia, algo que tenía a la anciana muy preocupada. Kaede se acercaba al cuarto con frecuencia para cambiar el vendaje de la cabeza o colocar las mantas que la cubrían, y que la joven en sueños apartaba de su cuerpo, ya que eso era lo único que podía hacer por ella. Todo lo demás ya estaba hecho y sólo quedaba esperar.

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando Kaede se dispuso a realizar su visita rutinaria a la enferma. Iba cargada con un gran cesto lleno de ropa de cama limpia que acababa de recoger de las cuerdas. Las piezas de tela, lavadas a la orilla del riachuelo de frías y límpidas aguas que circundaba el castillo, aun conservaban el refrescante olor de la ropa secada a la brisa, con ligeros retazos de leña y brezo. Ése era el único cesto que le quedaba por subir a los aposentos privados de la planta superior. Decidió que dejaría reposar tranquila a la joven durante toda la tarde, para no tener que moverla al cambiar las sábanas y perturbar su descanso hasta que fuese estrictamente necesario. Al pisar el último peldaño, casi chocó de bruces con Yuka, quien en ese momento doblaba la esquina de forma precipitada con la intención de bajar. La joven se paró de golpe y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada por la falta de resuello.

- ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas tan alterada?

- Precisamente bajaba a buscarla. No lo va a creer. Se ha despertado.

- ¿Y la has dejado sola? –Kaede apartó de un empujón a la sirvienta y se dirigió rauda hacia el dormitorio-. ¿Ha dicho algo? –preguntó sin volverse.

- No le he dado tiempo. Estaba cerrando los postigos de las ventanas porque ya comenzaba a refrescar, cuando he oído una ligera exclamación a mis espaldas. Me he dado la vuelta para ver qué sucedía y la he descubierto observándome con los ojos abiertos como platos. He salido directamente a buscarla.

Kaede no esperó más. Abrió la pesada puerta de madera y entró.

Al girarse hacia la cama, vio que la muchacha estaba incorporada y se disponía, no sin esfuerzo, a levantarse.

- ¡No te muevas! –gritó.

Rápidamente dejo el cesto abandonado en el suelo y corrió hacia ella.

La joven se paró en seco al oír la imperiosa orden. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la anciana como una expresión inescrutable pero no dijo nada, solo se garró como pudo al borde de la cama y se apoyó de forma vacilante sobre uno de los varales de dosel. Kaede supo que estaba a punto de desplomarse, así que, sin pensarlo, la cogió por los hombros para sujetarla. Después, la ayudó a reclinarse lentamente sobre los almohadones.

- Aún estás muy débil –la reconvino-. No debes levantarte o te marearás, tal y como acaba de suceder.

- ¿Don... dónde estoy? –preguntó la muchacha con voz quebrada.

- Chss… tranquila. Estas a salvo. Ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones.

- Pero…

- No digas nada. Cualquier pequeño esfuerzo puede ser excesivo para ti.

- Estoy un poco confundida… -la muchacha movió la cabeza, claramente turbada.

- Es normal después de lo que te ha pasado, pero no te preocupes, pronto te recuperarás del todo. Lo único que debes hacer ahora es quedarte quieta e intentar dormir. Dentro de un rato subiré a traerte un poco de caldo. Necesitas alimentarte.

- Tengo el estómago revuelto…, no sé si podré digerir algo –respondió en tono quedo.

- Lo sé, pero aun así lo intentaremos.

La mujer miró de medio lado a la anciana con escepticismo, y al cabo dijo:

- ¿Quién es usted?

La aludida esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Me llamo Kaede Maeda. No intentes hacer más preguntas y descansa.

Entonces caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo. Tras dudar un instante, se volvió por última vez.

- Una única pregunta, si me lo permites. Tu nombre es Kagome, ¿no es cierto? –comentó mientras señalaba con un dedo la pulsera que rodeaba su muñeca.

La joven alzó la vista de las sábanas, con la confusión patente en sus facciones. Después, pasó paulatinamente la mirada del rostro de la sirvienta a su propio brazo, y sólo entonces murmuró:

- Yo… no lo recuerdo.

* * *

_Continuará… _


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo II**

¿Cómo podía ser que no recordara su nombre?

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kagome se concentró en las últimas palabras que le había dicho la anciana. Habían salido de su boca sin pensarlo, aunque ahora que intentaba hacer memoria, era incapaz de asociar un nombre con ella misma. Miró varias veces la tira de cuero que tenía en la muñeca, donde podía leerse «Kagome». No, ese nombre no le decía nada. De hecho, por muchas vueltas que le dio, por mucho que intentó abrirse camino a través de la niebla que había invadido su mente, únicamente conseguía recordar lo ocurrido desde que había despertado en aquella cama. ¿Qué le habría sucedido para encontrarse así?

El esfuerzo por recordar algo de su vida pasada acentuó el intenso dolor de cabeza que minutos atrás, cuando abrió los ojos, le había dado la bienvenida. Sentía unas sordas palpitaciones en la base de la nuca e inconscientemente llevó hasta allí su mano. Cuando se tocó estuvo a punto de desmayarse por el dolor. La vista se le nubló y una fuerte y repentina opresión en las sienes le provocó un aturdimiento momentáneo. Tuvo que esperar un buen rato hasta que el malestar remitió, y entonces, con mucho cuidado, volvió a palpar la zona. Dado el olor a hierbas que emanaba al presionar, dedujo que le habían colocado el vendaje para cubrir una especie de cataplasma. Al parecer, se había dado un buen golpe. A buen seguro, aquella era la causa de que su mente estuviera en blanco. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se había lastimado, dónde y quién o quiénes la habían encontrado…, incluso desconocía el sitio en el que se encontraba en aquel momento. Se propuso interrogar a conciencia a aquella mujer, Kaede, en cuanto volviera a la habitación, pero mientras tanto se dedicó a observar con interés todo cuanto la rodeaba.

El dormitorio era muy amplio. Las paredes de grandes bloques de piedra caliza, estaban cubiertas por muchos tapices de una asombrosa calidad y belleza. Al fondo de la estancia se levantaba una enorme chimenea, cuya embocadura estaba fabricada en una única pieza de granito labrada con intrincados motivos. El fuego ardía con ímpetu, caldeando el ambiente, y de vez en cuando una brasa chisporroteaba por alguna corriente de aire. El suelo también era de piedra, aunque había varias alfombras de aspecto mullido y alguna que otra piel de animal distribuidas por doquier. Un único ventanal, situado en el paramento a la izquierda del cabecero de la cama, tenía los postigos cerrados, impidiendo el paso del frío y la luz, así que no pudo saber si era de día o de noche.

Kagome contempló a placer la gran cama adoselada en la que reposaba. Los cortinajes, de un pesado terciopelo granate a juego con la colcha, estaban coronados por unas guardamalletas de seda en color dorado. De modo inconsciente, sus manos alisaron el embozo de la suave sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Estaba confeccionada en un finísimo lino blanco y destacaba bajo la gran cantidad de mantas que la tapaban.

No sólo la cama era magnifica; a los pies de ésta, abarcando todo el espacio de lado a lado, se encontraba un baúl de dimensiones extraordinarias, en cuya tapa había incrustadas una multitud de piedras semipreciosas. Durante un buen rato, Kagome se quedó embelesada admirando los reflejos de colores que las gemas desprendían por el influjo de las llamas.

«Esta habitación está decorada con mucho lujo», pensó para sí.

A la derecha de la puerta, apoyada contra la pared, había una cómoda enorme de diez cajones; a su izquierda, un palanganero con una jofaina de loza decorada y un gran espejo ovalado, cuya imagen se veía algo distorsionada por la falta de azogue. Un poco más allá, ocultando toda una esquina, se levantaba un biombo de madera tallada. Una butaca y un pequeño escabel, situados entre la ventana y la chimenea, completaban el mobiliario.

La iluminación era muy tenue; sólo el fuego del hogar y unas cuantas velas de cera de abeja, dispuestas estratégicamente en varios puntos, daban luz a la habitación. Le costaba enfocar la vista para observar todos los detalles, así que centró la mirada en el intenso crepitar de las llamas.

En su fuero interno, Kagome se formulaba infinidad de preguntas que su cabeza era incapaz de responder. Además, había algo que no le cuadraba. No sabía el qué, pero la extraña sensación de que algo no iba bien era demasiado poderosa. Quizá fuera solo producto de su mente aturdida, en realidad se encontraba en una situación bastante complicada y el hecho de no recordar nada de su vida pasada le provocaba muchas dudas y temores.

Un delicioso aroma que poco a poco comenzó a inundar toda la estancia la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Su sentido del olfato captó el inconfundible olor de la comida; resultaba tan embriagador que experimentó una profunda sensación de placer al imaginarse saboreando el manjar del que provenía.

La boca se le hizo agua y su estómago rugió.

Empezaba a ser consciente de que debía llevar mucho sin probar bocado. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría permanecido inconsciente. Supuso que habrían sido días, a tenor de la forma tan impropia en que clamaba su estómago. Si no recordaba mal, aquella mujer le había prometido que al cabo de un rato le subiría algo de comer. «Espero que no se demore –pensó-, porque si tarda mucho creo que voy a morir de inanición».

Retiró la ropa de cama a un lado porque tenía calor, y un perfecto «¡Oh!» se formó en sus labios cuando vio cómo iba vestida.

Un finísimo camisón de hilo blanco la cubría hasta los pies, pero el motivo de su exclamación fue comprobar la belleza y, a su vez, el descaro de la prenda. Las largas mangas eran acampanadas y estaban bordadas, desde la mitad del antebrazo hasta las muñecas, con pequeñas mariposas de colores. Al estirar los brazos, las mangas cayeron, dando la impresión de que las mariposas volaban graciosamente en el aire, tan liviano era el paño. El camisón, aunque iba abrochado desde el cuello hasta el dobladillo por infinidad de minúsculos botones bordados con una diminuta rosa amarilla, llegaba a rayar en lo pecaminoso. La tela era tan diáfana que parecía transparente, no dejaba nada para la imaginación. Sus mejillas comenzaron a arder por la indecencia de la prenda, pero tuvo que admitir que el diseño era magnifico, y lo sentía como una segunda piel.

- Y bien, jovencita. ¿Ya te encuentras un poco mejor?

Kagome dio un respingo por la sorpresa. Estaba tan absorta contemplando esa maravilla que no se había dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado en la habitación.

Kaede se acercó con paso resuelto y le dirigió una intensa mirada.

- Tienes mejor aspecto que antes, pero aún estás bastante pálida. Toma, te he traído un poco de caldo bien caliente, a ver si con esto te vuelve el color a las mejillas.

Kagome se quedó mirando a la mujer completamente embobada.

Era muy bajita pero de ningún modo aparentaba debilidad. Una robusta espalda se intuía bajo la túnica de sarga gris que le llegaba hasta los pies, y sus rollizos brazos sujetaban con firmeza una vasta bandeja de madera. Encima de ésta había un sencillo cuenco de barro con caldo humeante, una copa de peltre cuyo contenido ignoraba y algo más que iba convenientemente tapado con un paño.

Kaede depositó la bandeja sobre el baúl y luego se dispuso a acomodar los almohadones donde descansaba la espalda de Kagome, a fin de conseguir una postura más cómoda para que la muchacha pudiera comer a gusto.

- Lo primero que deberías hacer es tomarte tu medicina –le indicó Kaede mientras cogía la copa y de la entregaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? –Kagome examinó la bebida con desconfianza.

- No es más que una tisana de hierbas para las náuseas. Llevas tres días inconsciente, pero no puedo saber con exactitud cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que comiste por última vez. Es normal que ahora tu cuerpo sienta repulsión hacia los alimentos-. Bebe –la apremió la anciana con firmeza. A Kagome dio un pequeño sorbo y frunció el ceño. Momentos después, estaba conteniendo las arcadas.

- ¿Qué diablos lleva este brebaje? Sabe a rayos.

- Calla y bébelo todo. Te aseguro que pronto te encontrarás mucho mejor.

Kagome la miró sin convicción, pero aun así apuró la bebida. Como un milagro, al cabo de unos instantes las náuseas empezaron a remitir.

- Buena chica. Ahora te tomarás el caldo.

- ¿Sabe igual de mal que lo que me acabo de tomar? –preguntó Kagome arrugando la nariz mientras olisqueaba el contenido del cuenco.

- No digas tonterías. Un caldo es un caldo.

Renuente, Kagome lo probó. Nada más saborear el líquido, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

- ¡Está delicioso! ¿Qué es lo que lleva?

- Lo normal: Carne de cordero, clavo, laurel, cebolla y miel. Es el mejor reconstituyente para superar la debilidad del cuerpo.

Kagome no paró hasta dejar el recipiente vacío. Tras ingerir la última cucharada, preguntó con cierto azoramiento:

- Estaba buenísimo, pero sigo teniendo hambre. ¿No hay nada más que pueda comer… quizá algo sólido? –aventuró.

- Así me gusta, que tengas apetito. Sí, te he traído un trozo de cordero –agregó Kaede, acercándole el plato al tiempo que levantaba el paño y le mostraba su contenido.

- Estoy famélica –argumentó Kagome. Sus ojos buscaban algo-. Creo que me comería una vaca entera, pero…

- ¿Qué es lo que buscas con tanto empeño? –Kaede se percató se su escrutinio, pero tuvieron que transcurrir unos segundos hasta que descubrió lo que la muchacha estaba buscando. Entonces sacó una pequeña daga de su bolsillo izquierdo y se la entregó-. Toma, se me había olvidado.

Kagome cogió la daga con manos temblorosas y se la quedó mirando de hito en hito. La empuñadura era preciosa, realizada en madera labrada con incrustaciones de lapislázuli y aguamarinas. Sin embargo, no supo qué hacer con ella. Levantando la vista hacia la anciana con una expresión de genuina confusión en su rostro, pero Kaede la animó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Vamos, muchacha. ¿No decías que tenías mucha hambre? Comienza o se te enfriará.

¿Le estaba diciendo que utilizara el arma para comer? Al parecer, eso era precisamente lo que pretendía, así que con cierta inseguridad, la agarró por el mango y se dispuso a trinchar la carne.

Una, dos, tres veces… era incapaz de cortar con una sola mano, la carne se le resbalaba por todos lados. Estuvo entretenida durante varios minutos sin conseguir pegarle ni un solo tajo, hasta que, desesperada y hambrienta, decidió capitular. Cogió la carne entre sus dedos, llevó hasta ella el filo del puñal y, con único y preciso movimiento, cortó un pequeño trozo. Después lo pinchó con la punta de la daga y se lo llevó a la boca.

Lo había conseguido. Una sonrisa exultante curvó sus labios; se sentía muy orgullosa de su proeza.

Kaede sintió lástima por ella al presenciar su extraño comportamiento. Tal vez el golpe en la cabeza le había trastornado más de lo que se podía apreciar a simple vista. Durante un buen rato estuvo contemplando en silencio a la muchacha; había algo en su forma de comer que no le cuadraba, pero no conseguía adivinar qué podía ser. De pronto cayó en la cuenta y exclamó escandalizada.

- ¡Estás comiendo con la mano izquierda!

Kagome detuvo la daga a medio camino de su boca. De forma paulatina paseó la vista de su mano hasta el sorprendido rostro de la anciana, sin saber a qué venía tanta conmoción.

- Pues sí… -titubeo-. Supongo que soy zurda. ¿Por qué se asombra tanto?

- ¿Lo haces normalmente en público? –preguntó Kaede boquiabierta.

- No lo sé. Es lo más probable, aunque no puedo recordarlo. ¿Hay algún problema?

- Niña, eso es del todo impropio. Lo que no consigo entender es por qué razón nadie te obligó, cuando eras pequeña y se puso de manifiesto ese defecto, a utilizar la otra mano.

- Yo… lo desconozco. No entiendo porque ha de considerarse un defecto ser zurda –musitó Kagome cariacontenida. Intentó sin éxito ocultar un profundo bostezo colocándose una mano sobre los labios-. Perdone, no sé lo que me ocurre pero de pronto siento que me estoy cayendo de sueño. –No pudo continuar hablando. Le pesaban los parpados y un profundo supor se adueñó de ella. Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y cayó dormida al instante.

Kaede se acercó a la cama y retiró la bandeja de su regazo. A continuación volvió a cubrir su cuerpo con las mantas, no sin antes comprobar el estado del vendaje. Se cercioró de que quedaba todo recogido, los postigos convenientemente cerrados y un buen fuego que mantuviera caldeada la estancia durante toda la noche. Después, sin hacer un solo ruido, se marchó.

- Se ha despertado.

Tras salir del cuarto, Kaede bajó directamente al salón para informar a Hoyo de las novedades. No había querido decir nada antes, cuando fue a preparar la pócima, porque primero quería asegurarse del estado de la muchacha.

Abajo todo el mundo había terminado ya de cenar. Varios sirvientes estaban recogiendo los restos de las mesas, plegando los barriquetes, guardando los tableros y limpiando el suelo antes de que la gente del castillo se dispusiera a preparar sus jergones para dormir.

Hoyo estaba sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea y sujetaba una copa de vino. Tenía la vista fija en las llamas, pero cuando Kaede se le acercó por la espalda, giró la cabeza hacia ella con suma tranquilidad, como si hubiera sabido desde el principio que la anciana estaba allí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Le has preguntado cómo llegó hasta la ensenada? ¿De dónde viene?

- No. Todavía no está en condiciones de mantener una conversación larga. Le he tenido que preparar un somnífero oculto en el caldo para que se volviera a dormir. Si no se lo hubiera administrado, ahora estaría gritando de dolor.

- ¿Se recuperará?

- Aún está muy débil, así que no me atrevo a asegurar nada. Sin embargo, creo que lo peor ya ha pasado. De cualquier modo, dudo mucho que pueda responder a todas nuestras preguntas.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Hoyo sorprendido.

- Creo que el golpe en la cabeza le ha hecho perder la memoria. No recuerda ni su nombre.

- ¿No decías que se llamaba Kagome?

- Eso es lo que yo pensaba tras haberlo leído en el cordón que lleva atado en la muñeca. Un objeto extraño, por cierto. Sin embargo, cuando despertó y se lo pregunté, no supo contestarme.

- Entonces, ¿cómo podremos averiguar su procedencia? Tiene que haber alguien buscándola. Tú misma me dijiste que, dada su apariencia, su origen no debía ser humilde. Dudo mucho que una mujer aparentemente de noble cuna carezca de una familia que vele por ella.

- En eso le doy la razón pero, por ahora, no tenemos nada más en que basarnos aparte de su aspecto y el grabado del cordón. Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea su verdadero nombre. Además…

- Kaede, sé cuándo me estás intentando ocultar algo –Hoyo la miró con severidad-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando ahora mismo por tu cabeza?

- Hay algo en ella que me desconcierta. No son sus modales, sino su forma de actuar. Da la impresión de que la educación que ha recibido ha sido un tanto… extravagante.

- ¿Extravagante? ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sabría cómo explicarlo. Tiene un acento peculiar, aunque no parece extranjera. Tanto su vocabulario como su dicción son impecables, propios de una educación exquisita, pero la muchacha no sigue los cánones establecidos a la hora de hablar y actuar. Es muy raro.

Hoyo se quedó pensativo tras escuchar las palabras de Kaede. No fue sino hasta pasados unos minutos cuando se atrevió a romper el silencio que se había adueñado de los dos.

- ¿Crees que me he equivocado al traerla al castillo?

La anciana negó con énfasis.

- Si estás pensando en que nos puede acarrear problemas, permíteme que lo dude. De cualquier modo, hasta que no se recupere por completo no podremos esclarecer todos los interrogantes que la rodean.

- ¿Cuándo podré hablar con ella?

- Deberías esperar un poco. Aún está convaleciente.

- ¿Y cuándo consideras que estará lo suficientemente preparada? Padre no hace más que preguntarme por ella, y ya sabes la poca paciencia que tiene.

- Por eso no te preocupes. Déjame que yo me encargue de tu padre.

El día comenzaba muy temprano en el castillo. Desde que cantaba el gallo al despuntar el alba, el ir y venir de sirvientes ejecutando sus tareas era constante. En aquel momento, la cocina ya bullía de actividad; varias mujeres corrían de un lado para otro preparando los distintos alimentos que se servirían durante el día, mezclándose entre sí multitud de olores de diferente procedencia. La cocinera, una mujer rolliza de rostro encarnado que llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un pañuelo verde musgo, no cesaba de dar órdenes a diestro y siniestro. Los hornos de leña estaban encendidos, y en ellos se cocinaban lentamente unos cuantos lechones y pollos, la primera remesa de hogazas de pan y alguna que otra tarta.

Las lavanderas se encontraban en el patio trasero, junto a unos inmensos calderos de cobre repletos de agua hirviendo. Removían con esmero la ropa sucia, sin perder de vista a los niños que chillaban y jugaban eufóricos alrededor de las perolas, dispuestas a regañarlos si se acercaban demasiado.

Un muchacho de rostro enjuto y con lagañas en sus somnolientos ojos se disponía, desganado, a abrir el pequeño portón de las porquerizas. Hizo salir un tropel de marranos, que gruñían de modo desaforado mientras correteaban fuera del recinto para dar su pequeño paseo por los alrededores a la búsqueda de bellotas con que alimentarse.

La fragua ubicada cerca del portalón de entrada de la fortaleza funcionaba a pleno rendimiento. El sudor corría por la frente y los antebrazos del herrero, un hombretón con cara de pocos amigos y exceso de musculatura, debido al duro trabajo de forjar el hierro. El sonido grave y profundo de los golpes acompasados del martillo al chocar contra el yunque se elevaba por encima de cualquier otro ruido, pero esa no fue la causa por la que Kagome despertó. Lo que la despertó fue el ruido procedente del patio de armas que, aunque leve, era más estridente que el del interior de la fragua.

Kagome abrió los ojos poco a poco. Había permanecido recostada en la cama durante varios minutos, escuchando con innegable atención ese sonido que se repetía a cada instante y que le estaba crispando los nervios. Incapaz de adivinar su procedencia, la curiosidad pudo con ella y se levantó. Con paso indeciso se dirigió hacia la ventana, corrió los postigos y abrió las contraventanas.

No daba crédito a lo que veía.

Una veintena de hombres, la mayoría de ellos en mangas de camisa se encontraban luchando en grupos de a dos. Pero no fue la lucha en sí lo que la sorprendió, sino lo que algunos estaban utilizando para tal fin. El origen del ruido que la había despertado no era otro sino el entrechocar de las espadas que sostenían con innegable habilidad entre sus manos.

Kagome dio un paso atrás, claramente horrorizada, y empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Giró sobre sus talones, echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación y, en cuanto vio el aguamanil, corrió hacia él. Con ávidas manos cogió la jarra, vertió el agua dentro de la palangana y se refrescó la cara. Se frotó tanto que los ojos comenzaron a escocerle y las mejillas se tornaron carmesí, pero no se detuvo hasta asegurarse de que estaba realmente despierta. Entonces volvió a asomarse a la ventana.

La misma imagen que había creído soñar, seguía allí.

Aquello no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Dónde diantres había ido a parar?

Oyó que la puerta a sus espaldas se abría y se giró con rapidez.

Kaede estaba en el umbral, impasible, con la vista clavada en su rostro. Kagome avanzó hacia ella con paso firme, la cogió de los hombros y le gritó mientras la zarandeaba:

- ¿Dónde diablos estoy? ¡Dígamelo ya!

- Chiquilla, no es necesario que blasfemes. –Kaede la tomó con cuidado de las muñecas para separarse de ella. Su voz era sosegada, aunque transmitía seguridad-. Estas en el castillo de Whippledone, en Berwick. Muy cerca de la frontera. ¿Te suena el nombre?

Tras unos instantes, Kagome contestó con aflicción:

- No.

- ¿Has recordado algo referente a ti?

- No, aunque sospecho que hay algo que no está bien. Es una sensación extraña, como si hubiera ido a parar al sitio equivocado, a un lugar en el que no tendría que estar.

- Olvídate de esos pensamientos tan absurdos. –Para infundirle tranquilidad, Kaede posó una de sus manos sobre las de Kagome, que permanecían unidas en un solo puño sobre su regazo-. Aquí estarás a salvo.

- ¿Y esos hombres? ¿Por qué están peleándose? ¡Tienen espadas!

- No están peleando, sino entrenándose.

- Entrenándose, ¿Para qué?

- Para una posible batalla, por supuesto. Como ya te he dicho, estamos muy cerca de la frontera. Al ser ésta una zona estratégica, los enfrentamientos con nuestros vecinos se dan con demasiada asiduidad. El rey Toutosai se indignaría si el país perdiera el control de esta parte de la frontera, jurisdicción de la que el conde de Itami es representante por parte de la corona. Por tal motivo, mi señor exige a sus hombres una perfecta instrucción en el arte de la esgrima, entre otras muchas habilidades.

- El rey Toutosai… No me suena de nada.

- ¡Santo Dios misericordioso! –Kaede se santiguó-. Sí que es cierto que has perdido la memoria. Toutosai I fue coronado rey hace ya diecisiete años.

Kagome negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. En aquellos instantes, su vida era un papel en blanco y, aunque lo mirara una y otra vez, no conseguía plasmar en él ni un triste recuerdo.

Como si Kaede hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos, le reiteró con suma dulzura:

- No te preocupes, muchacha. Tarde o temprano comenzarás a recordar. Es mejor que no te obsesiones. Ahora voy a ordenar que te suban algo de comer.

Al cabo de un rato sonaron unos ligeros golpes en la puerta y una niña de no más de doce años asomó tímidamente la cabeza y buscó con la mirada a Kagome.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

La niña, de enormes ojos castaños y un bonito cabello negro, vestía una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y una sobrefalda marrón. Con la vista fija en la bandeja que llevaba entre las manos, parecía azorada. No hacía más que apoyar todo su peso en uno u otro pie pero sin avanzar más allá del umbral de la puerta, esperando que Kagome le diera su aprobación para entrar.

- Adelante. ¿Cómo te llamas? –Kagome sonrió abiertamente para hacerle entender que no debía tener miedo.

- Rin, para servirla –contestó mientras ejecutaba una torpe reverencia.

- Rin, bonito nombre. ¿No eres demasiado pequeña para estar sirviendo?

La niña abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¡Por supuesto que no, señora! Llevo sirviendo desde los ocho años, aunque hasta hace poco solo me he dedicado a ayudar en la cocina. Kaede asegura que aprendo muy rápido y que algún día podría convertirme en una buena dama de compañía. –tras decir esto, levantó la cabeza con orgullo.

Kagome no supo que contestarle. ¿Dama de compañía? ¿Qué se suponía que era eso?

Rin dejó la bandeja encima del escabel y esperó pacientemente con las manos a la espalda. Kagome le devolvió una mirada de confusión, pues no entendía su comportamiento.

- ¿Desea algo más o puedo retirarme? –preguntó al fin, dado que Kagome parecía haber enmudecido de repente.

- ¡Oh, no! Gracias, Rin. Puedes marcharte.

La niña hizo otra reverencia y desapareció tan rápido que Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni de despedirse. Dejando a un lado la sorpresa, se acercó a la butaca y se sentó, colocando la bandeja sobre sus rodillas.

Estaba hambrienta, así que sació su apetito hasta que no dejó nada comestible. Durante ese tiempo olvidó todas las dudas que la corroían por dentro; cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que necesitaba aliviar con urgencia otras necesidades básicas.

Era evidente que en la estancia no había más puerta que la de acceso al corredor, aunque le daba reparo salir de allí para tales menesteres. Comenzó a moverse por la habitación en busca de algo que le pudiera servir, incluso se arrodilló a los pies de la cama, pero no encontró nada. Sin embargo, al incorporarse se fijó en el biombo que había al fondo, ocultando una buena parte del rincón. Fue hacia allí y miró detrás. Efectivamente, la mampara escondía algo. Un gran bloque de piedra maciza, cubierto por una plancha de madera tosca, sobresalía del suelo unos cincuenta centímetros. Al levantar la madera, Kagome advirtió que servía como tapa para un agujero sin fondo tallado en el centro de la piedra, del que surgía un olor muy desagradable. A los pies del cubículo, en un gran sesto de mimbre, había un puñado de paja fresca. Intuyó que había encontrado lo que buscaba. Suspiró con resignación y, haciendo de tripas corazón, se sentó sobre la fría piedra. La necesidad era apremiante.

- Argg… -musitó con una mueca de desagrado cuando se dispuso a utilizar la paja que había amontonada en la cesta-. Se me van a quedar las posaderas como el trasero de un mandril.

Después de aliviarse, colocó un mullido cojín en la butaca y la acercó al calor de la chimenea. Se dejó caer sobre ella con evidente desánimo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, intentando, sin éxito aclarar un poco sus ideas. Analizó la situación en la que se encontraba: sin identidad, sin pasado, sin recuerdos, ¿dónde la dejaba todo eso? Estaba en una posición bastante embarazosa, por no decir difícil. Al final, lo único que consiguió fue confundirse aún más. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Su instinto le decía que allí había algo raro, necesitaba más respuestas, aunque entre esas cuatro paredes poco podía hacer.

Lo pensó con detenimiento y llegó a una única conclusión: tenía que inspeccionar el resto del castillo. Pero ¿cómo lo haría sin que nadie la viera?

Decidió esperar hasta la noche, cuando todo el mundo estuviera dormido y se pudiera ocultar con más facilidad en la oscuridad.

Durante horas estuvo planificando el modo de salir sin ser vista, y se perdió tanto en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que la luz comenzó a desvanecerse en el dormitorio.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana para respirar un poco de aire fresco. Al asomarse reparó en que el sol ya se había ocultado en el horizonte y que los primeros destellos de un cielo cuajado de estrellas iluminaban débilmente el firmamento. La agitada actividad desarrollada durante el día en el exterior había disminuido y sólo se veían, amortiguadas por la luz de las antorchas, unas cuantas siluetas que corrían por el patio de un lado a otro. Miró a lo lejos por encima de las murallas, pero, aparte de unas cuantas casuchas de piedra que estaban en un precario estado de conservación, no pudo distinguir más que la oscura espesura de un grandioso bosque de robles.

Una extraña sensación de familiaridad la embargó, ella ya había estado allí antes, aunque no conseguía recordar el motivo. De repente, todo fue más claro: la imagen de un pequeño promontorio que se levantaba al otro lado del bosque, unas piedras enormes colocadas en semicírculo que protegían la falda, el brezo que crecía retador contra la dura erosión provocada por los desprendimientos… y había alguien más a su lado, un hombre, pero no pudo identificarlo. De modo inconsciente, se llevó la mano a la base del cuello y agarró con énfasis un pequeño cordón que hasta ese momento no se había percatado que llevaba. Lo notó desnudo, incompleto, como si faltara algo muy importante en él. Pero ¿el qué?

Minutos después le subieron la cena, aunque casi no probó bocado. Sentía un molesto nudo en el estómago a causa de los nervios por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que intentó relajarse observando el negro paisaje mientras esperaba a que pasara el tiempo y toda la gente que se oía a lo lejos se fuera a dormir.

Poco a poco, el sueño fue adueñándose de ella. Luchó con brío por mantenerse despierta, pero al final acabó reclinando la cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca, cerrando los ojos al mundo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo dormida. La despertó una ráfaga de viento frío que entró a raudales por la ventana. Las velas se habían consumido, aunque la luz de la luna y los rescoldos de un fuego a punto de apagarse iluminaban parcialmente la habitación, creando claroscuros en las paredes. Aguzó el oído y comprobó que ya no se oía nada salvo el ruido de la brisa agitando las ramas de los árboles y el ulular de un búho cercano.

Se levantó rápidamente y tanteó con las manos hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. La ligera bata de seda color crema que le habían dejado por la mañana sobre la cama se había caído del cobertor, así que la recogió del suelo y se la puso. Ni siquiera se paró a abotonársela, porque perdería un tiempo muy valioso. Además, nadie la vería, puesto que debía ser muy tarde a tenor de lo alta que estaba la luna. Respiró hondo, se insufló ánimo y susurró:

- Ya es la hora.

* * *

_Continuará... _


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo III**

Kagome avanzó hacia la puerta con paso resuelto, pero en cuanto tocó con la mano el frío pomo de metal, toda su valentía se hizo añicos. ¿Haría bien en salir a hurtadillas en plena noche?

Aquella gente la había alojado con extrema cortesía aun sin conocerla. ¿Y ella se los pagaba así?

Lo pensó durante unos segundos, pero al fin decidió que tampoco era tan grave echar una pequeña ojeada. Movió la manivela de hierro forjado y empujo la pesada puerta de madera maciza. Con tiento, asomó la cabeza hacia el pasillo para asegurarse de que estaba desierto. Así era; además, tan oscuro como la boca de un lobo.

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que una luz brillaba tenuemente al fondo del corredor. Al acercarse, vio que era un recodo del pasillo que continuaba hasta el comienzo de una escalera de caracol. Ese tramo estaba iluminado por una antorcha colocada en un soporte metálico, cuyas llamas proyectaban sombras titilantes en las paredes. Avanzó hacia el tiro de la escalera y se detuvo un momento para prestar atención. Ni un solo ruido. Perfecto.

Comenzó a bajar los angostos escalones, apoyando una mano en la fría piedra que rezumaba humedad, mientras con la otra agarraba con seguridad una gruesa soga que hacía las veces de pasamanos. Para evitar tropezarse, mantuvo la mirada clavada en sus pies descalzos durante todo el trayecto. Éstos se encogían cada vez que los posaba sobre los gélidos peldaños, pero eso no le impidió seguir adelante. Por fin, al llegar al último escalón, levantó la vista al frente, y entonces sus labios emitieron una muda exclamación. Decenas de personas, vestidas todas ellas con pintorescos ropajes, yacían dormidas sobre el suelo. Incluso había una pareja de podencos tumbada junto a la chimenea, de dimensiones extraordinarias, que coronaba el ala norte del salón.

Cuando su sorpresa se disipó, echó un rápido vistazo a la sala; las paredes estaban cubiertas por bellísimos tapices y multitud de armas: escudos, lanzas, garrotes, picas, hachas… además, varias armaduras, la mayoría de ellas en perfecto estado de conservación, presidian la entrada y las cuatro esquinas de la estancia. El acero brillaba lustroso por el fulgor de las llamas, confiriendo a las armaduras una sensación de movimiento irreal, como si en verdad estuvieran vivas, custodiando todo cuanto las rodeaba.

Sobre la chimenea descubrió, colgadas en forma de aspa, las dos espadas más grandes e intimidatorias que hubiera visto en su vida. Sus empuñaduras eran magnificas; en cada una de ellas habían engarzados sendos rubíes de un tamaño vergonzosamente obsceno y otras muchas piedras preciosas. Las estaba contemplando cuando, de repente, entró una ráfaga de viento por una de las pequeñas ventanas laterales y movió los dos tapices que colgaban del techo, a ambos lados de la chimenea. Entonces la vio: oculta a la vista, protegida por los cortinajes, había una pequeña puerta.

Lo más prudente hubiera sido no acercarse; de hecho, Kagome se asombró de su propia audacia al encontrarse caminando hacia allí.

Tuvo que dar varios rodeos para sortear a la gente dormida, aunque finalmente llegó a su destino. Con infinita cautela, miró a los dos podencos que se removían en un sueño agitado mientras mostraban sus intimidantes fauces.

- Perritos bonitos… -susurró-, sueñen con grandes huesos y lindas perritas, pero no se despierten, por lo que más quieran.

Al parecer, los canes le hicieron caso porque dejaron de agitarse y posaron con parsimonia sus enormes cabezas en el suelo.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! –Exclamó, al tiempo que soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo-. No me gustaría para nada morir devorada por alguno de estos animales.

La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que pudo acceder a su interior sin mayores eventualidades. Frente a ella se encontró una habitación de grandes dimensiones y otra chimenea al fondo, no tan colosal como la del salón pero sí lo suficientemente grande como para caldear toda la estancia. El fuego se estaba consumiendo y las llamas, a punto de extinguirse, sólo alumbraban en parte las paredes aledañas. Sin embargo, al fijarse con detenimiento supo con certeza que había entrado a una gran biblioteca. Los estantes se elevaban desde el suelo hasta el techo y todos ellos contenían infinidad de volúmenes. A simple vista, el tamaño de los libros era impresionante; ninguno de ellos tenía un lomo inferior al ancho de su mano. Parecían… ¿códices?

Aunque perpleja, Kagome centró su atención en el resto del mobiliario. A la izquierda localizó un gran escritorio de caoba y, junto a él, un atril de cuerpo entero que soportaba un pesado volumen abierto por la mitad. Se acercó al pedestal y echó un vistazo al contenido del libro. Parecía un diccionario, pero al no entender el idioma en el que estaba escrito, Kagome cerró el tomo ayudada por sus dos manos. Acarició con reverencia la suave encuadernación de piel con guarniciones metálicas y después, abriéndolo de nuevo por la primera página, leyó lo que ponía en la portada: «Johannis Balbi de Janua. Catholicon. 1460. Johann Gutenberg».

Desconocía el significado de esos nombres, pero, ¿Por qué tenía la extraña impresión de que el libro era muy valioso? Una vocecita en su interior le decía que estaba delante de algo importante, aunque no supo identificarlo. Era la misma sensación que llevaba experimentando una y otra vez desde que se despertó en aquel lugar. Le mortificaba reconocer que aquello ya empezaba a convertirse en una costumbre.

Más confusa a cada momento, dejó el libro a un lado y se dirigió hacia el escritorio. La mesa estaba cubierta de pergaminos enrollados, un tintero enorme de plata y alabastro y decenas de plumas de ave.

También había un pergamino extendido con un texto a medio escribir. A todas luces se trataba de una carta. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, que estaba cometiendo una imperdonable indiscreción, pero la tentación era demasiado fuerte. Al final, la curiosidad ganó la partida y Kagome cogió la misiva entre sus manos. Miró a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no había nadie y caminó hacia la chimenea.

Cuando estaba a unos tres metros del fuego, el encabezamiento se hizo completamente inteligible, y entonces pudo leer en voz alta:

- Berwick, 4 de mayo de 1620.

Un intenso escalofrío subió por su espina dorsal hasta la base de la nuca, como si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado ante algo que a ella se le escapaba.

- Interesante… veo que sabes leer.

Kagome dio un respingo al sentirse descubierta. El pergamino se escurrió de sus manos y cayó al suelo, aparentemente olvidado.

Todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en aquella voz que acababa de escuchar. Oyó el movimiento de alguien levantándose y sus ojos volaron hacia la butaca situada frente a la chimenea, aquella que hasta ese momento pensaba que estaba vacía. Allí había una persona, y ella ni siquiera se había percatado de su presencia. Las sombras que proyectaban las llamas recortaban una silueta alargada de anchos hombros, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas y las manos apoyadas en las caderas, en una pose genuinamente masculina. Se trataba de un hombre, de eso no cabía duda, pero no pudo verle el rostro porque estaba de espaldas al fuego, a contraluz.

- ¿Quién… quién es usted?

- La pregunta es: ¿Quién eres tú?

El hombre la recorrió de arriba abajo con la mirada. Ella, consiente de la poca ropa que llevaba, intentó sin éxito ocultar las transparencias del camisón, cerrándose la bata por el cuello.

- Yo… soy Kagome.

- Eso ya lo sé. Tu apellido –su voz sonó cortante.

- Lo desconozco. Ni siquiera estoy segura de mi propio nombre-. ¿Quién es usted?

Por segunda vez, su pregunta fue obviada.

- Te traigo a mi hogar, te proporciono techo, comida y buenos cuidados para que puedas recuperarte de tus heridas, y en plena noche te encuentro husmeando en los papeles de mi padre. ¿Es así como pagas nuestra hospitalidad?

- Yo… es que…

El hombre levantó una mano de forma autoritaria y la interrumpió.

- Ahora no me digas que tampoco sabes cómo has llegado hasta esta sala, ni como ha llegado esa carta hasta tus manos –le increpó señalando el pergamino en el suelo.

Kagome comenzó a asustarse. Por culpa de su curiosidad se había metido en un buen lío.

- Estoy esperando –agregó de modo impaciente.

El hombre caminó unos pasos hacia ella y Kagome, por fin, pudo ver sus facciones. Era joven, no aparentaba más de veinticinco años. De cabello negro y ojos castaños, su rostro expresaba una mezcla de severidad y sorpresa. Llevaba la mandíbula rasurada, aunque comenzaba a despuntar el leve asomo de una incipiente barba. Su única vestimenta consistía en unos calzones de piel parda y una camisa de lino con los cordones desanudados, lo que proporcionó a Kagome una nítida imagen de su torso desnudo. Tragó saliva; tenía que admitir que se trataba de un hombre muy atractivo. Pero no, no podía dejar que sus pensamientos tomaran aquellos derroteros. Se encontraba en una situación muy embarazosa y lo que menos le convenía en aquellos instantes era distraerse con algo tan banal. Necesitaba buscar una excusa razonable para marcharse de inmediato de allí, ya daría las consabidas explicaciones más adelante. Aunque no existiera ninguna justificación para su conducta.

- Me desperté a media noche y, como era incapaz de conciliar de nuevo el sueño, bajé a dar una vuelta. No pretendía ser desconsiderada ni fisgonear, sólo sentí curiosidad por ver el castillo donde me han alojado tan amablemente. –Kagome adoptó una actitud contrita con la que esperaba ablandar a su interlocutor-. Lo siento, estoy un poco cansada. No debí aventurarme a salir hasta haberme recuperado del todo. Si me disculpa, regresaré a mi habitación y mañana podremos hablar con más tranquilidad. Además, no estoy correctamente vestida. –De modo consiente y premeditado, Kagome cerró con más fuerza el puño que sujetaba el cuello de la bata.

- En eso tienes razón –declaró él, mientras sus ojos recorrían con intensidad el cuerpo a medio cubrir de la joven-. Aunque ahora ya no tendría mucha importancia: te he visto con menos ropa de la que llevas puesta.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando te encontré, ibas medio desnuda.

- ¡Oh! –exclamó Kagome avergonzada.

Él meditó unos instantes y al fin contestó.

- Está bien, esperaré hasta mañana. Eso sí, quiero que, cuando nos sentemos a conversar, no te inventes ningún pretexto para huir, como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo. ¿De acuerdo?

Kagome, aliviada por saberse a salvo de un inminente interrogatorio, al menos durante aquella noche, asintió en silencio.

- No lo olvides. Mañana hablaremos. Por cierto…

Ella ya estaba a medio camino de la puerta. Al oírlo se detuvo un instante, pero no llegó a volverse.

- ¿Sí?

- Mi nombre es Hoyo. Hoyo Itami.

Cuando Kagome abandonó la estancia no se paró a comprobar si molestaba a alguien a su paso. Cruzó rápidamente el gran salón y, en su tumultuosa huida, despertó a uno de los podencos. Éste levantó la quijada, y emitió un profundo gruñido e hizo amago de levantarse, pero al ver que la intrusa de alejaba hacia las escaleras, volvió a su posición de descanso.

* * *

Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo IV**

- Buenos días, milady. Espero que hoy haya amanecido más tranquila que ayer.

Kagome afirmó con la cabeza, pero fue algo automático. No había podido dormir en toda la noche, en realidad, ni siquiera se había acostado. Las nuevas luces del alba la encontraron sentada junto a la ventana, pensativa y completamente desubicada. Así también la encontró Kaede, que se acercó hasta ella con algo colgado en su antebrazo.

- ¡Santo Dios misericordioso! –Exclamó al ver el rostro de Kagome-. Muchacha, tienes un aspecto deplorable. ¿Acaso no has dormido bien?

Kagome tardó unos instantes en comprender lo que la mujer le estaba diciendo. Se levantó muy despacio y, con movimientos de un autómata, fue hacia el aguamanil. Se miró al espejo y vio su imagen reflejada. No le extrañaba nada que Kaede se hubiera sorprendido; tenía el cabello enmarañado y unas profundas ojeras de color violáceo ensombrecían su rostro.

- No he pegado ojo en toda la noche –confesó.

La anciana soltó un suspiro de consternación mientras dejaba lo que a todas luces parecía un vestido, encima de la cama.

- Pues debemos hacer algo de inmediato. El joven Hoyo me ha comentado hace un rato que hoy sin falta hablaría contigo. Aunque he insistido en que aún no estás completamente reestablecida, no ha dado su brazo a torcer. Te espera en la biblioteca, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Nada más decir aquello, dos muchachas entraron en la habitación portando una gran tina de madera. Tras ellas, otras cuatro doncellas cargaban en ambas manos cubos repletos de agua humeante. Colocaron la tina en el centro de la estancia y después vertieron dentro el agua, bajo el atento escrutinio de la vieja sirvienta.

Cuando terminaron, Kaede se volvió hacia Kagome.

- ¿Aun estás así? Venga muchacha, quítate el camisón.

- Pero…

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Es necesario que haya aquí tanta gente? –comentó Kagome azorada.

- No es muy normal que una dama se asee sin la ayuda de nadie… bueno, en este caso haremos una excepción y me quedaré yo sola. –Con un gesto, ordenó a las criadas que salieran de la habitación-. Metete dentro, jovencita, porque si tardas mucho el agua se enfriará,

No muy convencida, Kagome se desprendió de su camisón. Sin embargo, a medida que iba introduciéndose en el agua, fue cambiando de parecer.

- Esto es maravilloso –susurró cerrando los ojos.

Sentía todas las articulaciones entumecidas después de la larga vigilia pasada, ligeramente perfumada con lavanda, consiguió relajarla un poco. Kaede se acercó por detrás y empezó a frotarle la espalda con un paño enjabonado.

- Tienes que estar presentable para el joven Hoyo y, sobre todo, para lord Itami. Se ha enterado de que Hoyo iba a hablar contigo y ha insistido en estar presente.

Kagome ya sabía quién era Hoyo, y estaba segura de que Kaede era conocedora de su pequeña incursión nocturna, aunque la anciana no había hecho ninguna referencia a aquel suceso. Prefirió no comentar nada y se centró en el segundo hombre.

- ¿Quién es Lord Itami?

- Es el señor de este castillo y el padre de Hoyo. No debes temerle. Al principio te intimidará, pero más adelante comprobarás tú misma que el perro que ladra, poco muerde. Te voy a quitar el vendaje para ver cómo sigue tú herida, así que intenta no mover mucho la cabeza.

Poco a poco fue tirando de las largas tiras de lino hasta que el emplaste quedó a la vista. Al retirarlo, observó la contusión con ojo crítico. La herida se había cerrado y la costra que la cubría tenía un color bastante saludable.

- ¿Te duele mucho?

- No, sólo una ligera molestia.

- Perfecto. Ha sanado mejor de lo que yo esperaba. Ahora hay que eliminar cualquier rastro de suciedad que pueda llegar a infectarla. Vamos, sumerge la cabeza, que te voy a lavar el cabello. Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que lo llevas tan corto?

Kagome frunció el ceño. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Y qué debía contestar? Lo mejor sería quedarse callada, y eso hizo. Se limitó a encoger los hombros en señal de desconcierto.

- No pasa nada, ya crecerá –comentó la anciana, quitándole hierro al asunto.

Cuando terminó de enjabonarle el cabello, Kaede cogió un cubo con un poco de agua y lo vació sin más preámbulos sobre la cabeza de Kagome, que comenzó a toser sin control.

- ¡Uf! Podía haberme avisado antes…

- ¡Oh, lo siento! –Se disculpó Kaede-. Ya hemos terminado. –La instó a que saliera del agua y le tendió un gran lienzo de lino para que se secara. Mientras tanto, ella se acercó a la cómoda, abrió el cajón superior y sacó un cepillo y un peine de carey-. Ven, siéntate junto al fuego, que voy a desenredarte el cabello.

- Puedo hacerlo sola –protestó Kagome.

- Tonterías, yo lo haré por ti. Además, podrías hacerte daño en la herida.

Kagome rezongó por lo bajo, pero obedeció. Con cada pasada del cepillo lo mechones de pelo fueron perdiendo humedad, y ella creyó que se quedaría dormida hasta que sintió que Kaede empezaba a hacer cosas raras en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué está haciendo?

- Peinarte, por supuesto. No pensarás bajar con la melena suelta, ¿verdad? Veamos qué podemos hacer con este cabello corto.

Kagome no discutió con ella, aunque no estaba muy convencida de lo que la anciana pretendía conseguir. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kaede afirmó satisfecha:

- Creo que no ha quedado tan mal, a pesar de las circunstancias. Ve a mirarte al espejo.

Cuando vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo, no pudo por menos que admirar el trabajo realizado. Sujeto en la parte superior, todo el cabello estaba recogido y dividido en mechones de intrincadas formas, excepto unas cuantas guedejas que enmarcaban delicadamente su rostro.

- ¡Es maravilloso! Kaede, tiene unas manos divinas –aseveró.

- Sólo es cuestión de práctica. Son demasiados años peinando a Lady Kagura.

- ¿Quién es Lady Kagura?

- La difunta esposa de lord Itami. Murió hace dos años. –Musitó Kaede con pena, aunque enseguida apartó de su mente tan dolorosos recuerdos-. Y ahora, vamos a vestirte.

- Pero si no tengo nada que ponerme…

- Te he traído un vestido de Lady Kagura. Eres un poco más baja que ella, así que he tenido que recoger el ruedo un palmo, pero más o menos posees el mismo talle. Presumo que te servirá.

- No creo que sea correcto…

- ¡Bah! –Le restó importancia-. Hace mucho que este castillo no alberga a ninguna joven como ella o como tú, y es una lástima que todas sus ropas estén guardadas en baúles, estropeándose por el paso del tiempo.

Kaede fue de nuevo hasta la cómoda y sacó una camisola con mangas de uno de los cajones. Se la tendió a Kagome y le ordenó que se la pusiera mientras ella cogía el vestido de encima de la cama. Se lo pasó por la cabeza y no la dejó contemplarse hasta que terminó de atarle todas las cintas laterales.

El vestido era sublime. Se trataba de una creación en brocado color lavanda con falda acampanada y escote alto, profusamente elaborado. Las mangas, amplias y tan largas que llegaban a rozar el suelo, estaban adornadas con puños dentados, al igual que todo el ruedo. Kagome paseó sus manos por encima del brocado de la falda y admiró la suntuosidad de la tela.

- No tengo palabras… es precioso. Pero yo no puedo…

- Por supuesto que puedes –la interrumpió Kaede. Le colocó un cinturón ornamental justo debajo del pecho y después asintió, claramente orgullosa con su trabajo-: Estás hermosísima. Y ahora, bajemos.

Kagome se quedó clavada en el sitio. Sus pies no le respondían, tenía pánico del inminente encuentro que estaba a punto de producirse. ¿Qué le preguntarían? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Qué les podría responder ella?

Kaede se percató de su inseguridad, por lo que intentó insuflarle el ánimo que necesitaba. La cogió del antebrazo y, dándole unas cariñosas palmadas, la instó a que caminara hacia la puerta.

- No quieres hacerlos esperar todo el día, ¿verdad? Vamos, no seas tímida. Además, no tienes nada que temer.

Kagome inspiró hondo e intentó convencerse de que la anciana estaba en lo cierto. Cuanto antes pasara aquel trago, antes sabría que le podía deparar el futuro, un futuro incierto y tan desconocido como su pasado. Porque aunque nadie le hubiera dicho nada, ella intuía que de esa conversación dependía su vida de ahí en adelante.

Hoyo y su padre permanecían de pie junto a la chimenea de la biblioteca mientras charlaban de la situación actual en la frontera, a pesar de que Lord Itami ya había puesto al día a su hijo de todos los acontecimientos durante los primeros diez minutos de conversación. Desde que Kaede les había anunciado que se iba al piso superior para el aseo de Kagome, llevaban esperando casi una hora, tiempo más que suficiente para que la muchacha se hubiera arreglado.

Aunque ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún comentario al respecto hasta entonces, dadas sus expresiones de hastío se notaba que la paciencia de ambos estaba a punto de agotarse.

- Tardan demasiado. ¿Ocurrirá algo? –comentó Hoyo al fin.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y ambos hombres se giraron de inmediato. Bajo el quicio estaba Kaede Maeda, nadie más. En respuesta a sus respectivas miradas de interrogación, la mujer arqueó levemente las cejas indicando a su espalda y dijo:

- No te quedes atrás, jovencita, que nadie te va a comer en esta sala.

Tras ella, con paso indeciso, apareció Kagome. Iba con la cabeza gacha y las manos apretadas en un puño sobre su regazo. Desde que salió de la habitación no había dicho nada, pero es que era incapaz de articular palabra. Para empezar, el vestido que llevaba, aunque fuera muy bonito, la hacía sentirse sumamente incomoda. Era tan pesado que le impedía caminar con fluidez, amén de que en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer de bruces debido a su longitud. El ruedo de la falda arrastraba por el suelo a modo de cola, y sus pies se enganchaban continuamente a medida que avanzaba. Además, la tela le picaba una barbaridad, pero le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Sin embargo, lo peor no era eso, sino el manojo de nervios que le atenazaba las entrañas. En realidad, estaba muerta de miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si la echaban de allí por haber estado merodeando en la noche como un vil ladrón? Ese era su mayor temor. No tenía ningún sitio a donde ir, ni tampoco a quien recurrir.

En esos momentos, esa gente que tan amablemente la habían auxiliado eran para ella el único asidero al que agarrarse dentro del caos en el que se encontraba inmersa su vida.

- Entra, mujer, y deja que te vea bien.

Atribulada, Kagome levantó la vista hacía la profunda voz que surgía del fondo de la estancia, pero sus pies se negaron a avanzar. Sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada penetrante y castaña de un hombre maduro de largos cabellos, que vestía un espléndido jubón granate sobre unas calzas color crudo. No se percató de que otro par de ojos, similares a los anteriores, la contemplaban maravillados de pies a cabeza, admirando su belleza.

Hoyo se quedó de una pieza cuando la vio entrar. La noche anterior, a causa de la escasa luz reinante en la sala, no había podido apreciar con claridad las hermosas facciones y la silueta voluptuosa de la muchacha. Pero ahora, a pleno día, esa visión le produjo una profunda impresión, tanto como para dejarlo sin habla. Fue su padre quien dio inicio a la conversación, dejándolo a él en un conveniente segundo plano.

- Antes que nada, bienvenida a Whippledone. No es frecuente ser el anfitrión de una persona y conocerla días después, pero me hago cargo de las circunstancias. Soy Lord Itami, conde de Berwick y señor de este castillo. –Antes de seguir con su perorata, ejecutó una perfecta reverencia-. A mi hijo ya lo conociste anoche. –Señaló a un sorprendido Hoyo-. Espero que su recuperación esté siendo satisfactoria. ¿Cómo se encuentra? –Fue entonces cuando el hombre cayó en cuenta de su estado-. Perdone mi poca educación. Por favor, siéntese.

Lord Itami indicó con el brazo la butaca situada junto a la chimenea, aquella donde la noche anterior Hoyo había permanecido oculto. Kagome observó el sillón con ojos especulativos, dudando si sería conveniente o no sentarse allí. Entonces la voz de Kaede interrumpió sus elucubraciones:

- Si me disculpan, yo me retiro. Mis quehaceres me reclaman.

Kagome, aterrada, se volvió hacia ella. Su rostro desencajado le suplicaba en silencio que no la dejara sola, a merced de esos hombres a los que no conocía, pero la sirvienta le lanzó una mirada cargada de ánimos y abandonó la sala.

La joven soltó un suspiro de resignación y no le quedó más remedio que caminar hacia la butaca.

Intentó sentarse con dignidad, pero la tela de la falda formó un remolino a sus pies y, al engancharse con uno de los apoyabrazos, tironeó con fuerza de su cadera, haciendo que Kagome cayera sobre el respaldo de un modo muy poco femenino. Con las mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza, se incorporó lo mejor que pudo hasta colocarse en el borde del asiento con la espalda muy erguida. Sabía que ambos hombres tenían sus ojos clavados en ella, y eso no hizo más que acentuar su nerviosismo. Sin embargo, no había olvidado que se encontraba en una situación muy delicada, así que tuvo el valor de ser la primera en hablar, a fin de aclarar las cosas cuanto antes:

- Me gustaría… yo… -su voz sonó rasgada y vacilante, como si le costara articular las palabras. Carraspeó un par de veces para intentar deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta-. Les ruego que me disculpen por mi comportamiento de anoche.

Lord Itami la miró sin comprender y después posó la vista en su hijo. Éste, simplemente se encogió de hombros, así que el conde instó a Kagome para que se explicara mejor.

- No podía dormir, por lo que salí de mi habitación para dar un paseo con la esperanza de que el sueño acudiera a mí. Cuando llegué a esta biblioteca, los vi –señaló con un dedo tembloroso los pergaminos que aún permanecían sobre la mesa-, sentí curiosidad y… deben creerme, no era mi intención husmear en esos papeles. De verdad. Sólo llegué a leer el encabezamiento de la carta.

Cabizbaja, Kagome aguardó el momento en el que, con cajas destempladas, la echaran de allí por su indiscreción. El conde se tomó su tiempo en contestar pero, cuando lo hizo, su voz adquirió un matiz medio de sorpresa medio de incredulidad.

- ¿Sabes leer?

- Yo… sí. –No se esperaba para nada aquella pregunta-. ¿Por qué no iba a saber?

- ¿Y escribir? –añadió.

- También –afirmó Kagome con rotundidad, aunque ella misma se extrañó por la seguridad que destilaba su respuesta.

Lord Itami se frotó las sienes y comenzó a pasear por toda la habitación como un animal enjaulado. Mientras tanto, murmuraba frases tales como «Esto cambia ligeramente las cosas… creí que se trataba de una simple aldeana…». Al fin, se paró frente a Kagome y la miró de hito en hito antes de preguntar:

- Muchacha, ¿es cierto que no recuerdas quién eres? ¿Ni cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, pero el hombre no se dio por satisfecho.

- ¿En serio no recuerdas nada? –insistió Lord Itami.

- El primer recuerdo que conservo es el de despertarme en este castillo. Antes de esos, nada.

- Visto así, tendré que ampliar mi investigación por todo el país y notificar esta situación a la corte.

- ¿Cómo dice? –preguntó extrañada.

- Cuando se me anunció su presencia aquí, comencé a indagar por mi cuenta. Al principio supuse que serías una campesina de los alrededores o una dama de compañía, a pesar de la insistencia de Kaede y de mi hijo, por lo que limité mi búsqueda de información a este condado y los limítrofes. Al parecer, nadie la conoce por estos lares, pero es evidente que los dos tenían razón: su porte, su forma de hablar y los conocimientos que posee no dejan lugar a dudas.

Kagome se quedó muda de la impresión, ¿habían estado indagando su procedencia y no habían podido encontrar nada? Aquello era muy descorazonador. Si nadie había oído hablar de ella, eso significaba que nadie la estaba buscando. ¿O sí?

- ¿Qué es lo que trata de decirme? –Preguntó Kagome-. No entiendo nada.

- Quiero decir que está claro que usted es una dama. Esto es algo que no me esperaba, y ahora mismo no sé qué hacer –reconoció Lord Itami con pesar, al tiempo que se hundía en el asiento de su escritorio y se llevaba las manos a las sienes-. Necesito pensar.

- Señor, no consigo captar todo el significado de sus palabras, pero le aseguro que no es mi intención crearle más molestias de las que ya le he ocasionado. Lo he estado meditando en profundidad y he llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor para todos será que me marche cuando esté completamente reestablecida, si son tan amables de esperar hasta que eso suceda. Necesito respuestas y dudo mucho que las pueda encontrar entre estos muros.

Hoyo levantó repentinamente la cabeza y la observó como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

- ¡Pero si aún no estás recuperada del todo!

- Me encuentro bastante bien, ya casi no me mareo –respondió Kagome mientras volvía la cabeza hacia él-. No deseo causarles más contrariedades.

- ¿Mareos? ¿Y quieres irte ya? ¿A dónde, si puede saberse?

- Pues… aun no lo sé con exactitud. Aún no he tenido tiempo de pensarlo.

- ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes a dónde ir, no recuerdas nada de tu vida anterior, todavía padeces mareos, y pretendes que te dejemos marchar en esas condiciones? –el tono de Hoyo fue subiendo a medida que hablaba.

- Puedo esperar a recuperarme del todo, pero entonces partiré.

- ¡Eso está fuera de toda discusión! –exclamó el conde. Se levantó con ímpetu de su sillón al tiempo que la señalaba con un dedo acusador-. Jovencita, mi hijo tiene razón. Lo que pretendes hacer es una locura. Te hemos acogido en nuestro hogar, así que ahora somos responsables de ti. Por lo tanto, no saldrás de estos dominios hasta que hayamos averiguado quien eres en realidad y podamos entregarte con total seguridad a tu familia.

- Pero ¿y si nunca logran averiguar quién soy? ¿Y si nadie reclama mi desaparición y jamás vuelvo a recuperar la memoria?

Lord Itami fijó la vista en Kagome y entrecerró los ojos. Meditó durante un largo rato, sopesando con detenimiento sus siguientes palabras antes de formularlas en voz alta.

- Te repito que ahora estás bajo mi protección, y así seguirá siendo hasta que yo decida lo contrario. Si se diera el infortunado caso que tú comentas, te quedarás en Whippledone por tiempo indefinido.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Y qué haré yo aquí mientras tanto? Necesito retribuirles de algún modo la hospitalidad que me han brindado. Yo… podría trabajar como sirvienta.

- ¿Tú, una sirvienta? –Lord Itami se acercó hasta Kagome en dos grandes zancadas y la tomó por las muñecas-. ¿Has visto estas manos? Es evidente que jamás has realizado trabajo físico alguno. Son las manos de una dama. ¿Cómo piensas siquiera esa estupidez?

- Pero…

- No se te ocurra discutir conmigo. –la fulminó con la mirada, con tal intensidad que Kagome se agarró con fuerza a los apoyabrazos y se echó hacia atrás, acobardada-. Has afirmado que sabes leer y escribir. ¿Por casualidad no sabrás también sumar?

- Yo… supongo que sí.

Lord Itami volvió al escritorio para sacar del cajón izquierdo un gran libro de cuentas con la encuadernación en suave cuero negro.

Después, se acercó a ella y se lo puso en el regazo.

- Toma. Ve a la primera página, donde verás una lista con muchas cifras. Intenta sumarlas hasta dar con el resultado. A la hora de la comida volveremos a ver qué tal vas.

- Un momento –respondió Kagome cuando abrió el ejemplar y vio los números. Levantó la cabeza y reparó en los hombres que ya estaban junto a la puerta-. Esperen.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntaron los dos al unísono.

- ¿Tengo que sumar todas las cifras de este libro o sólo las de la primera hoja?

- ¿El libro entero? Tardarías muchos días, incluso semanas, en realizar una cuenta de tal magnitud. Para empezar, céntrate sólo en lo que te he dicho. Presumo que eso te llevará toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.

- Creo que se equivoca –lo contradijo Kagome-. Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo.

Los dos hombres la miraron incrédulos. Mientras tanto, ella se puso manos a la obra. Cuando quisieron reaccionar, Kagome ya se había levantado y, mientras se dirigía a ellos, comentó con alegría:

- Lo tengo. He terminado.

- ¿A sí? ¿Cuánto da? –el conde, escéptico, enarcó una ceja.

- Tres mil quinientos veinticinco.

Hoyo escudriñó con la vista a su padre. Este no salía de su asombro.

- No es posible. –Lord Itami estaba estupefacto-. Yo tardo un buen rato en hacer sumas como esa. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

- ¿Podría ser rapidez mental?

No entendieron del todo lo que la joven había querido decir, e incluso Kagome se sorprendió por su propia audacia. De cualquier modo, tras digerir el hecho de que aquella mujer era increíblemente rápida en algo hasta entonces reservado a los hombres, Lord Itami fue hasta ella y, al tiempo que le quitaba el libro de las manos, le ofreció su brazo.

- Muy bien, ya tenemos una tarea para ti. Ni a mí ni a mi hijo nos ha gustado nunca llevar la contabilidad de esta casa, pero viendo la facilidad que tienes tú para el cálculo, a partir de ahora serás la encargada de ese trabajo. Aunque ya comenzarás en otro momento. Ahora, como buen anfitrión, tengo la obligación de enseñarte mis dominios. Ven conmigo, muchacha, y te mostraré el resto del castillo. Ya es hora de que conozcas tu nuevo hogar.

* * *

Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo V**

_Londres, castillo de Windsor._

Aunque hacía ya un buen rato que el tiempo de audiencias había terminado, la gran sala del trono todavía estaba abarrotada de gente.

Varios alabarderos increpaban a los asistentes para que abandonaran el recinto de modo inmediato, pero muchos eran reacios a interrumpir la interesante conversación que sostenían sobre la polémica que había generado la última audiencia real.

Unos meses atrás, la noticia del prematuro y sorprendente casamiento entre Lord Miroku Taisho y Lady Sango Irie se había extendido como la pólvora por toda la corte. Los comentarios malintencionados respecto a dicha unión habían servido de comidilla para los fervientes adeptos de las intrigas palaciegas, que llevaban una larga temporada sin un jugoso cotilleo en el que saciar su irrefrenable y malsana curiosidad. Los chismorreos que circulaban por los pasillos se habían nutrido de multitud de opiniones dispares, la mayoría de éstas exageradas y poco veraces, pero el detonante para que aquella audiencia alcanzara tal poder de convocatoria, cubriendo un aforo muy superior al habitual, fueron los rumores que se vertieron sobre un posible enfrentamiento. Y los rumores no habían ido desencaminados. La disputa mantenida dentro aquella sala se habría saldado con una tragedia si el rey en persona no hubiera servido de mediador.

Miroku Taisho conoció a la que sería su futura esposa, Lady Sango Irie, en una fiesta organizada en el castillo de Windsor. Hacía un mes que el conde de Tempton, el padre de Miroku, había fallecido de una afección pulmonar. A su hijo, como primogénito, le correspondía heredar el condado, así que tuvo que personarse ante el rey para tomar posesión formal del título. Toutosai I lo invitó a pasar unos días en la corte para discutir con él varios temas concernientes a asuntos de estado y, una de aquellas noches, una velada de las tantas que le gustaba organizar al soberano con sus súbditos más ilustres, la vio por vez primera. Lady Sango estaba acompañada por su padre, el vizconde de Beresford, pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en ella ya no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en conocerla. Comenzó a formular discretas preguntas entre los asistentes para descubrir quién era aquella dama tan encantadora, de una belleza sin igual, y su interés no decayó al averiguar que estaba casi comprometida con otro hombre. Siempre pendiente de ella, propició un encuentro improvisado entre ambos, en uno de los escasos momentos en el que su padre la dejó a solas para acercarse a hablar con un viejo conocido, mientras ella estaba sirviéndose una copa de ponche. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, surgió al instante la chispa, y ya no pudieron dejar de conversar hasta que Lord Yudai Irie, ceñudo, acudió en pos de su hija y se la llevó.

Durante los siguientes días se las ingeniaron para verse a escondidas, y el amor entre ellos brotó como la flor del almendro en primavera, con fuerza. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba estaba más cercano el momento en el que tendrían que decirse adiós, así que Miroku le propuso a Sango una idea descabellada: fugarse juntos.

Aquello derivó en un auténtico escándalo. El vizconde de Beresford puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse de la huida de su hija y ordenó su inmediata búsqueda. De cualquier modo, cuando al fin los encontraron una semana después, ya se habían convertido en marido y mujer. Lord Yudai Irie había llegado a un acuerdo referente a los esponsales de su hija, y sabía que aquella situación iba a desencadenar graves consecuencias para él. Exigió la anulación del enlace, pero era demasiado tarde. Además, Miroku le ofreció unas vastas tierras en compensación y el problema quedó aparentemente resuelto. Hasta que la otra parte agraviada reclamó responsabilidades.

El antiguo prometido de Lady Sango no fue tan permisivo como el padre de ésta y, alegando una grave ofensa, elevó una queja formal dirigida al más alto estamento del reino: la corona.

El asunto había requerido de toda la diplomacia posible por parte de su majestad. En realidad, no quería declararse a favor de uno o de otro, ya que ambos eran pares del reino, así que tuvo que tomar la mejor decisión para intentar suavizar la humillación de la que había sido objeto una de las partes sin perjudicar al otro noble. Al conde de Tempton se le impuso una desorbitante multa, que iría a parar directamente a las arcas del antiguo prometido a modo de reparación.

Lord Miroku Taisho pagó con gusto dicha cantidad, puesto que para él Sango era lo más importante. No obstante, aquello no evitó que se produjera una pequeña escaramuza entre ambos hombres mientras tenía lugar la audiencia real. Demasiado tarde, Toutosai I entendió que tendría que haber organizado ese encuentro a puerta cerrada, sin un público que fuera testigo del enfrentamiento.

Tras un arduo esfuerzo por parte de la guardia real, la sala fue finalmente desalojada. Los últimos en salir fueron los hombres, que iban charlando despreocupadamente, pese a los cuchicheos que se oían a su alrededor y las atentas miradas que recibían a su paso. Uno de ellos era el conde de Tempton.

Su porte altivo los distinguía como miembros de la nobleza. Además, el parecido entre ambos era sorprendente, aunque Miroku Taisho tenía el cabello castaño y el del otro era negro como la noche. Poseían la misma complexión física y estatura, con un cuerpo musculoso que se adivinaba bajo la tela de sus jubones. Hasta sus facciones eran similares, de rasgos duros y angulosos, a pesar de que el rostro de Miroku estaba suavizado por una exultante sonrisa que se extendía a sus ojos, de un intenso azul.

Nadie podía poner en duda que eran hermanos.

Inuyasha Taisho había acudido a Londres para dar apoyo moral a su hermano mayor. Pero él, al contrario de Miroku, no sonreía. Algo lo inquietaba. Sus ojos dorados mostraban un leve asomo de preocupación, así que detuvo sus pasos al poco de atravesar las puertas de la sala de audiencias y se enfrentó a su hermano.

- Yo que tú, me cuidaría muy bien las espaldas.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Inuyasha?

- Hace un momento creí que esa sanguijuela te iba a atravesar con su espada delante de todo el mundo. Antes de que la guardia se lo llevara fuera, vi su mirada, y te puedo asegurar que no presagiaba nada bueno.

- ¡Ja! –Miroku rió con ganas-. Tu percepción de los hechos es un tanto exagerada, hermano.

- ¿Exagerada, dices? –Inuyasha torció el gesto-. Yo no lo veo así. Lo que tú has hecho constituye una gran ofensa para cualquiera.

- Es normal que ese hombre se considere agraviado, en eso te doy la razón. Sin embargo, ambos hemos sacado beneficio de este asunto. Él, una importante compensación económica que ha salido de mis bolsillos, menguando considerablemente mi patrimonio; y yo, una encantadora esposa a la que amo por encima de todas las cosas, incluidas todas mis posesiones y mi título –El rostro de Miroku se iluminó al mencionar a su mujer, como le venía ocurriendo desde que la conoció-. A partir de ahora, mi dulce Sango podrá ir con la cabeza bien alta.

- Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella? –se interesó Inuyasha.

- Tan hermosa como siempre. Y tan testaruda. Me recuerda mucho a ti. –Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo, en apariencia molesto por el comentario de Miroku, pero éste le correspondió con una carcajada y una amistosa palmada en su hombro-. Insistió hasta la saciedad en venir a Londres conmigo, aunque yo me negué en rotundo.

- No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué razón querría venir? Ella sabía que esto no iba a ser muy agradable.

- El maldito orgullo femenino. Sango quería acallar de una vez por todas las malas lenguas que afirmaban que el motivo de nuestra fuga se debía a un desliz con consecuencias a nueve meses vista.

- ¿Y no es así? –preguntó suspicaz Inuyasha, al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque bien podría haber sucedido… -comentó en susurros Miroku, para que sólo su hermano pudiera oírlo. A su alrededor aun rondaban unas cuantas personas, que se habían quedado rezagadas con el único propósito de conseguir otro suculento chismorreo con el que alimentar su curiosidad-. De cualquier modo, a mí no me hubiera importado en absoluto –recalcó complacido.

- Miroku, no cambiarás nunca. –por fin, Inuyasha dejó ver en su rostro el atisbo de una sonrisa.

- ¿Y tú, sinvergüenza? –el timbre de su voz adquirió un tono burlón-. ¿Cuándo sentarás la cabeza?

- ¿Sentar la cabeza? ¿Yo? No soy hombre de una sola mujer y lo sabes, mucho menos cuando una diferente puede calentar mi lecho cada noche –afirmó con delectación.

- Inuyasha, ya es tiempo de que te busques una esposa y dejes de saltar de cama en cama, tal y como he observado que ha venido sucediendo desde que llegamos aquí. La corte es un círculo muy mundano, hay más libertad para satisfacer tus instintos y más permisividad a la hora de rendir cuentas, pero hasta cierto punto. He visto la impresión que causas entre las mujeres. La mayoría de las damas que había en esa sala te estaban devorando con los ojos. Incluso sé de alguna en concreto, como la marquesa de Kingston, que te ha prodigado en persona sus amables atenciones, sin preocuparse en exceso de que su cornudo marido se enterara. Después de tus correrías de estos últimos días, pensé que serías tú y no yo el que tendría que rendirle cuentas al rey.

- Hermano, me infravaloras. Mi discreción ha sido ejemplar, a pesar de que la dama en cuestión se ha comportado de modo bastante fogoso y descuidado en presencia de otras personas.

- Yo sólo te digo que no sabes lo que te estás perdiendo. Algún día te acordarás de mis palabras y desearás haber hecho caso de mis consejos.

- Dudo mucho que llegue ese día –alegó con jocosidad.

- Bueno, Inuyasha, me gustaría seguir ensañándome contigo, pero tengo que irme. Aquí nos despedimos. Ahora que por fin esto ha finalizado, vuelvo a Taishohouse junto a mi esposa. Si dejo a Hakudoshi unos días más con ella, nuestro hermano pequeño acabará odiándome.

- ¿Y eso?

- Sango es más pertinaz que yo en lo que se refiere a asuntos del corazón. No sabes la insistencia con la que pretende buscarle una esposa. Cuando me marché de allí para venir a la corte, faltó poco para que Hakudoshi me suplicara de rodillas que le permitiera acompañarme. No lo deja ni a sol ni a sombra.

- ¡Eso me encantaría verlo!

- No te rías tanto. Como Sango fije su objetivo en ti, estás perdido –aseveró Miroku al tiempo que hacía el gesto de tener una soga tirante del cuello.

Dicho esto, y tras un último intercambio de palabras, los hermanos se despidieron con un caluroso apretón de manos.

Después, cada uno tomó una dirección diferente.

En aquel mismo instante, en unas dependencias situadas en la otra punta del palacio, otro hombre luchaba por mantener su ira bajo control.

La audiencia había resultado ser una autentica pantomima. Todo el mundo se había reído de él, le señalaban a sus espaldas como un cornudo, un pelele sin carácter que se había dejado arrebatar a su prometida como un muchacho al que le despojan de un caramelo de entre sus manos. Pero aquello no se iba a quedar así. Con los puños crispados, se paseó por la habitación mientras murmuraba improperios que sólo conseguían exacerbar más su rabia. Los exabruptos salían de su garganta como un torrente incontrolable, todos dirigidos hacia una única persona, al tiempo de que su mente bullía por la indignación. De pronto, detuvo sus pasos con brusquedad frente a uno de los ventanales que daban al inmenso jardín, después, con infinita calma, brotó una única palabra de sus labios: venganza. La repitió una y otra vez, hasta que la palabra reverberó en el ambiente como el presagio de una tormenta que está a punto de desencadenarse. Tarde o temprano conseguiría hacerle pagar al conde de Tempton toda la vergüenza y el deshonor ocasionados, aunque eso le llevara gran parte de su vida. Y sabía exactamente con quién tenía que hablar.

* * *

Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo VI**

Con el paso de los días, Kagome se fue adaptando poco a poco a su nueva situación, aunque no carente de esfuerzo. Desde el uso del aguamanil y la tina para sus abluciones matutinas, hasta los olores que circulaban por doquier, todo lo que la rodeaba constituía una inquietante novedad para ella, como si nunca antes hubiera vivido esas pequeñas cosas. Tuvo que habituar su vista a la tenue luz de las velas y, pese a que le costó su tiempo, al fin aprendió a utilizar la yesca y el pedernal para encenderlas. Pero, con diferencia, lo que peor llevaba era el tema de las vestimentas; por muy bonitos que parecieran aquellos vestidos que tan amablemente le habían asignado, se sentía realmente incomoda usándolos. A hurtadillas, sin que nadie la viera, no hacía más que frotar su piel por el picor que le provocaban aquellas telas, y un extraño presentimiento le decía constantemente que allí faltaba algo, que aquellas prendas que le llegaban hasta los pies no lograban cubrir ciertas partes de su anatomía por las cuales circulaba demasiado aire.

Los días transcurrían con una velocidad sorprendente para ella, siempre había algo nuevo por descubrir, pero las noches eran harina de otro costal. No hubo mañana en la que no se despertara completamente empapada por el sudor y con el corazón latiendo descontrolado, tras haber sufrido diferentes pesadillas que sólo conseguían confundirla aún más y agotaban por completo sus fuerzas.

Ella no lo sabía, Kaede se cuidó mucho de decírselo, pero era habitual oír sus desgarradores gritos en plena madrugada, cuando la quietud del castillo era más acusada. Murmuraba incoherencias entre sueños, y sólo conseguía calmarse cuando la anciana acudía a su habitación y la obligaba a beberse, aun estando dormida, una infusión que le había preparado con anterioridad.

Cuando despertaba, intentaba recordar lo que había soñado por si estaba relacionado con su pasado, ese que era una incógnita para ella, pero las imágenes se desvanecían al igual que la arena entre los dedos. De vez en cuando soltaba delante de la gente alguna frase que ni ella misma comprendía, como si su cerebro fuera por un camino y sus palabras por otro. Aquello le resultaba muy confuso, pero por mucho que se lo propusiera, era incapaz de encontrarle ningún significado.

A pesar de todo, Kagome sentía mucha curiosidad por todo cuanto la rodeaba. Su afán por encontrar algo que la ayudara a recordar la llevaba a investigar en cualquier momento y lugar, y así era como descubría cada día algo nuevo. Como aquella mañana, mientras daba un paseo por las caballerizas. Uno de los caballerizos estaba sentado sobre un tocón, limpiando, encerando y dando lustre a las sillas de montar. A lo largo de los días posteriores de la charla con lord Itami y su hijo, Kagome había ido conociendo poco a poco a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes. Ella siempre les formulaba múltiples preguntas referentes a las labores que realizaban y, gracias al genuino interés que mostraba al recibir sus respuestas, se había ganado su más profunda simpatía.

Escuchaba con atención sus explicaciones, e incluso se ofrecía a ayudarlos en sus tareas, pero ellos declinaban el ofrecimiento mirándola con una mezcla de asombro e incredulidad, extrañados de que una dama como ella quisiera rebajarse a realizar una labor que no le correspondía. Aun así, le estaban muy agradecidos por su sencillez y su buen trato hacia ellos. Habían comenzado a apreciarla, y ya eran pocos los que la miraban de lejos con escepticismo y desconfianza.

— Buenos días —saludó alegremente—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Pues aquí, señora, preparando las sillas de montar —respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

— ¿Alguien va a salir? —Kagome se fijó en la gran pila de sillas que se amontonaban a ambos lados del chico.

— No, señora, pero todo tiene que estar en perfectas condiciones por si, en cualquier momento, decide salir una guarnición.

— ¿Podría ayudarte? No parece muy difícil.

— Pero milady, ¿cómo se le ocurre? —El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos—. Esa no es tarea para una dama.

— Entonces ¿Qué puedo hacer? Me aburro como una ostra —Se quejó e hizo un mohín con la boca.

— ¿Le gustaría montar? Tenemos varios ejemplares que son muy dóciles.

— Te lo agradezco, pero… mejor no. Simplemente pasaré a las caballerizas para verlos. ¿Puedo?

— Por supuesto, milady. Yo estaré aquí afuera si me necesita.

Nada más entrar en las caballerizas, se paró en seco. Todo estaba muy oscuro, aunque a su alrededor se oían multitud de relinchos. Un penetrante olor a heno y estiércol llegó hasta ella y se le quedó impregnado en las fosas nasales, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad; con todo, tras unos instantes comenzó a acostumbrarse.

Cuando su vista se aclimató a la oscuridad, advirtió que la edificación era enorme. Decenas de cuadras se alineaban a ambos lados del establo, todas ellas ocupadas por caballos. Las bestias sacaban sus enormes cabezas por encima de las compuertas, piafando nerviosas a causa del intruso que acababa de entrar en sus dominios. Kagome caminó por el pasillo central con cuidado de no acercarse demasiado, hasta que llegó a una de las cuadras centrales, donde uno de los caballos le llamó poderosamente la atención. Era completamente blanco, excepto por unas cuantas manchas moteadas color granate situadas en la frente y en los saleros. El equino se le quedó mirando fijamente con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Parecía muy tranquilo. Kagome se armó de valor antes de acercarse a él.

— Hola precioso… —susurró muy despacio. Con bastante recelo, llevó una de sus manos temblorosas hasta la ternilla del animal y lo acarició—. No me harás daño, ¿verdad?

El caballo pareció entender su miedo y piafó lentamente, al tiempo que agitaba los ollares. Kagome se asustó y retiró la mano, pero el equino no hizo ningún otro movimiento y la miró con ojos suplicantes, quizá algo triste. Esto la animó a volver a intentarlo, esta vez con más seguridad.

— Buen chico. Déjame acariciarte. Así… —El animal, contento, rozó sus belfos con la mano que se le ofrecía y Kagome rió complacida.

— Parece que le gustas.

Kagome dio un brinco al oír aquella voz y volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Hoyo estaba apoyado en la compuerta de una de las cuadras con los brazos cruzados, mirándola de arriba abajo con una expresión jocosa en el rostro.

— Es una yegua. Veo que no sabes mucho de caballos.

— Me ha asustado. ¿Qué hace aquí?

— He visto que estabas en el establo. Creí que pensabas huir, pero ya veo que no podrías llegar ni al paso elevado montada en un caballo. Les tienes miedo.

— Pues sí. —Levantó la barbilla de modo airado—. ¿Acaso es algo tan extraño?

— No es muy usual. Y deberías vencer cuanto antes ese estúpido temor. ¿Te atreverás a montarla?

Kagome miró paulatinamente a la yegua y al hombre. No lo estaba diciendo en serio. ¿Es que no veía que ese animal era enorme?

Estaba loco si pensaba que iba a montarla. Ni siquiera podría subirse al lomo sin la ayuda de una escalera.

Hoyo ya estaba sacando al animal de su cubil cuando Kagome lo interrumpió.

— ¡No, espere! —gritó alarmada—. ¿No pensará que yo… me puedo subir ahí? —señaló con terror a la yegua.

— Por supuesto que puedes. No es tan difícil, ya lo verás.

— Pero…

— ¿Tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? Ya sé que has terminado de repasar la contabilidad. Llevas días deambulando por todos lados, interrumpiendo a la gente en su trabajo. Deberías buscar otra distracción.

— Yo no interrumpo a la gente. —sus palabras la ofendieron profundamente—. Sólo me intereso por lo que están haciendo y les ofrezco mi ayuda.

— ¿Realmente crees que ellos necesitan de tu ayuda? —Hoyo negó con la cabeza, haciéndole ver que estaba muy equivocada—. Lo único que consigues así es importunarlos. Además, jamás permitirían que hicieras su trabajo. Sería una vergüenza para ellos.

— Yo no lo veo así.

— Sé que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero ellos se sienten un poco… perturbados por tu presencia. No temas, yo te enseñaré a montar.

Dicho esto, cogió a la yegua de la correa, le dio unas cariñosas palmadas en la quijada y la sacó al exterior. Aunque Kagome no estaba nada convencida, lo siguió. Sin embargo, cuando Hoyo se volvió hacia ella y la animó a acercarse, ella rehusó con vehemencia.

— No, no y no. Eso está muy alto.

Hoyo rió ante su miedo irracional. Hizo una seña al mozo, que estaba observándolos sentado en el tronco, y le indicó que trajera una silla de montar. El chico obedeció a la orden con presteza.

— Pero… —Kagome observó la montura con ojo crítico—. Esa silla es muy rara.

— ¿Rara? Es una silla de amazona. Las mujeres deben montar de lado.

— Pues a mí me parece muy peligrosa. Prefiero montar a horcajadas.

— Imposible. Es impropio que las mujeres monten de esa forma —replicó Hoyo.

— Sea impropio o no, sólo accederé a aprender de esa manera. Lo toma o lo deja —afirmó categórica al tiempo que se ponía los brazos en jarras.

— Está bien —claudicó Hoyo—. ¿Y qué haremos con esto? —Señaló su falda—. Así será muy complicado.

— Déjeme unas calzas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —respondieron los dos al unísono.

— Unas calzas, eso que se ponen todos los hombres en las piernas.

— Yo no… no pienso dejarte ninguna. ¡Vaya escándalo! Una mujer no usa tales prendas.

— ¿Por qué no? Parecen muy cómodas.

— Sí, pero… —Hoyo no sabía que contestarle—. He dicho que no y es que no —concluyó tajante.

Aunque a regañadientes, a Kagome no le quedó otra opción que ceder.

— Lo primero que tienes que hacer es ocultar tu miedo. Si la yegua lo siente, no te dejará montarla. Acaríciala aquí, a lo largo de la quijada. Les gusta mucho.

Kagome se acercó a la yegua con paso inseguro y empezó a acariciarla. Ésta movió el hocico hasta frotarlo contra el cuello de la mujer, complacida por las atenciones que le estaba dispensando.

— ¿Ves? Te dije que le gustabas. Además, _Princess_ es una yegua muy dócil. Con ella no tendrás ningún problema. Ahora, sube.

La joven miró a su alrededor, pero no vio indicios de ninguna escalera o algo similar.

— ¿Y cómo pretende que lo haga?

— Yo te ayudaré.

Hoyo ensilló a _Princess_ con una montura de hombre (aunque aquello no le parecía educado), ajustó las cinchas y se volvió hacia Kagome.

— Ahora tienes que meter tu pie izquierdo en el estribo. Luego lo agarras de aquí, a la batalla de la silla, para poder tomar impulso hacia arriba y pasar la pierna derecha por detrás. Vamos, inténtalo.

Kagome siguió sus indicaciones, pero al tomar impulso la pierna derecha se le enredó en el dobladillo de la falda y su cuerpo se inclinó peligrosamente hacia atrás. Habría caído al suelo si Hoyo no la hubiera sujetado por la cintura. Sin embargo, no la soltó hasta que ella comenzó a carraspear.

— Veo que jamás conseguiré subirme con esta falda —farfulló contrariada.

Con renuencia, Hoyo la separó lentamente de su cuerpo y la depositó sobre la arena.

— No es tan difícil. Agárrate del ruedo y prueba de nuevo.

Lo intentó varias veces, pero hasta la décima tentativa no lo consiguió. Cada vez que se aupaba, siempre sin éxito, ahí estaba Hoyo para sujetarla, mirándola de una forma un tanto extraña.

Cuando por fin lo logró, Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja, muy orgullosa de su hazaña. En cambio, él parecía un poco desilusionado.

— ¿Ve? Aun con falda he logrado mi objetivo.

— Sí, pero esto es sólo el principio. Ahora debes hacer que la yegua camine.

— ¿Y cómo lo hago?

— Yo te guiaré.

Sin más preámbulos, Hoyo se agarró a la silla y montó detrás de ella. Tomó las riendas con una mano, sujetó la cintura de la joven con la otra y acercó su rostro al oído de Kagome al tiempo que murmuraba:

— Pon tus manos sobre la mía y observa el movimiento que hago con las piernas.

Kagome así lo hizo. La mano que sujetaba con firmeza las riendas de la cabalgadura era grande y cálida, pero cuando ella tocó su piel, sintió un extraño escalofrío.

Hoyo espoleó ligeramente al animal y comenzaron a desplazarse. Iban muy despacio, aunque Kagome no dejaba de evaluar la considerable altura que había desde donde ella estaba hasta el suelo. Tenía miedo de caerse, así que, en un acto involuntario, se echó hacia atrás. Al apoyar su cuerpo contra el pecho de Hoyo, éste emitió un pequeño gruñido. Kagome lo oyó y se giró hacia él, para encontrarse a menos de diez centímetros de su cara.

— Lo siento, ¿Le he hecho daño?

— No, no es eso. Date la vuelta y mira al frente. Si no me haces caso, jamás aprenderás.

Al darse de nuevo la vuelta, una guedeja del cabello de Kagome chocó contra la mejilla de Hoyo. Él, lejos de retirar el mechón de su cara, aspiró hondo y se llenó del delicioso olor a lavanda que desprendía. Esto no hizo sino ponerlo más nervioso, por lo que espoleó a la yegua con más brío de lo normal y _Princess_ salió al trote.

— ¡Por favor, vaya más despacio! —Chilló asustada—. ¡Va a conseguir que me caiga!

Abandonaron la fortaleza atravesando el puente levadizo, que a aquellas horas permanecía bajado, y se dirigieron hacia el bosque de robles. Con el paso de los minutos, Kagome empezó a perder el miedo y se relajó. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero al cabo de un rato ella decidió que debía darle conversación. Fue la primera vez que lo tuteó.

— Perdona, Hoyo. ¿Podríamos ir al sitio donde me encontraste?

— ¿Por qué quieres ir allí?

— No lo sé, simple curiosidad. Es posible que, si lo veo, recuerde algo.

— Está bien, vayamos a la playa. Así podrás trotar a tus anchas por la orilla del mar.

— ¿También en la ensenada? —Preguntó esperanzada.

— De acuerdo —La complació él.

Kagome sintió una gran decepción cuando llegaron a la pequeña bahía. Pensaba que aquel sitio desataría en su mente algún recuerdo, pero no fue así. Allí no había más que arena y piedras, nada que encendiera una luz, aunque fuera muy débil, en la oscuridad de su pasado. Elevó la vista hacia la cumbre que se perfilaba al borde del acantilado y torció el gesto. Quizá había caído desde allí, aunque si así hubiera sido, tenía mucha suerte de no haberse roto el cuello.

— Hoyo, ¿podríamos subir allí arriba?

— En ese lugar no hay nada más que rocas. Además, es muy peligroso. Si no recuerdas nada, lo mejor será que nos alejemos de aquí cuanto antes. Podría producirse un desprendimiento de piedras y estamos justo debajo.

Kagome clavó la vista en el risco y no se volvió hasta que estuvieron a mucha distancia del precipicio. Si Hoyo no quería llevarla a la cima del acantilado, tendría que apañárselas para ir ella sola. No sabía cómo, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Con el paso del tiempo, Kagome aprendió a montar bastante bien, pero Hoyo jamás la dejó abandonar los límites del castillo sin su compañía. Todos los días salían a cabalgar juntos, y él le fue enseñando poco a poco los extensos dominios de su padre. De vez en cuando competían en alguna carrera, que casi siempre ganaba Kagome, aunque ella estaba completamente convencida de que era porque él se dejaba.

Entre los dos había surgido, casi desde el principio, una confianza y una complicidad fuera de lo normal. En realidad, habían llegado a convertirse en muy buenos amigos. Hablaban de cualquier cosa, sobre todo Hoyo, que con infinita paciencia, le enseñó a Kagome todo cuanto ella desconocía y debería saber sobre la vida en un condado. Le explicó con detalle las funciones de su padre como general en frente fronterizo, así como las rencillas y enfrentamientos en los que constantemente debía mediar y, en su caso, atajar de raíz a fin de evitar una guerra entre Inglaterra y Escocia. También le habló de su madre, a la que había adorado, y sobre todo de su hermano mayor Kouga, con el que lo unía una estrecha relación, a pesar de llevarse unos cuantos años de diferencia. Kagome siempre lo escuchaba con genuino interés, aunque algo en su interior desgarraba cada vez que él le contaba una nueva historia. Ella, por desgracia, había perdido sus propios recuerdos, así que tenía muy poco que explicarle de sí misma. Kagome valoraba mucho aquella amistad que había nacido de la nada, apreciaba a Hoyo de verdad y estaba empezando a abrirle un hueco en su corazón, aunque en muchas ocasiones él se comportara de un modo demasiado protector con ella.

Al cabo de unas semanas le comentó la idea de salir a pasear sola, pero Hoyo se negó en rotundo. Tenía la impresión de que él quería controlarla en todo momento. Ella había observado que cuando estaba rodeada por más gente y se alejaba un poco de su compañía, él la buscaba desesperadamente con los ojos y no paraba hasta tenerla de nuevo a su lado. Por esa razón, su oportunidad no llegó hasta pasados tres meses.

Con motivo de la inminente llegada de su primogénito, lord Itami estaba organizando una fiesta de bienvenida. Aquella mañana, el conde había encargado a Hoyo resolver varios asuntos relativos a dicha celebración, así que no podría acompañarla en su paseo matutino a caballo. Hoyo se disculpó con ella, prometiéndole que estaría de vuelta antes del almuerzo. De cualquier modo, no partió del castillo hasta asegurarse de que la joven se quedaba trabajando en sus aposentos con una pieza de tela que Kaede le estaba enseñando a bordar.

Kagome de dedicó a su labor durante una hora, pero era incapaz de dar dos puntadas sin equivocarse. Para mayor decepción, no hacía más que pincharse con la aguja. Muy aburrida y bastante frustrada por su torpeza, al final decidió que la costura no estaba dentro de sus virtudes.

Ésa fue la excusa que necesitaba para dejar a un lado el bastidor y salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Cuando llegó al patio, vio a varios hombres ejercitándose con sus estoques. En un principio pensó en acercarse para ver cómo entrenaban, pero enseguida desistió de su idea. Recordó el comentario de Hoyo referente a que a los soldados no les gustaba tener ningún tipo de distracción femenina mientras trabajaban, así que se dio la vuelta con la intención de pasear por el pequeño jardín que había en el patio trasero. Sin embargo, no había dado ni dos pasos cuando se percató de algo que, hasta entonces, se le había pasado por alto. Como Hoyo no estaba allí para vigilarla, podía aprovechar esa oportunidad e ir a la ensenada. Buscaría un camino por donde subir hasta el acantilado; si llegaba a la cumbre, quizá aquel lugar le diera alguna de las respuestas que necesitaba.

No se lo pensó dos veces.

Cogió con las manos el ruedo de su falda, entró a la carrera en el castillo y subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera hasta llegar a la planta superior. Le costó mucho esfuerzo desvestirse y volver a vestir ella sola, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Tras hacerse una improvisada trenza, se dirigió a la puerta y salió como una exhalación, pero no llegó muy lejos porque se topó de bruces con Kaede, que en aquel mismo instante intentaba entrar en la habitación cargada con un cesto de ropa limpia.

— ¿Dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó la sirvienta al tiempo que la recorría de arriba abajo con la mirada.

— A dar un paseo a caballo.

— No creo que sea conveniente…

— Kaede ya sé montar bastante bien. No me pasará nada.

— ¿Y el joven Hoyo? No está aquí, y él siempre sale a cabalgar contigo.

— Está haciendo unos recados, pero llegará a la hora de almorzar. Kaede, me aburro mucho, demasiado. Además me he acostumbrado tanto a esos paseos que ya no puedo prescindir de ellos. Te prometo que iré con mucho cuidado. Y le voy a pedir a un mozo que me acompañe. —Nunca antes había mentido a la anciana, pero decirle la verdad entrañaría muchos riesgos y Kagome no estaba dispuesta a que también Kaede le impidiera salir sin compañía, tal y como hacía Hoyo constantemente—. Sólo estaré fuera una hora, lo suficiente para dar una pequeña vuelta. «Y el tiempo justo para llegar antes que Hoyo y que me encuentre donde, según él, debo estar», pensó para sí misma.

— No creo que lord Hoyo esté de acuerdo con esto —Objetó.

— Te aseguro que se quedará más tranquilo al saber que no he salido sola. Hasta luego. —Sin darle tiempo a replicar, depositó un cariñoso beso en su mejilla y bajó a la carrera la escalera mientras tarareaba una canción que Kaede jamás había escuchado.

«Esta juventud… —Pensó para sus adentros—. ¡Nadie los entiende!».

Kagome fue directamente a los establos y allí se encontró con un mozo, que estaba muy ocupado almohazando un semental gris.

— Hola, ¿podrías ayudarme a ensillar a _Princess_?

— Por supuesto, milady. ¿Va a salir sola?

— No. Lord Hoyo me está esperando fuera de los muros.

— Después de una primera vez, ya no tuvo ningún reparo en seguir mintiendo—. Date prisa, por favor.

El muchacho tardó diez largos minutos, que a ella se le hicieron eternos, en colocar la silla de montar y ajustar las cinchas. Cuando terminó, Kagome estaba tan nerviosa que no perdió ni dos segundos en montar al animal y salir al trote.

Le llevó casi media hora localizar la ensenada. Pero guió a _Princess_ hasta la orilla de la playa, a una zona lo suficientemente alejada del acantilado como para evitar que ninguna piedra alcanzara a la yegua si se producían desprendimientos. Después desmontó de un salto y se acercó corriendo a la base del barranco para inspeccionar el lugar.

Aquella era una zona rocosa, aparentemente inaccesible, pero tras un minucioso escrutinio, halló lo que estaba buscando. Oculto entre unos matorrales que crecían salvajes en la base del acantilado, descubrió el comienzo de un angosto sendero que subía una imponente pendiente hasta la cumbre.

No lo dudó ni un instante.

Con las manos desnudas, retiró las ramas que le impedían el acceso y comenzó a ascender sin mirar atrás. El camino era muy escarpado, tanto que tardó una hora en alcanzar la cima, aunque iba a buen paso. Llegó casi sin resuello, así que se tomó un momento para descansar, sentada sobre una gran piedra. Cuando se sintió recuperada, volvió a ponerse de pie, no sin antes echar una ojeada a su espalda. Muy cerca de allí, a escasos metros del desfiladero, se levantaba un espeso bosque de robles.

Aquella imagen le provocó una extraña sensación de _Deja Vú_, inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta el cordón que rodeaba su cuello, como hacía siempre que le sobrevenía un presentimiento, aunque nunca llegaba a encontrarle lógica. Algo en su interior le decía que ella había estado allí antes, pero por más vueltas que le daba, era incapaz de recordar cómo ni cuándo había sido.

Caminó unos pasos en dirección al barranco y, cuando llegó al borde, se detuvo para mirar hacia abajo. La considerable altura que existía desde la base del precipicio hasta donde ella estaba le provocó una oleada de vértigo.

— No me imaginaba que fuera tan alto…

Kagome estaba inclinada hacia el abismo, la vista perdida en el fondo rocoso, cuando unas fuertes manos la agarraron por la cintura y tiraron con fuerza de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo?

Kagome se vio girada con brusquedad hasta chocar contra algo duro. Al levantar la vista, se encontró frente a frente con unos ojos castaños que destilaban cólera.

— Hoyo… ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido venir a un lugar tan peligroso?

— Yo… sólo estaba dando un paseo.

— Con que un paseo, ¿eh? ¿Dónde está el mozo? No lo veo por ningún lado.

— Yo… vine sola —reconoció cabizbaja.

— ¡Ya sé que viniste sola, pequeña estúpida! —Hoyo la zarandeó hasta que ella volvió a mirarlo a la cara—. En cuanto llegue al castillo y no te encontré bordando, tal y como te dejé cuando me fui, comencé a buscarte por todos lados. Me crucé con Kaede, y fue ella quien me dijo que habías salido a pasear. «Con el mozo», repitió varias veces. Aunque hubiera sido así, ¿qué tipo de protección te hubiera brindado ese mocoso? Bajé corriendo para ensillar de nuevo a _Zar_, y no sabes la sorpresa que me llevé cuando vi al muchacho allí, tan tranquilo, dando de comer a los caballos. ¿Sabes lo que me pasó por la cabeza en aquellos momentos?

Kagome negó con la cabeza.

— Pensé que habías huido, que no volvería a verte nunca más. ¿Sabes cómo me sentí?

Los fuertes dedos de Hoyo se clavaron sin piedad en los brazos de Kagome.

— Me estás haciendo daño.

— ¿Daño? Tú no sabes la incertidumbre que he pasado hasta que te he encontrado. ¿Cómo has podido desobedecerme? ¡Te dije que éste sitio era muy peligroso!

— Sólo quería echar una ojeada.

— Eres una inconsciente. ¡Estabas al borde del precipicio! ¡Creí que ibas a caer!

Hoyo no pudo contener más la tensión que se había acumulado en su interior desde que descubrió que Kagome no estaba en el castillo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó de los hombros, la acercó con rudeza a su cuerpo y cubrió los labios de Kagome con los suyos. Ella no se movió, sus labios apretados no participaron en la vorágine de sensaciones que se desataban en la boca de Hoyo. Mientras tanto, él exteriorizaba toda su rabia y frustración con un beso enfermizo durante largo tiempo deseado. Cuando al fin la soltó, la joven no pudo articular palabra.

— Hoyo, yo…

— Kagome, escúchame —la interrumpió él, al tiempo que se apartaba un poco de ella para mirarla a los ojos, aunque sin llegar a soltarla—. Te amo, y que me cuelguen si espero un minuto más para decírtelo.

La cabeza de Kagome empezó a darle vueltas.

— Estás equivocado —intentó hacerle razonar—. No puedes sentir nada por mí. Yo… en ningún momento he pretendido…

— ¡Maldita sea, Kagome! ¿Es qué no te has dado cuenta? Llevo sin separarme de ti desde que te conocí, siguiendo cada paso que das, observando cómo eres y tu comportamiento con los demás y… me he enamorado de ti. Es así de simple. Al principio pensé que sería algo pasajero, un capricho que tarde o temprano se me pasaría pero… no puedo vivir sin ti. Kagome, cásate conmigo.

— ¿Qué? —Kagome se desprendió del abrazo de Hoyo y se alejó unos pasos—. No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Es una locura.

— Locura sería no pedírtelo.

— No puedo casarme contigo —Dijo Kagome al fin.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Hoyo, no sabes quién soy. ¡Demonios, ni yo misma lo sé! ¿Cómo vas a casarte con una persona completamente desconocida? ¿Una persona sin pasado?

— Kagome, a mí me da igual el pasado. Lo que de verdad me importa es el futuro. Nuestro futuro.

— Pero ¿y si alguna vez consigo recordar? Puede que, en algún lugar, tenga una familia esperándome. Incluso un esposo.

— Si tuvieras a alguien, ya te habría encontrado. Si yo fuera esa hipotética persona, no habría descansado hasta dar contigo. Reconócelo, Kagome, no hay nadie en tu vida.

— Hoyo, ¿y qué me dices del amor? Ahora mismo no sé lo que siento por ti.

— Lo único que sé es que no te soy indiferente, que mi compañía no te desagrada. Es más, he notado que estás muy a gusto conmigo, al igual que yo contigo. Nos gustan las mismas cosas, y casi todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no hacemos sino reír y compartir buenos momentos. Esa es una buena base para una relación, y el primer paso para el amor. Te enseñaré a amarme tal y yo te amo. Si me aceptas, juro que jamás te arrepentirás.

— No sé qué decir. Estoy muy confusa.

— Di que te casarás conmigo y yo te ayudaré a disipar un poco tus dudas.

— Hoyo, ¿estás seguro? Es cierto que te he cogido mucho cariño, pero no sé si algún día llegaré a amarte como tú te mereces.

— No he estado tan seguro de nada en toda mi vida. Además, quiero que sepas que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

— Hablas con demasiada confianza. ¿Cómo puedes tenerlo tan claro?

Hoyo la obligó a mirarlo a la cara y Kagome se quedó estupefacta con lo que vio. Su rostro estaba inusualmente serio, pero lo que la sorprendió fue la penetrante mirada que le dirigió. Sus ojos castaños reflejaban perseverancia y convicción, y ella tuvo la impresión de que él haría todo lo que estuviera en su mano para conseguir su propósito.

No iba del todo desencaminada.

— Te casarás conmigo, milady, de eso no quepa duda.

* * *

Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo VII**

— Padre, debo hablar contigo.

Lord Itami estaba sentado frente a su escritorio, redactando unas cuantas misivas. Era otro hombre desde los últimos tres meses, y Hoyo había sabido apreciar el gran cambio orquestado en él. Su padre no le había dicho nada, pero él sabía a ciencia cierta que la responsable de aquella transformación tenía un nombre: Kagome. En realidad, su llegada había sido como un soplo de aire fresco para todos. Kaede no tardó mucho tiempo en tomarla bajo su ala, recuperando así su antaño brío; no paraba de correr de un lado a otro de la mansión, organizándolo todo a fin de que ella se encontrara a gusto. Incluso había comenzado a coserle nuevos vestidos para que se viera más bonita de lo que ya era. Los sirvientes trabajaban con más ánimos, hacían lo que estaba en su mano y más para agradarla, y eso se notaba en el ambiente, que reflejaba la alegría reinante.

Aunque delante de Hoyo estaba la mejor prueba de todas, la más palpable. Hasta hacía bien poco, su padre caminaba por el castillo como alma en pena, torturándose con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa, pero eso cambió cuando Kagome apareció en sus vidas. Desde el principio, exigió que se sentara a su lado en la mesa para hacerle compañía, y ella, lejos de intimidarse con el fuerte carácter del conde y sus agrios comentarios, no dejó de aguijonearle con capciosas respuestas, hasta conseguir ganarse poco a poco un lugar muy importante en su maltrecho corazón. A esas alturas ya la trataba como a una hija, algo que ni siquiera pretendía ocultar. La muchacha siempre estaba muy pendiente de él y de todas sus necesidades, así que el conde estaba infinitamente agradecido por aquellas continuas muestras de afecto. Como ya le dijo en una ocasión, una noche en la que ambos causaron una gran conmoción cuando bajaron por la a cenar cogidos del brazo. Nada más entrar en el salón, los asistentes los contemplaron atónitos, con los ojos abiertos como platos, al constatar que el sonido tan inaudito que se escuchaban eran las risas de su señor, provocadas por un comentario malicioso que Kagome le había respondido después de que él le hizo una confidencia al oído.

Hacía años que no lo oían reír, y ése fue motivo suficiente para que se dispararan murmuraciones entre las diferentes mesas. Lord Itami aseguró a Kagome que la causante de tal revuelo había sido ella, y cuando la joven le preguntó el porqué de dicha afirmación, él sólo contestó: «Porque me has hecho revivir».

Hoyo sonrió al recordar aquella noche. En verdad, Kagome les había hecho mucho bien a todos, especialmente a su padre y en gran medida a él mismo.

— ¿Qué ocurre, hijo?

Lord Itami alzó la vista del texto que estaba escribiendo y, al contemplar la cara de Hoyo, dejó la pluma sobre la mesa. Intuyó que lo que le venía a explicar era de suma importancia, puesto que pocas veces lo había visto tan serio. Le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento y después preguntó:

— Y bien, ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Hoyo no sabía cómo comenzar. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que puso sus ideas en orden.

— Como ya te habrás dado cuenta, en el poco tiempo que Kagome lleva con nosotros todo el mundo le ha tomado un gran aprecio, incluido tú. Yo… yo también le he tomado mucho cariño y… esta mañana le he pedido que se convierta en mi esposa.

Lord Itami se quedó sin palabras. Lanzó a su hijo una mirada impenetrable y se levantó de la butaca. Paseó de un lado a otro con las manos en la espalda y el rostro cabizbajo, analizando el significado de lo que Hoyo acababa de confesarle.

— Eres consciente de que no sabemos nada de ella, ¿verdad?

— Sí, pero…

— No conocemos realmente sus orígenes, Hoyo. Puede que ni siquiera sea de noble cuna.

— Tienes toda la razón, pero…

— No me interrumpas. Esa muchacha no tiene pasado, y el rey tiene mucho que decir al respecto. Dudo mucho que consienta tan alegremente los esponsales entre un noble y una completa desconocida. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

— Padre, el rey no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es mi decisión.

— ¿Cómo que no tiene nada que ver? —El conde enarcó una de las cejas en señal de sorpresa—. No hay nada que se pueda hacer si el rey no lo aprueba antes, sobre todo en lo concerniente a sus lores. Nuestro monarca siempre busca la unión provechosa entre dos grandes familias, pero en este caso no podría sacar ningún beneficio.

Hoyo comenzó a alterarse. Iluso de él, había creído que su padre no se opondría a ese matrimonio; es más, pensó que lo apoyaría con todas las bendiciones.

— Está bien —Respondió mientras se incorporaba precipitadamente del sillón—. Si no quieres ayudarme, no me quedará más remedio que hacerlo yo solo. Me casaré con ella con tu consentimiento y el del rey, o sin ninguno de ellos. Eso es todo.

Hoyo ya salía por la puerta cuando el conde lo detuvo.

— Aún no hemos terminado.

— ¿Ah, no? Creo que ha quedado suficientemente claro. Tú no estás de acuerdo con esta boda y yo no voy a intentar convencerte de lo contrario, aunque seguiré adelante a pesar de tu desaprobación.

— Hijo, siéntate otra vez y escúchame con atención.

Hoyo hizo lo que le pidió pero aún no se había sentado cuando replicó con frialdad:

— De acuerdo, padre, te escucharé. De cualquier modo, he tomado una decisión y no pienso echarme atrás, digas lo que digas.

Lord Itami se asombró al descubrir tanta resolución en la voz de su hijo. Era la primera vez en su vida que le llevaba la contraria, pero también era la primera vez que lo veía tan decidido en algo, y eso lo llenó de orgullo.

— Hoyo, todo lo que te he dicho es cierto, pero… no sabes la alegría que me estás dando al hacerme participe de tus intenciones.

— ¿Qué…? —El joven se quedó de una pieza. No se esperaba para nada aquella respuesta.

— Como bien me has dado a entender, Kagome ha sabido ganarse un hueco en nuestros corazones, en especial en el mío. Por ese motivo, ¿crees que tendría alguna objeción en que esa maravillosa muchacha se convirtiera en mi nuera? La he llegado a querer como si fuera mi propia hija. Si no me lo hubieras dicho tú, tarde o temprano te lo habría propuesto yo.

— Pero ¿y el rey? —Hoyo no daba crédito a las palabras de su padre.

— Ese tema déjamelo a mí. Por cierto… —El conde recordó algo que había dicho su hijo—. ¿A qué te referías con eso de que lo harías aun sin mi ayuda?

— Bueno, es que… ella todavía no ha aceptado mi proposición.

— ¿Por qué? —Lord Itami no salía de su estupor—. ¿Qué problema hay?

— Kagome piensa que no es correcto que me case con alguien como ella, sin pasado. Además, aunque me ha asegurado que me tiene mucho cariño, no sabe si algún día llegará a amarme. Padre, sé que ella siente algo por mí, pero no sé cómo convencerla. Quizá si tú hablaras con ella…

— Por supuesto que lo haré —aseveró—. Esa jovencita y yo tendremos una larga conversación, y no dudes ni por un momento que al final accederá a ser tu esposa.

— Pero, ¿cómo lo lograrás? Es muy testaruda…

— Te repito que no te preocupes —contestó crípticamente—. Tengo una carta en la manga.

* * *

— Piensa bien lo que estás diciendo.

Kagome miró a Kaede por encima del hombro y frunció el ceño. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que era una locura? Había acudido a ella creyendo que podría ayudarla a proporcionar un poco de lucidez a Hoyo con respecto a su descabellada proposición, pero empezaba a comprender que todo intento sería inútil.

— Kaede, no me cansaré de repetírtelo una y mil veces: no puedo casarme con Hoyo.

— Pero, ¿por qué? El muchacho te ama, y a ti no te es indiferente. ¿Cuál es el problema?

— El problema soy yo. Es cierto que le he tomado mucho cariño, como a todos ustedes, pero de ahí a casarme con él…

— Jovencita, escúchame. —Kaede le cogió las manos y se las apretó con fuerza—. El amor es un sentimiento muy complicado. Tú tienes mucho que ofrecer, aunque aún no sabes cómo. En estos momentos te sientes perdida y abrumada, pero es algo natural. Te aseguro que, si lo piensas detenidamente, verás que es la solución ideal para tus problemas. Hoyo es un buen hombre. Sabrá hacerte muy feliz y te proporcionará unos nuevos recuerdos que llenarán el vacío que ahora existe en ti.

Kagome iba a contestarle, pero la respuesta se perdió en su garganta. Un golpe en la puerta las interrumpió, y ambas mujeres se volvieron al mismo tiempo. En el umbral se encontraba lord Itami; dirigió una mirada de complicidad a Kaede y la instó en silencio a que saliera de allí para dejarlos a solas. La mujer entendió la orden a la perfección y se fue sin más.

— Lord Itami…

— Muchacha, necesito imperiosamente hablar contigo.

— ¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —Kagome no sabía por qué, pero empezaba a tener una idea bastante clara del motivo por el que el conde quería hablar con ella, así que intentó buscar una excusa para evitar dicha conversación—. Tengo mucho que hacer. ¿No podríamos aplazarlo?

— Milady, no intentes retardar lo inevitable. Halaremos ahora.

— Está bien —suspiró ella con resignación—. ¿De qué quiere hablarme?

Lord Itami se acercó a Kagome y la invitó a sentarse en una butaca.

— Tengo entendido que esta misma mañana mi hijo te ha hecho una proposición.

— Sí, pero…

— Sé que te has negado a casarte con él, aunque no entiendo tú oposición.

— Milord, realmente no consigo entender por qué todos están tan interesados en que una mujer como yo, de la que nadie sabe nada, se case con su hijo.

— Kagome, sé lo suficiente de ti como para estar seguro de que serás una buena esposa. Te casarás con mi hijo y no hay anda más que hablar.

— ¡Usted no puede obligarme! —Kagome se alteró tanto que, sin darse cuenta, se levantó precipitadamente y se paró frente a él, retándolo con la mirada.

— ¡Oh, sí, claro que puedo!

— ¿Y se puede saber cómo diantres lo va a conseguir? Soy una mujer adulta y libre. Usted no es quién para obligarme a hacer nada —contestó desafiante.

— En eso estás muy equivocada. —En sus labios afloró una sonrisa felina—. Tú dependes totalmente de mí.

— ¡Ja! ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Hace unas semanas envié un mensajero a la corte con una misiva para el rey. En esa carta le notifiqué tu situación, explicándole con todo lujo de detalles tu llegada al castillo y la pérdida de memoria. Le informé de que careces de un pasado al cual aferrarte y de que, en estos últimos meses, nadie ha reclamado tu desaparición. Como ahora mismo no hay nadie que te proteja, le solicité una dispensa especial para convertirme en tu tutor legal.

— ¿Qué? —Kagome estaba estupefacta.

— Ayer mismo recibí contestación de palacio —continuó el conde—. Por orden del rey, ahora estás a mi cargo. Como tu tutor, una de mis funciones es la de velar por tu seguridad y tomar por ti cualquier decisión que te concierna, incluida la de un posible matrimonio. En este caso, estoy del todo de acuerdo con la proposición que te ha hecho mi hijo. Es más, secundo la idea. Te casarás con Hoyo.

Kagome se quedó muda ante la impresión. ¿Cómo podían hacerle algo así?

— ¿Y si me niego a obedecerlo?

— No tienes otra opción. Esta mañana después de hablar con Hoyo, he enviado urgentemente un jinete a palacio con otra carta para nuestro monarca. En ella le informo mi decisión y le pido su aprobación. Pero ya te adelanto que el rey dará su beneplácito a estos esponsales. Su palabra es todopoderosa; nadie puede contrariar sus deseos y mandatos, mucho menos tú.

— No me puede hacer esto…

— Parece que te estoy mandando al cadalso. —Lord Itami se acercó a Kagome y, tomándola de la barbilla con delicadeza, le limpió las lágrimas que corrían a raudales por su rostro—. Te he llegado a querer como si fueras mi propia hija, así que seré doblemente feliz cuando te vea casada con mi hijo. Piénsalo con detenimiento y entenderás que es lo mejor para todos. Es lo mejor para ti.

Dicho esto, le acarició la mejilla con ternura y, en dos grandes zancadas, salió de la habitación, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

Efectivamente, al cabo de seis días llegó la contestación de palacio. Tal y como lord Itami había vaticinado, el rey daba su completo consentimiento, felicitaba al conde por la buena nueva y le instaba a que, en cuanto se hubieran producido los alegres esponsales, la feliz pareja viajara hasta palacio para que así pudiera bendecir en persona aquella unión.

El conde estaba muy complacido. En cuanto terminó de leer la misiva, mandó llamar a su hijo y le informó del contenido de la carta.

Unos días atrás había puesto a Hoyo al corriente de todo, y aunque al principio éste no se había tomado muy bien la estrategma de su padre, al fin llegó a la conclusión de que era la mejor solución.

— Kagome va a poner el grito en el cielo…

— Con el tiempo entenderá que es lo mejor para ella.

— Padre, nunca te lo perdonará, ni a mí tampoco.

— La vida es demasiado larga como para no perdonar —lo contradijo—. Ahora tienes que prepararte porque mañana, cuando vuelva Kouga, anunciaremos tu compromiso en la cena de bienvenida. Debes subir a darle la noticia a tu prometida.

— Se negará a recibirme…

— Es posible, pero adviértele que mañana no toleraremos su ausencia en la cena. La novia debe estar presente. Además, tiene que conocer a tu hermano.

Hoyo salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió al piso superior. No había vuelto a ver a Kagome desde que le había pedido matrimonio, hacía ya una semana. Durante todo ese tiempo, ella había permanecido encerrada en sus aposentos, negándose a ver a nadie y devolviendo sin tocar casi la comida que le subían. Él sabía que aquella conversación no iba a ser nada fácil.

Cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta de la joven respiró hondo y, tras unos momentos, golpeó con los nudillos.

— Kagome, soy yo, Hoyo.

— Vete de aquí. He dicho que quiero estar sola.

— Lo siento, Kagome, pero voy a pasar. Tengo algo que decirte.

Hoyo esperó unos instantes y entró en la habitación. Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, la mirada perdida en el infinito. Su perfil mostraba un semblante mortalmente serio, se le veía muy pálida y ojerosa, aunque no pareció en absoluto asombrada cuando él traspuso el umbral.

— Ya ha llegado el mensajero del rey —afirmó más que preguntó Kagome, consiguiendo que Hoyo se sorprendiera.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Desde la ventana he visto aparecer un jinete con el emblema de la casa real en su jubón. El rey ha dado su consentimiento, ¿verdad?

— Así es —reconoció Hoyo.

Kagome guardó silencio. Había estado toda la semana sopesándolo, hasta llegar a una única conclusión.

No tenía ningún otro sitio a donde ir, estaba atada de pies y manos y su vida había pasado a depender de las decisiones de otras personas.

La situación no terminaba de convencerla, pero tampoco era tan mala solución. Al fin y al cabo, se sentía muy a gusto con aquella gente, y tenía la esperanza de formar unos nuevos recuerdos que aliviaran en gran medida su falta de pasado. Por lo tanto, haciendo gala de una calma conseguida sólo a base de muchas horas de reflexión, miró a Hoyo a los ojos y, con voz resignada, le dijo:

— Está bien, Hoyo. Me casaré contigo.

* * *

Kouga llegó al castillo al día siguiente. Los vigías habían dado aviso minutos atrás, cuando avisaron desde la atalaya un destacamento de quince jinetes con el estandarte de los Itami acercándose a pleno galope. Nada más traspasar la muralla, el hombre que encabezaba la partida desmontó de un gran semental negro de un salto y se dirigió hacia el conde, que ya lo estaba esperando en el patio de armas.

— Padre… —Kouga se quitó el sombrero de ala ancha, saludando a su progenitor con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

— Bienvenido a casa, hijo mío.

Lord Itami lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y ambos se abrazaron calurosamente durante unos momentos. Kouga sobrepasaba en unos centímetros la altura de su padre, y su corpulencia se equiparaba a la de él. Sus cabellos, negros como el azabache, le llegaban a la altura de los hombros, enmarcando un rostro de facciones similares a las del conde, aunque mucho más jóvenes, y unos intensos ojos azules.

Intercambiaron unas miradas de reconocimiento, tras las cuales Kouga comentó:

— Te veo mucho mejor que la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿A qué se debe el cambio?

— Ven dentro, Kouga, y descansa un poco. Ya tendremos tiempo de charlar. Ahora necesitas refrescarte después de un viaje tan largo.

Lord Itami notó que su hijo mayor también había cambiado mucho. Ya no era el escuálido muchacho de unos años atrás. Aunque sólo vestía un jubón, ricamente adornado, y de unos calzones que se le ajustaban a las piernas como un guante, el conde pudo comprobar la gran envergadura de los músculos que se escondían bajo aquellos ropajes. Además, su porte era más distinguido. Caminaba muy seguro de sí mismo, con decisión y aplomo, y su rostro mostraba una expresión adusta. La antaño pícara sonrisa del adolescente había desaparecido para siempre.

Lo primero que hizo cuando entraron en el salón fue agasajarlo con uno de sus mejores vinos. Había mandado subir de las bodegas varias barricas, para celebrar tanto la llegada de su primogénito como el próximo compromiso de Hoyo. Conversaron largo rato, centrándose en la vida que Kouga había llevado en la corte durante aquellos últimos años. Lord Itami esperó a que su hijo terminara de narrarle todo lo acontecido, y sólo entonces le dio la gran noticia:

— Has estado ausente mucho tiempo. Debes saber que aquí también han sucedido multitud de cosas.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tu hermano Hoyo va a casarse.

— ¿El pequeño Hoyo? ¿Con quién? —El rostro de Kouga denotó genuina sorpresa.

Lord Itami le relató la aparición de Kagome con lujo de detalles. A medida que iba avanzando en la historia, el semblante de Kouga se iba convirtiendo en una fría mascara de piedra.

— Padre, ¿estás seguro de que esa mujer es de fiar? Como has dicho hace unos instantes, no conoces nada de su vida anterior. Bien puede no ser cierto lo de su pérdida de memoria. ¿Y si los ha estado engañando a todos desde el principio? ¿Y si sólo es una mujer ambiciosa e intrigante que aspira a alcanzar un lugar en la nobleza?

— ¿Kagome, una mentirosa? —El conde rio a carcajadas—. Kouga, te aseguro que cuando la conozcas te quedarás prendado de ella, tal como nos ha sucedido a nosotros. Es una muchacha encantadora, y no dudes que sabrá hacer muy feliz a tu hermano. De hecho, te la presentaré ahora mismo. Ahí entra junto con Hoyo.

Kouga giró el rostro hacia la gran arcada que coronaba la entrada al salón. Su hermano pequeño, aquel al que tanto había mortificado cuando ambos eran unos niños, entraba cogido de la mano por una bella desconocida de cabellos negros y ojos chocolate. Ambos reían por algo que el resto del mundo desconocía.

— ¡Kouga! —Exclamó Hoyo en cuanto vio a su hermano—. ¡Has llegado!

— Así es, pequeño raposo. Veo que sigues igual que siempre, danzando por el condado a lomos de tu enclenque caballo como si no tuvieras otra cosa mejor que hacer. Ni siquiera has estado presente para darme la bienvenida, aunque creo saber el motivo —argumentó mientras le dirigía una imperceptible mirada a la joven que estaba junto a él—. ¿No vas a presentarnos?

Kagome se había mantenido en un conveniente segundo plano, con la cabeza baja a la espera de ser presentada. Al oír que la mencionaban, levantó la vista y se acercó.

— Kouga, te presento a Kagome, mi prometida.

— Milady, es todo un placer. —Haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, Kouga se llevó la mano enguantada de la joven a los labios.

— El placer es mío, milord —respondió ella. Sin embargo, algo en la mirada de aquel hombre no le gustó en absoluto, así que retiró su mano y se la llevó a la espalda, intentando deshacerse del extraño hormigueo que había sentido al tocarlo—. Hoyo no ha hecho más que hablar de su llegada durante toda la mañana.

Kouga asintió con la cabeza, pero el gesto de afectación que vislumbró en su rostro provocó en Kagome un profundo estremecimiento.

La cena resultó ser toda una fiesta. Cuando estaba a punto de concluir, lord Itami se levantó de su asiento y, con una daga que sostenía en la mano, dio varios golpes a su copa para reclamar la atención de los presentes.

— Hoy celebramos la vuelta al hogar de mi hijo Kouga. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos reunimos todos por última vez en esta sala, junto al hombre que algún día se convertirá en su nuevo señor: el futuro conde de Berwick. Sólo este hecho ya es motivo de celebración, pero hay otra noticia de la cual me gustaría hacerlos participes en un día tan feliz para mí. Como bien saben, lady Kagome ha convivido con nosotros durante los últimos meses, y de todos es sabido el profundo cariño que en este tiempo he llegado a profesarle. Pues bien, es para mí un honor y una inmensa alegría anunciarles que, dentro de muy poco, esta muchacha pasará a pertenecer por méritos propios a nuestra familia. Mi hijo Hoyo me ha notificado su propósito de casarse con ella, y yo, como su tutor legal, he accedido con sumo gusto a concederle su mano, avalado también por el pleno consentimiento de nuestro rey. A partir de ahora, con esta joven nos unirá un vínculo mucho más fuerte que la amistad, pues esta unión se transformará en lazos de sangre. Así pues, me gustaría dedicar mi primer brindis tanto a mi primogénito como a esta encantadora pareja. Por mi hijo Kouga. Por los novios.

Lord Itami alzó su copa y una oleada de gritos eufóricos inundó la sala. Todo el mundo quiso acercarse para felicitarlos, y Hoyo estuvo chocando manos y recibiendo bendiciones hasta bien entrada la noche. El ambiente se tornó tan cargado que llegó un momento en el que Kagome se sintió sobrepasada, así que se disculpó ante los presentes y se dispuso a retirarse.

Respiraba ya tranquila frente a la salida que le proporcionaba el comienzo de la escalera de caracol, cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la empujó hacia un mechinal que se abría oculto tras un tapiz. Kagome forcejeó hasta que descubrió de quién se trataba.

— ¿Se le ofrece algo, milord? Ya es tarde y estoy deseando llegar a mis aposentos para descansar.

— Aún no te he felicitado como corresponde. ¿Te vas a retirar sin haberte despedido de tu futuro cuñado?

— Lo siento, ésa no era mi intención. Buenas noches.

— Lo mismo te digo. —Antes de que Kagome pudiera soltarse, Kouga la tomó por completo desprevenida acercándola a él y depositando un breve beso en sus labios. Cuando la dejó ir, su rostro se transformó en una extraña mueca y masculló por lo bajo—: «Cuñadita».

* * *

Continuará...

* * *

Entrega por partida doble... ¿Les gustó? Déjenme sus comentarios para saber que opinan.

Este es el último capítulo de la primera parte de la historia, así que nos leemos en el siguiente para ver que pasa...

_**SiBum~**_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo VIII**

_**Castillo de Taishohouse, cincuenta millas al oeste de Whippledone.**_

Era una noche cerrada. La luna se mantenía oculta tras gruesos nubarrones que aseguraban una inminente tormenta, y más allá de la desierta explanada que delimitaba el perímetro exterior del foso, donde el fuerte viento había levantado una densa polvareda, las ramas de los árboles de un bosque cercano se agitaban con extrema violencia. En la barbacana de la entrada, los guardias encargados de vigilar la zona se cubrían los rostros con sus capas mientras hablaban entre ellos, ajenos a lo que no fuera otra cosa que la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Al parecer, confiaban en que en una noche como aquella, tan desagradable, nadie se atrevería a salir a la intemperie. De cualquier modo, eran conscientes de que el enclave de la fortaleza, construida al pie de un enorme desfiladero, hacía de ésta un bastión inexpugnable.

Pero nada es inexpugnable.

Algo parecido al ulular de un búho resonó con fuerza en la oscuridad y entre los arbustos surgieron seis hombres que atravesaron a la carrera la extensa planicie que los separaba de la garita exterior. El intenso sonido del viento amortiguó el de sus pasos y llegaron sin ser vistos, amparados por la nube de polvo. Todos a un tiempo se abalanzaron sobre los guardias y les rebanaron la garganta antes de que pudieran dar la voz de alarma.

Los intrusos se lanzaron al agua y se dispersaron en dos grupos; como el puente levadizo estaba subido, no les quedó más remedio que nadar en busca de otro posible acceso, cada grupo en una dirección distinta.

Los que tomaron rumbo izquierdo fueron los primeros en salir del foso. Tras un rápido vistazo descubrieron una pequeña poterna, oculta entre unas rocas de considerable tamaño. Treparon por los peñascos hasta llegar a ella y, tras comprobar que no contaba con ningún tipo de protección, la tiraron abajo. Después entraron en fila a la búsqueda de una salida al otro lado de los muros.

Mientras tanto, los que tomaron el camino de la derecha llegaron a la muralla y allí, con sigilo, comenzaron a escalarla. Una vez hubieron alcanzado la cumbre, observaron que en el palenque había una guardia de tres hombres, cada uno estratégicamente situado en un extremo. El grupo se dividió de inmediato. Un sonido chirriante, similar al graznido de una gaviota, fue el aviso para atacar a un tiempo, y los tres saltaron sobre los centinelas. Los golpearon con saña en la cabeza y después los remataron, ocultando sus cuerpos a la vista de todos.

El grupo que había entrado por la puerta secundaria apareció por un lateral del patio, muy cerca de la garita interior, que estaba custodiada por un único hombre. Éste los vio llegar, pero cayó abatido al instante, tras ser alcanzado por una daga que se clavó en su costado. Los asaltantes corrieron hacia el puente levadizo con la intención de abrir otra vía de acceso y comenzaron a subir el rastrillo.

El ruido que provocaron los engranajes fue suficiente para que los guardias que estaban en las almenas se percataran de que algo iba mal y avisaran del peligro, aunque no llegaron a tiempo. El puente ya había sido bajado y un destacamento de veinte hombres a caballo, varios de ellos con armas de fuego, se introducía a pleno galope en la fortificación.

Entonces se desató una encarnizada lucha. Las balas volaban de un lado para otro, y el continuo sonido de los cuerpos al desplomarse de las almenas indicaba que el asalto estaba teniendo éxito. Las luces se encendieron en diferentes estancias y los gritos de los guardianes movilizaron a sus ocupantes. Los sirvientes corrieron a proveerse de cualquier tipo de arma que les fuera útil, ya fueran las lanzas colgadas en el gran salón o los rústicos atizadores de las chimeneas. En cualquier caso no les sirvió de mucho; el factor sorpresa del ataque, en un principio tan silencioso, y el posterior uso de las armas de fuego tras haber rebasado los muros, los situó en una clara posición de desventaja con respecto a sus atacantes.

En la torre del homenaje, una pareja se despertó a causa de los fogonazos. Al asomarse a una de las troneras, fueron testigos de la carnicería que estaba teniendo lugar en el exterior. El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces: se vistió rápidamente y se ciñó una daga al cinto.

Después tomó posesión de una espada y corrió hacia la puerta, pero la mujer se interpuso en su camino.

— Sango, quédate quieta y no se te ocurra salir de la habitación.

— No puedes dejarme aquí sola. Por favor, Miroku, déjame ir contigo…

— Están invadiendo mi castillo, maldita sea, y no pienso quedarme aquí sin hacer nada mientras todos mis hombres mueren. Sango, si vienes conmigo no serías más que un estorbo. Por favor, mi amor, hazme caso y no bajes por ningún motivo. En cuanto yo salga, atranca la puerta con lo que encuentres.

Sango hizo lo que su esposo le ordenó. Nada más salir de los aposentos, su mujer cerró con llave, colocó un madero atravesando la puerta y se dispuso a atravesar hasta allí un enorme baúl que descansaba a los pies del lecho. Fue incapaz de moverlo, hasta que un atisbo de lucidez se abrió paso a través del profundo terror que sentía por lo que pudiera sucederles a todos. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba lleno, lo vació a toda prisa, esparciendo su contenido por el suelo. Después lo arrastró hasta la entrada del dormitorio y lo colocó a modo de barrera. En ese instante oyó pasos precipitados y unas voces desconocidas en el pasillo.

Los intrusos se estaban acercando.

Volvió a llenar el baúl con las piezas desperdigadas y con todos los objetos pesados que encontró. Acababa de cerrar la tapa cuando unos fuertes porrazos al otro lado de la puerta la sobresaltaron.

— ¡Alguien se ha encerrado aquí dentro! —gritó una voz.

— ¡Pues tira la puerta abajo, patán! —contestó una voz gangosa y desagradable.

— ¡La han bloqueado con algo y no puedo abrirla!

— ¿Es que nunca llegas a utilizar eso que tienes sobre los hombros? ¡Coge tu hacha y comienza a derribarla!

Sango temblaba de pánico. Y ahora, ¿qué haría? Oyó unos golpes certeros a su espalda, hasta que poco a poco la sólida puerta de roble fue haciéndose añicos. Cuando los dos hombres traspusieron el hueco, se encontraron con una mujer menuda que intentaba por todos los medios agazaparse en un rincón de la habitación.

— Mira lo que tenemos aquí… —escupió el hombre con voz nasal. Era de constitución obesa, con un rostro mofletudo y pequeños ojos lascivos—. ¡Sí que es una linda damisela! ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, amorcito? —Se acercó a la mujer y, con sus rollizas y mugrientas manos, comenzó a toquetearla.

— ¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima! —De un manotazo y con cara de repugnancia, Sango apartó de su cuerpo los brazos del hombre. Éste se rió y, como única contestación, la levantó del suelo al igual que si fuera una pluma—. ¡He dicho que no te acerques a mí! —Volvió a gritar al tiempo que le clavaba las uñas en la mejilla, repleta de marcas de viruela.

— ¡Ahhh! Así que esas tenemos, pequeña perra. Te voy a enseñar lo que es un verdadero hombre, zorra —masculló llevándose una mano a su repulsivo rostro. Cuando vio que sangraba, le propinó una brutal bofetada—. Así aprenderás que no debes levantarme la mano.

— ¡Suéltame! —forcejeó ella—. ¡No te toques!

— Cuando acabe contigo, putita, desearás que te siga tocando.

Mientras tanto, en el piso de abajo, Miroku luchaba denodadamente, en una pelea desigual, contra tres espadachines.

Aunque estos no conseguían desarmarlo, Miroku no contó con la cobardía y falta de honor de sus atacantes. Un cuarto hombre se acercó por su espalda y le propinó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con la empuñadura de su estoque, haciéndole perder el conocimiento. Nada más se desplomó en el suelo, se arrojaron sobre él. Lo ataron de pies y manos y, antes de meterlo en un saco de cargar grano, se cercioraron de que estuviera desarmado. Uno de ellos encontró la daga y sus ojos brillaron codiciosos al ser consiente del valor de la pieza. La guardó con rapidez en su bota y después de echó al hombro el cuerpo inconsciente de Miroku.

Los malhechores robaron, destrozaron y quemaron todo lo que encontraron a su paso. Las mujeres que se cruzaron en su camino fueron atrozmente violadas, mientras los sirvientes, retenidos a punta de espada, fueron mudos testigos de semejante tropelía. Un caballero ya entrado en años se sublevó contra ellos a fin de defenderlas de tal ultraje, pero terminó pasando a mejor vida. El resto de los presentes se cuidó mucho de representar otro acto de valentía, ya que de ello dependía su propia integridad física.

Los asaltantes estuvieron saqueando el castillo hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Cuando las primeras luces del alba despuntaron en el horizonte, pusieron fin a su asalto y se marcharon por donde habían venido.

Tuvieron que pasar varias horas de arduo trabajo hasta que los criados consiguieron apagar los diversos fuegos que había diseminados en múltiples estancias. El incendio que más les costó controlar fue el provocado en el ala norte. Cuando ya sólo quedaban los rescoldos de las brasas y un penetrante olor a humo, entraron en las habitaciones ubicadas en esa zona y descubrieron cuatro cuerpos calcinados. Aunque los cadáveres estaban irreconocibles, un profundo sentimiento de tristeza los embargó al comprobar que uno de ellos se encontraba en los aposentos de lady Irasue, la anciana abuela del lord. La sabiduría y bondad de aquella mujer era por todos conocida, así que los allí presentes se miraron entre ellos, anticipándose al intenso dolor que embargaría a su nieto y a su mujer cuando les notificaran la tragedia.

Entonces cayeron en la cuenta de que, durante todo ese tiempo, no habían visto por ningún lado a sus señores. Aquello era un mal augurio. Corrieron hacia la torre del homenaje y se encontraron la puerta de acceso totalmente destrozada. Tras unos momentos de incertidumbre, el jefe de los sirvientes se armó de valor y atravesó el enorme orificio. En un principio y tras un rápido reconocimiento, no advirtió señales de movimiento dentro de la habitación. Ya estaba volviendo sobre sus pasos y se disponía a salir cuando un ligero quejido lo obligó a detenerse. Aguzó el oído para detectar el origen del ruido. Debajo de la cama, hecha un ovillo y con las vestiduras destrozadas, estaba su señora. El sirviente se agachó para ayudarla, pero al rozarle el hombro desnudo con suavidad, la mujer lo rechazó salvajemente, como si su contacto la hubiera quemado. Cuando el hombre volvió a tocarla, escondió la cabeza en su regazo.

— Lady Sango, soy yo. No se preocupe, está a salvo.

Ella no contestó. De su boca surgía un desgarrador lamento mientras su cuerpo se agitaba de forma compulsiva.

— Mi señora, los asaltantes han abandonado el castillo. No tiene nada que temer.

El mayordomo intentó hacerla reaccionar, insuflándole palabras cargadas de ánimo. Cuando ya pensaba que su esfuerzo sería en vano, Sango dejó de temblar y murmuró en un leve susurro:

— ¿Dónde está mi esposo?

El hombre no supo que contestarle. Ella volvió a repetir:

— ¿Dónde está lord Miroku?

— Mi señora, yo… no sabemos nada de él. Hemos buscado por todo el castillo pero no lo hemos encontrado. Ha desaparecido.

Cuando Sango levantó la cabeza, el sirviente se quedó mudo de horror al apreciar el estado en el que se encontraba el rostro de su señora. Tenía la cara completamente hinchada, con unos cuantos moretones del lado izquierdo. La sangre reseca cubría un feo corte en su ceja derecha, y su labio inferior estaba partido e inflamado.

— Milady, ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó el sirviente, asustado.

— Mi esposo… ¿desaparecido? —Fue toda su respuesta—. Lord Miroku bajó al salón para luchar contra los intrusos. ¿No está allí?

— Mi señora, hemos recorrido el castillo de arriba abajo, pero no hay rastro de él.

— ¿Cómo es posible? Tengo… —La mujer intentó levantarse, pero se hubiera desplomado en el suelo si el sirviente no hubiera estado allí para impedirlo—. Tengo que ir a buscarlo.

— Milady, no está en condiciones de hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo. ¿No ve que está malherida?

El preocupado sirviente, al sujetarla para que no cayera, vio que toda su ropa estaba ensangrentada y hecha jirones. Al fijarse un poco más, descubrió unas leves marcas de dedos y un fino reguero de sangre que manchaba los inmaculados muslos de su señora. Además, estaban cubiertos de un líquido blanquecino. Se abstuvo de realizar cualquier tipo de comentario, pero no le cupo duda de que esas alimañas se habían ensañado con lady Sango. ¡Que Dios los cogiera confesados, porque cuando lord Miroku se enterara de semejante monstruosidad, no pararía hasta acabar con ellos de la forma más dolorosa y brutal!

Con mucha delicadeza, tomó a lady Sango entre sus brazos y la depositó sobre la cama. La sintió temblar de nuevo, así que de inmediato cubrió su cuerpo con una manta y agachó la cabeza, incapaz de verla en un estado tan precario.

— Yo… yo me encuentro bien. Debo ir a buscar a mi esposo.

— Mi señora, le repito que lo hemos buscado por todos lados, incluso entre los muertos, pero no hemos logrado localizarlo. Lord Miroku no se encuentra dentro de estos muros. Tengo la impresión de que los asaltantes lo han tomado preso y se lo han llevado lejos de aquí.

Sango sólo se quedó con las primeras palabras que habían salido de la boca del sirviente. Un profundo gesto de abatimiento se cernió sobre su magullado rostro al comprender lo que acababa de decir.

— ¿Muertos? —Preguntó con voz queda.

— Milady, la lucha por defender el castillo fue encarnizada.

— ¿Cuántos han muerto exactamente? —Musitó casi sin voz. No quería saberlo, pero afrontar los hechos era su obligación como señora del castillo.

— Aún no tenemos la cifra exacta. Hay muchos malheridos y no sabemos si sobrevivirán.

— ¿Cuántos? —Repitió.

— Mi señora, entre hombres y mujeres rondan unos treinta y dos.

El rostro de Sango se contrajo por la incredulidad.

— ¿Mujeres? ¿También han asesinado mujeres?

— Milady, yo… no sé cómo decírselo. Esos desgraciados prendieron fuego a diversas estancias del castillo, entre ellas los aposentos de lady Irasue. Cuando conseguimos sofocar el incendio, encontramos un cadáver calcinado en su interior. Estaba irreconocible, aunque mucho me temo que ese cuerpo pertenece al de nuestra anciana ama.

— ¿Lady Irasue? —Sango se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo—. ¡Oh, Dios mío, es horroroso!

Lágrimas de impotencia brotaron de los ojos del mayordomo.

Sango no pudo verlas porque ella misma, al oír sus palabras, cerró con fuerza los parpados, negándose a creer que aquello estuviera sucediendo en realidad.

Cuando al fin consiguió calmarse, se enjuagó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, haciendo acopio de una gran fuerza interior, decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. Hasta que su esposo apareciera, ella era la responsable de toda aquella gente. No podía defraudarlos.

— ¿Hemos tenido muchos daños materiales?

— Hay unas zonas muy afectadas por el fuego, como el ala norte, pero aparte del destrozo de los muebles y el robo de todas las piezas valiosas que encontraron a su paso, el resto del castillo se encuentra relativamente bien.

Sango sopesó durante unos instantes las palabras del sirviente.

Después volvió a hablar, pero esta vez lo hizo en un tono autoritario y perentorio, muy distinto al que había utilizado momentos antes.

— Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es atender convenientemente a los heridos. Además, hay que enterrar a nuestros muertos con el respeto que se merecen. Más tarde comenzaremos a trabajar para volver a convertir este castillo en un lugar habitable. Todos aquellos hombres y mujeres que se encuentren en condiciones de trabajar, deberán ponerse manos a la obra de inmediato. Hay que cavar tumbas, curar heridos, limpiarlo todo… ¡Qué sé yo! Sólo agradezco que el joven Hakudoshi no estuviera aquí. Cualquiera sabe qué suerte habría corrido ese muchacho si el destino no hubiera querido que su hermano lo reclamara durante unos días. Por cierto, —Sango tuvo una repentina idea— ¿Aún nos queda algún caballo en los establos?

— Mi señora, los forajidos robaron nuestros mejores ejemplares. Los que no pudieron llevarse, murieron quemados, ya que incendiaron los establos con ellos en su interior. Sin embargo…

— ¿Qué? Habla ya, ahora no es momento para indecisiones. Debemos mantener la cabeza fría. —La determinación que el sirviente vio en los ojos de su señora lo hizo sentirse hinchado de orgullo. Para él, ahora más que nunca, servirla constituía un inmenso honor. — En la zona más alejada del palenque hemos encontrado pastando a dos yeguas que, aunque no son de pura raza, aún pueden sernos útiles. Milady, no pensará montar en su estado, ¿verdad? —preguntó con preocupación.

— No, pero hay que buscar a alguien joven y sano que sepa cabalgar. Tendrá que hacer un viaje de dos días en uno, sin pararse siquiera a descansar, sólo el tiempo imprescindible para cambiar de caballo. Necesito enviar un mensaje hoy mismo a fin de que llegue a su destino cuanto antes. Es imprescindible que consigamos ayuda de urgencia, no sólo para reconstruir el castillo, sino también para encontrar a mi esposo ¡Quién sabe en qué condiciones se encontrará o…! —La voz de Sango se quebró—. Dios no quiera que sea demasiado tarde. Espero que esos maleantes lo hayan mantenido con vida y únicamente nos pidan un rescate por él.

— Mi señora, ¿y a quién desea enviarle un mensaje?

— A lord Inuyasha.

* * *

Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo IX**

_Castillo de Whippledone, dos días después del ataque al castillo de Taishohouse._

Aunque la última semana los fuertes vientos y las nubes oscuras no mostraron ningún indicio de dispersarse, aquella mañana de otoño del cielo amaneció soleado, preludio de los alegres festejos que estaban por acontecer. El pueblo de Berwick estaba lleno a rebosar desde hacía varios días, pues a esa boda había sido invitada la mitad de la nobleza del país.

Habían limpiado el castillo de arriba abajo, poniendo especial énfasis en el acabado del gran salón; los blasones y tapices que colgaban de las paredes habían sido bajados, a fin de sacudirlos para eliminar cualquier resquicio de polvo y suciedad. Se habían extendido gran cantidad de alfombras sobre el suelo, casi todas recientemente tejidas, para dar más calidez a la sala principal. Para perfumar agradablemente el ambiente, también se habían colocado numerosos ramilletes de lavanda en varios puntos estratégicos. Y había flores por doquier; los jarrones repletos de rosas, margaritas y cualquier otra flor silvestre que pudiera encontrarse por los alrededores se contaban a pares en cada rincón de todas las estancias.

El patio de armas fue engalanado con multitud de estandartes y guirnaldas; más que un campo de entrenamiento parecía un jardín de recreo, pero ese día a nadie le importaba. A la entrada de la capilla, situada en la parte posterior del castillo, se habían construido unas arcadas de madera, que habían sido decoradas con infinidad de madreselvas recogidas de unos parterres cercanos. Por debajo de ellas pasarían los novios para, posteriormente, salir de la iglesia convertidos en marido y mujer.

Las cocinas llevaban funcionando día y noche desde hacía dos días, preparando el banquete de bodas; ya no quedaba sitio para acumular la ingente cantidad de viandas que habían sido elaboradas para tan dichosa celebración. Se mataron docenas de lechones y corderos, y un fragante olor a carne asada circulaba por todo el castillo. El horno de pan estaba lleno a rebosar de hogazas de centeno, así como la gran mesa de madera que coronaba la cocina, repleta de todo tipo de verduras y hortalizas con las que preparar caldos y guarniciones. Pero, con diferencia, lo que más llamaba la atención era el postre nupcial: una majestuosa tarta de bizcocho con merengue que medía más de metro y medio de altura. El pastel estaba constantemente custodiado por la cocinera principal que, cucharón en mano, alejaba de allí a todo el que se acercaba para evitar que nadie estropeara su maravillosa obra de arte.

Todos los toneles de vino acopiados en la bodega habían sido sacados para la ocasión, y durante las últimas semanas se había estado fabricando tanta cerveza como para surtir a un regimiento entero. Lord Itami no había reparado en gastos a fin de que esa boda fuera especial, y realmente se estaría hablando de ella durante meses en todo el reino. Hasta había contratado varios músicos y cómicos para que armonizaran la sobremesa, que se preveía que durara hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Desde que se hizo público el compromiso, dos costureras habían estado trabajando sin descanso en el vestido de novia. Era una gloriosa creación de seda salvaje color crudo, a primera vista muy sencillo, carente de bordados y brocados. Sin embargo, esa impresión quedó en nada cuando Kagome se lo puso en su primera prueba. El talle del vestido era ajustado hasta debajo del pecho y, a partir de ahí, la falda caía graciosamente en cascada. Una sobrefalda de organza, de un tono un poco más oscuro, montaba la tela de seda salvaje; se abría en un corte por delante desde la zona inferior central del pecho y después se extendía por detrás en una larga cola de tres metros de longitud. Las mangas de satén, muy ajustadas hasta el codo, también se abrían en varios cortes, entremezclando tiras de la misma tela con organza. El escote era cuadrado, bastante profundo, y tanto éste como el ruedo de la falda estaban ribeteados en terciopelo color crema.

Horas antes de la boda, los aposentos de Kagome se habían convertido en un hervidero de gente. Una decena de ojos femeninos observaban embelesados la figura que permanecía de pie, sin moverse, en el centro de la estancia.

— Mi señora, está bellísima —Dijo Eri.

— Es la novia más hermosa que he visto jamás —Añadió Yuka.

— Parece la reina —Aventuró la pequeña Rin, a sabiendas de que jamás en su vida había estado presente frente a ningún miembro de la casa real.

Kagome estaba como en una nube. Desde el comienzo de los preparativos nupciales la habían relegado a un segundo plano, así que ella se había desentendido de todo. Pero ahora, al verse vestida con aquel traje tan extraordinario, la embargó un temor irracional.

— No sé si estaré haciendo lo correcto. Esta boda es muy precipitada.

— Niña, ya sé lo que te pasa. Ahora mismo estás sintiendo el típico miedo de toda doncella antes de contraer matrimonio. No sabes lo que te espera después de intercambiar los votos con tu futuro esposo, ¿verdad? —La sonrisa de Kaede se ensanchó al tiempo que le hacía un guiño de complicidad—. Lo comprendo perfectamente, pero no debes temer nada. Yo misma te explicaré qué es lo que vas a encontrar en tu lecho nupcial.

— Yo… creo que no va a ser necesario.

— ¿Ah, no? —Kaede enarcó una ceja, sorprendida—. ¿Debo entender que el joven Hoyo y tú…?

— ¡No! —Kagome la interrumpió al instante. ¿Cómo decirle que ella estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría entre un hombre y una mujer, pero no sabía por qué razón? Intuía que aquella explicación no iba a convencerla, y tampoco quería que hiciera falsas suposiciones, así que…—. No es lo que tú crees. He oído muchos comentarios por los pasillos. De las sirvientas. Ya sabes…

— ¡Ah! —Se limitó a responder la anciana—. Esas muchachas descocadas…

Tras pensarlo un momento, Kaede dio por finalizada la conversación. El tiempo corría muy rápido y, si no se daba prisa, esa muchacha llegaría tarde a su propia boda. Ayudándola con el vestido, la obligó a sentarse en un taburete y después cogió entre sus manos un peine de carey. Kagome bufó por lo bajo y después le dijo:

— Kaede, no me harás uno de esos peinados tan complicados, ¿verdad? Tengo que confesarte que, aunque son preciosos, me terminan produciendo dolor de cabeza.

— No te preocupes, muchacha, por hoy te librarás de llevarlo. Es tradición que las novias lleguen al altar con la melena suelta, símbolo de su inocencia. —Kagome sintió un absurdo cosquilleo en el estómago al escuchar aquellas palabras—. Lo que sí te digo es que, de aquí en adelante, raro será el día en que puedas mostrarte en público con el cabello sin recoger. No está bien visto que una mujer casada salga de sus habitaciones de ese modo.

Kagome arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado.

— ¿Y por qué?

— Porque es una tradición y una norma establecida.

— Pues creo que, a partir de ahora, tendremos que modificar esa tradición —le respondió con convicción.

— ¡No te atreverás! —Kaede, escandalizada, se apartó un momento de Kagome para mirarla.

— Por supuesto que me atreveré. Hay ciertas cosas que, cuanto antes queden aclaradas, mejor. Me peinaré como a mí me plazca, porque no pienso aguantar un eterno dolor de cabeza.

— Ya veremos, jovencita… —gruñó la mujer mayor.

— Efectivamente, Kaede, ya veremos.

* * *

La pequeña capilla no albergaba espacio suficiente para acomodar a todos los asistentes, por lo que hubo que improvisar bancos en el exterior, reservando los del interior para los invitados más ilustres. Aun así, mucha gente se encontraba de pie, puesto que la totalidad del pueblo de Berwick había querido estar presente en la ceremonia.

Con nerviosismo, Hoyo aguardaba frente al altar la llegada de la novia. No hacía más que ajustarse los faldones del lujoso jubón con brocado granate que vestía sobre unas calzas color crema, mientras sus ojos no se apartaban de la entrada de la capilla. Se había afeitado a conciencia, dejándose una escueta perilla al estilo que, según su hermano, se había puesto tan en boga en la corte, y llevaba el cabello peinado escrupulosamente hacia atrás. A pesar de todo, un rebelde mechón le caía sobre el ojo derecho, dándole una apariencia informal. Kouga se encontraba ubicado a su derecha, lanzándole maliciosas miradas de burla por su actitud tan infantil.

— ¿Estás seguro de que vendrá? —preguntó jocoso—. Quizá se haya arrepentido y esté ya de camino a la ciudad, huyendo de ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cretino? —Lo censuró Hoyo—. Sé que vendrá.

En aquel preciso instante, se empezó a oír el murmullo de voces provenientes del exterior que, poco a poco, fue incrementándose hasta convertirse en una algarabía.

— ¡Ya viene la novia! —gritó alguien.

— ¡Oh, qué hermosa está! —comentaron varias personas.

Hoyo fijó la vista en las puertas abiertas de par en par y al poco vio aparecer una visión hecha mujer cogida del brazo de su padre.

Kagome caminaba erguida, con un velo de tul sujeto por una corona de flores silvestres que le cubría todo el rostro. Estaba deslumbrante. Hoyo sonrió complacido; si aquel día fuera el último de su vida, moriría tranquilo, ya que su sueño se había hecho realidad. En breves momentos, Kagome se convertiría en su esposa.

Poco a poco, la novia y el padrino fueron acercándose hasta el altar. Hoyo sólo tenía ojos para ella, pero en una mirada fugaz a su progenitor apreció un gesto de orgullo paterno en su semblante.

Cuando lord Itami llegó a la altura de sus hijos, hizo entrega al novio del brazo de la muchacha y sonrió con una expresión de júbilo.

Hoyo tomó a Kagome de las manos y sólo pudo articular:

— Kagome, mi amor…

Cogidos de la mano, Hoyo y Kagome caminaron juntos, ya como marido y mujer, hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo, seguidos por los clamores de júbilo de los asistentes. La fiesta acababa de empezar.

El convite duró horas. Fueron repetidas las ocasiones en las que se brindó por la salud de los esposos, tantas que llegó un momento en el que Kagome comenzó a sentirse mareada. Hoyo se percató de la situación y le propuso una alternativa.

— Mi amor, ¿Quieres dar un paseo conmigo por el bosque? Aquí hace demasiado calor, y la brisa de la tarde nos refrescará.

— Es una buena idea —contestó ella, un tanto achispada por la bebida—. Si continúo aquí un minuto más, me desmayaré. Salgamos ya.

La pareja tuvo que atravesar el salón a base de empujones.

Algunas personas los miraron con expresión pícara, preguntándose a dónde irían los tortolitos, pero nadie lo comentó abiertamente ni se atrevió a seguirlos. Cuando los protagonistas se hubieron marchado, todos continuaron con la diversión como si tal cosa. Todos, excepto una persona.

Un hombre permanecía oculto tras uno de los contrafuertes, con la mirada fija en Hoyo y Kagome. Al ver el camino que tomaban, se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes y después enfiló la marcha hacia la parte trasera de los establos. Se perdió entre las sombras que provocaba el techo de cañizo contra el almacén para el grano, pero al momento volvió a aparecer y movió de un lado a otro la cabeza con el nerviosismo de quien busca algo. Ya se estaba dando la vuelta, con el semblante contrariado y la intención de regresar al castillo, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba sobre su hombro izquierdo. Dio un salto por la sorpresa y alto seguido desenvainó su espada a modo de defensa.

— Calma, hombre. Soy yo.

— ¿Dónde te habías metido? Creí que ya no vendrías.

— Como ya me hiciste entender en nuestro anterior encuentro, en ningún caso debía ser visto aquí. ¿O acaso lo has olvidado?

— Claro que no. No te habrá seguido nadie, ¿verdad?

— Me he cuidado mucho de que no lo hicieran.

A pesar de todo y ante la duda, ambos hombres escudriñaron los alrededores. Sería demasiado arriesgado que alguien los descubriera juntos. Tras confirmar que estaban solos y que nadie podía verlos a cierta distancia, se relajaron y continuaron con la conversación de modo sigiloso.

Hoyo y Kagome se internaron en el bosque cogidos de la mano y no pararon de caminar hasta llegar a una parte despoblada. El sol, una esfera perfecta de fuego anaranjado, brillaba con intensidad en su descenso hacia el horizonte, aunque su estela recortaba ya en las copas más altas de los árboles. La luz otoñal que se filtraba oblicua entre las ramas más bajas producía un efecto de ilusión en las hojas de color ocre, haciéndolas parecer oro. Era un lugar idílico; se respiraba paz y tranquilidad, algo que la pareja llevaba echando en falta durante todo el día. Hoyo guió a su esposa hasta unas rocas enormes situadas en el centro del claro y, solícito, la ayudó a sentarse.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras?

— Mucho mejor. El aire fresco me ha despejado bastante —comentó Kagome al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Hoyo al percatarse de su gesto.

— No. Es sólo que aquí corre la brisa, pero lo agradezco. Allí dentro casi no se podía respirar.

— Kagome, yo… —de repente, su timbre de voz adquirió un tono indeciso, pero aun así, la miró a los ojos—, no sabes el regalo tan grande que me has concedido al aceptar convertirte en mi esposa.

Kagome sonrió de medio lado, descruzó sus brazos y lo tomó de las manos.

— De todos modos, hubiera dado igual, ¿verdad? —Replicó con un cierto toque de reproche—. Tras la trampa que me tendiste, no me quedaba más opción que casarme contigo.

— Eso es cierto —confesó Hoyo—. Sin embargo, jamás te habría obligado a esto si no hubieras accedido por voluntad propia. Aunque también te digo que, tarde o temprano, habría conseguido que comprendieras tu error. Al final, hubieras sido mía de un modo u otro.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Preguntó ella con ironía—. Y si puede saberse, ¿cómo lo habrías conseguido?

— Ven aquí…

Kagome comenzó a reír cuando Hoyo se abalanzó sobre ella. Sin darle tiempo a componer una réplica, la tomó de la nuca y posó sus labios sobre los de ella con implacable resolución. Poco a poco, se fundieron en un tierno beso cargado de promesas, sobre todo para Hoyo. Desde el principio, fue él quien llevó la voz cantante, mientras que Kagome simplemente se dedicó a responder a sus ardientes caricias. Ella sentía que debía hacerlo, aunque la sensación de aquel beso no la llenaba tanto como debería, era demasiado poderosa.

Faltaba algo, lo intuía, pero en aquel momento hizo oídos sordos a la señal que su cuerpo le mandaba, indicándole que aquello podía ser mucho mejor. Decidida a vencer la pasividad con la que su mente reaccionaba, pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido y lo atrajo hacia ella, profundizando el beso hasta que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio.

Del día sólo quedaba ya una tenue luz que iba desapareciendo en el horizonte cuando la pareja fue consciente de que se les había hecho muy tarde. Debían regresar de inmediato al castillo, pues pronto comenzarían a echarlos de menos. Hoyo ayudó a Kagome a levantarse del peñasco donde habían pasado toda la tarde besándose como una pareja de adolescentes y, al tiempo que deslizaba una mano por su cintura para acercarla a él, le susurró al oído:

— Estoy deseando llegar a nuestros aposentos para…

Un ruido de pisadas a sus espaldas interrumpió lo que estaba a punto de decir. Ambos se giraron al unísono y descubrieron que media docena de hombres enmascarados, todos ellos vestidos con ropas harapientas pero armados hasta los dientes, los tenían rodeados por varios flancos. Al parecer, sus intenciones no eran nada amistosas, pues en unos segundos habían cerrado un circulo a su alrededor.

Hoyo reaccionó de inmediato, echando mano a su estoque. Horas atrás habían pensado que sería un estorbo llevarlo el día de su boda, pero ahora no se arrepentía en absoluto.

— ¿Quiénes son y qué quieren de nosotros?

— La queremos a ella —señaló uno de ellos.

Durante un breve instante, las miradas de Hoyo y Kagome se cruzaron. La de ella, incrédula, y la de él, preocupada. ¿Por qué querían esos hombres a Kagome? Hoyo no estaba interesado en descubrirlo. En aquel instante, la seguridad de su esposa era lo primero.

— No permitiré ni siquiera que le toquen un pelo de la cabeza —les respondió al tiempo que se desplazaba un paso por delante de Kagome, protegiéndola con su cuerpo—. Antes deberán matarme.

— Como gustes —Rió el más obeso.

Los seis enmascarados se miraron entre sí y, a una señal del más alto, comenzaron a avanzar en dirección a su presa. Hoyo, en guardia, se anticipó a sus movimientos, lanzándose con fiereza hacia el primero de los atacantes, el que tenía más cerca. Lo hirió en el costado de una estocada y, sin molestarse en comprobar si lo había matado o no, blandió su espada contra el siguiente. Kagome, petrificada unos metros atrás, lo observaba todo con el rostro ensombrecido por el terror.

Hoyo se movía muy rápido, cubriendo el mayor espacio posible para evitar que ninguno de los asaltantes se acercara demasiado a su mujer. Consiguió desarmar a dos de ellos y herir otros tantos, pero cuando se dirigía hacia el más alto con intención de asestarle un golpe mortal, uno de los que estaba en el suelo sacó algo de su bota y se lo lanzó con extrema puntería. Hoyo sintió un fuerte impacto en la espalda y después se desplomó.

Kagome dio un grito al tiempo que corría hacia Hoyo. Se arrodilló junto a él y acercó sus temblorosas manos a su espalda para evaluar el alcance de la herida. La daga estaba profundamente incrustada entre los omóplatos. Sus dedos vagaron alrededor de la empuñadura, sopesando si sería conveniente o no extraer el arma.

— ¡Oh, Hoyo! ¿Qué puedo hacer?

Con el rostro crispado por el dolor, Hoyo levantó su brazo hasta posar la mano sobre la mejilla de Kagome, para después acariciarla con infinita ternura.

— Lo… lo siento, mi amor. Yo… te he… te he fallado…

— ¡Dios mío, Hoyo! ¡No! —chilló ella.

— Kagome… vete de aquí… huye…

— ¡No! ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!

— Mi amor, esta herida… esta herida es… mortal… vete…

— Por favor, Hoyo. No te mueras. ¡No te mueras!

Kagome comenzó a zarandearlo, implorándole una y otra vez que no la dejara mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro del claro en busca de ayuda. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde. Cuando fijó de nuevo la vista en Hoyo, descubrió que sus ojos la miraban vacíos de vida.

— ¡No! —Gritó con lamento desgarrado—. ¡Hoyo, no!

Kagome se abrazó al cuerpo de su esposo con todas sus fuerzas y rompió a llorar. Aquello no podía estar pasando, Hoyo muerto… Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de decirle que ella también lo quería…

Porque lo quería. Quizá no del modo que él hubiera deseado, no con la pasión e intensidad con la que él la amaba a ella, pero al fin y al cabo lo quería. Y ahora se había ido para siempre. Lo habían matado.

Una furia incontrolada nacida de lo más hondo de su ser surgió al exterior, tan violenta que todo su cuerpo se convulsionó. Kagome no pensó, simplemente aferró la espada que Hoyo había soltado al caer y, apoyándose en ella, se incorporó para enfrentarse a los asesinos de su esposo.

— Desgraciados… Pagarán por lo que han hecho, bastardos.

Kagome intentó lanzarse con rabia contra sus atacantes, pero no calculó la intensidad de su ataque y tropezó. Ése fue el momento en el que los dos maleantes que quedaban indemnes aprovecharon para echársele encima como aves de rapiña, aunque ella no se dejó capturar así como así. Golpeó con los puños, mordió e hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para que no la tocaran.

— Maldita zorra… ¡Lucha como un perro rabioso!

Uno de los asaltantes aulló de dolor cuando recibió de Kagome un mordisco en la oreja. Se llevó la mano al oído y, al ver que sangraba, le asestó una brutal bofetada.

— Ahora sabrás lo que es bueno…

El hombre agarró a Kagome del cabello y tiró hacia atrás, mientras le colocaba un puñal en el cuello. Cuando ella vio el arma tan cerca de su rostro, se quedó paralizada. Pensó que había llegado su fin y cerró los ojos, aceptando su derrota. Al sentir el frío metal sobre su garganta, tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente. Su último aliento de vida. Grabó en su mente la imagen de Hoyo, pues quería que él fuera lo último que ocupara sus pensamientos antes de morir, pero en vez de aquello, apareció la imagen de otro rostro desconocido para ella.

Aunque podría no ser tan desconocido… el brillo de aquellos ojos, del mismo color que los de Hoyo pero tan diferentes, le provocó un vuelco en el corazón y la extraña sensación de que era alguien muy importante en su vida.

El desgastado filo de la hoja arañó la tersa piel de su cuello y Kagome se olvidó de todo. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante otro hombre surgió de la espesura e impidió el mortal desenlace con una orden seca.

— Tenemos órdenes de mantenerla con vida, pedazo de mentecato. Ni se te ocurra matarla.

— Pero ¿no has visto lo que me ha hecho esta bruja? —Le increpó el aludido—. Debe pagar por esto.

— Déjenme a mí, inútiles.

El hombre se acercó por un lateral y, tras un rápido y certero golpe en la sien, dejó a Kagome inconsciente.

— Ahora no se queden parados. Tenemos que alejarnos de aquí lo más rápido posible, antes de que los invitados se den cuenta de su prolongada ausencia y salgan a buscar a estos dos. Aten y amordacen a la mujer, no sea que se despierte y no puedan controlarla, como ya les sucedió. Después cojan a los heridos y vámonos de inmediato.

— ¿Y qué hacemos con el otro? —preguntó uno de ellos.

— Ése ya no nos ocasionará ningún problema. No obstante como precaución, ocúltenlo tras aquellos arbustos. Tardarán bastante tiempo en encontrarlo y, cuando lo hagan, ya estaremos muy lejos. Andando.

* * *

Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo X**

— Eres un completo estúpido. ¿No te dije que no debías hacerles ningún daño?

— Di órdenes precisas a mis muchachos, pero ellos no tuvieron más remedio que acabar con él. Estaban en peligro sus propias vidas.

— ¿Las de esos miserables que son tus secuaces? Todas sus vidas juntas no valen la ropa que llevo puesta.

— Fue en defensa propia. Ni yo mismo puedo recriminarles su actuación.

— Esto cambia sutilmente las cosas. Tendré que pensar muy bien cómo llevar este asunto a partir de ahora. La inconciencia de tus hombres ha desbaratado el plan que en un principio me había trazado.

— Puede que, incluso, te sea beneficioso lo que ha sucedido —sugirió el interlocutor.

— Quizá, pero ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Ya sopesaré más adelante los pros y los contras. Ahora bien, aparte de este, digamos… «Pequeño contratiempo», ¿has seguido el resto de las órdenes al pie de la letra? ¿O tus hombres también cometieron otro imperdonable error?

— En eso te equivocas. El paquete ya ha sido entregado.

— No te verían dejarlo, ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro que no! Nos cuidamos mucho de hacerlo por la noche, cuando los guardias estaban de ronda.

— ¿Algo digno de mención?

— Bueno, sí. Tuvimos que aguardar varias horas hasta que llegó el momento propicio. Las defensas del castillo han sido reforzadas tras el incidente, por lo que resulta muy complicado acercarse sin ser vistos. Estuvimos esperando largo tiempo hasta que, aprovechando un cambio de guardia, lo depositamos en el sitio indicado.

— ¿Estás seguro de que recibieron el mensaje junto con el paquete?

— Por supuesto. Dos de mis hombres permanecieron al acecho tras los arbustos hasta que lo recogieron. Se formó un pequeño revuelo y pusieron el castillo en alerta. Mandaron una partida para inspeccionar los alrededores, así que los chicos tuvieron que alejarse un poco para no ser descubiertos. Sin embargo, llegó el amanecer y nadie volvió a salir de allí. Te puedo asegurar que no van a soltar el regalito tan fácilmente.

— Perfecto. De cualquier modo, creo que acabo de tener una idea genial.

— ¿Qué idea?

— Te lo contaré más adelante. Viendo cómo has trabajado hasta el momento, prefiero dar el siguiente paso yo mismo. Así me aseguraré de que no se cometa ningún otro fallo. Pero debo actuar rápido. ¿Dónde dejaron el cuerpo?

— Oculto entre los matorrales del claro. ¿Qué pretendes hacer exactamente?

— Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Tengo que organizarlo todo para que mi plan resulte perfecto, y debo hacerlo ya. Nos veremos dentro de una semana en el lugar convenido. Por ahora, procede como siempre.

— ¿Y qué se supone que debemos hacer mis hombres y yo?

— Lo que te acabo de decir, estúpido: Nada. Si todo ha ocurrido tal y cómo me has explicado, queda muy poco para que el pez muerda el anzuelo. Nosotros ya hemos movido nuestro peón. Ahora le toca a él.

* * *

Anochecía sobre el castillo de Taishohouse cuando un grupo de jinetes entró al galope a través del puente levadizo y se detuvo al llegar al patio de armas.

El hombre que los encabezaba hizo girar a su caballo, describiendo una circunferencia completa, para abarcar con la vista todo el perímetro. Furioso, descubrió una gran mancha negra en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde antiguamente estuvieron ubicadas las caballerizas. Soltó una maldición al corroborar que el muchacho que le envió su cuñada no había exagerado en absoluto.

Lord Inuyasha Taisho se mantenía erguido, su enorme y musculoso cuerpo elevándose imponente sobre la gran bestia negra, mientras agarraba la perilla de la silla con una sola mano en una clara actitud amenazadora. Parecía un conquistador, allí parado en medio del patio con un rictus severo y acusador en los labios. La brisa de la tarde agitaba ante su rostro largos mechones de cabello negro, dificultándole por momentos la visión a sus insondables ojos dorados, pero el permanecía impertérrito al azote del viento. Su poderoso mentón se alzaba en claro signo de superioridad, exhibiendo orgulloso una nariz aristocrática perfectamente cincelada.

Aquel era un rostro de facciones perfectas, pero distorsionadas por una pétrea mirada de extrema crueldad.

Aguardó unos minutos montado en su semental con la vista al frente, fija en la torre norte, la zona más devastada por el ataque.

Cuando decidió que su exhaustivo examen había concluido, desmontó del caballo y se dirigió al interior del castillo. El jefe de los sirvientes, lo esperaba impaciente junto a la puerta.

— Milord, gracias a Dios que ha llegado tan rápido. Creíamos que tardaría unos días más en acudir.

— ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?

— Algo terrible, mi señor. Hace dos días nos atacaron en plena noche y… puede ver con sus propios ojos cómo dejaron el castillo.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Me inquietó mucho que el mensaje no fuera enviado por él, sino por lady Sango.

— Mi señor, lord Miroku… ha desaparecido. No hemos vuelto a verlo desde el ataque.

— ¿Cómo es posible? —Tronó Inuyasha—. ¿Cómo puede haber desaparecido sin dejar rastro?

— Mucho nos tememos que los forajidos puedan habérselo llevado.

— ¿Han reclamado algún rescate?

— No, milord. No tenemos ninguna noticia al respecto.

— ¿Y cómo lograron entrar? Este castillo es poco menos que inexpugnable —masculló.

— Aún no lo conseguimos entender, mi señor. Nos tomaron por sorpresa. Pero murieron muchos hombres al intentar defender los muros.

— ¿Cuántas bajas ha habido?

— Entre los que murieron esa noche y los malheridos que no aguantaron las terribles lesiones que sufrieron, han fallecido treinta y cinco hombres y dos mujeres.

— ¿Mujeres? ¿También se ensañaron con ellas? —El rostro de Inuyasha se crispó de ira.

— Milord, esto es algo muy desagradable para mí, pero su abuela…

— ¿Irasue? —Musitó, sin poder creérselo.

— Efectivamente. Hallamos un cuerpo calcinado en su habitación. Es una gran desgracia.

— Malnacidos… Lo pagarán muy caro…

— Eso no es todo —lo interrumpió—. Aparte del saqueo y de los asesinatos… esos indeseables perpetraron infinidad de violaciones. La mitad de nuestras mujeres están seriamente traumatizadas.

Inuyasha clavó la vista en el mayordomo. Tenía que preguntarlo, pero…

— ¿Lady Sango…?

— Ella también fue víctima de esos villanos, pero no sabemos con certeza qué ocurrió dentro de sus aposentos. Lady Sango no ha querido explicarnos nada.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó con impaciencia.

— En su alcoba, esperando su llegada.

Inuyasha no quiso oír nada más. Dirigiéndose hacia la torre del homenaje, comenzó a subir los peldaños de tres en tres, y cuando llegó a la entrada de las habitaciones de su hermano descubrió que la puerta había desaparecido. Entró como una exhalación y la vio; sentada junto a la ventana, con la mirada perdida. La cólera surgió al percatarse de que su rostro estaba completamente magullado.

— Sango…

La mujer giró la vista rápidamente hacia aquella penetrante voz.

Unos ojos dorados, muy familiares para ella, la contemplaban con benevolencia e incertidumbre, aunque en lo más profundo de sus pupilas distinguió otro sentimiento mucho más fuerte: venganza.

— Inuyasha, has venido… —Sango se levantó del taburete y corrió a llorar entre sus brazos.

— Tranquila… ya estoy aquí. Ahora no tienes nada que temer —respondió incómodo, sin saber dónde colocar sus manos.

Inuyasha odiaba cualquier tipo de demostración afectiva. Indeciso, cerró sus musculosos brazos en torno a la delicada espalda de Sango y la acogió con delicadeza en su fornido pecho.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Sango entre sollozos desgarradores—. No sé dónde pueden haber llevado a Miroku. Estoy tan asustada…

Él la separó con brusquedad de su cuerpo. Su mirada transmitía una feroz determinación.

— Lo encontraremos, Sango. De eso no te quepa duda alguna. —Inuyasha fijó sus ojos en el perfil de su cuñada. Con cierto temor y vacilación, acercó la mano hasta su amoratada mejilla y la acarició con los nudillos—. Dime, ¿qué… qué te hicieron?

— No quiero hablar de ello. —Sango apartó la cara, rompiendo así el contacto de esa tenue caricia—. Lo que de verdad importa ahora es encontrar a mi esposo.

— Como tú desees —contestó él con acritud y, sin más, salió de la habitación. Sabía que si se quedaba allí más tiempo le exigiría una explicación exhaustiva de lo sucedido, a pesar de que ella aún no estaba preparada. Por el momento no quería presionarla, así que no insistió, aunque en lo más profundo de su ser ansiaba conocer todos los detalles para decidir con exactitud cómo darles muerte a los que habían osado tocarla.

Lo primero que hizo Inuyasha tras abandonar los aposentos de su hermano fue organizar varios turnos de vigilancia con los guardias que quedaban disponibles, reforzando todas las posibles entradas con una doble defensa. Nadie se acercaría a menos de doscientos pies de las murallas sin ser visto. Después, estuvo hasta bien avanzada la noche haciendo inventario de las pérdidas materiales e interrogando a multitud de personas, ya fueran aldeanos o sirvientes, para recabar todo tipo de información que pudiera serle de utilidad. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo fue en vano: nadie sabía nada.

Agotado por el duro trayecto que había soportado para llegar desde sus tierras a pleno galope, subió a sus habitaciones. Necesitaba descansar un poco mientras se tomaba una buena copa de vino y planeaba sus siguientes movimientos. Al día siguiente, con las primeras luces del alba, comenzaría la búsqueda de Miroku. Enviaría partidas de reconocimiento en un perímetro de cien millas a la redonda, pero para eso precisaría de la dotación que aún no había llegado.

Aunque sólo quería relajarse un poco, el cansancio lo venció y, minutos después, cayó dormido mientras estudiaba su plan de actuación.

Despertó sobresaltado al sentir una presencia a sus espaldas.

Instintivamente echó mano a la empuñadura de su espada, y ya estaba desenvainándola cuando una voz familiar lo detuvo.

— Espera, Inuyasha. Soy yo, Shippo.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Nos atacan? —Al instante se levantó del asiento y aguzó todos los sentidos.

Un cuerpo impresionante de metro noventa y cinco de estatura se erigió en toda su longitud, superando en unos cuantos centímetros la altura de su interlocutor. La noche anterior, poco antes de quedarse dormido, Inuyasha se había quitado la camisa y las botas, así que no llevaba puesta más prenda que un ceñidísimo pantalón de cuero que le marcaba la prominente musculatura de sus pantorrillas. Unos pectorales duros, potentes, perfectamente moldeados eran el preludio de un vientre firme y plano, una cintura estrecha y angostas caderas. Ése era el cuerpo de un experimentado guerrero: puro musculo recubierto de una bronceada piel, marcada por numerosas cicatrices, que había sido esculpido durante las interminables horas de entrenamiento y el duro fragor de la batalla.

— Nadie se atrevería a invadir de nuevo este castillo con semejante despliegue —comentó Shippo—. Sin embargo, alguien ha conseguido acercarse lo suficiente sin ser visto.

— ¡Eso es imperdonable! —Bramó Inuyasha con ferocidad—. ¡Dime que guardias estaban patrullando y los haré castigar de inmediato!

— Tranquilo, Inuyasha. Todo está controlado.

— Si todo está controlado, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme hasta mis aposentos? —preguntó suspicaz—. Además, ¿cómo sabes que alguien se ha acercado al castillo si no ha sido capturado?

— Porque hemos encontrado algo junto a la garita. Será mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos. Yo no sé qué hacer con ello.

Inuyasha miró extrañado a su subordinado. ¿De qué estaba hablando?

— Está bien, bajemos. Veamos qué es lo que te ha inquietado tanto.

Cuando llegaron al salón se encontraron de frente con un grupo de seis soldados que tenían la vista fija en un bulto tirado en el suelo.

Al acercarse, Inuyasha pudo distinguir la silueta inconfundible de una mujer. Estaba inconsciente, y llevaba unas prendas muy sucias y desgarradas. La mirada interrogante de Inuyasha se desplazó paulatinamente de aquel cuerpo laxo al de su segundo al mando.

— ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Por esto me has despertado? ¿Tanto barullo por una simple campesina?

— No dirás lo mismo cuando te fijes en su mano izquierda.

— ¿Y por qué debería…? —lo que iba a decir se quedó en suspenso al mirar la mano de la muchacha. Lo reconoció al instante—. ¿Cómo puede…?

— Es lo mismo que me he preguntado yo cuando lo he visto. Es el de tu hermano, ¿verdad?

Ambos hombres contemplaban hipnotizados el sello que lucía la mujer en uno de sus dedos; dentro de un corazón sangrante, dos leones rampantes se entrelazaban con una serpiente.

— Por supuesto que lo es —afirmó con rotundidad—. Sólo se hicieron dos más, y ambos los tengo en mí poder hasta que le entregue uno de ellos a Hakudoshi. No hay duda alguna, es el sello de Miroku.

Un débil quejido, proveniente del suelo, hizo que volvieran a centrar su atención en la mujer. Estaba volviendo en sí. Sin pensarlo, Inuyasha se agachó y comenzó a zarandearla. Buena parte del largo cabello de la joven le cubrió la cara, imposibilitando una imagen clara de su rostro.

— ¿Dónde está mi hermano? —Gritó con furia—. ¿Dónde está Miroku?

— ¿Qué…?

— ¡Habla ya, mujer! —insistió sin dejar de sacudirla.

— No sé a qué se refiere. Yo…

— ¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¿Cómo has conseguido el anillo que llevas en tu dedo? ¿Quién te lo ha dado?

— ¿Qué ani…? —Ella, aún confusa, se fijó en su mano izquierda y enmudeció de repente.

— Dime cómo has logrado apoderarte de esta joya.

— Esto… no es mío.

— ¡Claro que no es tuyo! —Bramó él. Acto seguido le arrancó el sello de su dedo sin ninguna contemplación—. La cuestión es: ¿por qué lo tienes tú?

— No lo sé. No… ¡Oh! —exclamó mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca. En aquel preciso momento, lo recordó todo—. Lo han matado, lo han mat…

— ¿Qué han matado a Miroku? —preguntó alarmado.

— No, no… —respondió entre sollozos—. ¡Han matado a Hoyo!

— ¿Quién es Hoyo? ¿Y qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

La mujer lloró durante largo rato. Aunque Inuyasha le preguntó repetidas veces dónde estaba su hermano y cómo había conseguido el sello, ella no le contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada en exteriorizar todo el dolor que sentía por la muerte de su esposo. De cualquier modo, con el paso del tiempo aquel angustioso sentimiento fue transformándose en una profunda ira y, desafiante, levantó la barbilla hacia Inuyasha. Con los ojos vidriosos por el llanto, pero llenos de odio e incredulidad, lo fulminó con la mirada.

— ¿Cómo han podido…? ¿Por qué…? ¡Lo han matado! —estalló. Se tiró sobre él de forma rabiosa y lo golpeó con los puños cerrados—. ¡Usted! ¡Malnacido!

— ¡Quieta, pequeña arpía! —Inuyasha se zafó de su ataque, la redujo con el peso de su propio cuerpo y le inmovilizó las manos por encima de la cabeza. Después le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Vas a permanecer en esta posición hasta que contestes convenientemente a mis preguntas. Y sólo te soltaré si me complacen tus respuestas. Para empezar, ¿tienes algún nombre?

— ¡Déjame en paz!

— No me hagas repetírtelo. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, campesina?

— No soy ninguna campesina —respondió ella con altivez—. Y sí, tengo nombre —forcejeó mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse.

— ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, mujer.

— ¡No pienso decirle nada hasta que me suelte!

— ¿Crees sinceramente que en estos momentos estás en condiciones de negociar conmigo? —Inuyasha rió con una falsa carcajada al tiempo que la miraba con una expresión de profundo asco. Se había sentado a horcajadas sobre ella, ciñendo la cintura de la muchacha con sus poderosos muslos. Como además la tenía sujeta de los brazos, se encontraba totalmente a su merced. Agarró las muñecas de la joven con una sola mano y llevó la otra a su garganta, presionando con fuerza—. ¿Vas a contestarme por las buenas o por las malas?

— Me… me llamo Kagome. Kagome Itami. —Casi no podía respirar, pero de sus labios surgió por primera vez su nueva y ya obsoleta condición de casada.

— ¿Itami? ¿De qué me suena ese apellido? —Inuyasha, confuso, arrugó el entrecejo.

— ¿Quiere… quiere soltarme de una maldita vez? Me está ahogando.

La única concesión que le hizo fue dejar de apretar su cuello.

— Una respuesta, una cortesía —comentó con burla.

A base de patadas, Kagome intentó desembarazarse de aquel pesado cuerpo que le impedía incorporarse, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. Por el contrario, cerró aún más sus dedos alrededor de las muñecas y apretó las rodillas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

— ¡Suélteme, escoria inmunda!

— No tientes a tu suerte, mujer. Todavía te quedan muchas preguntas por responder. Además, no es del todo aconsejable que te dirijas a mí de ese modo… —acercó su cara amenazadoramente hasta Kagome, tanto que ella sintió su cálido aliento rozarle la mejilla. Eso, y algo más profundo y peligroso que le provocó una extraña sacudida—. Por tu propia seguridad.

— No entiendo qué pretende conseguir con esto. —Kagome apartó el rostro hacia un lado. Ese hombre emanaba peligro por todos los poros de su piel, perturbándola sobremanera.

— Por lo pronto, quiero saber cómo ha llegado a tu poder el anillo de mi hermano.

— ¡No lo sé! Nunca antes había visto ese sello. Alguien debió ponérmelo cuando estaba inconsciente.

— No te creo.

— Me da igual que no me crea. ¡Es la verdad!

— Eso ya lo veremos.

Inuyasha terminó por soltarla y se levantó, aunque le indicó con un gesto que no admitiría ningún movimiento en falso por su parte. Kagome masajeó sus doloridas muñecas pero no se incorporó del suelo, temerosa de lo que podría hacerle si lo contradecía.

— Y bien, afirmas llamarte Kagome Itami. ¿No tendrás algún parentesco con el conde de Berwick, el señor de Whippledone?

— ¿Se refiere a lord Myoga Itami?

— En efecto —afirmó él.

Kagome alzó la cabeza al tiempo que florecía una llama de esperanza en su interior. S él conocía al conde, cabía la posibilidad de que se aclarara aquel desastroso malentendido.

— Soy su nuera. Acababa de desposarme con su hijo cuando…

— ¿Su nuera? —Inuyasha la interrumpió, evaluándola inquisitivamente con la mirada—. No tengo ninguna constancia de que el despreciable de Kouga tuviera esposa. —Sus ásperas palabras destilaban odio—. ¿No me estás mintiendo?

— Por supuesto que no le estoy mintiendo —contestó airada—. Y no me he casado con lord Kouga —recalcó el título de «lord»—, sino con lord Hoyo, su hermano pequeño.

Inuyasha torció el gesto en una mueca de incredulidad.

— Y si así fuera, ¿cómo es posible que el flamante marido haya dejado sola a su mujer? Un hombre recién casado no se separaría en días del cuerpo tibio y voluptuoso de su esposa. —Sus ojos la recorrieron de arriba abajo con infinito descaro, provocándole a Kagome una profunda desazón—. Además, una dama jamás iría vestida así, con harapos y sucia como una pordiosera.

Una queda exclamación brotó de la garganta de Kagome cuando se percató de su traje de boda, antes tan níveo y maravilloso, se había echado a perder por completo.

— Éste era… mi vestido de novia. Ha quedado destrozado. Dios mío, no… Hoyo… está muerto. —La furia volvió a adueñarse de ella con renovado brío—. Usted, ¿usted ha sido responsable de semejante atrocidad? —hizo amago de levantarse para saltar sobre él como una leona, pero tres pares de manos la sujetaron al instante, impidiéndole moverse del suelo—. ¿Qué quiere de mí? ¿Por qué me ha secuestrado? —le espetó a voz en cuello.

— ¿Secuestrarte, yo? No me hagas reír…

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y tampoco has matado a Hoyo? ¡Asesino!

— ¿Qué demonios estás insinuando? ¡Yo no sé nada de eso!

— ¿Y cómo he llegado hasta aquí? ¿También va a decirme que he aparecido en este lugar como por arte de magia? ¡Usted asesinó a mi esposo y ordenó mi secuestro, aunque aun no entiendo la razón!

— No sé qué increíble historia te estás inventando, pero lo que tengo bien claro es que estás directamente relacionada con la desaparición de Miroku.

— ¡Ya le he dicho que no conozco de nada a su hermano! —explotó ella—. ¿Cómo quiere que se lo haga entender?

Inuyasha volvió la cabeza hacia la chimenea, mirando un punto indefinido en el fuego. Tras unos segundos de deliberación, finalmente se giró hacia Kagome y le dijo:

— Esta conversación no lleva a ningún lado. Será mejor dejarlo, al menos por el momento.

— Entonces, ¿va a dejarme libre? —preguntó ella confiada—. Tengo que volver a Whippledone, con lord Myoga.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó Inuyasha contrariado—. No saldrás de este castillo mientras no aparezca mi hermano. Aún quedan muchas cuestiones por resolver, así que hasta que Miroku no regrese aquí y confirme o desmienta tu implicación en su desaparición, bajo ningún concepto abandonarás estos muros. Veamos que tiene que decir él con respecto a que estés en posesión de su anillo.

— ¿Está insinuando que me va a mantener prisionera?

— Tómatelo como una privación temporal de tu libertad —contestó agriamente.

— Usted no puede hacerme esto. Este tipo de abuso es…

— Claro que puedo —la interrumpió Inuyasha, para acto seguido volverse hacia sus hombres. Sus órdenes fueron escuetas—: Llévenla a la torre sur y asegúrense de que no se mueva de allí.

Dicho esto se dispuso a salir del salón, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se paró en seco. Sin volverse hacia Kagome, hizo un último comentario.

— Y ruega a Dios que no le haya ocurrido nada, porque de ser así… nunca saldrás de aquí.

* * *

Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo XI**

El sonido de una jauría de perros rompió la tranquilidad del bosque. El sol ya lucía alto en el horizonte, y un gran grupo de hombres a caballo estaban peinando palmo a palmo la zona.

Cuando, al anochecer, los muchachos no dieron señales de vida, lord Itami comenzó a preocuparse. En un principio todos supusieron que la feliz pareja se había escabullido del bullicio de la fiesta buscando un poco de intimidad, aunque llegó la hora del último brindis y ellos seguían sin hacer acto de presencia. La mayoría de la gente estaba ebria, muchos se lanzaban guiños de complicidad cargados de maliciosos pensamientos en cuanto a la supuesta desaparición, pero aun así fueron en su busca. Sólo querían localizarlos para hacerles unas últimas bromas antes de que subieran al lecho nupcial. Primero examinaron las diferentes estancias del castillo y, al no hallarlos, ampliaron la búsqueda en el exterior. Lo revisaron todo: los establos, el jardín, la huerta… sin embargo, no encontraron ningún indicio de ellos.

Con la llegada de la medianoche empezó a crecer la inquietud entre todos los presentes. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien los había visto, y el temor de que les hubiera ocurrido algo grave aumentaba con el paso de las horas. El conde estaba muy intranquilo, así que decidió poner fin al banquete y organizar una partida de búsqueda.

Le llevó gran parte de la noche reunir a sus hombres. Los que no se habían desperdigado para celebrar su propia fiesta particular con alguna moza en la intimidad, estaban borrachos como cubas, tirados en el suelo del salón. Finalmente, dos horas antes del amanecer, todos estaban en sus cabalgaduras, con lord Itami al frente.

Se dividieron en cuatro grupos y cada uno tomó una dirección distinta. Ho hallaron ningún rastro de la pareja hasta el mediodía, cuando los perros comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos y ladrar con un gran estrépito. Habían llegado a la entrada del bosque de robles, así que el líder ordenó soltarlos y los perros se dirigieron directamente al interior de la espesura.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el cuerpo sin vida de Hoyo. Lo hallaron en un claro, oculto tras unos matorrales, con un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor. El hombre que estaba al mando no perdió el tiempo y mandó tres mensajeros, uno en cada dirección, para informar el hallazgo al resto de las partidas. No quiso tocar el cadáver hasta que llegara su señor.

Media hora después, el sonido estridente de unos cascos indicó que el resto de los hombres estaban acercándose al lugar. El primero en llegar fue lord Itami, quien, sin esperar a que su caballo se detuviera, desmontó con rapidez y se lanzó en una carrera hacia el cuerpo inerte de su hijo.

— Hoyo, no… hijo mío… —el conde se tiró al suelo y tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, acunándolo contra su pecho—. ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? Dios mío, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Sus hombres se miraron entre sí, sintiéndose por completo impotentes. No entendían que había podido suceder. Un muchacho como Hoyo, que nunca había hecho daño a nadie, asesinado así…

Nadie se bajó de sus cabalgaduras, todos permanecieron inmóviles alrededor del claro a la espera de que alguien rompiera aquel sepulcral silencio para darles cualquier orden. Unos minutos más tarde apareció Kouga con su partida. Éste, al ver a su padre, desmontó y se acercó lentamente a él.

— Padre…

— Kouga, tu hermano…

Kouga observó el cadáver sin creerse que aquello estuviera sucediendo en realidad. Hoyo, muerto… los recuerdos de su infancia y juventud junto a él, cuando no hacía más que gastarle bromas pesadas a aquel pequeño raposo, pasaron por su mente en cuestión de momentos. Ahora que finalmente se había convertido en un hombre, el destino había querido que su vida se cercenara de un modo horrendo y prematuro. Aquello no era justo. Una única lágrima, en memoria de su hermano, brotó de sus ojos, pero al instante se la apartó de un manotazo. Ya habría tiempo de llorarlo en la intimidad.

— Quien haya hecho esto pagará con su vida, pero antes sufrirá lo indecible —sentenció con la mirada vacía y el rostro contraído por la rabia.

Dejando a un lado la angustia que sentía, se concentró en averiguar qué era lo que había ocurrido. De la espalda de Hoyo sobresalía una daga. El arma mortal. Frunció el ceño al distinguir el escudo grabado en la empuñadura. Sin mencionar en alto sus suposiciones, escrutó los alrededores y advirtió que el estoque de su malogrado hermano estaba tirado en el suelo a escasos metros de allí, con el filo manchado de sangre. Kouga se volvió hacia su lacayo y preguntó:

— ¿Han inspeccionado la zona en busca de alguna pista?

— No, milord. No nos hemos movido de aquí hasta recibir nuevas órdenes.

— ¿Qué es lo que están esperando? —bramó—. ¡Quiero este bosque peinado hasta la última piedra que se encuentren! ¡Pónganse en marcha!

Al oír la orden, todos los jinetes giraron sus monturas y comenzaron a alejarse.

Mientras tanto, Kouga permanecía de pie, impertérrito, viendo como su padre se consumía de dolor con el cuerpo de Hoyo entre sus brazos.

— Padre, te juro por mi honor que el asesino de mi hermano no saldrá impune. Aunque lo tenga que matar con mis propias manos. Te lo juro.

Al poco se oyó un fuerte grito entre la espesura. Segundos después, apareció a la carrera un soldado para informar de un hallazgo, y Kouga lo siguió. Caminaron a buen paso entre arbustos y matorrales hasta que el soldado se detuvo y le hizo una señal con el brazo, indicando unos metros más adelante. Apoyado contra un árbol, se encontraba un hombre inconsciente. En el centro del pecho, un círculo oscuro de sangre manchaba su sucia camisa. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, lo que le impedía verle las facciones.

Kouga se acercó y, de un solo movimiento, rasgó la camisa. La sangre reseca se debía a una herida de espada.

La ira se apoderó de él. Con ayuda de su propio estoque levantó sin mucha sutileza la cabeza ladeada del hombre y reconoció al instante su rostro.

— Lord Miroku Taisho, maldito canalla…

Se agachó hasta estar a su altura, lo agarró sin ningún tipo de contemplación por la pechera y descargó un fuertísimo puñetazo en su mandíbula, haciendo que la cabeza chocara brutalmente contra el tronco del árbol. Después de que le propinó innumerables golpes, hasta que una débil voz a sus espaldas lo interrumpió:

— Hijo, déjalo ya.

Kouga detuvo su puño cerrado a medio camino del rostro desfigurado de lord Miroku. Se volvió con furia, echando chispas por los ojos.

— Padre, déjame matarlo. Este miserable no merece vivir.

— En eso último estoy de acuerdo, pero no podemos tomarnos la justicia por nuestra mano. Este mezquino —enfatizó su comentario con una mueca de desprecio—. No es un campesino corriente. Es un conde, un lord del reino y, como tal, únicamente depende del rey decidir cuál va a ser su destino.

— Entonces, ¿no podrá morir como la escoria que es?

— Eso no depende de nosotros. No sabes cómo me gustaría romperle el cuello con mis propias manos, pero en este caso debemos actuar de otro modo.

— ¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hacer con él? ¿Soltarlo sin más? —su tono de voz se había elevado a medida que hablaba.

— Por supuesto que no. Lo llevaremos a la corte y allí será juzgado como dictamina la ley. Nuestro monarca decidirá si debe ser ejecutado por su crimen.

— ¿No será más fácil acabar con él aquí mismo? —Propuso Kouga—. Ya está bastante malherido, así que dudo mucho que llegue a palacio con vida. Déjame rematarlo, padre.

— He dicho que no. Pero ésa no es razón para que estemos en la obligación de tener ningún tipo de consideración con este sujeto durante el camino. Aunque esté gravemente herido, será trasladado hasta allí como lo que es: un criminal. —dicho esto se volvió hacia su lacayo y, con un movimiento de la cabeza, le ordenó acercarse—. Llévenlo al castillo y encadénenlo. No quiero darle ninguna posibilidad de huir. Por tu parte, Kouga —se giró hacia su hijo con el semblante cansado—, reúne a tus hombres y organízalo todo para partir esta misma tarde. Debes llegar a palacio lo más pronto posible. Y mantenme informado: quiero saber todo lo que ocurre a partir de ahora.

— Lo que tú digas.

— Por cierto —añadió el conde—, ¿se tiene alguna noticia del paradero de lady Kagome?

— Ninguna, padre. Pero ya te dije que esa mujer no era de fiar…

En ese preciso instante, se oyó un ruido extraño a sus espaldas.

Los allí presentes se volvieron al unísono y alcanzaron a ver cómo alguien que estaba escondido entre los arbustos se incorporaba rápidamente y echaba a correr en dirección opuesta a donde ellos se encontraban.

No tardaron en darle alcance. Dos soldados lo llevaron en presencia del conde mientras lo mantenían sujeto por los brazos, evitando así que intentara escapar de nuevo. Cuando estuvo frente a lord Itami, éste pudo apreciar que se trataba de un simple vagabundo. Sus ropas harapientas y el pestilente hedor que desprendía su cuerpo lo delataban. Además, estaba muerto de miedo.

— Yo no he hecho nada, lo juro.

— Si no has hecho nada, ¿por qué razón has echado a correr? ¿Por qué te ocultabas entre la maleza?

— Yo… de verdad, milord, debe creerme. Simplemente he vuelto para inspeccionar los cuerpos y ver si podía conseguir algo de valor para cambiar por un mendrugo de pan. Total, los muertos ya no lo iban a necesitar. Pero yo no vi nada ayer, lo juro…

Kouga y lord Myoga cruzaron sus miradas y preguntaron a un tiempo:

— ¿Estuviste aquí ayer?

— Yo no…

— ¡Habla ya o el delito de robo será uno de los muchos cargos que pesen sobre tu acusación! ¿Qué es lo que no viste?

El mendigo negaba reiteradamente con la cabeza, pero en cuanto Kouga desenvainó su espada y colocó la afilada punta en su garganta, comenzó a cantar como un pajarillo.

— Él era quien daba las órdenes —comentó entre balbuceos al tiempo que señalaba el cuerpo inconsciente de lord Miroku Taisho—. Les dijo a sus hombres que se llevaran a la dama mientras él se encargaba del otro. El muchacho intentó detenerlo, intentó detenerlos a todos, pero acabó acuchillado por la espalda. Fue él, se los juro…

Lord Itami levantó la mano imponiéndole silencio. Después, miró a su hijo con una expresión de desolación. Ahora estaba seguro:

Kagome había sido secuestrada, pero ¿por qué?

— Mi señor, ¿qué es lo que va a hacer conmigo? Le he dicho la verdad… —se atrevió a preguntar el pordiosero.

El conde lo ignoró y se dispuso a dar órdenes.

— Kouga, llévate a este hombre contigo para que pueda testificar lo que ha visto. Ésta es la última prueba que nos faltaba para incriminar al conde de Tempton por el asesinato de Hoyo. Por otro lado, una cuadrilla se encargará de seguir buscando a Kagome. Quien sabe lo que puedan haberle hecho ya esos malnacidos. En cuanto a ti —agregó finalmente, dirigiéndose al indigente—, no debes preocuparte. Sólo debes acompañar a mi hijo hasta palacio y contar a las autoridades todo lo que nos has dicho. Serás debidamente recompensado por tus servicios.

El brillo de codicia que iluminó los ojos del vagabundo al escuchar las palabras del conde pasó desapercibido para todos. Aquel hombre oculto por una capa se había acercado a él cuando deambulaba solo por los caminos la noche anterior había estado en lo cierto: por una pequeña mentira, recibiría una doble recompensa. No podía creerse su propia suerte.

Mientras tanto, lord Itami se había dado la vuelta en dirección al claro y, con los hombros caídos, comenzaba a andar mientras no dejaba de murmurar por lo bajo:

— Dios mío, ¿por qué?

* * *

Después del interrogatorio, Inuyasha no pudo volver a sus aposentos para seguir descansando. Se pasó gran parte de la noche merodeando por el castillo, comprobando defensas y reorganizando guardias mientras analizaba meticulosamente todas y cada una de las parcas respuestas que le había dado aquella mujer. Tenía que averiguar cuál era la relación con su hermano aunque ella negara conocerlo. Si así fuera, ¿por qué tenía en su mano el sello de Miroku?

Lo que no llegaba a comprender era quién la había llevado hasta allí.

Ella afirmaba ser sido secuestrada, pero eso no tenía ningún sentido. ¿O sí?

Con la llegada del alba, Inuyasha tomó una decisión. No esperaría al resto de los hombres para comenzar la búsqueda de Miroku.

Saldría a buscarlo él mismo, y tenía bien claro cuál era el primer sitio al que debía acudir: el castillo de Whippledone. Ordenó que ensillaran su caballo y, sin más compañía que la de Shippo, tomó rumbo hacia el condado de Berwick.

Llegaron sobre las diez de la mañana, y les extrañó que hubiera tan poco movimiento de guardias. De hecho, nadie los detuvo hasta llegar al patio de armas. Como no encontraron a ningún centinela al que avisar de su intención de ver al conde, no les quedó más remedio que solicitárselo a uno de los sirvientes que en aquel momento salía por la puerta principal. Éste los miró extrañado y les informó de que lord Itami no se encontraba allí. Inuyasha no dio crédito a sus palabras, así que comenzó a alzar la voz.

Advertida por los gritos, Kaede apareció corriendo en la puerta, con una mano en el pecho y otra en los cabellos, creyendo que se trataba de alguna noticia referente a la desaparición de los muchachos. Al percatarse de su error, se atusó el vestido y preguntó con extrema cortesía:

— Mi señor, ¿desea algo?

— Exijo ver de inmediato al conde de Berwick —contestó Inuyasha con frialdad.

— Me temo que eso no va a ser posible.

— ¿Cómo que no va a ser posible? Mujer, dile que lord Inuyasha Taisho está aquí y no se moverá hasta que lo reciba.

— Le repito que eso no va a ser posible. El conde no está en el castillo, salió esta mañana por un asunto de extrema urgencia y no sabemos cuándo volverá.

— ¿Un asunto de extrema urgencia?

— Su hijo y su nuera desaparecieron ayer por la tarde, horas después de su boda. Lord Myoga ha ordenado su inmediata búsqueda, encabezando él mismo una de las partidas. Por casualidad, ¿no tendrá usted alguna noticia de ellos?

Inuyasha pensó su respuesta durante una fracción de segundo y después negó rotundamente con la cabeza. Por ahora, no le convenía que nadie supiera que tenía a la mujer en su poder, como tampoco le convenía levantar sospechas preguntando por el paradero de Miroku, sobre todo si no era directamente al conde de Berwick.

— Milord, ¿desea que le haga llegar algún mensaje de su parte?

— No.

Kaede se quedó muy asombrada al ver que esos dos hombres se alejaban de ella sin mediar ni una sola palabra más, montaban en sus caballos y abandonaron el castillo a pleno galope. Si estaban tan interesados en hablar con lord Myoga, ¿por qué no le habían dejado ningún mensaje?

* * *

La habían llevado a una pequeña habitación situada en la primera planta de la torre sur. Aunque no estaba encerrada bajo llave, habían dispuesto a un guardia en la puerta para tenerla controlada en todo momento. Nada más dejarla en la soledad del cuarto, se lanzó sobre el pequeño catre para dar rienda suelta a sus emociones. A pesar de que lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, con el paso de las horas su dolor no menguó. Fue vagamente consciente de que alguien entraba, depositaba una bandeja con algo de comida sobre la mesa y después volvía a salir, pero estaba demasiado afectada por lo que había sucedido como para darle importancia al pequeño detalle de la cerradura.

El cansancio acumulado y la pena que sentía por la pérdida de Hoyo hicieron mella en ella y, finalmente, cayó rendida. Sin embargo, su descanso fue muy agitado. Cada cierto tiempo se despertaba temblando, cubierta de sudor frío ocasionado por las terribles pesadillas que estaba sufriendo. Todas eran iguales y no hacían más que repetirse una y otra vez. En ellas aparecían Hoyo y otro hombre, el mismo que evocó su mente cuando aquella daga amenazaba mortalmente su cuello; los veía morir a su lado a manos de un ser fantasmagórico, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Intentaba moverse con desesperación, pero estaba atada de pies y manos a un poste situado en el centro de un patio de armas, así que sólo podía gritar pidiendo ayuda. De repente, aquel ser fantasmagórico se volvía hacia ella, transformándose en un demonio horrible con la cara de lord Inuyasha. El demonio soltaba desde lo más profundo de su garganta un terrible grito que no podía proceder de ningún ser humano y después, entre las pezuñas en las que se habían convertido sus manos, tomaba una antorcha que refulgía como el fuego del infierno. Primero se la acercaba peligrosamente al rostro y luego la lanzaba a sus pies, bajo los cuales habían surgido montones de leña a modo de pira. Mientras la madera comenzaba a arder, el demonio sonreía con una grotesca mueca y repetía:

— Ahora serás mía… mía…

Tras despertar de la quinta pesadilla, no pudo seguir durmiendo ni un minuto más. Había dejado pasar demasiado tiempo, sumida en el dolor y sin pensar en su propia seguridad, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que tenía que encontrar la forma de salir de semejante atolladero. Y lo primero de todo era marcharse de allí. Decidida, caminó con sigilo hasta la puerta, acercó la cara a la madera y aguzó el oído.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. No se oía ningún ruido al otro lado.

Puso una mano en el pomo y lo giró con cuidado. Cuando la puerta se abrió, asomó la cabeza por un resquicio. De sus labios brotó una muda maldición; en un lateral de la entrada apoyado contra la pared, se encontraba posicionado un guardia. Éste, al advertir que alguien había abierto desde adentro, se puso de inmediato en alerta.

Irguió su cuerpo y se llevó la mano al cinto, mirando a la mujer con acritud. Kagome suspiró y, desalentada, volvió a cerrar.

— ¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? —se preguntó—. Yo no he hecho nada para estar cautiva dentro de estas cuatro paredes. ¡No he hecho nada!

Con paso cansino, se acercó a la única ventana que había e inspeccionó el exterior. Comenzaba a anochecer, así que dedujo que había estado durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Tras un rápido vistazo advirtió que el castillo estaba fuertemente protegido, muchísimo más que Whippledone. Decenas de soldados armados patrullaban por las murallas, en las almenas… en cada punto estratégico había al menos dos guardias vigilando atentamente los alrededores. Sería poco menos que imposible escapar de allí.

Se alejó de la ventana y reflexionó. Si no hubiera accedido a casarse con Hoyo, quizá aún seguiría vivo, y ella estaría segura entre los muros del castillo de Whippledone. De cualquier modo, ¿por qué la mantenían retenida? Ella no había hecho nada para encontrarse en tan complicado aprieto. Además, ya le había explicado a aquel odioso hombre que no sabía nada de su hermano pero, aun así, no había querido atender a razones. En aquellos instantes, su existencia dependía de que el tal lord Miroku apareciera y les hiciera entender a todos que ella no tenía nada que ver con él.

Kagome se tumbó boca arriba en el catre, se llevó las manos a los ojos y rompió de nuevo a llorar. ¿Qué sería de ella si aquel hombre no aparecía nunca? Antes de marcharse del salón, aquel loco le había hecho una amenaza velada, y no parecía que estuviera bromeando. Pero, ¿por qué?

No le quedaba otra opción. Tras pensarlo con detenimiento, se levantó rápidamente del camastro, miró la puerta cerrada y con voz nerviosa aseveró:

— Tengo que salir de aquí. Ahora.

Sin más miramientos, abrió la puerta y salió. Ni siquiera se fijó en el sorprendido guardia que la miraba extrañado por su comportamiento; pasó como un rayo junto a él y comenzó a bajar la escalera. Su carcelero no intentó detenerla, simplemente se apartó de la fría pared donde estaba apoyado y la siguió a cierta distancia.

Kagome corrió al exterior de la torre hasta llegar al centro de un desierto patio de armas. Tardó varios segundos en ubicarse, pero después caminó decidida hacia la salida del puente levadizo. Vio que el rastrillo estaba bajado, así que buscó con desesperación el mecanismo de subida. Cuando lo halló, en un lateral del charco, lo cogió con ambas manos e intentó, sin éxito, accionarlo.

Aquel pequeño inconveniente no iba a detenerla en su propósito de huir. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano consiguió por fin accionar un poco la palanca. Dos soldados que hasta entonces habían estado observándola desde las sombras sin saber qué hacer, perplejos por el arrojo de la mujer, se colocaron frente a ella y le interceptaron el paso.

— Milady, no puede salir de estos muros.

— Déjenme pasar, estúpidos.

Ambos hombres cruzaron sus picas delante de ella a modo de barrera, pero Kagome, con los nervios a flor de piel, retiró con decisión las puntas e intentó de nuevo avanzar.

— Señora, no queremos hacerle ningún daño, pero si nos obliga…

— ¿Qué me van a hacer? —se encaró con ellos—. ¿Clavarme las picas? Venga, inténtenlo —contestó fuera de sí—. Es lo único que queda para considerarlos unos auténticos salvajes.

Los hombres se miraron sorprendidos, incapaces de llevar a cabo su supuesta amenaza. La muchacha captó la duda que se veía reflejada en los ojos de los soldados, así que aprovechó la oportunidad y, rodeándolos, se tumbó frente al hueco que se había abierto bajo el rastrillo. Sólo había podido levantarlo dos palmos, pero para ella era más que suficiente. No le importó que el suelo estuviera embarrado. Se subió un poco el ruedo de la falta hasta la altura de las rodillas y comenzó a reptar hacia el exterior. Dentro de poco sería libre, y aunque no sabía exactamente dónde estaba, no dudaba que conseguiría llegar de nuevo a la seguridad del castillo de Whippledone.

Impulsándose sobre los codos, deslizó las caderas hacia adelante, buscando con desesperación la libertad. Tenía ya medio cuerpo fuera cuando notó que unas garras se cernían sobre sus piernas y le rodeaban los tobillos. Tras unos instantes de inútil forcejeo, sintió que de un solo tirón la hacían retroceder de nuevo hacia el interior, arrastrándola cuan larga era por el suelo mojado.

Intentó soltar una imprecación, aunque lo único que consiguió fue tragar una ingente cantidad de barro. Escupió asqueada, conteniendo a duras penas las arcadas.

— ¿Se puede saber que intentabas conseguir? —tronó una voz detrás de ella.

Kagome probó ponerse de rodillas para enfrentarse con aquel que había impedido su huida, pero Inuyasha la mantenía firmemente sujeta por los tobillos. Aunque intentaba levantarse, las palmas de sus manos no hacían más que resbalar en el fango, dándose de bruces una y otra vez contra el suelo.

— Creo que me vas a ocasionar más problemas de los que estoy dispuesto a tolerar —Inuyasha estaba realmente enfadado—. No me quedará más remedio que encerrarte dónde yo mismo te pueda controlar.

Dicho esto le soltó los tobillos, sólo para cogerla de un brazo e incorporarla con brusquedad. Después, tiró de ella sin contemplaciones hasta obligarla a seguir sus pasos. Kagome tosía de un modo incontrolado, tratando de expulsar el barro que se había introducido en sus fosas nasales y garganta, pero eso no hizo que Inuyasha redujera la marcha; al contrario, tironeó de ella con más fuerza.

— Esto te pasa por no saber estarte quieta —le recriminó mientras la arrastraba hacia el interior del castillo—, pero lo solucionaremos de una vez por todas.

— Me… me está haciendo daño. —Kagome luchaba con denodado brío por soltarse, aunque su esfuerzo fue baldío.

— Y más daño te voy a hacer si no dejas de forcejear.

— ¿Dónde me lleva?

— Donde te tenga en todo momento a la vista y no puedas escaparte: a mis aposentos.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Kagome se quedó clavada en el sitio. Inuyasha se volvió hacia ella y la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

— Si no dejas de incordiarme y continúas resistiéndote, voy a tener que cargar contigo como si fueras un fardo. Tú decides.

— No pienso ir con usted a su habitación.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y cómo lo vas a evitar?

— ¿Es que usted no es un caballero? —Kagome levantó la barbilla de forma orgullosa—. ¿Es que no sabe cómo tratar a una dama?

— ¡Ja! Ni yo soy un caballero, ni tú eres una dama. —sus ojos recorrieron insolentemente el cuerpo de Kagome. Después, sonrió con ironía—. Mírate. Estás llena de barro hasta las orejas, y por haberte arrastrado por el fango como una vil serpiente. Te encontramos con ese vestido zarrapastroso, llena de mugre de la cabeza a los pies. A tu lado, las campesinas de esta aldea parecerían reinas. No me hagas perder más el tiempo, mujer. Vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

Inuyasha intentó seguir avanzando, pero Kagome no hizo amago de moverse. El hombre, harto ya de tanta tontería, cumplió su amenaza.

Se agachó, la cogió de las rodillas y la cargó sobre su hombro derecho. Ella pataleó con furia, pero sólo consiguió que su captor aumentara el ritmo de la marcha mientras le inmovilizaba por completo las piernas.

— ¡Suélteme, bárbaro! —gritó hasta desgañitarse—. ¡He dicho que me suelte, pedazo de escoria! ¡Será cabrón…!

— Vaya vocabulario para alguien que se considera a sí misma una dama —musitó él entre risas.

Kagome no cesó de soltar improperios hasta que llegaron a los aposentos de Inuyasha. Éste estaba escandalizado por las lindezas que salían de la boca de la mujer, más propias para un mozo de cuadras, pero no dijo nada hasta que traspasó la puerta de su habitación, la cerró de un puntapié y soltó bruscamente su carga contra el duro suelo.

— A partir de ahora vas a estarte calladita. Si no es así, te amordazaré.

Tras esas escuetas palabras volvió a cogerla del brazo, la llevó a rastras hasta la pared y cerró alrededor de su muñeca un grillete que colgaba de una gruesa cadena anclada a la fría piedra.

— De aquí ya no podrás moverte, mujer.

— ¿Cómo se atreve a encadenarme? Es una babosa despreciable, una sanguijuela, un…

Inuyasha se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó entre sus manos un jirón del dobladillo del antiguo vestido de Kagome y, sin muchos preámbulos, lo arrancó de un tirón.

Con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, le restregó el trozo de tela por delante de la nariz.

— ¿Quieres que te lo ponga? Estás lastimando mis tiernos oídos. Esta noche voy a sufrir pesadillas por todas las barbaridades que he oído salir de tus labios.

— Arrogante hijo de…

Inuyasha no esperó a que terminara de decir su último insulto.

Cubrió la boca de Kagome con la tira de tela y, pasándosela por detrás de las orejas, la anudó con fuerza a la altura de la nuca.

— Ahora ya podré dormir a gusto —suspiró aliviado. Como Kagome no dejaba de agitar la cabeza, se acercó a ella para asegurarse de que el nudo no se soltara, entonces pudo notar el hedor que despedía—. Eso sí, mañana por la mañana sin falta, tendremos que hacer algo para solucionar ese olor tan nauseabundo que desprendes. No permitiré que mis aposentos huelan como una pocilga; te daremos un baño, a ver si encontramos algo decente debajo de toda esa suciedad.

Ese último comentario provocó la ira de Kagome. Aquello era demasiado. La secuestraban, la arrastraban por el fango, la encadenaban como una bestia y, por si no fuera suficiente, la ofendían comparándola con los cerdos. Ya no pudo aguantar más, así que aprovechó que aquel malnacido estaba desprevenido delante de ella para propinarle una fuerte patada en la entrepierna.

El golpe lo hecho atrás, y un gesto de dolor surcó su semblante mientras se llevaba las manos a la zona lastimada.

— Maldita perra… —fue lo único que pudo farfullar.

Kagome lo miró con ojos victoriosos, aunque después reconoció la furia en el rostro del hombre y se acurrucó lo que pudo contra la pared, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

— Te arrepentirás de lo que acabas de hacer…

Inuyasha caminó renqueando hacia ella, con cuidado de no ponerse de nuevo en la trayectoria de sus piernas. Le levantó el mentón y alzó su otra mano. Se disponía a descargarla sobre la mejilla de Kagome para abofetearla, pero en el último momento lo pensó mejor al ver el miedo en sus ojos. Entonces bajó la mano hasta la parte inferior de su vestido, lo cogió de un extremo y, de un solo tirón, lo rasgó en dos.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos, aterrada por lo que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, Inuyasha la sorprendió, sujetándola de ambos tobillos para después atarlos con un jirón de la tela.

— Así no volverás a agredirme, pequeña arpía —replicó bastante malhumorado—. Pero te lo advierto desde ya: como vuelvas a intentarlo, juro que la próxima vez no me contendré y recibirás tu merecido. Esto te enseñará que jamás debes golpear a un hombre en tan preciadas partes.

Apretó tanto el nudo corredizo que casi le cortó la circulación.

Tras cerciorarse de que aquellas piernas ya no podían ser usadas como armas contra él, se incorporó, avanzó hacia la cama ubicada al fondo de la estancia y se acostó en ella sin quitarse siquiera las botas.

Kagome intentó moverse, pero al instante se dio cuenta de que aquel desgraciado la había atado a conciencia. No sólo no podía escapar, sino que además tampoco podría descansar. La había dejado en una posición tan forzada que sólo podía apoyar la espalda contra la pared, y eso iba a destrozarle la columna vertebral. Aun así, se colocó de esa forma y rezó para que el cansancio acumulado la hiciera caer rápidamente en un dulce sueño.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaban cerrándosele los ojos de puro agotamiento, oyó unos ronquidos, comprobando con consternación que el hombre se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Aquella iba a ser una noche larga.

* * *

Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo XII**

Nada más llegar al castillo, lord Itami se encerró en la biblioteca. Había dado orden de no ser molestado bajo ningún concepto, pero también había dejado bien claro que no quería que el grupo que custodiaría al asesino de Hoyo partiera hacia palacio hasta hablar con su hijo. Su único hijo vivo.

Toda la sala se sumió en un respetuoso silencio cuando, tras dos largas horas de espera, finalmente se abrió la puerta de la biblioteca. Mientras tanto, Kouga caminaba de un lado para otro con claros signos de nerviosismo, incapaz de estarse quieto como lo hacían el resto de los presentes.

No entendía por qué su padre le había dado la orden de esperar. Si por él fuera, ya se habría tomado la justicia por su mano, aplicando a ese malnacido el castigo que se merecía por su acción: la muerte. Además, estaba asqueado. A su alrededor habían empezado a circular rumores referentes a que su familia estaba tocada por una maldición, aunque eran tan sólo tonterías de gente inculta e ingenua. Todo en la vida tenía una razón de ser, y él sabía muy bien cuales habían sido la causa de la misteriosa muerte de Hoyo. Estaba a punto de perder por completo la paciencia cuando, al fin, el conde se dignó a salir.

— Padre, te estaba esperando.

— Lo sé, hijo mío, lo sé. No podía permitir que te fueras a palacio sin esto. —Lord Itami extendió su mano y le dio un pergamino pulcramente enrollado, lacrado y sellado con el emblema de la familia—. Es una misiva para el rey. Deseo que le hagas entrega de este mensaje en persona. Antes de regresar aquí, cerciórate de que lo ha leído.

Kouga cogió el papel e inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida. No quería perder más tiempo con formalidades que no llevaban a nada.

— Así lo haré. Con su permiso…

— Kouga, una última cosa. Si se da la casualidad de que ese canalla despierta durante el trayecto, quiero que lo interrogues a conciencia sobre el paradero de lady Kagome. Oblígalo a confesar dónde se la han llevado. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de seguir buscándola, pero sabe Dios cuál habrá sido su destino.

— Padre, ¿no te das cuenta de que esa mujer puede ser responsable de lo que le ha sucedido a Hoyo? Cuando apareció en este castillo hace unos meses, nadie pudo averiguar nada de su pasado, y ahora, justo en este momento, ha vuelto a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¿No lo encuentras muy extraño? ¿Y si estaba asociada con el conde de Tempton?

— ¡Calla Kouga! No quiero escuchar de tu boca ni una sola palabra que pueda dar a entender que lady Kagome tiene algo que ver con la muerte de Hoyo. Ella es una joven dulce y afectuosa que ha sufrido mucho por su pérdida de memoria. Además, ¿De dónde podría conocerlo? Lo que dices no tiene sentido.

— Pero…

— Puedes marcharte, Kouga —lo despidió, dando así por concluida la conversación.

Kouga soltó un juramento por lo bajo, pero hizo lo que su padre le ordenaba.

La comitiva partió minutos después rumbo a palacio. Mientras tanto, la gente fue arremolinándose alrededor del conde para expresarle sus condolencias. Éste, con gesto renuente, los rechazó a todos y se volvió hacia su capitán, instándolo a que lo siguiera a la biblioteca. Lord Itami se sentó en su sillón, apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y comenzó a mesarse los cabellos.

— ¿Por qué Dios está haciéndome esto? ¿Por qué? —preguntó con voz estrangulada. Después levantó la vista hacia el otro hombre, implorándole una respuesta que sabía que no podía darle—. Amigo mío, ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

— Mi señor…, sé que éste es un duro trago, pero usted conseguirá superarlo.

— ¿Es que no lo ves? —El conde abrió los brazos y mostró las palmas de sus manos—. Ya no me queda nada.

— Milord, aún le queda otro hijo. Y… lady Kagome, dondequiera que esté.

— Lady Kagome… Esa muchacha, ¿qué habrá sido de ella?

— Mi señor, no dude que haremos lo imposible por recuperarla.

En ese preciso instante, Kaede entró a la biblioteca y se acercó con paso inseguro.

— Milord, siento interrumpirlo pero…

— Ahora no, Kaede —respondió el conde con voz cansada.

— Milord, será sólo un momento. Esto es algo que debería saber cuanto antes. Esta mañana dos hombres se presentaron en el castillo. Uno de ellos era lord Inuyasha Taisho, y exigió hablar de inmediato con usted. Le dije que no estaba y me ofrecí a hacerle llegar cualquier mensaje que quisiera darle, pero él declinó mi ofrecimiento.

— ¿Lord Inuyasha Taisho? ¿El hermano de ese asesino? ¿Qué querría?

De repente, lord Itami se quedó pensativo y su rostro adquirió una expresión indescifrable. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

— Capitán, Taishohouse está tan sólo a cincuenta millas de aquí, ¿verdad?

— Así es, mi señor.

— Bien, quiero que mañana a primera hora partas con todos los hombres disponibles hacia los dominios del conde de Tempton. Tenemos que descubrir si tienen a lady Kagome allí cautiva. Habla con la señora del castillo, lady Sango, e infórmala de que esta mañana apresamos a su marido. Hazle saber también que lo hemos llevado a la corte para que sea juzgado como dictamina la ley por el crimen contra un par del reino. Eso la pondrá nerviosa. Si mis sospechas son fundadas, no dudará en cooperar para que liberemos a lord Miroku. De cualquier modo, al primer indicio de que lady Kagome se halla entre esos muros, ataquen si es necesario, pero tráiganla de vuelta.

— Lo que usted ordene, mi señor.

— Ahora, retírate. Todos debemos descansar. Mañana será un día muy duro.

* * *

El canto de un gallo anunció la llegada de la aurora, haciendo que Kagome se despertara. Creyó que nunca conseguiría dormirse con semejantes ronquidos, pero al final el sueño y el cansancio acumulado pudieron con ella y cayó rendida, incluso en aquella posición tan incómoda. Sin embargo, no había descansado en absoluto, ni física ni mentalmente; eso lo evidenciaban tanto el entumecimiento que sentía en sus articulaciones como el lacerante dolor de cabeza que la estaba taladrando por dentro. Había vuelto a sufrir las mismas pesadillas que horas atrás, cuando estuvo encerrada en aquella celda, y eso había agotado las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Abrió lentamente los ojos para acostumbrarse a la claridad y después bostezó varias veces; al enfocar la vista, descubrió que aquel hombre estaba sentado al borde de la cama mientras la observaba con detenimiento.

— Veo que has conseguido dormir a pierna suelta —se burló él—. Pensé que ibas a pasarte toda la mañana durmiendo. ¿Has estado lo suficientemente cómoda en tu confortable lecho?

La mirada con la que Kagome lo miró podría haberlo hecho arder en el infierno, de donde estaba segura que provenía. En aquel momento llamaron con suavidad a la puerta; tras una seca contestación por parte de Inuyasha, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a varios sirvientes que cargaban con numerosos cubos humeantes de agua. Dio la orden de que los vertieran en la gran tina de madera situada detrás de la mampara de tela, al tiempo que miraba con intensidad a su cautiva, esperando su reacción. Una doncella trajo apiladas en sus brazos varias toallas y una pastilla de jabón y, tras un ligero movimiento de la cabeza de Inuyasha, todos desfilaron hasta salir de la habitación. Kagome los siguió con la vista hasta que vio que la puerta se cerraba. Después, se volvió hacia él y lo miró expectante.

— No pretenderás bañarte tú primero, ¿verdad? —se rió—. No quiero ensuciarme con toda la mugre que puedes soltar, así que permíteme que te preceda.

Dicho esto se desprendió de las botas y la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego continuó desabrochándose las tiras de los pantalones, sin apartar los ojos del rostro de Kagome, hasta que notó que ella desviaba la cara hacia la pared.

— Conque eres tímida, ¿eh? ¿Acaso no has visto nunca el cuerpo desnudo de un hombre? ¿Ni siquiera el de tu marido? ¡Venga ya! Una zorra como tú debe de haber recibido a multitud de hombres en su lecho.

Kagome giró la cabeza con la mirada cargada de odio. Si no hubiera estado amordazada, le habría contestado como se merecía, pero se lo encontró frente a ella y todo el pensamiento racional se diluyó en su cerebro. Aquel hombre se había quedado ahí como Dios lo trajo al mundo, así que no pudo evitar contemplar extasiada su glorioso cuerpo.

Perfectamente proporcionado, todo él era un regalo para la vista. Los bíceps de sus brazos podrían tener el contorno de uno de los muslos de ella, como también intuía que podrían quebrar un cuello con suma facilidad. Sus anchos hombros enmarcaban un torso duro, firme y trabajado: fibra genuina y músculo en estado puro. Al seguir la línea del abdomen, descubrió un vientre tan plano como una tabla. Bajó la vista más allá del ombligo; a partir de éste comenzaba a trazarse la línea de un fino vello que se oscurecía a medida que ahondaba en su escrutinio. Por un breve instante apareció la magnificencia de una parte concreta de su anatomía y Kagome se estremeció.

«Increíble», pensó con la boca reseca. No quiso mantener la mirada por más tiempo en aquella zona tan embarazosa y siguió bajando, aunque su turbación había alcanzado ya cotas inusitadas. Unas piernas largas, de poderosos muslos, se mantenían abiertas con insolencia frente a ella.

Todos aquellos músculos parecían haber sido esculpidos con cincel por un artista, y tuvo que admitir con renuencia que aquél bárbaro tenía un cuerpo impresionante.

— Impresionada, ¿eh? —comentó él con diversión, quizá también algo sorprendido por si innegable descaro—. Pero no te hagas falsas ilusiones. Jamás me revolcaría con una mujer como tú.

Las mejillas de Kagome se tornaron escarlatas, aunque Inuyasha no lo vio porque acababa de volverse en dirección a la tina.

«Por detrás está tan bueno como por delante», afirmó ella en silencio, al fijarse en su amplio dorso y sus prietos glúteos.

Inuyasha se introdujo con parsimonia en el agua al tiempo que emitía un sonoro jadeo de satisfacción. Tras unos instantes, giró la cabeza hacia su cautiva y le dijo con tono mordaz:

— ¡Ah, qué pena que estés encadenada, mujer! Ahora mismo agradecería que me frotaras la espalda con una toalla.

Kagome observó el biombo impasible, pensando que era el mayor cretino con el que se había cruzado en su vida. Si por lo menos no tuviera puesta la mordaza, le gritaría todo lo que pensaba de él, pero ni siquiera se había molestado en aflojársela. Soltó un sordo bufido de impotencia. Sentía un adormecimiento en el contorno de la boca debido a la presión de la tela, y rezó para que su lengua estuviera intacta, porque en cuanto se la quitara escupiría sapos y culebras. Por un lado deseaba con desesperación un baño, ya que su cuerpo y su olfato se lo clamaban a gritos, pero por otro lado tenía la extraña intuición de que aquel hombre era lo suficientemente descarado como para estar presente mientras ella se aseaba. Por lo tanto, prefería mantenerse sucia y entumecida a permitir que la viera desnuda.

Inuyasha se demoró largo rato dentro de la tina. Kagome estaba empezando a cabecear cuando oyó un chapoteo y el sonido inconfundible de unas pisadas que se acercaban. Mantenía la vista baja, aunque había aguzado los sentidos a la espera del siguiente movimiento del hombre. Unos pies descalzos se pararon a escasos centímetros de ella y, momentos después, comenzó a caer una cantidad ingente de gotas de agua sobre su cabeza. Ese imbécil la estaba provocando deliberadamente, pero no era para nada consiente de la furia que estaba gestándose en su interior. Si lo fuera, se lo pensaría dos veces antes de incitarla a cometer el primer asesinato de su vida.

Levantó la vista para encararlo, pero se quedó hipnotizada al contemplar como resbalaban las minúsculas partículas de agua por su musculoso y bronceado pecho. Gracias a Dios, se había puesto una toalla alrededor de las caderas.

— Bien, muchacha —Inuyasha rompió el silencio—, ya he terminado. Es tu turno. —se agachó para quedar a la altura de su cara y le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice. La ira se reflejaba con claridad en los ojos de Kagome—. Voy a soltar tus ataduras, así que pórtate como una niña buena y no me des motivos para arrepentirme. Hasta ahora he estado muy tranquilo, sin escuchar esas palabras tan soeces que espero no salgan de nuevo por tu boca, pero si me defraudas y cometes alguna otra estupidez o me vuelves a llenar la cabeza con tus ordinarios comentarios, no seré tan permisivo como ayer, ¿Entendido?

Con la mirada que ella le lanzó había conseguido hacer arder un bosque entero, pero no dio prueba alguna de estar en desacuerdo con él. Inuyasha la tomó del mentón y la obligó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Me has entendido, pequeña intrigante? —repitió.

Estaba haciéndole daño, así que, aun renuente, Kagome movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, dándole a entender que aceptaba el acuerdo.

Inuyasha asintió complacido. Le pasó las manos por detrás de la nuca y deshizo el nudo con dedos hábiles, retirando después la mordaza. Kagome boqueó para desentumecerse la mandíbula, mientras él, sin perder el contacto visual, procedía a desatarle los tobillos.

— Cre… creo que… se ha pasado tres pu… pueblos.

— Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —contestó con estupefacción.

— ¿Realmente piensa que ésta es forma de tratar a alguien? Casi no podía respirar y mi mandíbula jamás volverá a su sitio.

— No exageres tanto, moza. Dejas a una mujer cinco minutos sin hablar y ya piensa que va a morirse.

— Su labia está a la altura de su desfachatez. ¿Cómo puede ser tan presuntuoso? Usted es un…

— Chss… —le puso un dedo en los labios que Kagome tuvo serias ganas de morder—. Hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿O quieres que vuelva a amordazarte?

— Está bien —refunfuñó—. Mantendré la boca cerrada aunque me muerda la lengua y me envenene.

Inuyasha prorrumpió en carcajadas.

— Yo no podría haberlo explicado mejor, pequeña víbora.

Kagome hizo amago de contestarle, pero se lo pensó mejor y simplemente le regaló una mueca de burla.

— Ahora voy a soltar los grilletes así que estate quieta y no intentes nada estúpido, ¿de acuerdo? Te levantarás muy despacio y después te meterás en el agua.

— ¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no! —exclamó ella—. No pretenderá que me bañe en su presencia, ¿verdad?

— Ésa es mi intención, mujer.

— No, no y mil veces no —discrepó—. Esto es intolerable. Quiero bañarme en la intimidad.

— Eso no va a ser posible. A saber qué idearías si te dejara sola.

— Pues no pienso hacerlo —respondió ella de forma tajante.

Inuyasha ya había abierto los grilletes y retrocedida unos pasos mientras la observaba. Kagome se frotaba con alivio sus doloridas muñecas al tiempo que intentaba levantarse del suelo. Sus piernas flaquearon al ponerse en pie, pero no quiso quedar en ridículo delante de él cayendo de bruces contra el suelo, así que se agarró a la cadena que colgaba en la pared y esperó unos instantes a recuperar la estabilidad.

— No querrás que te obligue, ¿verdad? Hueles que apestas, y no consigo imaginarme qué se esconde debajo de todo ese barro que te cubre la cara. Vas a bañarte ahora mismo y no hay más que discutir.

— He dicho que no, y es que no —apostilló Kagome, manteniéndose firme—. No pienso desnudarme delante de usted.

— Tú lo has querido, mujer. —Inuyasha se acercó como un felino hasta ella—. Te dije que te bañarías por las buenas o por las malas, y así será. —la tomó de las rodillas y, sin más miramientos, cargó con ella sobre sus hombros hasta llegar a la tina. Acto seguido, la lanzó al agua.

— ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido?! Es un…

Inuyasha no esperó a que terminara de hablar. Con decisión, la agarró de la cabeza y empujó hacia abajo hasta sumergirla por completo, manteniéndola en esa posición durante unos interminables segundos. Cuando al fin la soltó, Kagome emergió tosiendo mientras echaba agua por la boca.

— Es un maldito miserable. Acaba de terminar de estropear mi vestido.

— ¿A esos harapos que llevas puestos los consideras un vestido? —Le espetó él con sarcasmo—. Venga, quítatelos o el agua se enturbiará.

— No pienso quitármelos hasta que salga de aquí. Además, no tengo otra cosa que ponerme.

— Si no te los quitas tú, lo haré yo. —se aproximó amenazante a ella.

— ¡No se le ocurra tocarme! —gritó Kagome al tiempo que se sumergía hasta la barbilla. Aquel degenerado estaba muy convencido de sus intenciones. Buscó con desesperación algo que pudiera servirle como arma para alejarlo de ella, pero dentro del agua estaba totalmente desamparada. Inuyasha ya estaba agachándose para para cogerla de un hombro cuando ella con la mano palpó de refilón algo duro en el fondo de la bañera.

— Si te resistes, será peor —comentó él con una sonrisa—. Es inútil que…

Con un ágil movimiento, Kagome sacó el brazo del interior del agua y le introdujo, de forma precisa, la pastilla de jabón en la boca. Él se la quitó con rapidez y empezó a escupir con una mueca de asco, mientras ella trataba infructuosamente de contener las ganas de reír.

La escena parecía surrealista: un hombretón de casi dos metros de estatura, con una toalla como única vestimenta, no dejaba de hacer aspavientos para intentar desprenderse del repugnante gusto a jabón. Miró con ansiedad a ambos lados de la habitación en busca de algo que pudiera apaciguar tan desagradable sabor, hasta que al fin, localizó una jarra de vino. Corrió hacia ella y se la llevó a la boca. El líquido rojo le caía por las comisuras de los labios mientras bebía con desesperación, pero no paró hasta que no apuró la última gota.

Cuando terminó, dejó el recipiente sobre la mesa con un gran estruendo, se limpió con el dorso de la mano y volvió la vista hacia Kagome, fulminándola con la mirada.

— ¿Estás loca, mujer? No sabes lo que acabas de hacer. Ahora mismo voy a…

Con tres largas zancadas llegó hasta ella, dispuesto a hacerle pagar muy caro su atrevimiento. Estaba ya a punto de agarrarla, cuando unos ligeros golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

— ¡¿Quién es?! ¡Estoy ocupado! —vociferó Inuyasha, claramente contrariado por la interrupción.

— Soy yo, Shippo.

— ¡Ahora no puedo atenderte! —contestó malhumorado al tiempo que miraba a Kagome con ojos de depredador.

— Inuyasha, es importante. Esto no puede esperar.

Inuyasha soltó un bufido y, con desgana, se alejó de la tina para abrir la puerta. Kagome suspiró aliviada, agradecida de que la providencia hubiera querido que alguien llamara a la puerta justo en aquel instante.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en cuanto tuvo a su subordinado fuente a él.

Shippo enmudeció al reparar en que su amigo y señor le abría la puerta con una toalla alrededor de las caderas como única prenda, pero después procedió a disculparse.

— Siento haber interrumpido tu baño, pero es que… —Shippo se asomó por encima del hombro de Inuyasha y vio a la muchacha metida en la tina, observándolos con interés mientras hablaban—. ¿Puedes salir un momento?

— ¿Es que no me lo puedes decir aquí mismo?

Shippo hizo un levísimo movimiento de cabeza señalando a Kagome y negó con sigilo. A Inuyasha no le pasó desapercibido el gesto, así que salió al corredor y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Me puedes explicar ya qué es lo que sucede?

— Inuyasha, junto a la empalizada de entrada hay todo un destacamento de soldados, encabezados por el capitán de Whippledone, insisten en ver a la señora del castillo.

— ¿Para qué quieren ver a lady Sango? —Preguntó con extrañeza—. No tendrán noticias de mi hermano, ¿verdad?

— Son hombres del conde de Berwick.

Inuyasha se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio, cavilando lo que implicaba el asunto.

— ¿Lady Sango ha sido informada de esto?

— Por ahora no. He creído conveniente avisarte primero debido a… —señaló la puerta cerrada.

— Bien. No quiero que lady Sango sepa que esos hombres están abajo. Háganlos esperar un rato mientras me visto.

— De acuerdo.

Inuyasha aguardó unos instantes antes de volver a pasa a la habitación. Entró ceñudo y caminó directamente hasta el arcón. Retiró con desenvoltura la toalla con la que se cubría y, con movimientos precisos, se puso unos calzones de cuero marrón y una camisa limpia que sacó del interior del baúl. Después se calzó las botas y ajustó las cinchas de su espada en torno a su cintura. Entonces se giró hacia Kagome, quien durante todo ese tiempo había permanecido dentro de la tina, mirándolo con ojos cargados de curiosidad y, por qué no decirlo, con un poco de temor.

— Has tenido mucha suerte, mujer. Ahora voy a salir, pero quiero que te quede bien claro que esto no ha terminado. Mientras tanto, ni se te ocurra hacer otra estupidez. Cerraré la puerta con llave y, además, dos guardias armados estarán en todo momento vigilando al otro lado. No tienes posibilidad de huir, aunque más te vale no montar ningún numerito en mi ausencia. ¿Me has entendido?

En otras circunstancias más favorables, Kagome hubiera replicado que no tenía ninguna intención de hacerle caso y que bien podría irse al infierno si de ella dependiera. Sin embargo, dada la situación no le quedaba otra opción, así que asintió con renuencia.

— Veo que comienzas a ser razonable. Espero que esta cordura te dure hasta que regrese.

Sin más preámbulos, Inuyasha abandonó sus aposentos a paso rápido, dando un sonoro portazo. Acto seguido se oyó girar una llave y Kagome confirmó que la había dejado encerrada.

* * *

Eran más de veinte, e iban fuertemente armados. No los habían dejado trasponer el puente levadizo, así que aguardaban en la explanada exterior, erguidos en sus cabalgaduras, aunque éstas comenzaban a encabritarse, piafando nerviosas. Mientras tanto, observaban con minuciosidad el perímetro del edificio, buscando alguna señal de debilidad en las defensas por si fuera necesario atacar; no encontraron ninguna. Las almenas estaban ocupadas por decenas de soldados, al igual que la zona situada al otro lado del foso, junto a las murallas. Todos estaban ubicados en puntos estratégicos y los apuntaban con mosquetes, preparados ante cualquier movimiento en falso de los visitantes.

El destacamento enviado por el conde de Berwick llevaba un buen rato esperando cuando el puente comenzó a bajar. Momentos después, apareció ante ellos un hombre a pie, sin más armas que la espada que colgaba de su cintura, pero seguido de una treintena de soldados a caballo.

Inuyasha, aun estando vestido tan sólo con unos calzones y una camisa, irradiaba poder por todos los poros de su piel. El capitán entendió que sería su interlocutor y avanzó unos cuantos pasos hacia él con su montura. Los integrantes del pequeño ejército que iban detrás de Inuyasha desenvainaron las espadas al unísono a modo de advertencia, pero él los detuvo con un simple movimiento de su mano.

— ¿Quieres son y qué desean?

— Soy el capitán de las tropas del conde de Berwick. Deseamos ver a su señora.

— Lady Sango se encuentra indispuesta, así que no podrá atenderlos. Lo que tengan que decirle, me lo pueden transmitir a mí.

— ¿Y quién es usted? Tenemos orden de hablar única y exclusivamente con ella, no con cualquier subalterno a su servicio.

Ante tamaña grosería, el rostro de Inuyasha se crispó de ira. Alzó la voz cuando volvió a hablar.

— Soy lord Inuyasha Taisho, cuñado de lady Sango y hermano del señor de este castillo, lord Miroku Taisho, conde de Tempton. En ausencia de mi hermano, es a mí y sólo a mí a quien deberán dirigirse a partir de ahora. ¿Les ha quedado suficientemente claro?

El capitán miró a sus hombres sin saber qué hacer. Aquello no entraba en sus planes. Lord Itami le había dado instrucciones precisas de hablar sólo con lady Sango, pero no podían volver sin haber cumplido su cometido.

Inuyasha, por su parte, se limitó a observarlos con detenimiento mientras esperaba alguna contestación.

— Hable. No podemos estar aquí durante todo el día.

— No sé si esté al tanto de la tragedia que ha tenido lugar en los dominios de mi señor. Hace sólo dos días su hijo menor, lord Hoyo, contrajo matrimonio. En plena celebración nupcial, salió con su esposa a dar un paseo en la intimidad y ya no volvió. Ayer por la mañana lo encontramos muerto en un bosque cercano, pero junto al cadáver no había rastro alguno de su mujer, lady Kagome. Creemos que ha sido secuestrada.

Inuyasha sopesó con cuidado sus siguientes palabras. No debía mostrar ningún tipo de interés, tenía que evitar que detectaran algo raro.

— ¿Y por qué vienen a esta casa? Aquí nadie sabe nada, como ya le dije ayer a una de sus sirvientas. Háganle partícipe al conde de nuestras más sentidas condolencias, pero infórmenle también de que desconocemos el paradero de lady Kagome. No entendemos qué relación puede tener su desaparición con nosotros.

El capitán valoró la veracidad de aquella contestación. No parecía estar mintiendo, pero tampoco le gustó el modo en el que los habían recibido, así que decidió utilizar la carta que aún tenía oculta en la manga.

— Hemos venido aquí porque, a escasos metros del cuerpo de mi joven señor, hayamos a lord Miroku Taisho. —Inuyasha mudó el rostro e hizo amago de hablar, pero su interlocutor no se lo permitió—. Todo indica que el conde de Tempton es el asesino de lord Hoyo, a tenor de las pruebas encontradas junto a él. Es más, creemos que nuestra nueva señora está dentro de estos muros.

— ¡Esto es inadmisible! ¿Cómo osan hacer semejante acusación? Vienen aquí con claros signos de hostilidad, inculpan a mi hermano de un supuesto delito y encima se atreven a sugerir que tenemos cautiva a su señora. ¡Yo sí que debería pedirles cuentas! ¿Qué han hecho con lord Miroku?

— Ha sido llevado custodiado hasta palacio a fin de ser juzgado ante el rey por un delito de asesinato contra el hijo de un par del reino —contestó el hombre con voz clara y grave.

— ¡¿Cómo se han atrevido?! —Inuyasha bramó con creciente ira—. Comuníquenle a su señor que aquí no tenemos a su nuera, y ¡vive Dios!, les juro que si le llega a ocurrir algo grave al conde de Tempton, las consecuencias de sus actos serán terribles. Ahora partan, y sepan que ni ustedes ni la casa a la que representan serán bienvenidos a partir de ahora en este lugar.

Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y cruzó a grandes pasos el puente levadizo, dado por terminada la conversación. Nada más atravesarlo, ordenó que elevaran el puente. Tras contemplar impotentes cómo las puertas de la fortaleza se cerraban frente a ellos, los hombres del conde de Berwick giraron sus monturas y tomaron el camino de regreso a Whippledone.

Mientras tanto, Inuyasha no cesó de dar órdenes. Debían prepararse para partir hacia palacio. No había ni un segundo que perder. El hombre hervía de furia: ¡estaban tratando a su hermano como a un simple reo! El mismo rey tendría que intervenir en el asunto.

Al cabo de media hora el contingente de soldados ya estaba listo. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha se dispuso a hacer una última visita a su «invitada» antes de partir.

* * *

Aquel endemoniado hombre la había dejado sola, así que Kagome no desaprovechó la oportunidad y disfrutó como se merecía del baño. Lo primero que hizo fue desprenderse de sus desgarradas vestiduras y dejar que el agua tibia relajara todos sus músculos. Se tumbó por completo en la tina y cerró los ojos durante un rato. Tampoco podía demorarse demasiado, ya que en cualquier momento volvería a entrar y no quería que la encontrara desnuda. Alargó el brazo para recoger la pastilla de jabón que había caído al suelo tras el reciente «percance» que había sufrido aquel bárbaro, y una sonrisa de satisfacción iluminó su rostro.

«Se lo tiene bien merecido, por impertinente y desagradable», pensó, satisfecha.

Incorporándose, se enjabonó rápidamente, dejando que el suave aroma a lavanda impregnara su piel. Se cercioró de que había eliminado cualquier rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo y después se sumergió por última vez en el agua. Se aclaró a conciencia su larga cabellera negra y, sin esperar más, salió de la bañera. Entonces se dio cuenta de un problema que no había barajado con anterioridad: no tenía nada que ponerse encima. Sí, aún quedaba alguna toalla limpia, pero sólo le serviría para secarse. Tomó entre sus manos una de las más grandes y se la pasó por debajo de las axilas, cerrándola en el centro del pecho con un nudo.

Caminó descalza por la habitación en busca de algo más adecuado, hasta que se fijó en el arcón de donde, momentos antes, él había sacado ropa limpia. Sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, lo abrió y rebuscó en su interior. Dentro había multitud de camisas de lino pulcramente dobladas, así que cogió una y, con determinación, se la pasó por la cabeza. Le quedaba inmensa; el faldón le cubría gran parte de las piernas, más debajo de las rodillas, y pensó con sorna que dos mujeres como ella bien podrían caber dentro. El cuello se abría en pico, vislumbrándose a la perfección la curvatura de sus senos, así que tiró de las cintas. Consiguió sólo parte de su propósito, ya que, aunque la camisa se le cerró, aún se veía una gran porción de la piel pálida y cremosa de sus pechos. Suspiró resignada, pensando que eso era mejor que nada.

Ahora tenía que buscar algo con lo que desenredarse el cabello. No encontró más que un triste peine de púas anchas sobre la cómoda, así que deshizo los nudos más gruesos con sus propios dedos. Le llevó varios minutos, pero al fin pudo utilizar el peine para terminar su trabajo. Ya sólo quedaba esperar el regreso de aquel hombre. Rezó para que hubiera olvidado la jugarreta que le había hecho en la bañera con la pastilla de jabón. Incluso se propuso ser un poco más agradable. De ese modo, quizá podría razonar con él y persuadirlo para que la dejara en libertad.

Se acercó hasta la ventana, y allí fue donde Inuyasha la halló. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, de pie junto al arco ojival que conformaba el ventanal, mirando un punto en la lejanía mientras recordaba los buenos momentos pasados con Hoyo. Aquello le provocó un nuevo ataque de tristeza y no pudo evitar romper a llorar.

Por aquella razón no oyó entrar a nadie hasta que la puerta se cerró de un portazo. Advertida por el ruido, se enjuago las lágrimas y esperó paciente cualquier tipo de comentario despectivo por parte de él.

No oyó nada.

Pasaron los minutos y el silencio que reinaba en la estancia se hizo opresivo. Daba la impresión de que nadie había entrado, pero Kagome sentía que no estaba sola en el cuarto. Al final, la curiosidad pudo con ella y se volvió lentamente hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha estaba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, contemplándola a placer con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. Ésta se acentuó cuando la vio girarse hacia él.

Decididamente era muy bonita, pensó. Toda la mugre que llevaba encima había ocultado su belleza hasta aquel momento. Se percató de que la mujer había tenido el atrevimiento de ponerse una de sus camisas, pero no le importó. Verla allí de pie, de espaldas a la ventana, hacía que su cuerpo reaccionara de una forma muy extraña.

La luz que entraba a raudales por el ventanal se filtraba por la tela de la camisola, enmarcando cada una de las voluptuosas curvas de la figura de Kagome. El tejido era bastante tupido, aunque no lo suficiente como para no dejar entrever las orlas rosadas de sus pezones. En aquel preciso instante, entró por el hueco una leve ráfaga de viento, haciendo que éstos se elevaran, enhiestos. Aquella imagen le provocó una fuerte punzada en su miembro, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue la contemplación de sus piernas desnudas. La piel se le antojó suave, tersa, y ese pensamiento casi acabó con sus defensas. Sin embargo, se recompuso con rapidez. Adoptó una actitud inflexible y avanzó hacia ella al tiempo que señalaba la camisa con un dedo acusador.

— Veo que te has apoderado de algo que me pertenece. Debería quitártelo ahora mismo.

— Yo… no tenía nada más que ponerme —respondió contrita.

— Ésa no es excusa, mujer. Antes tendrías que haberme pedido permiso.

— ¿Cómo? Usted no estaba aquí y yo necesitaba algo con lo que cubrirme… —Kagome desvió la vista hasta la tina repleta de agua turbia, donde ahora flotaba olvidado su antiguo vestido—. Estaba roto, sucio y…, como usted me tiró al agua con él puesto, mojado.

— Está bien. Al fin y al cabo es sólo una camisa, así que puedes quedártela.

— ¡Qué magnánimo! —exclamó ella—. ¿Tendré que darle las gracias por su generosidad?

— No será necesario… por el momento —contestó Inuyasha de modo enigmático—. Pero ahora ésa no es la cuestión. Debes saber que han venido a buscarte.

— ¿Ah, sí? —su rostro se iluminó—. ¿Dónde están esperándome?

— Se han ido —ella le devolvió una mirada interrogante—. Les he dicho que no sabíamos nada de ti.

— ¿Cómo puede haber hecho eso? —explotó—. ¿Qué pretende conseguir?

Inuyasha desvió el tema hacia otro asunto de mayor importancia para él.

— Mi hermano ha sido llevado ante el rey acusado del asesinato de tu esposo. —casi se atragantó al decirlo—. Y debo partir de inmediato hacia palacio.

— Él… ¿Él mató a Hoyo?

— ¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar semejante injuria? —Tronó Inuyasha—. Él no es culpable y voy a demostrarlo.

— Pero ¿Qué será de mí hasta entonces? —preguntó ella con gesto compungido.

— Te quedarás aquí prisionera hasta que yo regrese con Miroku. Reza porque no le ocurra nada grave mientras esté encarcelado porque, de ser así, como miembro de la familia Itami, pagarás por todos los daños que puedan haberle causado. Y el precio será alto. Muy alto.

* * *

Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo XIII**

— Deberíamos acabar con su vida.

— Yo… no me atrevo.

— ¿Acaso le tienes miedo? Mira bien: ese cuerpo es un desecho humano. Casi le haríamos un favor.

— Aun así, les sigo diciendo que cometeríamos un grave error. He oído decir que tiene muchísimo poder.

— ¿Esa escoria? —dijo despectivamente—. ¿Estás bromeando? Ni siquiera puede mantenerse en pie. Dudo mucho que aguante más de una semana en estas condiciones, con el ambiente tan húmedo que se respira aquí. El aire está muy viciado, todo está atestado de ratas y otros seres… más desagradables.

— Entonces, ¿por qué quieres acabar con su vida? Esperemos unos días y dejemos que esta mazmorra haga el trabajo por nosotros. Así no tendremos remordimientos.

— ¿Remordimientos? ¿Ahora va a resultar que tienes principios? Seguro que no pensabas lo mismo cuando diste orden de acabar con toda aquella gente, por no hablar de las otras fechorías que cometiste.

— Eso era diferente. He visto algunas cosas, me han explicado otras muchas… tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie.

— ¡Bah! Son sólo tonterías. Una semana. Te doy una semana. Si para entonces esta celda no ha acabado con su mísera existencia, te juro que lo haré yo con mis propias manos.

Ambos hombres salieron de la mazmorra y cerraron con llave. En cuanto el sonido de sus pasos se hizo inaudible, el bulto que se acurrucaba en un rincón de la celda se movió. Al principio tanteó el lugar a gatas, pero cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron de nuevo a la oscuridad, los movimientos de su cuerpo se hicieron más precisos y decididos. Se puso en pie, se acercó al minúsculo agujero labrado en la piedra que servía de tragaluz y, asomando la cabeza, contempló la luna en cuarto creciente. Levantó la vista con mirada desafiante, giró la cabeza en dirección a la puerta que poco antes habían traspasado los dos hombres y habló con voz clara y autoritaria:

— Aunque me cueste la vida, asquerosas alimañas, no conseguirán su objetivo. Jamás.

* * *

Inuyasha cabalgó sin descanso durante cuatro días. Nada más llegar a palacio, pidió audiencia con el rey. Ordenó a sus hombres que llevaran los caballos a los establos para reemplazarlos por otros de refresco mientras que él esperaba con impaciencia a que el monarca lo recibiera. Ni siquiera había perdido el tiempo en cambiarse de atuendo: sus ropas estaban sudorosas y cubiertas de polvo por el largo trayecto, pero decidió que la vida de Miroku era más importante que su apariencia ante el rey. La guardia real, al verlo entrar en el castillo de Windsor con un aspecto tan deplorable, le cerró el paso, pero Inuyasha dijo quién era y no les quedó más remedio que permitirle la entrada, nos sin antes despojarlo de todas sus armas.

Era bastante temprano, y el mayordomo real le informó de que el soberano aún no había salido de sus aposentos privados, así que lo llevaron por unos pasillos hasta la sala del trono. Aquel día el rey no concedía audiencias, ya que era domingo y tenía que asistir a misa, por lo que pasaron más de tres horas hasta que los lacayos anunciaron su llegada.

Inuyasha no paraba de caminar de un lado para otro bastante alterado, mientras la guardia real lo vigilaba a distancia. Su paciencia estaba llegando al límite cuando el soberano hizo entrada en la sala, custodiado por una docena de soldados. Con paso decidido y mirada altiva, Toutosai I se dirigió a la tarima. Todos, incluido Inuyasha, inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de sumisión cuando el monarca pasó a su lado, y no la levantaron hasta que les dieron orden de hacerlo, después de que el rey se sentara en el trono con un grácil y estudiado movimiento.

Toutosai era un hombre que ya se acercaba al ocaso de sus días. Era un apasionado de la caza y la buena comida. Su disoluta vida repleta de excesos había hecho mella en él, mostrando un rostro avejentado de mejillas enrojecidas, surcadas de arrugas y ojos acuosos, propio de un desmedido bebedor. Una poblada perilla de color castaño intentaba disimular, sin éxito, sus mandíbulas prognáticas [2], muy estrechas, que según se comentaba le impedían ingerir alimentos sin provocar desagradables ruidos. Vestía un jubón de paneles brocados, ya en desuso, un justillo bordado y una capa de satén forrada en piel.

El duque de Buckinham, sobre el cual circulaban muchos rumores referentes a la estrecha relación que mantenía con el monarca, se acercó a Toutosai por la derecha e, inclinándose hasta quedar a su altura, le murmuró algo al oído. El rey asintió con la cabeza, recorrió la sala con la mirada y finalmente la fijó en Inuyasha, haciéndole una señal para que se acercara.

— Lord Inuyasha, acérquese. —El rey hablaba con un áspero acento, y su voz sonó chillona e irritante.

— Majestad, me siento muy honrado de que me haya recibido. —Inuyasha le rindió pleitesía con sus palabras, sin alzar la vista del suelo.

— Lo sé, lo sé. —Restó importancia al asunto con un regio movimiento de la mano—. De cualquier modo, estaba esperando su llegada.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Inuyasha levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos—. En ese caso, ya sabrá cuál es el motivo de mi visita.

— Por supuesto. He sido convenientemente informado de lo sucedido. Lord Inuyasha, tengo que decir que los cargos que se le atribuyen al conde de Tempton son muy graves.

— Alteza, si me permite hablar con total franqueza…

— Adelante. No esperaba otra cosa de ti.

— Todas las acusaciones que le imputan a mi hermano son falsas. Éste es el resultado de una trama urdida por quién sabe quién para acabar con él.

— ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro? —El monarca elevó la voz—. ¿Tiene pruebas que demuestren la veracidad de sus palabras?

— No, majestad, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para probar su inocencia. Además, no sé si sabrá que, dos días antes de ese suceso, el castillo de mi hermano fue atacado en plena noche. Los asaltantes se lo llevaron retenido a un lugar desconocido tras perpetrar multitud de barbaries. ¿No le resulta extraño?

— Lord Inuyasha, jamás me han gustado este tipo de situaciones tan comprometidas. Yo sólo tengo constancia de que el conde de Tempton está acusado del asesinato de un par del reino. ¡Un par del reino, nada menos! Todas las evidencias apuntan a su culpabilidad.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Inuyasha ofendido—. Miroku jamás podría haber cometido semejante crimen.

— Cálmese, lord Inuyasha, o tendré que dar por terminada esta conversación.

— Discúlpeme, majestad —se excusó con humildad.

— Eso está mejor —afirmó el rey complacido—. Lord Inuyasha, quiero mostrarle algo. —Toutosai hizo una señal al duque de Buckingham y éste se acercó, portando algo entre sus manos—. ¿La reconoce?

Inuyasha no vaciló en contestar.

— Por supuesto. Es la daga de mi hermano. El emblema que aparece grabado en la empuñadura corresponde al escudo del conde de Tempton. Lo que no entiendo es: ¿Por qué la tiene usted en su poder?

— Lord Hoyo Itami fue hallado muerto con esta daga clavada en la espalda. Acaba de confirmarme que pertenece al conde de Tempton, así que poco le queda ya que alegar a su favor. Además, el muchacho murió blandiendo su estoque, y éste tenía el filo manchado de sangre. Mis propios soldados han corroborado que su hermano sufre una profunda herida en el pecho, sin duda realizada por la punta de una espada. Incluso me han notificado que hubo un testigo que afirmó haber visto cómo lo mataba, además de haber dado orden de secuestrar a su esposa. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?

— ¡Eso es una calumnia! Miroku sería incapaz de asesinar a alguien por la espalda. ¡Él es un hombre de honor! Quiero hablar con ese supuesto testigo.

— Va a ser del todo imposible. Me han informado de que, tras testificar, se vio envuelto en una riña de taberna y acabó flotando en el río.

— Pero ¿No se da cuenta de que todo esto es un complot para acabar con él?

— Puede ser, pero también le digo que mientras no presente pruebas irrefutables que lo exoneren, lord Miroku Taisho permanecerá confinado en la torre a la espera de juicio. Por desgracia, ya sabes cuál será la sentencia. Si en el plazo de tres meses no me aporta pruebas, no quedará más remedio que declararlo culpable y ordenar su ejecución. Por otro lado, he resuelto que todas sus propiedades sean confiscadas, quedando provisionalmente a disposición de la corona. En último extremo, esos bienes pasarán a pertenecer a la viuda de lord Hoyo Itami, como contraprestación al agravio cometido, en tanto no se demuestre la inocencia del conde de Tempton. Sin embargo, este decreto no podrá hacerse efectivo hasta que lady Kagome aparezca, puesto que me han informado de que la dama permanece aún en lugar desconocido.

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¡Esas tierras han pertenecido a mi familia desde hace generaciones!

— Lord Inuyasha, ya lo he dispuesto así. De todos modos, y en deferencia a su leal servicio hacia la corona durante todos estos años, mi decisión no impide que su familia siga viviendo allí hasta que transcurra el tiempo convenido, como tampoco implica que puedan ser molestados mientras tanto.

Inuyasha hervía de furia. ¿Quién podría estar detrás de toda esta patraña? Removería cielo y tierra hasta hallar al culpable y, cuando eso ocurriera, moriría bajo sus propias manos.

— Majestad, querría hacerle una última petición.

— Adelante, lord Inuyasha. Hable.

— Me gustaría ver a mi hermano. Deseo cerciorarme de que se encuentra bien, y necesito saber su versión de los hechos.

— Como desee, pero tiene que saber que su estado no es muy bueno. Hasta ahora ha permanecido inconsciente debido a la gravedad de sus heridas, por lo que no ha podido confirmar ni desmentir las acusaciones que pesan en su contra. —Inuyasha iba a replicar, pero el rey continuó hablando—: Antes de que me diga nada, le puedo asegurar que el conde de Tempton ha sido tratado como corresponde a un par del reino. Por su celda han pasado los médicos de la corte, y han sido ellos los que me han informado de su situación. Pero tiene mi permiso para visitarlo.

Inuyasha hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala a paso ligero. Salió de palacio, no sin antes recoger sus armas, y tomó el camino hacia la torre. Antes de entrar, inspeccionó el lugar, forjando una loca idea en su mente, pero la desechó cuando comprobó que la edificación estaba fuertemente guardada. Sería imposible rescatar a su hermano de allí. Desilusionado, entró en la torre, donde fue recibido por dos carceleros de tosca mirada.

— Soy lord Inuyasha Taisho. En nombre del rey, exijo ver a su prisionero, el conde de Tempton.

Los guardianes ya debían estar al tanto de su próxima llegada porque, sin mediar palabra, asintieron con la cabeza. El más alto cogió un gran llavero y se lo entregó a su compañero, indicándole con un simple gesto que obedeciera. Inuyasha y el hombre comenzaron a subir las angostas escaleras de la torre hasta llegar a la última planta, donde se detuvieron junto a una robusta puerta de roble, custodiada por dos soldados armados con picas que los miraron con desconfianza. El carcelero se adelantó y rebuscó en el manojo de llaves hasta encontrar la correcta, que procedió a introducir en la cerradura. Los goznes chirriaron al abrirse la puerta, y el celador le indicó a Inuyasha que podía pasar.

En cuanto entró en la celda, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. La estancia estaba en penumbra, ya que el único tragaluz que existía era de reducidas dimensiones, así que tuvo que esperar unos minutos hasta que su vista se acostumbró a la oscuridad. No se oía nada, salvo el silbante sonido de algún roedor que deambulaba cerca de sus pies. Un olor acre, mezcla de orín, excrementos y comida putrefacta, inundaba toda la mazmorra, provocándole unas agudas náuseas.

— Miroku, ¿me escuchas?

Nada. ¿No se abrían equivocado de celda?

Inuyasha caminó dos pasos y se detuvo cuando notó como su pie chocaba contra algo en el suelo. Se agachó, tanteando en la oscuridad, hasta que palpó la forma inconfundible de un brazo humano.

— ¿Miroku?

Oyó un débil quejido a su lado, seguido de un ligero movimiento.

— Miroku, ¿eres tú?

— ¿Inu… Inuyasha…?

— Sí, hermano, soy yo.

Inuyasha cogió a su hermano por los hombros y lo acercó con cuidado a la luz que entraba por el hueco de la ventana. Ahogó una exclamación cuando vio el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía la cara completamente deformada, con unos oscuros moretones que cubrían la mayor parte de su tez. La nariz estaba partida, manchada de sangre reseca, e innumerables cortes purulentos surcaban sus pómulos y su frente. Una barba de una semana hacía irreconocible su rostro.

— Miroku, ¿quién te hizo esto?

— Sango…

— Tu esposa está bien. He dejado a mis hombres custodiando el castillo en mi ausencia, así que no le ocurrirá nada. Miroku, ¿puedes decirme qué sucedió?

— Inuyasha, estoy… estoy muy débil. No creo que sobreviva.

— ¡Claro que lo harás! Eres fuerte, hermano. Sólo tienes que aguantar un poco hasta que yo consiga desenmarañar esta farsa. Tienes que explicármelo todo para así poder ayudarte.

— Inuyasha… —Miroku le cogió la mano con inusitado vigor y la atrajo hacia él—. Inuyasha, tienes que… tienes que prometerme una cosa.

— Dime —contestó con seguridad.

— Quiero que… que cuides a Sango y le digas… que mis últimos pensamientos han… sido para ella.

— ¡Miroku, no! ¡Tú nos vas a morirte! —Aseguró Inuyasha con convicción.

— Inuyasha… quiero que… me lo… prometas —su voz se iba extinguiendo a medida que hablaba.

— Te lo juro por mi vida, pero ahora tienes que decirme lo que sepas. Miroku… ¿Miroku?

Inuyasha sintió que el cuerpo de Miroku se desplomaba entre sus brazos. Estuvo a punto de soltar un grito de agonía, estremeciéndose al pensar que había muerto, pero al apretarlo junto a su pecho notó que aún respiraba. Sólo se había desvanecido. Lo acomodó como pudo en el estrecho catre, el único mobiliario que había en la celda, lo tapó con una roída manda y avisó al carcelero para que le abriera.

Se fue de allí sin mediar palabra, cabizbajo y profundamente enojado. Rechazó el ofrecimiento del rey de instalarse en una de las habitaciones de palacio y se pasó muchos días durmiendo con todo su destacamento acampado a las orillas del río, cerca del lugar donde su hermano se hallaba confinado.

Todas las mañanas acudía sin falta a la torre para visitarlo, llevando consigo ropa limpia y comida. Después, asqueado por las condiciones en las que Miroku se encontraba y furioso por la impotencia que sentía, al no poder hacer nada, volvía una y otra vez a pedir audiencia con el rey, aunque éste sólo se dignó a recibirlo al cabo de unas semanas. Solicitó que la conversación fuera estrictamente privada, a lo cual se negaron con renuencia todos los consejeros del monarca, pero al fin consiguió reunirse con él sin más compañía que la del duque de Buckingham. Cuatro horas más tarde, con la mirada cansada y el semblante mortalmente serio, abandonó el castillo de Windsor.

Durante las tres semanas que llevaba instalado en la ciudad, Inuyasha no había podido averiguar nada. Fue un tiempo absolutamente infructuoso para él; durante el día intentaba recabar cualquier tipo de información, mientras que por las noches permanecía despierto hasta altas horas buscando el modo de salvar de la muerte a su hermano. Sin embargo, todas las pesquisas para demostrar la inocencia de Miroku resultaron estériles, ya que, en la corte, nadie sabía con exactitud lo sucedido. Inuyasha permanecía irritado de modo constante y la impotencia por no poder hacer nada estaba haciendo mella en su, ya de por sí, agrio carácter. Cualquier orden que daba era acatada al instante por sus subordinados ante el temor de un severo castigo, así que sus hombres comenzaron a acusar dicha situación, haciendo que el ambiente estuviera aún más crispado.

Horas después de su reunión privada con el rey, ya de madrugada, un solitario mensajero a caballo se acercó al improvisado campamento. Aquella mañana despuntaba con un cielo plomizo y lluvioso que no invitaba a salir de cubierto, aunque a esas horas ya había movimiento en el exterior. Todos se pudieron en alerta cuando vieron aparecer al jinete, extrañados por tan temprana visita. Le dieron el alto, pero el heraldo les comunicó que debía notificarle urgentemente una nueva a lord Inuyasha. Lo dejaron pasar y, sin perderlo de vista, lo escoltaron hasta el lugar donde descansaba su señor. Éste, al oír voces, se puso de inmediato de pie.

— ¿Es usted lord Inuyasha Taisho?

— Sí. ¿Qué noticias traes?

— Le traigo un mensaje urgente del rey.

— ¿Y qué estás esperando? Rápido, habla.

— Mi señor, yo… es mi deber informarle de que esta noche, lamentablemente, el conde de Tempton ha fallecido.

* * *

Inuyasha salió del recinto amurallado de la torre blanca acarreando él mismo una destartalada carreta. Dentro de ella, tapado con varias mantas, se encontraba el cadáver de su hermano. Su rostro, normalmente adusto y serio, se mostraba en aquellos momentos abatido, aunque la rabia y la venganza destilaban de sus profundos ojos dorados.

Los guardias que custodiaban la entrada a la fortaleza le permitieron la salida sin detener el carruaje para inspeccionarlo ni hacerle ningún tipo de pregunta. La noticia de la muerte del conde de Tempton se había extendido por la corte como la pólvora, y nadie quería enfrentarse a aquel fiero guerrero que había luchado tanto por salvar la vida de su hermano. Todos habían oído hablar de él y nadie estaba dispuesto a alimentar su ira.

Condujo el carruaje durante largo rato, pero antes de llegar al campamento se desvió hacia una pequeña arboleda que había cerca del margen del río. Dio unos cuantos rodeos al perímetro para cerciorarse de que estaba completamente solo y después se internó en la espesura de los árboles. A continuación, detuvo el carro, soltó las riendas y miró hacia atrás.

— Miroku, ya puedes salir.

Parte del bulto que había en la parte trasera se movió. Al momento siguiente, un hombre de mediana edad se incorporó con dificultad mientras retiraba de su cuerpo las múltiples mantas que lo cubrían, alejando de su vista la otra masa informe que hasta entonces había sido su compañero de viaje.

— Inuyasha, ¿estás seguro de hacer lo correcto? —preguntó Miroku al pasar con cuidado al pescante.

— No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida. No podía permitir que permanecieras por más tiempo en aquel sitio inmundo.

— ¿Y cuánto te ha costado? —replicó Miroku suspicaz—. Conseguir lo que tú has logrado no ha debido ser tarea fácil.

— Será mejor que no preguntes. —Tratar aquel tema era algo que a Inuyasha lo incomodaba bastante, así que se mostró muy reservado—. De todos modos, cualquier precio a pagar es ínfimo en comparación con tu libertad.

En la reunión con el rey Toutosai el día anterior, Inuyasha había discutido con el monarca acaloradamente. De todos era sabido el pésimo estado en que se encontraban las arcas reales, debido en parte a la constante subida de los precios, como también a la prodigalidad e incompetencia financiera de la corte. Durante muchos años el rey no había convocado al parlamento a causa de agrias disputas, así que él mismo manejaba los asuntos financieros del reino, pero como le faltaba la aprobación parlamentaria para crear nuevos impuestos, tuvo que buscar otros medios de financiación para aumentar los ingresos y ahorrar dinero a la corona. Así, había empezado a vender nuevos títulos y otras dignidades, hasta que creó uno nuevo, el de baronet, al que cualquiera podía acceder por la cantidad de mil ochenta libras. Baronías, vizcondados…, todo tenía su precio. Un condado podía comprarse por veinte mil. Inuyasha compró la vida de su hermano por cien mil libras.

Al principio, el monarca fue reacio a negociar. Tenía al conde de Berwick en muy alta estima, había sido un leal vasallo durante largos años y temía el poder de su ejército. La relación con la frontera, aunque a simple vista parecía estable, en realidad no resultaba tan boyante como muchos creían. La situación política y religiosa que el rey pretendía instaurar en ambos reinos, unificándolos como uno solo, había dado pie a numerosas controversias, creándose numerosos enemigos en ambos bandos. El condado de Berwick y la autoridad de su señor eran piezas clave para mantener aquella estabilidad, y no podía hacer la vista gorda con el asesinato de su hijo menor. Sin embargo, necesitaba ingresos con urgencia, y el trato que le proponía lord Inuyasha Taisho supondría un fuerte respiro para sus arcas durante un tiempo. Por tal motivo negoció con él, aunque siempre bajo sus condiciones; a todos los efectos, el conde de Tempton había muerto en prisión, afectado por una infección generalizada debida a sus múltiples heridas y que había empeorado por un brote de viruela negra. Lord Miroku Taisho tendría que desaparecer, y sólo en el caso de que se hallaran pruebas convincentes que lo exoneraran de los cargos que se le imputaban, podría retornar al mundo de los vivos. Si eso no ocurría, jamás recuperaría su condado.

Sólo había cuatro personas, aparte de Inuyasha, que sabían la verdad: el mismo rey, el duque de Buckingham y los dos carceleros. Se había organizado todo para que pareciera que el conde había fallecido en su celda y así poder sacarlo de allí sin necesidad de dar muchas explicaciones. Por orden del rey, el duque de Buckingham mandó retirar la guardia que custodiaba la puerta de la mazmorra, y unas horas más tarde los carceleros informaron de la muerte del reo.

Según la versión oficial, lo habían encontrado tumbado en el camastro, totalmente rodeado de ratas que ya estaban dando buena cuenta de su cuerpo. Por eso, los médicos de la corte no pudieron reconocer su rostro. En realidad, en el intervalo que transcurrió desde que los guardias abandonaron su posición hasta que se dio aviso del deceso, dio tiempo a sacar a lord Miroku de la mazmorra, esconderlo en otra parte de la torre e introducir en la celda el cuerpo sin vida de un vagabundo que habían encontrado muerto en las calles, víctima de la peste, cuya cara estaba desfigurada. El silencio de los carceleros le costó a Inuyasha otras dos mil libras.

Tras haber superado con éxito la primera parte del plan trazado, ahora quedaba la más difícil: separarse de su hermano. Gracias a todos sus cuidados y atenciones, Miroku había podido recuperarse bastante bien de las heridas, aunque aún se encontraba un poco débil. Inuyasha le entregó una bolsa repleta de monedas de oro y lo instó a que se fuera.

— Miroku, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Consigue una montura y cabalga sin descanso hasta mis tierras. Encontrarás una pequeña choza, apartada de cualquier aldea y sin signos de civilización, a unas veinte millas del oeste de Kinlochdone. Yo voy a ese lugar muchas veces cuando quiero cazar o estar solo. Quédate allí hasta que vaya yo a buscarte.

— Pero ¿y si no encuentras ninguna prueba que demuestre mi inocencia?

— Ten por seguro que la encontraré, hermano. Recuperarás tus tierras y tu honor, te lo juro —afirmó con rotundidad.

— ¿Y Sango? ¿Qué será de ella?

— Cuidaré de ella hasta que tú mismo puedas regresar. Eso sí, no puedo decirle nada de esto. Tendré que hacerle creer, como a todos los demás, que has muerto. Por eso llevo detrás el cuerpo de ese mendigo. Sólo espero que tu esposa no lo mire con mucha atención y descubra el engaño. Es sumamente importante que nadie más excepto tú y yo conozcamos la verdad, porque así será mucho más fácil descubrir al culpable que se esconde detrás de todo.

— Hermano, no sabes lo agradecido que estoy contigo. —Miroku se acercó a Inuyasha y ambos se fundieron en un caluroso abrazo.

— Debes irte ya. —Renuente, Inuyasha se separó de él y oteó la lejanía—. Alguien nos podría descubrir. Además, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me fui del campamento y mis hombres van a empezar a sospechar que ocurre algo.

— Tienes razón. Hasta la vista, Inuyasha. Y, de nuevo, gracias por salvarme la vida.

— Hasta pronto, hermano.

* * *

[2] Mandíbulas prognáticas: mandíbulas salientes. El prognatismo es una deformación de la mandíbula por la cual ésta, bien en la parte superior, bien en la inferior, sobresale del plano vertical de la cara.

* * *

Continuará...


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo XIV**

Kagome ya no sabía qué hacer. Llevaba casi un mes recluida allí, sin que nadie se dignara a visitarla, y estaba a punto de volverse loca. El único contacto humano que tenía era con el tal Shippo, que se acercaba a verla todas las mañanas; entraba en la habitación durante menos de cinco minutos, comprobaba con detenimiento y sin mediar palabra que todo estaba en su sitio y volvía a salir por donde había venido. Era casi tan alto y fornido como el otro, aquella babosa inmunda que había dado orden de tenerla encerrada, pero parecía un poco más agradable. De pelo rojizo y límpidos ojos verdes, su mirada no expresaba odio y la crueldad que había visto en el rostro de lord Inuyasha. Después de todo aquel tiempo, casi la miraba con cierta lástima, como si supiera que su señor había exagerado un poco al castigarla de aquella manera. Sin embargo, aunque ella intentó hablar con él, incluso razonar, de la boca de Shippo ni salió ni un solo comentario.

También veía dos veces al día a su guardián, el que custodiaba la habitación al otro lado de la puerta, pero tampoco él le había dicho nunca nada. Sólo pasaba para dejarle una bandeja con comida en el suelo y después se marchaba sin mirarla siquiera.

Kagome se había aprendido cada rincón de aquellos aposentos al dedillo; estaban repletos de robustos muebles, pero no descubrió nada que pudiera servir como arma. Ni una daga, ni un atizador de chimenea… nada. Había revisado unas diez veces todos los cajones de la gran cómoda de nogal, pero no encontró más que ropa. El baúl que descansaba a los pies de la cama, junto a la tarima, sólo contenía, aparte de más ropa de hombre, sábanas, pieles y un pequeño saquito de terciopelo repleto de monedas de oro, convenientemente escondido en un rincón. Pero Kagome ya tenía planeada su huida; las últimas palabras de Inuyasha se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego, y ella no pensaba estar allí cuando él regresara para cumplir su promesa. Aunque muriera en el intento.

Había observado que una de las ventanas de la habitación daba a una zona que se encontraba fuera de las murallas del castillo, frente a un inmenso bosque. El problema radicaba en que, entre aquellos muros y la libertad, se interponía un gran foso de oscuras aguas que imposibilitaba una fuga fácil. Ignoraba su profundidad, pero prefería arriesgarse a morir ahogada que esperar a que aquel hombre le hiciera Dios sabía qué. Había tomado una decisión y no pensaba echarse atrás. No ahora, que había escuchado a los sirvientes cuchichear tras la puerta mientras comentaban que la llegada de lord Inuyasha estaba próxima. Según parecía, uno de los soldados del destacamento se había adelantado para dar orden de tenerlo todo preparado ya que, junto a la mesnada, traían un carromato con el cadáver de lord Miroku. Y aquello sólo implicaba más problemas para ella.

Aquella misma noche ejecutaría su plan. Se había pasado todo un día uniendo con fuertes nudos un sinfín de sábanas, y así pudo fabricar una improvisada escala que esperaba que llegara hasta la altura de las aguas del foso. Aguardó pacientemente a que le sirvieran la cena, no sólo porque lo que tenía planeado hacer era indispensable ejecutarlo por la noche, sino porque, además, no quería huir con el estómago vacío. Temía no poder comer nada durante días, así que cuando hubo dado buena cuenta de los alimentos, comenzó a prepararse. Nadie la molestaría hasta el día siguiente, por lo que dispondría de unas preciosas horas de ventaja con respecto a sus captores.

Sacó las sábanas del interior del baúl, acercó uno de los extremos a la enorme cómoda y, dándole dos vueltas al perímetro del mueble, ató una de las puntas al tirador de la puerta. Ésta se abría hacia el corredor, así que, si alguien quería entrar, primero tendría que ser capaz de desplazar la pesada cómoda. Ella lo había intentado con antelación, pero no pudo moverla ni un ápice. Sólo esperaba que le ocurriera lo mismo a quien estuviera fuera.

Se despojó de la camisa que le había servido de atuendo durante los últimos días y corrió de nuevo a abrir el baúl. De allí sacó unos calzones de piel de alce, una camisa de lino remendada y un jubón de color granate que habían conocido tiempos mejores. Todas las ropas de Inuyasha le quedaban enormes pero, rebuscando por la habitación, había encontrado aquellas prendas viejas que parecían ser de alguien más joven, así que sólo tuvo que sujetarse los calzones con una cuerda, que descubrió olvidada junto a la chimenea. Cogió varios lienzos y se los enrolló alrededor del pecho, para evitar así que cualquier persona que se cruzara en su camino pudiera percatarse de que era una mujer. Se puso la desgastada camisa y, pasándose con rapidez el jubón por la cabeza, se agachó para calzarse los borceguíes. Confiaba en que nadie se fijara en lo pequeños que eran sus pies, pues entonces se darían cuenta de que lo que calzaba eran botas de mujer, y eso podría hacer fracasar su plan.

Después se acercó a la chimenea, que llevaba días apagada, metió las manos entre las cenizas y se restregó con ellas el rostro, los brazos y las ropas durante un buen rato. Un último vistazo al pequeño espejo situado justo al aguamanil reflejó la imagen de una mujer con largos cabellos y tez ennegrecida, vestida con ropas de hombre. Aquello no la convenció en absoluto, así que cortó con los dientes otro pequeño trozo de la cuerda que hacía las veces de cinturón y se hizo con ella un improvisado recogido. Se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza del jubón y, metiéndose por dentro unos mechones rebeldes, volvió a mirarse en el espejo.

Perfecto. Parecía un joven escudero lleno de suciedad por el trabajo. Sólo faltaba una última cosa; abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y, rebuscando en su interior, sacó la bolsa de las monedas. Por temor a perderla, se la ató con sumo cuidado a la cintura.

Ya estaba preparada.

Ahora venía la parte difícil. Fue hacia la ventana que daba al bosque y se asomó. Ya había anochecido, pero estuvo vigilando el exterior durante varios minutos hasta cerciorarse de que no había ninguna guardia por los alrededores. Después cogió la escala que había hecho con las sábanas y la metió dentro de la chimenea hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente sucia como para no destacar en la oscuridad. Con ella en las manos, se acercó de nuevo a la ventana, soltó el otro extremo y dejó que cayera al vacío. Dio un último estirón a la improvisada cuerda, se aseguró de que estuviera bien aferrada al mueble y rezó. Rezó para no romperse la cabeza mientras ejecutaba su alocado plan de fuga.

Se subió al alfeizar ayudada de una butaca, aferró con fuerza uno de los nudos y retiró los pies del apoyo. El peso de su cuerpo al quedarse suspendido en el aire provocó que la cuerda se balanceara, haciendo que sus codos y rodillas se golpearan contra los duros sillares. Tras unos interminables segundos, al fin pudo apoyar las puntas de los pies en una de las llagas que unían las piezas. Afianzó los talones contra la pared, hizo fuerza hacia atrás y comenzó a descender muy lentamente. En todo momento agarraba con firmeza las sábanas, sólo de vez en cuando aflojaba un poco las manos, lo suficiente para que la tela deslizara con dificultad, cuando sus pies estaban convenientemente apoyados en la piedra.

Tardó varios minutos en tocar las frías aguas del foso, aunque no dejó de agarrar la escala hasta sumergirse a la altura de los hombros. El agua estaba helada, y una desagradable sensación de entumecimiento le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Si permanecía mucho tiempo allí dentro acabaría congelándose, así que empezó a mover las piernas para entrar en calor, se soltó de la cuerda y nadó hacia la orilla.

Le costó mucho esfuerzo, casi más que descender desde la ventana, pues a medida que pasaban los segundos todos los músculos de sus extremidades comenzaron a agarrotarse a causa del frío. Estaba a punto de desfallecer cuando se dio cuenta de que hacía pie en el fondo. Entonces, gracias únicamente a la fuerza de voluntad que todavía no la había abandonado, y también a su afán de supervivencia, caminó como pudo hasta las piedras que bordeaban el foso, se agarró a ellas y comenzó a escalarlas, magullándose dolorosamente las palmas de las manos en el trayecto. Cuando llegó al borde superior se desplomó desfallecida en el suelo, el tiempo justo para recuperar el aliento. Después se incorporó con rapidez, oteó a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie la había visto y corrió sin mirar atrás hasta internarse en el bosque.

Lo había conseguido.

* * *

La comitiva llegó al castillo pasada la medianoche. Encabezando el destacamento, Inuyasha cabalgaba con los hombros caídos y una mirada abatida en el rostro. Temía el momento de encontrarse con Sango. A esas alturas, ella ya estaría enterada de la noticia de la muerte de su esposo, aunque no podía correr riesgos. Tenía que evitar que viera el cadáver, para mayor seguridad. Cruzaron con lentitud el puente levadizo y detuvieron el paso en el patio de armas al ver que estaba repleto de gente. Una mujer menuda, con su largo cabello castaño suelto y enmarañado, se abrió paso entre un nutrido grupo de sirvientes y, gritando a todo pulmón, corrió hacia el carromato.

— ¡Miroku, Miroku!

Inuyasha desmontó rápidamente y, en dos zancadas, se situó junto al carro antes de que Sango llegara hasta él. La tomó por los hombros, sujetándola con firmeza, le dio la vuelta al tiempo que acariciaba su revuelta cabellera.

— Sango, será mejor que no lo veas.

— ¡Es mi esposo! —clamó compungida—. ¡Tengo que verlo!

— No es conveniente que lo hagas en el estado que se encuentra. No podrás soportarlo.

— ¡No! ¡Quiero comprobar que es él!

— Sango, no insistas… —las palabras de Inuyasha salían con inusual dulzura de su boca, aunque por dentro estaba librando una lucha encarnizada consigo mismo para tener el arrojo de segur con su mentira. Se dijo que aquello era necesario, aunque no sabía si podía aguantar, viéndola en aquel estado de alteración, sin explicarle toda la verdad.

— Inuyasha, Miroku no puede haberme abandonado. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora sin él?

Sango forcejeó con ímpetu para soltarse, pero Inuyasha no se lo permitió. De repente, sintió que el cuerpo de su cuñada se quedaba laxo, así que de inmediato la cargó entre sus brazos y la llevó hasta el interior del castillo.

— ¡Rápido, preparen sus habitaciones! ¡La señora se ha desmayado! —ordenó a los sirvientes que allí había congregados.

Inuyasha no la soltó hasta que, con mucha delicadeza, dejó reposar su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama. Cogió un paño empapado en agua, se lo pasó por la frente y entonces Sango despertó.

— Inuyasha, no me dejes…

— Sango, tienes que descansar.

— ¡No! —Sango agarró con determinación las manos de su cuñado entre las suyas y tiró de él—. Tengo que decirte una cosa.

— Mejor en otro momento. Ahora no te encuentras en condiciones de hablar.

— No, Inuyasha, no. Es muy importante.

— Está bien, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Sango miró a todas las personas que se habían reunido alrededor de la cama, preocupadas por el estado de su señora, y con un gesto le indicó a Inuyasha que quería hablar a solas con él. Éste captó su muda suplica y despidió a los sirvientes.

— Déjenos solos. Ahora.

Cuando el último de los criados salió y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Inuyasha volvió la vista hacia ella y le acarició los nudillos de los dedos.

— Ya estamos solos. ¿Qué tienes que explicarme?

Sango calló durante unos instantes, dudando confesarle lo que guardaba para sí. Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que ella empezaba a temblar, así que intentó insuflarle ánimos con un ligero apretón de manos.

— Inuyasha, yo…

— ¿Qué te ocurre? No tengas miedo de hablar.

— Yo… no sé qué voy a hacer. Estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. Ahora entendía su nerviosismo y su desmayo.

— Sango, Miroku ya no está entre nosotros, pero Dios te ha compensado con el regalo de un hijo suyo.

— ¡No! —la mujer le soltó las manos y se tapó la cara, sollozando desconsoladamente—. Inuyasha, no sé si es suyo o no.

— ¿Qué? —Él la miró perplejo—. No entiendo lo que estás diciendo. ¿Cómo puedes pensar…?

— ¿Recuerdas el ataque que sufrimos la noche que Miroku desapareció? Esos hombres…

Inuyasha se puso de pie, dominado por una furia primitiva. Así que era verdad lo que le había explicado el jefe de los sirvientes. No bastaba con que hubieran destrozado la vida de su hermano. Habían ultrajado a Sango, y aquello no hizo sino incrementan aún más sus ansias de matar. Se volvió hacia su cuñada, que lo miraba con una expresión de vergüenza en la cara y en los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

— Tú… no querrás que permanezca en este castillo después de…

— Pero ¿qué estás diciendo mujer? —bramó Inuyasha escandalizado—. Tú no tuviste culpa alguna de lo sucedido. ¡Por supuesto que no permitiré que abandones este castillo! Eres mi familia y, como tal, quiero mantenerte junto a mí. En cuanto a ese niño…

— Nunca podré estar segura de su paternidad —comentó Sango en un vago murmullo.

— Me da igual quien sea el padre. —Inuyasha volvió a tomarle las manos y la contempló con una mirada cargada de emociones dispares—. Me sobra y me basta con saber que es tuyo. Ahora bien, esos malnacidos…

Sango rompió a llorar. Para intentar tranquilizarla, Inuyasha comenzó a acunarla en su pecho. Permaneció un buen rato con ella, hasta que se durmió en sus brazos. Mientras tanto, su cerebro no hacía más que trabajar, maquinando la venganza a la que sometería a los culpables de lo que había sucedido. Tenía que averiguar quién estaba detrás de aquél complot, quién o quiénes habían sido artífices de aquella pantomima. Un objetivo inmediato le vino a la mente: aquella mujer… pagaría por todo el daño que les había causado. No estaba seguro de que estuviera realmente implicada en el asunto, pero su instinto le decía que no era del todo inocente.

Dejó a su cuñada descansar y, con una meta clara, de dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Por el camino se cruzó con Shippo, que estaba a punto de hacerle un comentario, pero Inuyasha gruñó y le ordenó que esperara hasta más tarde. Cuando el guardián que estaba custodiando la puerta vio acercarse a su señor, se cuadró de hombros.

— La llave.

El soldado de la entregó raudo y veloz. Inuyasha la metió en la cerradura e intentó abrir. No pudo hacerlo.

— ¿Pero qué…?

Tiró de nuevo del pomo y la puerta se movió, pero sólo un poco. Con las dos manos y la ira aflorando en su semblante, tiró con todas sus fuerzas, mientras de oía un ruido ensordecedor procedente del interior. Un obstáculo, en concreto un mueble, sujeto con unas sábanas al tirador, impedía la entrada a la habitación. Sacó una daga de su bota y, de un tajo, cortó el trozo de tela. Después empujó la cómoda y pasó por un lateral. Tras unos segundos de inspección, se dio la vuelta y miró incrédulo al guardia.

— ¿Qué demonios significa esto?

Sus aposentos estaban vacíos. La muchacha había desaparecido.

— Señor, yo…

— ¡Eres un incompetente! —Bramó iracundo—. ¿Cómo pudo habérsete escapado una simple mujer?

Con un simple vistazo descubrió el método de huida de Kagome.

Se asomó por la ventana, pero sólo vio cómo colgaban las sábanas y se perdía el extremo en el interior del foso. Muy enojado, a punto de golpear al inepto que tenía delante, encontró en el suelo, hecha un fardo, la camisa que ella había utilizado. La tomó entre sus manos y se dirigió hacia el guardia.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a la mujer?

— Hace cuatro horas, mi señor, cuando le traje la cena, pero…

No quiso escuchar nada más. Salió como una exhalación y bajó al piso inferior. Se encontró con Shippo en el salón y, gritando a voz en cuello, vociferó:

— ¡Rápido, que preparen mi caballo! ¡Y que traigan también a los perros!

— Inuyasha, acabas de llegar. ¿Adónde quieres ir? ¿Y qué es eso que llevas entre las manos?

Inuyasha se paró en seco y miró a su subordinado. Una siniestra sonrisa comenzó a dibujársele en el rostro. A continuación sólo dijo:

— Salimos de caza.

* * *

Kagome no dejó de correr hasta que se quedó sin resuello. Sentía que le temblaban las piernas por el esfuerzo, pero se obligó a sí misma a continuar. No podía detenerse. Ahora no, cuando ya había conseguido realizar la parte más difícil. En cualquier momento alguien vería las sábanas y daría voz de alarma, así que debía alejarse lo máximo posible o estaría perdida.

Atravesó el denso bosque sin preocuparse de los extraños ruidos que oía a su paso, pensando que cualquier alimaña que rondara aquellos parajes era preferible a la sabandija que gobernaba el castillo. El bosque estaba muy oscuro y no podía ver por dónde pisaba, pero no le importó. Aunque tropezara mil veces, aunque sintiera corretear a su alrededor multitud de desconocidos seres, incluso aunque de vez en cuando algo animado rozara sus piernas o brazos, no se detendría.

Al cabo de un rato, que se le hizo eterno, apareció un claro que se abría en la lejanía, así que con dudosa determinación, se dirigió a aquel lugar. Unas cuantas luces iluminaban la zona, y sonrió para sí. Una aldea. De algún modo encontraría a alguien en el pueblo que la ayudara a cambio de unas monedas. Con fuerzas renovadas, avanzó hacia el edificio más grande: una construcción rectangular con varias ventanas y anexo en la parte posterior. Parecía una posada. Allí le darían cobijo.

Llamó repetidas veces a la puerta hasta que una oronda mujer se dignó a abrir. La miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarras.

— ¿Qué quieres muchacho? —preguntó con voz estridente.

«Bien», pensó Kagome. Esa mujer se había tragado que era un hombre. Carraspeó un poco y, sin levantar la cabeza, dijo con la voz más grave y profunda que pudo articular:

— Necesito alojamiento.

— Y también necesitas un buen baño y ropa seca, mozalbete —comentó divertida la mujer. Observó a Kagome con suspicacia y agregó muy seria—: ¿Tienes con qué pagarlo?

Ella asintió con un gesto y se llevó la mano a la faltriquera.

Cuantas menos palabras dijera, menor sería la posibilidad de que descubrieran su engaño. Sacó una moneda de oro y se la mostró. Los ojos de la mesonera brillaron codiciosos.

— Tenemos todas las habitaciones ocupadas, pero por este dinero te puedo ofrecer el granero, mantas y una copiosa cena. E incluso unos baldes de agua caliente. ¿Qué me dices?

Kagome tuvo la seguridad de que pretendía engañarla pero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía otro sitio donde esconderse, así que aceptó su propuesta. Le entregó la moneda, que la mujer se llevó rápidamente a la boca para morderla y comprobar que era autentica. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cruzó su cara rolliza y grasienta. Le indicó la dirección del granero y le pidió que esperara unos minutos hasta que le llevaran la comida y el agua.

Kagome le dio las gracias y se dirigió al cobertizo. Al menos no pasaría la noche a la intemperie. Al entrar en el recinto, su ánimo decayó. Las paredes de madera estaban en un estado lamentable; en algunos puntos faltaban trozos tan grandes como su brazo, que dejaban pasar con facilidad el viento frío de la noche. Las vigas del tajado, carcomidas, se mantenían en un equilibrio inestable, y Kagome tuvo miedo de que el techo se derrumbara mientras descansaba. De hecho, se desprendieron varios fragmentos de cañizo cuando cerró las enormes puertas del granero, cayéndole encima de los hombros.

El cobertizo estaba lleno de balas de heno que podían darle un poco de calor, algo que necesitaba con desesperación, pues estaba congelada. Se fue quitando la ropa empapada y la dejó encima del heno, cerca de una de las aberturas por donde pasaba el aire al interior, mientras rezaba para que se secara. Después cogió un gran saco de grano vacío que había tirado en el suelo, se acomodó en un rincón y se tapó con él, esperando que la mujer llegara pronto.

Al instante se quedó dormida de cansancio.

El ruido de una jauría de perros la despertó. No sabía por qué, pero aquello le daba muy mala espina. Se incorporó rápidamente del improvisado camastro y, acercándose con sigilo a la puerta del granero, espió el exterior. Lo que vio la dejó de una pieza: en la puerta de la posada, rodeado de mastines, se encontraba aquel maldito hombre, lord Inuyasha. Estaba esperando que le abrieran. Kagome no lo pensó dos veces y se apresuró a vestirse. No había dado tiempo a que las prendas se secaran, pero en aquel momento dio igual. No podía salir de allí medio desnuda.

Volvió a asomarse con cuidado y se percató de que Inuyasha estaba hablando con la posadera. Ésta hizo una torpe reverencia y, tras unos segundos de conversación, señaló con el brazo hacia el granero. ¡Aquella bruja la había delatado! Tenía que marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Abrió la puerta de par en par y echó a correr en dirección al bosque como si la persiguiera el mismo diablo.

El cobertizo estaba ubicado a unos doscientos metros de la posada, a medio camino de la arboleda, así que corrió con todas sus fuerzas esperando que no la hubieran visto. Si conseguía llegar hasta allí, la espesura le serviría de escondite y sería mucho más difícil localizarla. Pero no fue así.

Unos segundos después de haber salido del edificio, los aullidos de los perros retumbaron en la quietud de la noche, y supo fehacientemente que iban tras ella. Logró internarse en el bosque, aunque no aminoró la marcha. Corría sin ver por dónde pisaba, intentando alejarse lo más posible, protegiéndose el rostro con los brazos para que las ramas más bajas de los árboles no la lastimaran. A punto estuvo de caer al tropezar con un tallo descomunal, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. No pensaba parar, a pesar de que sentía que su pecho iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, los ladridos fueron haciéndose más audibles, y un regusto amargo de bilis le subió a la garganta.

«Me van a alcanzar», pensó aterrada. Por ese motivo, se desvió hacia unos matorrales muy espesos con la esperanza de que los animales no pudieran atravesarlos.

Esa fue su perdición.

Traspasó un tupido arbusto sin ni siquiera percatarse de los pinchazos que le produjeron las espinosas ramas al contacto con su piel. Cuando ya creía que lo había logrado, uno de sus pies se enganchó con una raíz que sobresalía del terreno. Cayó de bruces contra el suelo y no pudo evitar golpearse duramente la rodilla derecha.

Se retorció de dolor e, instintivamente, se llevó las manos a la zona lastimada. Las lágrimas caían descontroladas por sus mejillas. Cuando el dolor comenzó a remitir, alzó la vista y se encontró, a escasos metros de ella, con las miradas asesinas de cuatro mastines. Tenían las fauces abiertas, mostrando unos intimidatorios y afilados colmillos por entre los cuales caían gran cantidad de espumarajos. Aun así, lo que de verdad la asustó fueron sus diminutos ojos inyectados en sangre.

Kagome intentó moverse, pero el dolor lacerante que sentía en la rodilla y los gruñidos sordos de los perros le hizo reconsiderar la posibilidad de levantarse. Estaba atrapada. Un movimiento en falso y aquellas bestias la destrozarían en escasos segundos.

Se quedó mortalmente quieta, sin desviar la mirada de los canes. Éstos permanecían inmóviles, expectantes, observando con detenimiento su botín. Pero no avanzaron hacia su presa. Aquello fue un duelo de voluntades. Hasta que alguna de las partes no hiciera el más mínimo movimiento, la otra permanecería quieta, observándose mutuamente para detectar el menos indicio de cambio. A Kagome casi se le olvidó respirar, no así a los perros, que bufaban de modo ostensible.

No podía seguir así; tarde o temprano los animales decidirían que ya era suficiente y se lanzarían con ferocidad hacia ella. Tenía que hacer algo, aunque fuera una locura.

Sus dedos agarraban con fervor unos hierbajos que crecían salvajes en el suelo y empezó a tantear alrededor. Impulsándose con las palmas, levantó su cuerpo con mucho cuidado y se echó hacia atrás, lo más despacio que pudo para que los mastines no se alteraran. Éstos gruñeron al percatarse de su retroceso, pero no se movieron del sitio. Bien. Kagome retrocedió un poco más, hasta que su espalda chocó contra el tronco de un árbol.

«Mierda», pensó contrariada. Tendría que desplazarse lateralmente para rodearlo. Así lo hizo, avanzando con mucha precaución, y cuando calculó que ya habría rebasado el obstáculo, volvió a reclutar. Otro tronco. «Mierda, mierda, mierda», repitió. Está bien, sí, aquello era un bosque, pero ¿es que los árboles crecían como setas? Intentó sortearlo de nuevo yendo hacia un lado. Antes de retroceder otra vez, quiso asegurarse de que no había ningún otro árbol que se lo impidiera. Pasó las manos por detrás de su espalda y comprobó que el camino estaba libre. Ahora sí.

Apoyó las palmas en la tierra, se impulsó hacia atrás y chocó con otro tronco. «¿Qué demonios…?»

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Desde cuándo la corteza de los árboles estaban calientes? ¡Si era de noche y hacía un frío que podía congelar hasta el infierno! Aunque tenía el jubón empapado, la tela era muy fina, así que pudo sentir como se traspasaba un ligero calor hasta su piel. Aquello no era normal. Llevó sus manos hacia atrás y tocó algo duro. Mejor dicho, tocó dos cosas duras. El tacto era muy extraño. Eso no eran troncos. Eran…

Palpó un poco más y ahogó una exclamación. ¡Eran unas piernas! Giró la cabeza, miró hacia arriba y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de aquel bastardo.

— ¿Te gusta lo que tocas? —preguntó Inuyasha con sorna.

Ahora sí que estaba perdida del todo. Con los perros delante de ella y el hombre justo detrás, no tenía escapatoria. No sabía que podía ser peor, si morir devorada por las bestias o exhalar su último aliento a manos de aquella otra fiera que tenía pegada a su espalda. ¿Y por qué no? Si tenía que morir, prefería hacerlo con dignidad, no dejándose capturar por aquel energúmeno. Al menos los animales actuaban por instintos primarios, mientras que los hombres podían ser muy retorcidos a la hora de planear una tortura. Y no quería descubrir qué era lo que estaría pasándole en aquel momento por la cabeza, después de todos los contratiempos que le había causado.

Estaba decidido. Tenía el arma para su propio suicidio delante de ella. Se incorporó del suelo con energía y echó a correr hacia un lado, intentando evitar la barrera que formaban los perros. En dos segundos sintió cómo se echaban sobre ella, la inmovilizaban con las patas y acercaban las fauces hacia su yugular. Cerró los ojos y rezó para que su muerte fuera rápida.

Un enérgico silbido a sus espaldas los paralizó. Los canes no se movieron de donde estaban, pero tampoco la atacaron.

— ¡Fuera! —ordenó Inuyasha.

Con profundos gruñidos, los mastines soltaron su trofeo y se alejaron unos metros. Inuyasha se agachó, agarró a Kagome del jubón y tiró de ella hacia arriba.

— ¿Es que te has vuelto loca, mujer? —Gritó a escasos centímetros de su rostro—. ¿Tantas son sus ansias de morir?

Ella no dijo nada, sólo le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

— Muy bien. Querías ser presa de mis perros y lo has conseguido. Serás tratada como tal.

Acto seguido cogió una cuerda que llevaba al hombro, depositó a Kagome con rudeza en el suelo y la ató de pies y manos como si se tratara de un vulgar jabalí. Ella forcejeó, pero no le sirvió de nada. Las manos de Inuyasha eran tenazas sobre su cuerpo, así que la redujo con suma facilidad. Después la cargó como si fuera un fardo y echó a andar entre los árboles con grandes zancadas, seguido de los mastines, hasta que salió del bosque.

— ¡Suélteme, bruto! ¡No tiene ningún derecho de tratarme así! ¡Escoria inmunda, bastardo, sucia alimaña…!

Inuyasha hizo oídos sordos a los innumerables epítetos ofensivos que salieron de la boca de la mujer. Que se desahogara ahora, porque cuando la tuviera de nuevo en el castillo… se retractaría inmediatamente de todo lo que había dicho con anterioridad.

Kagome no podía moverse, pero hizo algo que acabó con la paciencia de Inuyasha: le mordió con saña en el brazo. Le hincó los dientes en el duro bíceps y apretó con desesperación hasta hacerlo sangrar. Él soltó un aullido feroz y la lanzó sin ninguna contemplación contra el suelo, mientras se llevaba la mano a la herida.

— Pequeña perra… ¿Acaso no me he dado cuenta y mis sabuesos te han mordido, transmitiéndote la rabia? —Sin más dilación cogió otro trozo de cuerda, se lo metió en la boca y le dio tres vueltas a la cabeza hasta anudárselo en la nuca—. Ahora muerde otra vez, a ver si esto te gusta más, cachorro rabioso…

Kagome lloraba de impotencia. Había tocado la ansiada libertad con la punta de sus dedos y se le había escapado de las manos como el agua que brota libre de un manantial. ¿Por qué le tenía que estar sucediendo eso a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecérselo?

Cuando Inuyasha llegó a la posada se dirigió directamente hacia su caballo, que permanecía atado en un poste junto a la entrada. La mesonera estaba asomada en un resquicio de la puerta entreabierta, observándolo todo sin decir nada. Inuyasha colocó su carga atravesada en el lomo del semental y, sin mirar atrás, arrancó la faltriquera de la cintura de Kagome para lanzarla a los pies de la sorprendida mujer.

— El pago por tus leales servicios —fue lo único que dijo.

— ¡Gracias, mi señor! —exclamó la posadera con énfasis.

Recogió la bolsa con una velocidad vertiginosa y cerró la puerta, satisfecha por la buena fortuna que había tenido esa noche.

Inuyasha montó de un salto, desató al animal y emprendió la marcha de vuelta al castillo. Nada más salir del término de la aldea, se reclinó sobre su prisionera y le murmuró al oído:

— Tu atrevimiento no sólo me ha costado la pérdida de mi valioso tiempo, sino además una buena cantidad de oro. Ten por seguro que me lo pagarás con creces.

* * *

Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo XV**

Inuyasha cabalgó en silencio la mayor parte del trayecto. Aquella menuda mujer estaba provocándole muchos quebraderos de cabeza, pero en verdad no sabía con quién estaba jugando. Su paciencia tenía un límite y ella lo había sobrepasado hacía un tiempo. Al menos ahora podía estar un poco más tranquilo, con ella atada y amordazada. Si ésa era la única forma en la que podía tenerla completamente controlada, que así fuera. Pero no, hasta en aquellas condiciones podía resultar una continua molestia. Kagome no hacía más que agitarse en la montura, encabritando a su caballo, y él ya no sabía qué hacer para mantenerla quieta. Posó una de sus enormes manos sobre ella y apretó con fuerza.

— Estate quieta de una vez, mujer, o tendré que golpearte hasta dejarte sin conocimiento.

Kagome, lejos de contenerse, se movió con más vehemencia. El muy bestia estaba tocándole el trasero con todo el descaro del mundo.

— ¡Mmm! —se quejó con energía.

Inuyasha no se dio cuenta al instante, pero para cuando pudo reaccionar ya estaba perdido. Fijó la vista en el lugar dónde tenía apoyada la mano y su miembro cobró vida. La curvatura de aquellas nalgas que se intuían bajo las ceñidas calzas era lo más delicioso que había visto en mucho tiempo. Aflojó un poco la presión de sus dedos y tanteó la carne, prieta y lozana. ¿Cómo sería el contacto directo con aquella piel que se ocultaba debajo de la tela? Entonces recordó aquel día, cuando la vio asomada a la ventana, vestida sólo con su camisa.

Aquellas largas piernas, el contorno de los senos al trasluz… todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión al rememorar semejante imagen. La muchacha era muy hermosa, no podía negarlo, pero aquello sólo podía ocasionarle más problemas. Aunque la tentación era demasiado poderosa como para pasarla por alto. Debía olvidarse inmediatamente de todo pensamiento relacionado con el cuerpo de aquella mujer, porque esas imágenes lujuriosas no lo dejaban pensar con claridad. Se encontraba muy incómodo en su montura, y los bruscos movimientos de su prisionera no ayudaban en lo más mínimo. Tenía que hacer algo para olvidar aquella tortura y conseguir también que no siguiera provocándole más con su continuo ajetreo.

Sólo le quedaba una opción, y ella se lo tenía más que merecido.

Levantó la mano abierta y después, sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos, la dejó caer con fuerza sobre el trasero de Kagome.

— ¡Mmm…!

Inuyasha volvió a repetir la misma acción tres veces más.

— Tú síguete moviendo así y no podrás sentarte en una semana —masculló entre dientes.

— ¡Mmm…!

No tuvo piedad con ella. Además, aquello le sirvió para enfriar el ardiente calor que estaba sintiendo en la entrepierna. Sin embargo, Kagome no dejó de revolverse hasta después de la sexta sacudida.

— Bien, ya era hora que atendieras a razones. Espero que hayas aprendido la lección.

Kagome no volvió a moverse hasta que llegaron a Taishohouse. Acababa de salir el sol por el horizonte, pero ya había unas cuantas personas trajinando en el patio de armas. Después de llegar al castillo a medianoche, cansado del viaje a la ciudad, Inuyasha había tenido que volver a salir para ir en busca de aquella dichosa mujer y traerla de vuelta. Le había llevado el resto de la noche encontrarla y capturarla, pero le haría pagar bien caro todas las dificultades que le había ocasionado.

Detuvo al semental en medio del patio, se apeó de un salto y, cogiendo a Kagome en volandas, la depositó en el suelo. Ella trastabilló al tener los pies atados, aunque no cayó de bruces porque Inuyasha la mantuvo sujeta por un hombro. Levantó la cara y echó un vistazo a la gente que se había arremolinado a su alrededor, suplicándoles con la mirada que hicieran algo para ayudarla, pero todo fue en vano.

De pronto, se oyó un ruido seco a espaldas de los dos, seguido de un sordo y contenido lamento. Kagome volvió la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido y se quedó petrificada. Allí fuera, delante de todo el mundo, estaban azotando a alguien con el torso desnudo. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al identificar al hombre que estaba siendo duramente castigado: era el guardián que custodiaba la habitación donde ella había estado recluida.

Volvió la vista hacia el rostro de Inuyasha con un gesto de interrogación en su semblante.

— ¿Extrañada? —Preguntó él al tiempo que levantaba una ceja—. Pues entérate bien: la culpable de que ese hombre esté siendo azotado eres tú y nadie más que tú. Su deber consistía en vigilar que no tramaras nada, mucho menos una escapada, pero no desempeñó satisfactoriamente su cometido. Es lo mínimo que se merece por su incompetencia.

Kagome gesticuló con la cabeza, indicando alternativamente a Inuyasha y al soldado.

— ¿Quieres decir algo?

— ¡Mmm…! —repitió ella.

— No te entiendo. ¿Deseas hablar?

Ella asintió de forma efusiva.

— Bien, pues veamos qué es lo que quieres decir. Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que opinas.

Inuyasha sacó su daga y cortó las mordazas de la boca de Kagome.

Ella no se tomó su tiempo para replicar.

— ¡Bárbaro insensible! ¿Cómo puede castigarlo de ese modo? Él no ha tenido la culpa de que yo me escapara, cerdo miserable.

— ¿Ah, no? —Inuyasha obvió los insultos con los que ella lo había obsequiado y se centró en el resto de sus palabras—. Entonces, ¿De quién es la culpa?

— ¡Suya! —escupió—. Si no me hubiera tratado de un modo tan ruin, quizá hubiéramos llegado a un acuerdo razonable. —El restallar del látigo estaba alterando sus nervios hasta cotas insospechadas—. ¡Ordene que paren ya! —gritó descompuesta.

— ¿Acaso quieres ponerte tú en su lugar?

— ¡Si es necesario, sí, pero no le haga más daño!

— No, no, no —negó con la cabeza—. Es muy loable por tu parte ese ofrecimiento tan altruista, pero él mismo ha pedido ser sancionado por su irresponsabilidad. Además, le harías un flaco favor poniéndote en su lugar. Todos se burlarían de él, y con eso sólo conseguirías sumar la vergüenza al profundo arrepentimiento que ya acarrea sobre sus espaldas. Pero no te preocupes, que no te salvarás de tu propio castigo. Y te aseguro que estará a la altura de las circunstancias. Ahora, vamos dentro.

Inuyasha volvió a cargarla sobre los hombros y, con paso resuelto, se introdujo en el castillo. Subió la escalera y fue directo a sus aposentos, portando su peso como si se tratara de una pluma. Aunque no había vuelto a ponerle la mordaza, Kagome no dijo ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron a la habitación. Estaba aterrorizada pensando cuál sería el castigo que él le impondría. A tenor de lo que había visto en el patio, dudaba que fuera muy permisivo, pero ¿qué más podía hacerle?

Inuyasha entró y cerró la puerta de un puntapié. Avanzó hacia la cama, soltó sobre ésta el paquete animado que llevaba a hombros y sacó la daga. Luego se echó encima de Kagome.

— ¡Noooo! —gritó ella.

Como pudo, Kagome se encogió sobre sí misma a fin de defenderse, creyendo que él se disponía a matarla. Sin embargo, no la tocó con el arma. Sólo se limitó a cortar las ataduras que le inmovilizaban las manos y los pies. Después dio un paso atrás y puso los brazos en jarras. Ella lo miró con escepticismo y desconfianza.

— Ahora vas a quitarte esa ropa —le ordenó.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Lo que has oído. Esa ropa no es tuya. Devuélvemela.

— Pero…

— ¿Acaso estás sorda? Esta noche me has arrebatado varias cosas, entre ellas esas prendas. Tengo la intención de recuperar todo lo que es mío y, para empezar, quiero que me devuelvas lo que tienes puesto. Ya.

— ¿Qué voy a ponerme? —Alegó Kagome—. No tengo nada.

— Haber pensado eso antes de apropiarte de algo que no te pertenece.

— ¿Y la camisa que me prestó?

— Olvídate de ella. Has perdido el derecho a usarla. Vamos, no me hagas perder más tiempo. Quítate eso.

— ¡No! —se encaró Kagome con él—. No pienso quedarme desnuda delante de usted. Tendrá que quitarme estas ropas a la fuerza.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Inuyasha enarcó una ceja en señal de sorpresa—. Muy bien, si es lo que quieres…

— ¡No, espere! —Kagome lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de tocarla—. Está bien, me las quitaré, pero antes salga de la habitación.

— No.

— Pero…

— He dicho que no.

— No puede hacerme esto… —la determinación en la voz de Inuyasha hizo que ella buscara una solución alternativa—. Al menos, dese la vuelta mientras lo hago.

— No —respondió él tajante.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tan desconsiderado? ¡Degenerado hijo de puta! —le espetó a la cara.

— Ya es suficiente. —la paciencia de Inuyasha llegó a su fin. Se lanzó sobre ella como ave de rapiña y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le arrancó el jubón de un solo tirón. Hizo lo propio con los calzones, aunque Kagome se resistió con excepcional ímpetu, propinándole multitud de patadas y puñetazos, que parecían no causar ningún efecto en él.

Tenía ya afianzada entre sus dedos la tela de la camisa cuando ella dejó de forcejear, se hizo un ovillo y comenzó a llorar entre las sábanas.

— Por favor, no lo haga. Por favor, se lo ruego…

Inuyasha se quedó quieto, con un trozo de la camisa en su puño cerrado. No fue capaz de arrancarle aquella última prenda, no cuando por fin había oído brotar de sus labios una súplica sincera en vez de una imprecación soez y vulgar hacia su persona.

— Perdona, ¿qué has dicho? —lo había oído perfectamente, pero la obligó a repetirlo. Quería disfrutar del momento y no lo ocultó, a juzgar por la sonrisa maliciosa que afloró en su cara. Hizo el amago de tirar, como retándola.

— Por favor…

— Así me gusta. Veo que, después de todo, no careces de modales. —tardó unos segundos más de lo necesario pero, al fin, la soltó y se puso de pie, mirándola con intensidad. Una idea estaba gestándose en su mente y se contuvo para no soltar una sonora carcajada por la genial ocurrencia—. Supongo que no sería muy correcto pasearte por toda la habitación sin nada encima, teniendo en cuenta que los días comienzan a ser fríos. No me gustaría cargar con una prisionera insolente que, además, estuviera enferma. No quiero ni imaginar cómo te comportarías en ese caso; si ya eres insufrible ahora…

Kagome no supo qué contestar. Por un lado, le hubiera encantado mandarlo a la mierda por enésima vez, pero no era tan tonta; sabía que provocarlo consiente y reiteradamente sólo iría en detrimento suyo. Decidió hacer oídos sordos a su impertinencia y no darle el gusto a encontrar otra excusa para seguir martirizándola.

— Como ya te dije antes —continuó Inuyasha, profundamente sorprendido de que ella no lo hubiera interrumpido—, tengo la intención de recuperar todo lo que me has arrebatado. No debes olvidar que esta noche me has costado una gran cantidad de monedas de oro, y de ese pago sí que no pienso exonerarte.

— Ya recuperó el dinero —replicó ella—. Fue suya la decisión de entregarle la bolsa a la mesonera.

— Eso es cierto —le concedió Inuyasha—, pero ten presente que si no hubieras escapado, el oro nunca hubiera ido a parar a manos de aquella mujer. Además, lo que tú cometiste fue un robo. Por tanto, eres la culpable de que ahora yo sea un poco menos rico que antes —añadió con cierto tono de burla.

— ¡Yo no le robé! —exclamó ella ofendida—. Sólo lo tomé prestado. De cualquier modo, se lo devolveré. En este momento no dispongo de dinero, pero si me permite ponerme en contacto con el conde de Berwick…

— No, no, no. —Inuyasha señaló con un dedo acusador—. No me creerás tan iluso como para caer en una trampa tan infantil, ¿verdad? Si yo hablara con lord Itami de tu deuda, en dos horas tendría a todo un ejército a las puertas de este castillo. No, mujer, las cosas no funcionan así. Vas a devolverme el valor de esas monedas de otro modo.

Ella no quiso preguntarle cuál sería el método de pago. Estaba segura de que se lo iba a decir a continuación, como también estaba convencida de que no le iba a gustar ni un pelo lo que oiría. Sin embargo, él no se lo dijo. Se limitó a sentarse en una butaca y estirar las piernas de modo indolente.

— Ven aquí, Kagome.

— ¿Qué… qué pretende? —Kagome lo miró con aprensión.

— ¿Es que no me has oído? He dicho que vengas.

Ella se acercó con reservas. Cuando estaba a dos pies de distancia del asiento, se detuvo.

— Más cerca.

La joven caminó un paso hacia él. Sólo uno.

— Más cerca.

— Pero… —si daba otro paso más, se metería entre sus piernas.

— Aquí. —efectivamente, él le indicó con la mano ese lugar.

Kagome no obedeció. El temor a aquello que estaba rondándole por la cabeza le hizo sacar fuerzas para contradecir su petición. Al mirarla a los ojos, aquellos preciosos y límpidos ojos marrones que estaban comenzando a cautivarlo, Inuyasha supo que su negativa sería rotunda, así que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. La cogió de un brazo, tiró de ella hasta colocarla entre sus piernas y le dio la vuelta, poniéndola de espaldas a él.

— ¿Así es como piensa recuperar su dinero? ¿Va a abusar de mí? —preguntó ella con voz trémula. Estaba muerta de miedo.

— ¿Violarte? —Inuyasha se echó a reír. Aún sujetaba el brazo de Kagome con la mano, por lo que pudo sentir el intenso temblor que la atenazaba—. Muchacha, yo no me valgo de esas sucias tretas para retozar con una mujer. Si quiero yacer con alguna, tengo otros métodos más infalibles. —bajó el tono hasta hablar casi en un susurro, espeso y sensual—. Te puedo asegurar que, si me lo propongo, no sería yo el que diera el primer paso. Si me lo propongo, tarde o temprano serías tú la que me imploraría que te tocara, que recorriera con mis manos y mi boca todo tu cuerpo, que te hiciera mía. ¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Las piernas de Kagome se tornaron flojas al escuchar aquellas palabras. Aquel hombre estaba incitándola con su voz de un modo muy erótico, casi pecaminoso. Ya no la tenía sujeta del brazo con fuerza, sino que había bajado la mano y acariciaba el contorno de su muñeca de forma instintiva, un contacto tan leve como el paso de una pluma. Él había cerrado un poco las piernas y podía sentir el suave tacto del cuero de los pantalones sobre la piel desnuda de sus muslos, estimulándola de un modo que no le gustaba nada. Definitivamente, la estaba provocando, y lo peor de todo es que ella era incapaz de permanecer impasible. Si con unas simples palabras había podido abrir una grieta en sus defensas, ¿qué no haría si en verdad se lo propusiera? No deseaba descubrirlo.

— Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere? —Kagome no se dio la vuelta para preguntárselo. Tenía la vista fija en sus propios pies.

— Quítame las botas.

Aquellas palabras le sentaron como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, barriendo de un plumazo todas las sensaciones y pensamientos absurdos que la estaban aguijoneando por dentro.

— ¿Las botas? —preguntó incrédula.

— A partir de ahora, vas a servirme personalmente para retribuir con tu trabajo lo que me debes. Digamos que serás algo así como mi lacayo.

— ¡Esto es intolerable! —Kagome se giró hacia Inuyasha, hasta que su rostro iracundo quedó frente al divertido de él—. Está pasándoselo genial mientras me tortura, ¿verdad?

— ¿Tortura? Quizá debería mostrarte en qué consiste una tortura, pero dudo mucho que esta piel tan delicada pueda soportarlo: no está hecha para ser lastimada. —Inuyasha pasó una de sus manos sobre las piernas desnudas de Kagome, aprovechando para hacer lo que ansiaba desde que la vio junto a la ventana, captando al fin la suave tersura de su piel. Era mucho mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Mucho mejor—. ¿Tan deshonroso te parece ayudar a un hombre?

— ¿Ayudar? ¡Eso no es ayudar! ¡Eso se llama esclavitud! —protestó ella—. ¡Y no me toque! —le retiró la mano con un empujón.

— Depende del ángulo con que lo mires. Si te lo tomas de ese modo, considérate una esclava a mi servicio, a la cual, ya que lo mencionas tocaré cuando me plazca. —su mirada se oscureció—. Y ahora quítame de una vez las botas, mujer. Estoy extenuado después de la noche que me has hecho pasar y quiero descansar un rato. No me hagas perder más el tiempo. —Se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes y después agregó de forma adusta—: Luego volveremos al tema de mi hermano. No creas que se me ha olvidado.

Kagome bufó por lo bajo de un modo nada femenino. ¿Quería un simple criado? Pues muy bien, lo tendría, pero eso no significaba que fuera el más leal y servil de los pajes. Sobre eso no había especificado nada. En cuanto a lo de tocarla…, por la cuenta que le traía, ya se encargaría ella de no propiciar ningún tipo de contacto directo con él. Contra eso Kagome no tenía ningún antídoto, así que lo mejor sería mantener las distancias. Con esa idea se alejó dos pasos y, tras ponerse en cuclillas, le levantó con brusquedad uno de los pies.

Intentó sacarle el calzado, sin éxito. Ofuscada, probó otra vez, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer de culo contra el suelo y que Inuyasha soltara una socarrona carcajada.

— ¿Así piensas descalzarme? Podemos pasarnos toda la mañana intentándolo y no lo lograrías. Vamos, ponte de espaldas a mí, mete mi pie entre tus piernas y tira de la bota.

— Arrogante hijo de… —masculló ella entre dientes.

— Perdona, ¿qué has dicho?

— Nada. —ella se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a hacerlo como aquel fanfarrón le había dicho.

Cuando Kagome se inclinó, él pudo contemplar una panorámica muy interesante de su encantador trasero. Pequeño y respingón, fue incapaz de desviar la vista hacia otro lado. Sus manos cobraron vida propia y se acercaron a escasos centímetros de aquella zona tan sugerente. En su imaginación, jugó con la idea de tentar la piel lechosa que se adivinaba por debajo del faldón de la camisa, acariciarle las nalgas lentamente con las yemas de los dedos y amoldar a su antojo aquellas suaves curvas. En la realidad, no llegó tocarla.

«Cada cosa a su tiempo», pensó, sorprendido de su propia audacia. Simplemente se limitó a observar extasiado aquel regalo que se le brindaba frente a sus ojos.

De un solo tirón, Kagome le quitó la bota, para después arrojarla con rapidez hacia un lado, como si le repugnara la idea de mantenerla durante mucho tiempo entre sus manos. Hizo lo propio con la otra pierna y, cuando terminó, se alejó todo lo que pudo de Inuyasha.

— Ya está. ¿Desea algo más el señor? —preguntó con ácido sarcasmo.

Aquellas palabras consiguieron que, de forma repentina, Inuyasha saliera de su trance. Se incorporó de la butaca y, con un movimiento preciso, se desprendió de la camisa, dejando su torso al descubierto. Luego lanzó la prenda a los pies de Kagome.

— Cuando me despierte, haré que te traigan un balde de agua y me la lavarás. O no… —Inuyasha lo pensó con más detenimiento—. Mejor que sean varios cubos. También limpiarás todo lo que ensuciaste —añadió señalando con un brazo el montón de sábanas apiladas junto a la ventana—. Mientras tanto, te dedicarás a deshacer los nudos. Eso te llevará un buen rato.

Dicho esto caminó hasta Kagome, la tomó de la muñeca y la arrastró hasta la cadena que colgaba de la pared. Le colocó el grillete en la mano izquierda, dejándole libre la derecha, y llevó hasta ella el fardo de ropa de cama.

— Ni se te ocurra hacer un solo ruido mientras estoy dormido, ¿entendido? Voy a confiar en ti y no te amordazaré, pero no interrumpas mi descanso… —Cogió el extremo de las sábanas y lo puso sobre su boca mostrándole lo que haría si no cumplía sus deseos.

Kagome no le contestó porque se había quedado obnubilada al descubrir la herida abierta que él tenía en el brazo. Horrorizada al saber que ella había sido la causante, llevó de forma automática su mano libre hasta la profunda dentellada, pasó el dedo por el contorno y levantó la vista con una sincera mirada de arrepentimiento.

— Yo… lamento mucho haberle hecho esto —murmuró con voz sentida—. ¿Le duele?

El contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su piel provocó en Inuyasha una intensa descarga que le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Se quedó mudo, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba tocándolo por voluntad propia, y no precisamente para provocarle dolor.

Tras unos segundos de sorprendente incertidumbre, al fin pudo articular palabra. Una única palabra.

— No.

— La herida parece profunda y podría infectarse. Debería curársela.

— ¿Esto? —Inuyasha no se daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo. ¿Se estaba interesando por su salud? Aquello sí que era una novedad—. No es más que un rasguño sin importancia. A lo largo de mi vida me han infligido multitud de heridas muchísimo más graves que ésta. De cualquier modo —su rictus se tornó malicioso—, gracias por recordármelo. Esto me enseñará a ser más precavido contigo a partir de ahora. Agradezco que no sea necesario coserlo, porque tú serías la encargada de enmendarlo y tiemblo al pensar lo que serías capaz de hacer con una aguja cerca de mí.

El estómago de Kagome dio un vuelco. ¿Coserle la herida? Sólo de pensarlo se le revolvieron las entrañas.

— Bueno, muchacha, se acabaron las tonterías. —ella se sobresaltó ante la brusquedad de su voz y quedó apabullada por el semblante mortalmente serio con que la miraba—. Anoche traje a mi hermano a casa. Muerto. Eso es algo que no te beneficia en absoluto. Por tu bien, será mejor que empieces a decirme todo lo que sabes.

— Le repito que no sé nada de lo sucedido. En un momento estaba en el bosque con mi esposo, justo antes de que nos atacaran, y al siguiente desperté aquí. ¿Tanto le cuesta creerme?

— ¿Y cómo llegó su anillo a tus manos? Es una joya muy preciada, por lo que dudo mucho que los agresores te la entregaran. ¿Cómo cayó en tu poder?

— No lo sé. Jamás lo había visto antes. En serio, estoy diciéndole la verdad… —Kagome no sabía cómo convencerlo de su inocencia. Ese hombre, aparte de odioso e impertinente, era sumamente testarudo.

— Lo que tú digas. Tarde o temprano lo averiguaré, así que si tienes algo que ver, será mejor que lo confieses cuanto antes.

Él no siguió con el tema, dando por concluida la conversación. Fue hacia la gran cama, se tumbó con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Ella creyó que se había quedado dormido al instante, ya que estuvo mucho tiempo observándolo desde el suelo sin verlo mover un músculo. Estaba ya discerniendo cómo se las apañaría para deshacer los nudos con una sola mano, cuando la profunda voz de Inuyasha la sobresaltó.

— Más te vale que ejecutes tu trabajo en el más completo silencio y lo termines antes de que despierte, porque de eso dependerá que te ganes el derecho a seguir llevando esa camisa.

* * *

La noticia de la muerte en prisión del conde de Tempton se extendió como la pólvora. Un día después del retorno de Inuyasha con el cadáver de su hermano, los rumores ya habían llegado hasta Berwick. Los sentimientos de lord Itami eran contradictorios; por un lado, se alegraba de que aquel bastardo hubiera muerto, aunque en su fuero interno habría deseado que su fin hubiera sido otro. Habría entregado la mitad de sus posesiones por estar presente en el momento en el que el conde de Tempton hubiera sido sentenciado a muerte, y por haber visto con sus propios ojos su ejecución, como el vil criminal que era.

Por otro lado, le quedaba la incertidumbre de no saber qué era lo que le había ocurrido a lady Kagome. En cuanto el destacamento enviado a Taishohouse retornó a Whippledone, el conde de Berwick interrogó al capitán a conciencia, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro sobre la desaparición de la mujer. Su subordinado le explicó, con todo lujo de detalles, la conversación mantenida con lord Inuyasha, así como el estado del sitio en el que se encontraba el castillo, protegido fuertemente frente a cualquier ataque. Dicha información le llamó mucho la atención, interpretando que quizá ella estuviera retenida entre aquellos muros y ésa fuera la razón de la formidable defensa con la que los habían recibido. Sin embargo, todas sus esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando el capitán relató el motivo real de tanta seguridad. Después del encuentro con lord Inuyasha, les había quedado la misma sensación de desconfianza que mostraba aquellos momentos el conde, así que indagaron por los alrededores en busca de más pistas. Todos los aldeanos con los que hablaron les dieron la misma versión de los hechos: la causa de tal despliegue de medios para proteger la fortificación se debía a un terrible ataque al castillo, acontecido unas semanas atrás. Hasta lord Itami tuvo que admitir que él hubiera actuado del mismo modo en una situación similar.

Pero ¿dónde estaba lady Kagome? Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Y tampoco habían reclamado un rescate por ella. ¿Y si…? No, no podía concebir que ella también estuviera muerta. Debían tenerla retenida en algún lado, pero ¿dónde? Y lo peor de todo, ¿por qué? Aun así, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en su vida, no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

* * *

Kagome tenía los dedos entumecidos por haber estado desatando nudos durante toda la mañana. No recordaba haberlos apretado tanto, como tampoco recordaba que hubiera tantas sábanas. Seguro que aquel hombre, sólo por fastidiarla, había añadido alguna que otra más al fardo de ropa y se había dedicado a reforzar los nudos para que le fuera imposible deshacerlos. ¡Maldito fuera! Mientras él estaba ahí, tumbado tan a gusto en su mullida cama, ella estaba tirada en el frío suelo, inmovilizada de la mano con la que no se apañaba bien, y con el resto del cuerpo dolorido por tan incómoda posición.

El sonido de su estómago rugiendo de hambre se mezcló con un sonoro suspiro de satisfacción cuando terminó de desatar el último nudo. Como pudo, se estiró hasta lo que le dejó la longitud de la cadena y echó un vistazo por la ventana que le quedaba más cerca. El sol estaba muy alto, sería más de mediodía, tal vez la hora de la comida, a juzgar por los avisos que estaban dándole sus tripas. Sin embargo, aquel bárbaro seguía dormido, por lo que ya podría irse olvidando de comer algo. Le quedó el consuelo de haber finalizado su tarea, de modo que, por lo menos, podría descansar un poco.

No había hecho más que cerrar los parpados cuando sintió que le daban un puntapié en el tobillo.

— ¡Arriba perezosa! No pensarás quedarte ociosa todo el día, ¿verdad?

Kagome entornó los ojos y le lanzó una mirada cáustica. Definitivamente, aquel hombre era un ser despreciable.

— Ya he acabado el trabajo que me ordenó. ¿Es que no va a dejarme en paz ni un momento? ¿No tiene otra cosa más que hacer que amargarme la vida?

— La verdad es que disfruto bastante haciéndolo, pero desgraciadamente debo ocuparme de otros asuntos que requieren mi presencia inmediata. Voy a dejarte aquí mientras soluciono lo que tengo pendiente, pero no creas que vas a estar ociosa. En cuanto baje y coma algo, ordenaré que suban los cubos para que laves toda esa ropa. Y ya sabes, espero que cuando regrese esta noche, hayas terminado tu labor.

Inuyasha se puso las botas y la camisa, cogió su espada y caminó hacia la puerta. La voz de Kagome lo detuvo.

— ¡Espere! ¿Es que no piensa soltarme? —preguntó al tiempo que señalaba el grillete.

— ¿Soltarte mientras estoy fuera? ¡Ni loco haría eso! No quiero arriesgarme a tener que ir a buscarte de nuevo. Pasará mucho tiempo hasta que puedas caminar libre por esta habitación. Hasta que pueda confiar en ti.

Kagome no salía de su asombro. ¿Es que iba a tenerla enclaustrada de por vida?

— ¿Y cómo pretende que lave la ropa con una sola mano?

— Ése es tu problema. Apáñatelas como puedas.

Minutos después de que Inuyasha se marchó, entraron unas criadas portando un gran esportón de mimbre, varios cubos de agua y un trozo de jabón de aceite. Lo depositaron todo junto a ella y, sin mediar palabra, abandonaron la habitación.

Kagome tenía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin voz, pero sabía que no le serviría de nada. Estaba visto que allí todos acataban las órdenes de aquel hombre sin ponerlas en duda, ¿para qué esforzarse inútilmente? Con desgana, cogió una sábana y la introdujo en uno de los cubos. A medida que lavaba una pieza, la echaba en el esportón, mientras los ruidos producidos por su estómago iban incrementándose de forma paulatina. Estaba hambrienta, pero no le daría el gusto de confesarle su necesidad. Antes preferiría morir de inanición.

Cuando terminó de lavarlo todo estaba ya realmente famélica, aunque se obligó a no pensar en la comida y se recostó contra la pared. Durmió al menos dos horas, porque cuando abrió los ojos la luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado, oscuro como un manto de terciopelo negro cuajado de perlas. Los cubos de agua sucia y la ropa limpia ya no estaban allí, así que dedujo que alguien había entrado en la habitación durante su descanso. También habían encendido el fuego de la chimenea y unas cuantas velas que iluminaban la estancia.

Kagome se desperezó, estirándose cuan larga era, y clavó la vista en la cama.

Allí estaba él. Tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza y el rostro orientado a su dirección, la estaba mirando intensamente. Sus ojos no mostraban ni odio ni burla, sólo curiosidad.

— ¿Tienes hambre?

Aquella pregunta la sorprendió.

— No —mintió.

— No te creo. Llevo aquí un buen rato y no he podido dormirme a causa de los ruidos de tus tripas. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no comes?

— Desde ayer por la noche.

— ¿Y no pensabas decirme nada?

— Si está esperando que le suplique, se quedará esperando —contestó Kagome orgullosa.

— Estoy convencido de que tu terquedad no te lo permitiría, pero ése no es el caso. Una cosa es que seas mi prisionera, y otra muy diferente es que quiera matarte de inanición. Además, te has ganado el alimento de hoy. A tu derecha tienes algo para comer.

Kagome miró hacia donde él había indicado y descubrió un trozo de cecina, un mendrugo de pan y un pedazo de queso, además de una copa de peltre llena de vino. Reacia, alargó el brazo y se llevó a la boca el trozo de carne. No quería parecer desesperada, pero en realidad estaba muerta de hambre.

Comió con toda la dignidad que la cadena anclada a su mano pudo permitirle, aunque en aquellos instantes no le importaba otra cosa más que saciar el atroz apetito que sentía. No levantó la mirada hacia Inuyasha ni una sola vez, como tampoco le dio las gracias por la comida. Cuando terminó, se acurrucó como pudo en el suelo, de espaldas a la cama, y se dispuso a dormir. Ni siquiera disponía de una triste manta, pero al menos la entibiaría el calor del hogar. Esperaba que ya no volviera a molestarla más hasta el día siguiente, porque estaba agotada y no tenía ánimos para enfrentarse a él.

Inuyasha la observó en silencio durante largo rato. Esa mujer tenía carácter y mucho amor propio, pero él estaba dispuesto a doblegar su voluntad. La curiosidad que le provocaba se acrecentaba por momentos, y tomó como un reto personal conseguir que bebiera de la palma de su mano. No usaría la violencia, sino otros ardides más sutiles, y Kagome terminaría cayendo en sus brazos aun sin quererlo.

Ésa sería la mejor venganza.

* * *

Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo XVI**

Los días transcurrieron y Kagome comenzó a ser consciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de poder abandonar aquel lugar donde se encontraba cautiva. Todas las mañanas, nada más rayar el alba, era despertada con unos ligeros golpes en el hombro y una tarea diferente esperando ser ejecutada con presteza. Invariablemente, lo primero que oía de la boca de Inuyasha era la misma pregunta que llevaba haciéndole desde el primer día que llegó allí, y se la repetía de nuevo por las noches, momentos antes de conciliar el sueño. Quería sonsacarle una información que ella desconocía, así que sus respuestas siempre eran las mismas. Kagome llegó a tomarlo como una costumbre, y ya no le importaba el ceño fruncido ni la mirada de irritación con la que, en silencio, él le censuraba su contestación cuando ella negaba de forma sistemática conocer algo de lo sucedido a su hermano. Tuvo la extraña impresión de que ya se había dado por vencido pero seguía insistiendo sólo para incomodarla, puesto que ella se ponía muy nerviosa con aquel interrogatorio estúpido y, a todas luces, estéril.

Al día siguiente de ser nuevamente capturada, Inuyasha le hizo una única concesión. Ordenó sustituir la cadena por otra de mayor longitud, permitiéndole así una mayor libertad de movimientos. No era lo bastante larga como para llegar hasta la puerta, pero al menos disponía de una relativa autonomía. Aquello le proporcionaba algo de intimidad a la hora de atender sus necesidades físicas, aunque tenía que esperar a que él abandonara los aposentos para disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos de privacidad. Se sentía muy incómoda en su presencia, por lo que evitaba llamar innecesariamente la atención; cuanto menos tiempo estuviera aquel energúmeno en el cuarto, mejor para ella.

Las tareas a realizar dentro de aquellos cuatro muros eran escasas; se limitaban a mantener la habitación ordenada, lavarle y prepararle la ropa, ayudarlo a quitarse las botas, dejarlas perfectamente lustrosas y poco más. Pero lo peor, con diferencia, era asistirlo en su aseo diario.

Inuyasha se había abocado en que ella lo atendiera personalmente, y eso Kagome lo llevaba muy mal. Aunque todos los días varios sirvientes subían agua caliente y toallas limpias, era ella quien tenía que preparar la tina. Al principio sufrió por cargar con los pesados cubos que dejaban abandonados en medio de la estancia, pero después de un tiempo fue acostumbrándose al duro trabajo. La primera vez que le ordenó realizar dicho cometido, Kagome lo maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta de su mezquindad. Bien podría haberles dicho a los criados que acercaran los baldes hasta la tina, pero no, con una malévola sonrisa en los labios los increpó a que los dejaran donde ella pudiera alcanzarlos, que ya se ocuparía «su sirvienta» de verter el agua adentro.

Y no sólo estaba obligada a hacer aquello. Si disponer el baño no era suficiente, también debía lavarlo con sus propias manos. Al suplicio de ver cómo se desnudaba delante de sus narices, se sumaba la bochornosa faena de tener que tocarlo. Se opuso con rotundidad, aunque sus repetidas protestas no le sirvieron de nada. Inuyasha la amenazó con meterla a la fuerza en la tina si se negaba a hacerlo, así que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar.

La primera vez constituyó toda una tortura para ella. Cerró los parpados y, con dos rápidas y torpes pasadas del paño, le indicó que ya había terminado. Él no se quedó satisfecho y la instó a que siguiera frotando. Ella, escandalizada por su descaro, abrió de nuevo los ojos. Entonces las vio: diversas cicatrices surcaban la bronceada espalda de Inuyasha. El paño resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó con infortunio al fondo de la tina. Los labios de Kagome ahogaron una exclamación al contemplar la zona lastimada y su mano cobró vida propia, acercándose vacilante hacia las marcas. Por extraño que pareciera, no sintió repulsión al tocarlo, sólo aflicción. Aquello la sorprendió. Creyó que podía odiarlo intensamente, pero aquellas huellas hablaban de un cruel pasado y entonces comprendió que debía haber sufrido mucho, que quizá su actitud déspota y prepotente era el resultado de una terrible vivencia. Exploró con cuidado los contornos de la delicada piel hasta que sintió nacer un profundo estremecimiento de su interior, algo que la turbó tanto como para retirar violentamente la mano.

«Estoy empezando a enloquecer, eso es lo que me pasa —pensó con nerviosismo—. Lo mejor será centrarme en acabar cuanto antes y hacerme a la idea de que este hombre me mantiene retenida en contra de mi voluntad. No es una persona por la que debería sentir compasión, al contrario».

Inuyasha notó cómo los dedos de Kagome recorrían lentamente su espalda. Ella no podía verlo, pero se hubiera puesto furiosa si hubiera apreciado la exultante e irónica sonrisa que en aquellos instantes mostraba su rostro. Sólo duró unos segundos; después su boca se crispó en una mueca de disgusto. Se dejó tocar sin mover ni un músculo, a pesar de la enorme y dolorosa erección que estaba produciéndole aquel tenue contacto. Su primera reacción habría sido darse la vuelta, cogerla de la cintura y lanzarla al interior de la tina; colocarla encima suyo, atrapar su boca en un impetuoso beso y penetrarla con fogosidad. En vez de eso se quedó paralizado, aguantando con estoicismo las ansias de tomarla allí mismo. Aún era demasiado pronto; ya tendría tiempo para aplacar sus instintos. Antes, ella tendría que caer en sus redes de modo incondicional, rogarle hasta la extenuación que la hiciera suya. Porque lo haría, de eso estaba convencido.

Con el paso de los días, la conducta de Inuyasha fue haciéndose más osada. Ya no sólo la obligaba a frotarle la espalda, sino que además tenía que hacer lo propio con sus piernas, sus brazos, lavarle el cabello… estaba provocándola deliberadamente porque sabía que aquello la hacía sentir muy incómoda. Si su sola presencia la perturbaba, tener que recorrer con sus manos aquel cuerpo tan bien formado la desarmaba por completo, aunque no entendía la razón de tal desasosiego. Cuando estaba dentro de la habitación, el no perdía la oportunidad de pasearse con frecuencia delante de ella como Dios lo trajo al mundo, y Kagome tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para apartar la vista de su musculoso e impresionante cuerpo. Pero eso no era todo; Inuyasha cada vez era más atrevido y menos considerado con respecto a su intimidad. Ella tuvo que aprender a asearse a la carrera, aprovechando el momento en el que él bajaba al salón para desayunar. El agua de su baño se quedaba dentro de la tina a la espera de que los sirvientes de la llevaran, así que ella, con una velocidad sorprendente, la utilizaba para su propio aseo. Al principio no sucedió nada, pero cuando Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que al subir de nuevo ella seguía con el pelo aún húmedo y oliendo al perfume de lavanda del jabón, comenzó a acortar el tiempo de sus ausencias.

Una mañana la pilló desprevenida cuando salía de la bañera. De espaldas a la puerta, se encontraba de pie, completamente desnuda, mientras alargaba el brazo con el fin de coger la única toalla que había disponible. Sospechaba que él estaba al tanto de sus baños matutinos, ya que el número de toallas que subían los sirvientes había comenzado a disminuir hasta reducirse a una sola. Tras secarse con ella, Inuyasha la dejaba en el suelo, y a Kagome no le quedaba más remedio que usarla aun empapada, con la consiguiente contrariedad que aquello le suponía. Él se había quedado clavado en el suelo ante la visión de su cuerpo desnudo, anonadado al corroborar que aquella mujer era pura lascivia para los ojos. Las sinuosas formas que se vislumbraban debajo de la simple camisa que llevaba durante todo el día no hacían justicia a lo que realmente permanecía escondido tras la liviana tela. El largo cabello mojado de la muchacha caía en cascada más allá de los omoplatos, rozando lujurioso la cremosa e inmaculada piel de su talle. Las voluptuosas curvas que comenzaban desde la estrecha cintura hasta las torneadas piernas fueron un completo regalo para su vista, provocándole una inmediata y fortísima sacudida en la entrepierna.

Tenía que ser suya, costara lo que costara.

Ella, por su parte, se había llevado un susto monumental, transformándose al instante en una malsonante imprecación cuando miró por encima del hombro y lo vio allí plantado. Parecía que no tuviera la menor intención de moverse del sitio. ¡Menudo atrevimiento el suyo! Es más, el muy cretino estaba devorándola con los ojos sin ningún tipo de pudor.

— ¿Es que no tiene ni un poco de decencia? —Le preguntó airada al tiempo que se tapaba rápidamente con la húmeda toalla—. ¿Su madre no le enseñó a respetar la intimidad de los demás, arrogante obtuso sin moral? ¡Deje de mirarme y salga inmediatamente de la habitación!

— ¿Respetar la intimidad? Mujer, aquí tú careces de ese gran privilegio. —Él había fijado la mirada en el pequeño trozo de tela que cubría a duras penas el cuerpo de Kagome, y su erección se intensificó hasta cotas inusitadas. El lino húmedo transparentaba a la perfección las areolas rosadas de los pezones y el vello púbico de su sexo—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada? Puedo hacer lo que me plazca… —sentenció con un incisivo comentario, sus ojos brillando codiciosos ante la expectativa de lo que acababa de vaticinar.

Como no estaba dispuesta a darle el gusto, Kagome no rebatió tan engreída contestación. Se limitó a coger su sempiterna camisa y caminó decidida hacia el biombo antes de que él pudiera acercarse más.

A partir de entonces, tuvo mucho cuidado con no demorarse en su aseo, pero aun así, hubo días en los que Inuyasha la encontraba todavía dentro del agua. Estaba segura de que lo hacía con premeditación y alevosía, a pesar de que él no dejaba de dar estúpidas excusas para justificar el porqué de su regreso tan prematuro. Argumentaba haberse olvidado algo, aunque su tono jocoso desmentía tales afirmaciones. La única solución que le quedó fue volverse más precavida. Casi siempre se lavaba por partes, vestida con la camisa, pero cuando decidía bañarse, lo hacía con tal rapidez que llegó a olvidársele lo placentero que resultaba disfrutar de un buen baño. Si alguna vez conseguía ser libre, haría lo que estuviera en su mano para devolverle con creces todos los suplicios que le había hecho pasar durante su cautiverio.

Poco a poco, los días otoñales fueron haciendo acto de presencia y, con ellos, llegó el mal tiempo. Cuando Inuyasha no estaba en la habitación, Kagome se pasaba largas horas asomada a la ventana, recordando con añoranza los meses pasados junto a Hoyo. Él le había dado unos nuevos recuerdos, pocos pero muy valiosos, y los atesoraba en su interior con un cariño muy especial. El período de duelo había concluido aunque ella seguía llorándolo, a pesar de que su muerte ya no le dolía tanto como al principio. El sentimiento de pérdida se entremezclaba con el estado de su precaria situación, que la hacía evocar una y otra vez la época en la que era libre. Libertad. ¡Cómo había llegado a valorar esa única palabra!

Apoyada en el frío antepecho de piedra, observaba con manifiesta envidia cualquier movimiento que sucedía en el exterior. El cambio de guardia, alguno que otro cervatillo que se acercaba tímidamente hasta el claro pero huía despavorido cuando avistaba a los centinelas, las liebres que salían de sus madrigueras para buscar algo de comida, los pájaros que surcaban los aires cuando oían algún ruido sospechoso… todos los seres vivos que allí habitaban eran libres, todos excepto ella.

Fue testigo constante de cada una de las transformaciones que implicaban el cambio de estación. El fuerte viento que entraba por la ventana, el tono violáceo que adquiría el cielo durante las horas de luz, la caída de las hojas… los árboles fueron perdiendo poco a poco su follaje hasta que las ramas se quedaron completamente desnudas, y las aves que anidaban en ellas, al sentirse desprotegidas, remontaron el vuelo en busca de climas más cálidos donde pasar los meses de más frío. La imagen que abarcaba sus ojos fue convirtiéndose día a día en una estampa invernal, tan seca y yerma como ella misma se sentía por dentro.

El único contacto humano lo mantenía con Inuyasha, a excepción de los criados que todas las mañanas aparecían con los útiles para preparar el baño y las contadas ocasiones en las que su segundo, Shippo, aparecía en los aposentos para tratar algún tema con él. Nadie hablaba con ella; Kagome estaba segura de que Inuyasha había dado orden a todos de no dirigirle la palabra cuando estuvieran en su presencia, así que se planteó seriamente empezar a entablar largas conversaciones con su captor. Era una idea que no le agradaba en absoluto, dado el carácter insidioso de aquel hombre, pero casi prefería mantener un constante duelo dialéctico con él que acabar cayendo en el más triste ostracismo.

Una fría y lluviosa mañana, dos meses después de haber sido capturada, sucedió algo imprevisto. Ya no se sorprendía cuando Inuyasha entraba sin avisar; esperaba, pacientemente sentada en una butaca, hasta que él se presentaba otra vez para martirizarla con su diatriba sarcástica o alguna de sus absurdas peticiones. Por eso le llamó tanto la atención que aquel día, tras abrirse la puerta, irrumpiera como una tromba alguien a quien nunca había visto antes.

— Hermano, he regresa… ¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó el desconocido.

Kagome lo miró con curiosidad mal disimulada. El hombre, de algo más de veinte años, mostraba cierto parecido con Inuyasha, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo y de complexión menos corpulenta. No cabía duda del parentesco que los unía, sus rasgos eran similares, aunque las facciones del primero no fueran tan angulosas como las del otro.

Ella se asombró al reconocer un atisbo de incredulidad en la mirada franca que le dirigía cuando descubrió la cadena con el grillete que aprisionaba su mano. Aquel muchacho no sabía quién era, como también desconocía que estaba recluida en aquella habitación en contra de su voluntad.

— Soy Kagome Itami. Lady Kagome Itami.

— ¿Lady Kagome? —preguntó él sorprendido. Contempló con detenimiento el cuerpo de la mujer, cubierto sólo por la camisa, y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia un lado, atorado por su indiscreción—. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero ¿qué hace una dama como usted vestida de modo tan impropio, y además encadenada a la pared, en los aposentos de mi hermano?

— Es mi prisionera —reverberó una profunda voz a sus espaldas.

— ¡Inuyasha! —El muchacho se dio la vuelta y, al ver a su hermano, se acercó en dos pasos a él para después fundirse en un afectuoso abrazo—. Tienes que explicarme…

— Hakudoshi, ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en Dundee. ¿Por qué has regresado sin avisar?

— Hasta allí llegaron las noticias de lo sucedido con Miroku. No podía creérmelo, así que decidí volver de inmediato para asegurarme de que esos rumores eran por completo infundados. ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Y qué hace esta mujer en tu cuarto?

— Vayamos abajo y te lo explicaré. —Inuyasha pasó un brazo por el hombro de Hakudoshi, apremiándolo a que lo siguiera fuera de la habitación.

— Milady… —Hakudoshi echó un último vistazo al interior y se despidió de Kagome, quien observaba estupefacta a ambos hombres.

Inuyasha, al oír el tratamiento con el que su hermano se dirigía a ella, soltó una socarrona carcajada.

— Hakudoshi, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias… —oyó Kagome que decía cuando la puerta se cerró.

Inuyasha estuvo ausente el resto del día. Permaneció largas horas en el gran salón, junto a Hakudoshi y unas jarras de vino, explicándole con todo lujo de detalles lo acontecido en los últimos dos meses. Le describió el estado en el que se encontró al castillo y sus habitantes cuando llegó, respondiendo al urgente y sucinto mensaje enviado por Sango; la inesperada y extraña aparición de su prisionera, las desesperantes noticias del apresamiento de Miroku, su infructuosa visita a la corte… Obvió de forma conveniente el acuerdo al que había llegado con el rey, relatándole la muerte de Miroku con remordimientos de conciencia por la flagrante mentira inventada, que ya se había hecho eco en todo el país, hasta llegar a sus oídos. Ni siquiera Hakudoshi podía conocer aquella información; era de vital importancia que nadie supiera que su hermano seguía vivo, porque sólo así podría investigar por su cuenta, sin levantar sospechas, hasta hallar al culpable de tal escarnio a su familia y hacerle pagar todo el dolor y los agravios que les habían ocasionado.

Hakudoshi se sintió apesumbrado al corroborar que los rumores que había oído eran ciertos. Se culpó sin clemencia a sí mismo por no haber estado presente en aquellas amargas horas, por no haber estado allí cuando se cometió el vil asalto al castillo, por no haber podido ayudar a su hermano mayor, impedir que lo capturaran y que muriera en prisión. Estaba destrozado por la angustia de aquella tragedia que los había golpeado tan salvajemente a todos, y sentía una gran impotencia por no haber evitado nada de lo sucedido.

Durante largo tiempo estuvieron analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero como ya le había ocurrido a Inuyasha con anterioridad, Hakudoshi fue incapaz de sacar ninguna conclusión al respecto. Cuando llegó el momento de tratar el tema de su prisionera, a Inuyasha le sorprendió mucho la inflexibilidad que mostró el tono de voz de su hermano pequeño al rebatir sus argumentos.

— Inuyasha, no creo que hayas hecho lo correcto. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir manteniéndola cautiva? No es una simple campesina y lo sabes. Si el conde de Berwick llega a enterarse de que la tienes retenida, toda su furia y su fuerza armada caerán sobre nosotros.

— Hakudoshi, estoy convencido de que esa mujer es una pieza clave en todo este rompecabezas. Ya te he explicado lo del sello, pero además tengo una corazonada. No preguntes por qué, pero lo sé.

— Pero, ¿es necesario que la tengas en esas condiciones? Inuyasha, está medio desnuda y encadenada como un animal… por mucho que tenga que ver en lo sucedido, esta situación es del todo indigna para una dama —dijo Hakudoshi, claramente escandalizado.

— Hermano, ese es su castigo por haber intentado escapar. No cuestiones mis decisiones. Sé lo que tengo que hacer —afirmó Inuyasha tajante.

— Deberías tener cuidado. Esto puede volverse en tu contra si se descubre que la tienes encerrada, porque supongo que no mucha gente sabrá de su existencia, ¿verdad?

— Todos mis hombres están informados, dado el revuelo que causó su huida. No quiero que eso vuelva a repetirse. En realidad, a excepción de Sango, casi todo el mundo en el castillo sabe que tengo una prisionera, porque me vieron cuando la traje de vuelta. Sin embargo, confío en esta gente; sé que son leales y no dirán nada.

— No sé, Inuyasha, no sé…

Inuyasha se quedó impresionado por la madurez que mostraba su hermano menor. Nunca se lo hubiera imaginado, pero el largo tiempo pasado lejos de su familia lo había convertido en un hombre. Aún así, él tenía sus propias ideas sobre cómo manejar el asunto. No se dejaría convencer por un muchacho mucho más joven que él. A pesar de todo, aquella conversación le dio en qué pensar. Quizá se había extralimitado un poco al tenerla encadenada durante tanto tiempo, dada la seguridad que reinaba ahora allí. Aunque anduviera libre por el castillo, jamás volvería a escapar como lo hizo la vez anterior. Había doblado las defensas y ya no quedaba un solo punto débil por el que ella encontrara un camino para huir. La zona situada bajo su ventana estaba controlada día y noche por una guardia permanente, lo mismo que la puerta de sus aposentos. No tenía ninguna vía de escape.

Por otro lado, estaba el tema de la ropa. Era cierto que su decisión de tenerla vestida con una simple camisa rayaba en lo inmoral, pero se había acostumbrado a verla así y disfrutaba enormemente con sus continuos enojos. Lo divertía mucho el hecho de pillarla desprevenida cuando estaba aseándose; la vergüenza y el pudor que mostraba su rostro al ser descubierta era un aliciente demasiado suculento para prescindir de él. Además, le otorgaba un poder sobre ella que le resultaba muy conveniente. No pasaría nada si dilataba aquella situación un poco más. Tenía un objetivo en mente y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo fuera como fuera.

Cuando Inuyasha subió a sus aposentos era casi medianoche. Después de la larga conversación mantenida con Hakudoshi, en la cual se le había hecho muy duro tener que engañarlo, sólo quería liberar la frustración que sentía contra alguien, y Kagome era el objetivo más apetecible. Tenía ganas de incordiar un poco con su prisionera, aunque solo fuera para mitigar el amargo sabor que se le había quedado tras la charla. Intentaría irritarla algo más de lo normal, a ver si así le contestaba como solía hacerlo los primeros días que la tuvo allí. En realidad, confesaba que echaba de menos aquellos intercambios dialécticos en los que ella se alteraba tanto como para usar aquel lenguaje vulgar, tan impropio de una dama, que tanto lo sorprendió al principio pero que en el fondo le hacía mucha gracia. Aprovechaba sus furiosos arrebatos para acercarse a ella y tocarla, con la excusa de provocarle daño físico si lo seguía insultando, o le dejaba caer una amenaza velada cargada de intenciones. Era entonces, cuando se establecía un contacto real entre ellos, cuando ella se ponía más nerviosa. Aunque quería ocultarlo con una máscara de indiferencia, las respuestas que emitía su cuerpo no mentían. Empezaba a temblar como una hoja y de su boca sólo salían incomprensibles balbuceos. Después, todo su afán consistía en alejarse lo más rápido posible de él. Su cercanía la afectaba, estaba seguro, y eso a Inuyasha, en el fondo, lo satisfacía enormemente.

Sintió un frío brutal al entrar en la habitación, aunque el fuego de la chimenea llevaba horas encendido. Un viento gélido soplaba en el exterior, colándose de manera persistente por las ventanas. Después de una rápida ojeada descubrió a Kagome tumbada a los pies de la cama, hecha un ovillo.

Torció el gesto; había cogido una de las pieles que servían como alfombra para cubrirse. Se acercó a ella con la intención de reprocharle su insensatez por no haber tapado los huecos de las ventanas, pero vio que estaba profundamente dormida y algo en su interior le impidió despertarla. Así quieta, con las facciones relajadas y la respiración pausada, parecía una inocente y tranquila jovencita, no la mala pécora que era cuando estaba despejada. Él mismo colocó unas pieles en los huecos, mientras apuntaba mentalmente que al día siguiente tendría que amonestarla por su dejadez. Después se quitó las botas y se metió en la cama, quedándose dormido al instante.

Como era habitual, Inuyasha se levantó antes que Kagome. Los troncos que había en la chimenea del día anterior casi se habían consumido del todo, así que lo primero que hizo fue echar unos cuantos leños de madera de enebro para avivar las llamas. Agitó las ascuas con un atizador y el fuego volvió a crepitar vivamente. Después se incorporó y dirigió los pasos hacia la joven.

— Despierta, mujer, ya es de día.

Kagome no se movió. Estaba tumbada de lado, con el rostro apuntando hacia la cama y el cuerpo arrebujado contra la piel que la cubría.

— No seas holgazana. Levántate.

Inuyasha le dio un ligero puntapié en la pierna, pero ella permaneció inmóvil.

— ¿Será posible…? —se agachó para zarandearla con brío, pero cuando le dio la vuelta vio que Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados y su tez estaba muy pálida. El rostro de Inuyasha se demudó al agarrarla por el brazo y sentir cómo una quemazón traspasaba la tela hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Llevó su enorme mano hasta la frente de la muchacha y constató que estaba ardiendo de fiebre.

Aquello era un improvisto que no había calculado. Se había obsesionado tanto con mantenerla allí sólo con una ligera camisa, para torturarla y deleitarse la vista con su apetitoso cuerpo, que no había sido consciente de que se acercaba el invierno y, con él, el frío.

Él era el responsable de que ella hubiera caído enferma. Y ahora, ¿cómo afrontaría esa situación?

Tardó menos de diez segundos en decidirse. Cogió la llave del grillete que siempre llevaba colgada en el cuello para que Kagome no tuviera posibilidad de escapar, abrió la cerradura y le liberó la mano. Sintió un leve ramalazo de culpabilidad al reparar en las marcas rojizas que el metal había causado en la inmaculada piel de su muñeca, pero acto seguido la tomó en brazos y la depositó sobre el lecho, tapándola con el cobertor.

Después, se acercó al aguamanil y mojó la pequeña toalla. La escurrió concienzudamente, la dobló con pulcritud en cuatro partes y, tras sentarse en el borde de la cama, se la colocó en la frente.

Entonces se fijó con detenimiento en el rostro de Kagome; sus parpados estaban rodeados de unas profundas ojeras y la boca tenía un inquietante tono amoratado. De modo inconsciente pasó un dedo sobre sus carnosos labios, notando que la fina piel de esa zona estaba seca y agrietada.

Se levantó de un salto. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

La fiebre de Kagome iba aumentando a medida que avanzaba el día. A Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que avisar a Sango, pues ella era la única persona allí que sabía algo de enfermedades y curaciones. Hubiera preferido no tener que informarle de la presencia de su «invitada», pero la situación había llegado a un punto en el que había que tomar medidas urgentes.

Desde que se enteró de la muerte de Miroku, Sango se había recluido de forma permanente en sus aposentos. Todas las tardes, después de resolver los numerosos problemas que surgían a diario en el castillo, Inuyasha iba hasta la torre del homenaje para hacerle una breve visita. No sabía cómo tratarla en su estado, así que se limitaba a cruzar unas cuantas palabras corteses con ella y después volvía a dejarla sola con su sufrimiento. En multitud de ocasiones estuvo a punto de confesarle la verdad, dada la apatía y la aflicción que se habían apoderado de ella, pero cuando eso ocurría, se obligaba a sí mismo a ser inflexible en su decisión para no sucumbir a la tentación.

Inuyasha se quedó parado durante un momento delante de la puerta. Ignoraba cuál sería la reacción de Sango al enterarse de que mantenía prisionera, en su propia habitación, a una mujer que él creía que tenía mucho que ver con todo lo sucedido a Miroku.

Al final se decidió. Ya vería cómo encaraba la situación. Tocó dos veces con los nudillos y esperó una respuesta. Desde dentro, la voz de Sango sonó afectada.

— Adelante.

Inuyasha abrió la puerta lentamente y entró. Su cuñada estaba sentada junto a la ventana, vestida con un largo camisón y una bata. El cabello le caía suelto por detrás de la butaca, rozando la mullida alfombra que tenía a los pies. Sango sujetaba algo entre sus manos, pero su mirada permanecía ausente hacia un punto indefinido del otro lado de la habitación. Cuando se acercó, vio que sobre su regazo descansaba una vieja y deteriorada capa. La agarraba con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos habían adquirido un tono blanquecino.

— Sango…

— Todavía conserva su olor. —ella enterró su macilento rostro en la prenda e inhaló profundamente—. Inuyasha, no puedo hacerme a la idea de que ya no esté junto a mí. ¿Cómo podré vivir sin él?

Otra mentira. Odiaba esas ocasiones en las que tenía que darle ánimos, a sabiendas de que en realidad no era necesario. Sin embargo, no le quedaba más remedio que mantener aquella farsa.

— Aprenderás a sobrellevarlo poco a poco. La vida da muchas vueltas, Sango. No te desmorones.

La mujer se quedó callada. A veces no entendía lo que Inuyasha quería decirle con sus palabras; era como si supiera algo que ella desconocía. Pero no, todo debía ser producto de su imaginación.

— Hakudoshi ha venido a verme. Ese pobre muchacho… ¡quería tanto a Miroku! Estaba desolado después de enterarse de lo sucedido.

— Lo sé, pero tenemos que ser fuertes y seguir adelante. Sé que no es el mejor momento, pero yo… venía a pedirte un favor.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Sango se volvió hacia él, sorprendida de que le solicitara su ayuda para algo.

— Necesito que vengas a ver a alguien que está enfermo. Sé que tú sabrás lo que hay que hacer.

Media hora después, Sango se encontraba ya, impecablemente vestida, en los aposentos de su cuñado. Cuando se enteró del estado de cautiverio de la joven, puso el grito en el cielo, a pesar de que Inuyasha argumentó los motivos que tenía para hacerlo. Su enfado fue monumental al descubrir que le habían ocultado su existencia durante tanto tiempo, así como las razones por las que estaba allí. Lo instó a que le explicara todo lo que sabía y hasta entonces había callado. Él así lo hizo, pero obvió una vez más los detalles referentes a Miroku.

Sango permaneció un bien rato junto a la muchacha. Se escandalizó al saber que llevaba más de dos meses vistiendo una única camisa de hombre, por lo que no dudó en recriminar a Inuyasha su actitud tan intolerante y primitiva. Ordenó a un sirviente que le trajera uno de sus camisones, mientras ella se dedicaba a intentar bajarle la fiebre aplicándole cataplasmas de agua fría por todo el cuerpo. Inuyasha la observaba trabajar desde un rincón de la habitación, apoyado contra la pared y con la mirada fija en la cama, aunque su expresión era inescrutable. Parecía como si, de un plumazo, hubiera desaparecido el desconsuelo que su cuñada arrastraba desde hacía semanas, y toda esa tristeza se hubiera convertido en la más firme determinación.

Como la fiebre de Kagome no disminuía, Sango mandó traer varios cubos de agua fría para llenar la tina; después pidió a dos sirvientas que se quedaran con ella y, acto seguido, le indicó a Inuyasha que saliera de inmediato. Él se negó con rotundidad, aunque no pudo vencer la inamovible resolución de la mujer. Alegó que ese era su cuarto y Kagome su prisionera, que él mandaba allí, pero Sango hizo caso omiso de sus protestas. Lo llamó bárbaro insensible e irrespetuoso, y él se echó a reír, recordando las mismas palabras utilizadas por la joven días atrás. Sin embargo, no le quedó más remedio que claudicar e irse cuando ella amenazó con golpearle en la cabeza con el atizador de la chimenea, para ver si así recuperaba la cordura.

Con la ayuda de las criadas, metieron a Kagome en la bañera y la mantuvieron allí adentro durante varios minutos. Cuando la muchacha entró en contacto con el agua fría se agitó, pero no llegó a despertarse. Después, la secaron cuidadosamente y le pusieron el camisón que había traído a toda prisa el propio mayordomo, sorprendido de que lady Sango hubiera salido de sus aposentos. Quería ver por sí mismo cuál había sido el motivo para que ella dejara a un lado su letargo y volviera a impartir órdenes.

Al cabo de una hora, Sango abrió la puerta y se encontró a Inuyasha esperando junto al guardia que custodiaba la entrada. Ambos hombres permanecían en el más absoluto silencio.

— Veamos si el baño consigue bajarle la temperatura. Ahora está descansando en la cama, bien abrigada con mantas. —la mirada de censura que le regaló fue obvia—. Inuyasha, ¿cómo has podido actuar de una forma tan irresponsable? —le reprochó.

— Sango, no cuestiones mis acciones. Hice lo que creí oportuno.

— ¿Ah, sí? Pues yo creo que actuaste de una manera estúpida e infantil. ¡Por Dios, esta joven es una dama! No quiero ni imaginarme la vergüenza que ha debido pasar. Además, ¿no te diste cuenta de que ya estamos en las puertas del invierno?

— Mira, Sango, no voy a discutir contigo. Te agradezco que me hayas ayudado, pero no pienso consentir que interfieras en mis asuntos. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

— No pretenderás que la muchacha siga estando aquí, ¿verdad? Eso es del todo inadecuado, a la par que indecoroso. Ordenaré que la trasladen a otro lado de forma inmediata.

— ¡No harás tal cosa! —exclamó él—. Ella permanecerá donde tiene que estar, donde pueda tenerla constantemente controlada. Se queda aquí.

— ¡Pero Inuyasha! ¿Cómo te atreves?

— Sango, frente a esto no hay lugar para la discusión. Se hará así y punto —afirmó categórico.

— ¡Esto es inadmisible!

— Me da igual lo que opines. Es mi prisionera y sé cómo manejarla.

— ¡Pero es una dama! ¡Y está enferma!

— Gracias a tus cuidados, esa situación pronto cambiará. —el tono de Inuyasha se suavizó un poco—. ¿Es que no entiendes que quiero descubrir qué es lo que sucedió realmente con Miroku? Ella tiene la clave y no pararé hasta sonsacarle todo lo que sepa.

Le costó bastante esfuerzo convencerla de que Kagome no iba a ir a ningún otro sitio que no fuera esa habitación. Sango discutió con él acaloradamente, pero Inuyasha se mantuvo tajante e inflexible. Como no pudo sacarlo de su empecinamiento, le dio la espalda de forma airada y se alejó de allí con toda la dignidad que una dama como ella podía mostrar. Sin embargo, a medida que su imagen se perdía por el tiro de la escalera, el sonido de una retahíla de groserías nada femeninas dirigidas a todos los hombres en general y a Inuyasha en particular, llegó hasta sus atónitos oídos.

* * *

Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo XVII**

Durante la noche, Kagome estuvo delirando. Como ella ocupaba la cama (aunque no precisamente en las circunstancias que a él le hubieran gustado), a Inuyasha no le quedó más remedio que dormir en la butaca. Había descansado en sitios peores, incluso al aire libre, sobre el más frío y duro suelo, así que no le importó tener que utilizar el asiento. Al menos, estaba a cubierto. Sin embargo, no podía dormir. Resultaba extraño, pero hasta que la muchacha no mejorara, no podría respirar tranquilo. ¿Y a él qué le importaba si vivía o no? Al fin y al cabo era su prisionera, alguien en quien no podía confiar y a quien mantenía cautiva porque estaba relacionada con los trágicos sucesos acaecidos a su familia. Aun así, algo en su interior le decía que no había sido del todo justo con ella.

«Maldición. ¡No puede ser que me esté ablandando!», pensó contrariado.

Inuyasha colocó por enésima vez las piernas en otra posición y bostezó. Tenía sueño, los parpados le pesaban como un yunque y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar, pero era incapaz de quedarse dormido. Aunque la respiración irregular de Kagome era tenue, ese débil sonido taladraba sus oídos como si estuviera tronando en el interior de su cabeza. Aquello era exasperante. No pudo aguantarlo por más tiempo y se puso de pie, avanzando hacia la cama mientras intentaba no hacer ruido. Tenía que comprobar que no había empeorado. Ella se removía inquieta bajo las sábanas. La luz de la habitación era escasa, sólo brillaban encendidas unas cuantas velas y el fuego del hogar, pero Inuyasha apreció que la frente de la joven estaba perlada de sudor. Por culpa de los movimientos involuntarios producidos en su delirio, algunas mantas habían ido a parar al suelo, así que las recogió y volvió a ponerlas en su sitio, sobre el cuerpo febril de Kagome. Al subir una de ellas hasta su cuello, se dio cuenta de que estaba tiritando de frío.

«Mierda. Esto no me gusta nada.»

Inuyasha la cubrió bien con todo lo que encontró de abrigo y avivó el fuego hasta que el ambiente se tornó irrespirable, pero ella seguía temblando. Sólo le quedaba por hacer una cosa.

Se metió en la cama con ella.

El colchón de plumas se hundió bajo su gran peso. A su lado, ella parecía frágil, insignificante. Con cuidado pasó un brazo por la espalda de Kagome y la acercó hacia su pecho, abrazándola en torno suyo para proporcionarle más calor. El camisón estaba empapado debido a la transpiración y se le pegaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Él se envaró al notar el contacto de la prenda mojada y, aun sabiendo que no era buena idea, no dudó en quitárselo.

Aquella fue la peor noche en la vida de Inuyasha.

Las vivas llamas que ardían en la chimenea creaban un juego de luces y sombras en la habitación, generando un entorno íntimo y sensual. Cuando retiró las sábanas para despojarla de la prenda, no pudo evitar fijar la vista en la espléndida imagen de aquel voluptuoso cuerpo húmedo, cuya piel brillaba como su la hubieran bañado en aceites, y se recreó en su contemplación durante largo rato.

Había yacido junto a multitud de mujeres, pero la excitación que sintió al tener desnuda entre sus brazos a aquella joven menuda distaba enormemente de todo lo vivido con anterioridad. Su cuerpo se enardeció, deseoso de explorar cada uno de sus más ocultos secretos, de recorrer con las manos y con la boca el delicioso bocado que le mostraban sus ojos. Una locura transitoria lo llevó a posar los dedos sobre la curvatura que formaba el grácil cuello de Kagome con su espalda, bajando lentamente por la columna vertebral hasta llegar a la esbelta cintura, y después volvió sobre sus propios pasos, con parsimonia, de nuevo subiendo hasta la base del cráneo.

Inuyasha se encendió en un tortuoso deseo insatisfecho, y su temperatura corporal se equiparó a la de ella. Se moría por seguir investigando, por aprenderse de memoria cada recoveco, cada curva, cada porción de aquella sedosa piel. Quería probarla, conocer su sabor y deleitarse con aquella carne joven, tan apetecible y tentadora.

Su boca se resecó imaginando los placeres que podría descubrir al unirse con ella en un frenesí de lujuria. Rozó con su mano la clavícula de Kagome y su ingle palpitó, gritando por internarse en el angosto camino que la llevaría hasta la culminación de sus más enardecidos apetitos. La sangre hormigueaba furiosa por sus venas, acuciándolo a iniciar el vehemente asedio que anhelaba llevar a cabo en aquel terreno aún prohibido para él. Sin embargo, la cordura venció a sus oscuras pasiones e Inuyasha aguantó con estoicismo los fuertes estímulos que pugnaban por desencadenar una explosión en su interior, retirando la mano antes de cometer una insensatez.

Cerró los dedos en un puño y suspiró con exasperación. No ayudó el hecho de que Kagome, bajo los efectos de la fiebre, se removiera entre sus brazos y apoyara la cabeza y las manos en su pecho, agarrándose a él como si fuera su única tabla de salvación. El cuerpo de Inuyasha se tensó como la cuerda de un arco y su boca se convirtió en una dura línea, refrenando a duras penas sus más bajos instintos. Las siguientes horas iban a constituir para él una inmensa tortura.

Inuyasha veló el agitado sueño de Kagome durante toda la noche, hasta que las primeras luces del alba lo encontraron exhausto, vencido por la lucha de voluntades que su cuerpo y su mente habían mantenido entre sí. Necesitaba internarse en el cuerpo tibio de una mujer y lo necesitaba ya, porque de no ser así, estaba seguro de que se volvería loco. Tenía que encontrar a alguien que saciara urgentemente sus necesidades más primarias, que sofocara el fuego que había comenzado a arder de un modo tan violento en su interior. Cualquiera de las complacientes sirvientas que habitaban en el castillo le serviría, se dijo a sí mismo.

Se levantó lentamente del lecho, con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, y se calzó las botas de caña alta, decidido a poner remedio inmediato al ansia que atormentaba su entrepierna. Sin embargo, un rápido vistazo a su cama y a la mujer que reposaba apaciblemente en ella, ya tranquila después de la larga noche pasada, le hizo chasquear la lengua con desagrado. Reconoció con amarga irritación que ella era la única que podría aliviar su insatisfacción.

Salió de la habitación pegando un portazo, sin importarle que los ruidos que producía a su paso alteraran el descanso de Kagome. En lo único que pensaba en aquel instante era en la fiera que habitaba dentro de él y que tendría que contener de un modo u otro si no quería que escapara salvaje, haciendo estragos en todo lo que tuviera a su alrededor.

* * *

Cuando Kagome volvió en sí ya era media tarde. Intentó abrir los parpados, pero la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas le hizo daño, así que se llevó una mano a la frente para cubrirse. Sus ojos eran dos finas rendijas que poco a poco se fueron ampliando, hasta que pudo aclimatarse a la luminosidad que reinaba en el cuarto.

Al descubrir dónde estaba, dentro de la cama de su captor, frunció el entrecejo. ¿Cómo había ido a parar hasta allí? Y lo que era más extraño: ¿Por qué no estaba encadenada? Recorrió con la vista la habitación hasta que se fijó en la silueta que permanecía sentada, con las piernas estiradas y los brazos cruzados, en la butaca situada junto a la chimenea. Juraría que en un primer momento vislumbró un asomo de alivio en los ojos de Inuyasha, pero de inmediato después su mirada cambió a un estado de fría indiferencia.

— Veo que por fin te has despertado.

— ¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —preguntó ella débilmente.

— Has caído enferma. Debes ser una mujer muy endeble como para no poder soportar el cambio de estación —comentó Inuyasha con desdén—. Desde ayer te has apropiado de mi cama, pero ahora ya podré dormir en ella con tranquilidad, sin necesidad de soportar tus continuos codazos.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ha dormido conmigo en esta misma cama? —gritó Kagome enervada.

— ¡Por supuesto! No pensarías que iba a descansar toda la noche en este incómodo asiento, suponiendo de un mullido lecho en mis propios aposentos, ¿verdad?

Kagome lo miró con odio y se dispuso a levantarse. No quería tener que agradecerle nada a aquel hombre tan engreído. Retiró las mantas de su cuerpo, pero volvió a cubrirse con rapidez tras comprobar, escandalizada, que estaba completamente desnuda. Sin embargo, Inuyasha ya había saltado de la silla como un resorte.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra levantarte! —En dos zancadas llegó hasta el enorme lecho y la empujó sin miramientos contra las almohadas—. Aún no estás del todo recuperada. —Inuyasha se contradijo con sus palabras, pero Kagome no se percató de aquel pequeño detalle. La alarma se había encendido en su cabeza al descubrir que él había dormido junto a ella. ¡Y estando desnuda!

— Usted… —dijo con un ligero temblor de voz, al tiempo que se tapaba hasta el cuello con la sábana de lino—. ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿No se atrevería a…? —la duda se reflejó en sus almendrados ojos chocolate.

— ¡Ya te hubiera gustado a ti, pequeña raposa! —rió él entre dientes—. Pero no, tu cuerpo sigue siendo una incógnita para mí… todavía —agregó en un murmullo.

Aliviada por la respuesta, Kagome dejó escapar la respiración. Habría sido denigrante que algo hubiera sucedido entre ellos dos, aunque una pequeña chispa de decepción la aguijoneó de forma inesperada. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? «Nunca podría tener nada con este hombre», se dijo con firmeza para convencerse de tal afirmación, molesta consigo misma por haber pensado durante un instante en tamaña locura.

Inuyasha, que la observaba con detenimiento mientras ella se debatía en su propia lucha interior, se agachó, recogió del suelo el camisón que le había quitado horas antes y se lo lanzó a la cara.

— Toma, póntelo. No creo que quieras tentarme innecesariamente. ¿O sí? —enarcó una ceja esperando su respuesta.

— Antes de eso tendría que haber perdido varios tornillos —bufó Kagome contrariada, sin ser consciente de sus extrañas palabras.

A veces no entendía nada de lo que Kagome decía, pero aun así, una siniestra sonrisa se formó en la boca de Inuyasha mientras caminaba hacia la butaca y se sentaba de nuevo.

«Antes de lo que tú crees, muchacha», se dijo con convicción.

Ella se metió bajo las sábanas y, no sin cierto esfuerzo, se pasó el camisón por la cabeza. De repente, se dio cuenta de una cosa y volvió a emerger de entre la ropa de cama.

— ¿Dónde está mi camisa? —preguntó con recelo.

— Querrás decir «mi» camisa —la corrigió él—. Ya no está. Ahora tienes «eso» que te tapa más. —El tono de su voz adquirió un matiz de decepción—. ¿Acaso quieres recuperarla?

— Lo que me pregunto es: ¿Quién me la quitó y me dejó desnuda? —argumentó ella.

— ¿Y si te digo que fui yo? —respondió él divertido, a sabiendas de que aquella pequeña mentira escondía una gran verdad.

— No sé ni para qué pregunto. Usted… usted es un descarado insufrible. ¡Váyase al inferno! —Kagome se dio media vuelta y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

Durante varios minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Ella no quería mirarlo a la cara, le habría escupido de haber sido así, pero él no le quitó el ojo de encima. El silencio que reinó en la habitación se hizo opresivo hasta que Inuyasha lo rompió, atreviéndose a hacerle la pregunta que llevaba rondándole en la mente desde la noche anterior.

— ¿Quién es Akitoki?

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. Kagome levantó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en él. Su rostro era una máscara indescifrable que no expresaba ningún tipo de emoción y, a su vez, podría mostrar muchos matices, desde la expectación hasta la ira férreamente controlada.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta? —dijo con voz precavida.

— Mientras delirabas, oí gritar ese nombre de tus labios repetidas veces. ¿Quién es? —insistió.

— No lo sé —contestó ella con sinceridad.

— ¿Era tu amante? ¿No será el hombre que llevó a la ignominia a mi hermano? ¡Exijo que me respondas inmediatamente! —Inuyasha puso las manos en los reposabrazos de la butaca con la clara intención de incorporarse y abalanzarse sobre ella.

Parecía un depredador que hubiera avistado a su presa y estuviera a punto de saltarle a la yugular. A duras penas podía contenerse; su tez crispada, su mentón endurecido y sus dedos aferrando con brutalidad el asiento no albergaban buenos augurios.

— Usted no está bien de la cabeza… ¿Cómo puede seguir una y otra vez con lo mismo? ¡No sé quién es ese Akitoki!

— ¿Ah, no? Entonces, ¿por qué no hacías más que repetir su nombre entre sueños?

— ¡Le repito que no lo sé! Yo… no recuerdo nada de mi pasado. ¿Seguro que decía eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres con lo de que no recuerdas nada de tu pasado? —preguntó Inuyasha suspicaz.

Kagome no estaba convencida de cómo se tomaría su explicación, dado el poco crédito que Inuyasha le había dado a todo cuanto ella le había dicho hasta entonces. De cualquier modo, se lo explicó.

— Toda mi vida es un enigma para mí. No tengo ni un solo recuerdo que vaya más allá de hace unos cuantos meses. Mi esposo, lord Hoyo Itami, me encontró inconsciente en la playa, y de allí me llevó hasta su castillo. Cuando desperté, me di cuenta de que no sabía quién era. He intentado recordar algo pero, hasta ahora, lo único que mi mente ha podido hilvanar es la imagen borrosa de un hombre a quien desconozco. Quizá ese nombre que gritaba, Akitoki, era el de ese hombre…

— Mujer, ¿acaso te has pensado que nací ayer? ¡Esa historia es la más inverosímil que le podido oír en toda mi vida!

— ¡Le estoy diciendo la verdad! —respondió Kagome ofuscada.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que el hijo de un conde se encontró un buen día con una completa desconocida y unos meses después se casó con ella, aún sin saber nada de su pasado? Ese argumento no tiene ni pies ni cabeza, aunque reconozco que es una buena excusa para cazar a alguien, sobre todo a un miembro de la nobleza.

— ¿De qué demonios habla? Yo no cacé a Hoyo. Le tenía mucho cariño, lo quería como a un hermano, pero nunca tuve intención alguna de que se enamorara de mí y, mucho menos, de atraparlo.

Inuyasha entornó los ojos, intrigado. No creía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía, pero le siguió el juego esperando ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar ella con sus mentiras.

— Supongamos que lo que estás diciéndome es cierto. Entonces, ¿por qué te casaste con él?

— Fue su padre, el conde de Berwick, quien lo consiguió a base de sucias tretas. Logró convertirse en mi tutor legal y utilizó dicho ardite para imponerme el matrimonio con Hoyo.

— Esa «supuesta» pérdida de memoria ha sido muy conveniente para ti, ¿verdad? Lo que no me explico es cómo conseguiste embaucarlos a todos —le espetó Inuyasha con desdén.

— ¿Es que no ha escuchado nada de lo que le he dicho?

Kagome hervía de furia por dentro, pero sólo lo manifestó con un ligero temblor de su labio inferior. ¡Aquel hombre era un rematado testarudo!

— Debes de tener unos excelentes encantos ocultos para hacer que se volviera loco por ti como para pedirte matrimonio. ¿Qué artimañas usaste para que cayera en tu red? —Había una pregunta que le estaba quemando la lengua, así que la soltó de sopetón—. ¿Te acostaste con él?

Perdido ya todo aguante, Kagome se lanzó hacia Inuyasha con la intención de golpearlo. Él se levantó con rapidez y la sujetó por los puños cuando estos ya estaban a escasos centímetros de su cara.

— ¡Impertinente! ¡Obtuso! ¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Eso a usted no le importa!

— ¿Te acostaste con él? —masculló él entre dientes.

— ¡No! —bramó encolerizada—. ¡Lo asesinaron el día de nuestra boda! ¿Cómo puede ser tan ruin? —ella forcejeó como pudo, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro al igual que un perro rabioso. Por esa razón no pudo apreciar que los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecían hasta convertirse en dos carbones.

En aquel momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta y, acto seguido, ésta se abrió. Inuyasha apartó a Kagome de un empujón y se dio la vuelta. Cuando descubrió quién era la persona que tenía la osadía de entrar sin esperar una aprobación por su parte, gruñó por lo bajo.

Después, salió como una exhalación del cuarto, sin decir una palabra, ante la atónita mirada de Sango.

Con la rabia dibujada aún en su semblante, Kagome se quedó mirando a la mujer que acababa de entrar. Tenía el cabello castaño, recogido en una larga trenza que caía sobre su hombro, y unos grandes y expresivos ojos color café enmarcados en un rostro de bellas facciones. Era muy menuda, de aspecto frágil, pero después de perder un instante observando el hueco vacío de la puerta con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, se acercó con una determinación similar a la de un gran guerrero.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —antes de que Kagome dijera nada, Sango posó una mano sobre su frente. Asintió con satisfacción al corroborar que ya no tenía fiebre y le pasó un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja, como si se tratara de una niña pequeña; el gesto agradó profundamente a Kagome, haciéndole sentir una inmediata afinidad con ella—. ¿Cómo has pasado la noche?

— ¿Quién es usted?

— ¡Oh, perdona mi mala educación! Mi nombre en Sango, y soy la señora de esta casa.

— ¿La… la esposa de lord Inuyasha? —preguntó con cautela.

— ¡Claro que no! —rió Sango—. Él es el hermano de mi difunto marido, lord Miroku. —Sus ojos se entristecieron al recordar a su amado esposo, pero tragó saliva y siguió hablando—: Hace dos meses que enviudé, unos días después de que tú llegaras aquí, aunque hasta ayer no supe de tu existencia.

— Yo… no sé lo que le habrán contado sobre mí, pero de verdad lamento mucho su pérdida. Sé perfectamente lo que se siente.

Sango la miró con fijeza. Inuyasha le había explicado que el esposo de Kagome había muerto horas después de su boda, aunque tampoco le dio muchos más detalles. Apoyó una mano en su hombro y apretó con delicadeza, haciéndole ver que entendía su pena.

— El destino nos ha deparado una carga muy pesada. Aun así, tenemos que ser fuertes y aguantar los duros bretes —afirmó Sango compungida—. Por cierto, hablando de contrariedades… ese patán insensible que tengo por cuñado no te habrá causado problemas, ¿verdad?

Kagome se asombró de la audacia de Sango al hablar de Inuyasha. Definitivamente, aquella mujer le caía bien. Muy bien.

— Supongo que se ha comportado como lo hace siempre, pero no, no me ha dado más problemas que los ocasionados durante estos últimos días.

La expresión de lady Sango se dulcificó, dando a entender que le tenía mucho cariño, aunque no aprobaba en modo alguno sus acciones.

— Inuyasha es un bruto poco intransigente, pero no es mala persona. Todavía no me explico cómo te ha mantenido tanto tiempo retenida aquí, sin informarme de tu presencia. No te preocupes, porque a partir de ahora esto cambiará de forma radical.

Kagome elevó una plegaria al cielo por la llegada de Sango. ¡Al fin podría ser libre!

— ¿Cuándo avisarán a lord Myoga para que venga a recogerme? —se atrevió a preguntar. La ilusión y la impaciencia embargaban su tono de voz.

Sango la miró con manifiesta lástima en su semblante. Odiaba tener que contradecirla y minar el optimismo que descubrió en sus ojos esperanzados.

— ¡Oh, creo que has malinterpretado mis palabras! —Apuntó contrita mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Aunque no me guste lo que ha hecho Inuyasha contigo, no puedo contravenir sus decisiones. Como bien me ha dejado claro, eres su prisionera, así que no puedo hacer nada. Hasta que él no decida liberarte, no podrás salir de este castillo.

Efectivamente, la decepción se adueñó de Kagome.

— ¡Tiene que ayudarme, por favor! Nadie sabe que estoy aquí retenida. Lord Myoga debe estar desesperado al desconocer mi paradero. ¡Se lo ruego, haga algo!

— Lo lamento mucho. —Sango tomó entre sus manos las de Kagome y las apretó en un gesto afectuoso—. Te aseguro que, si de mí dependiera, ahora no estarías aquí. Por eso te pido que le expliques a Inuyasha todo lo que sepas. Cuanto antes lo hagas, antes te dejará libre.

Kagome soltó las manos de la mujer y levantó los brazos en señal de rendición.

— ¡Ya le he dicho lo que sabía! ¿Es que nadie va a creerme? —Lágrimas de impotencia humedecieron sus ojos—. ¡Por favor, se lo suplico! ¡Ayúdeme!

Sango se compadeció en silencio de ella. Estaba claro que decía la verdad, pero sabía cómo era Inuyasha y su empecinamiento para ciertas cosas. Mientras su cuñado no creyera en la inocencia de Kagome, no tendrían nada que hacer.

— Por ahora lo único que puedo hacer es intentar convencerlo de que te deje salir de esta habitación. No es bueno que pases todo el día aquí. Tampoco es muy correcto que estés en los aposentos de un hombre, pero contra eso no puedo hacer nada. Mi cuñado ha sido inflexible en ese aspecto. Espero que, al menos, se comporte como un caballero. —Se giró en redondo hacia ella y su tono de voz se endureció—: Kagome, no permitas que Inuyasha se avasalle. No fomentes su ira, pero tampoco dejes que te pisotee. Y si intenta propasarse contigo, házmelo saber de inmediato.

— Pero ¿cómo voy a hacerlo? Estoy encerrada entre estas cuatro paredes y las pocas personas que entran aquí hacen como si yo no existiera —le explicó con una expresión de derrota.

— Vendré a verte siempre que pueda, y le voy a insistir a Inuyasha para que te deje bajar todos los días al comedor a las horas de las comidas. Ahora que me doy cuenta… —Sango se quedó pensativa durante un instante—: necesitas algo de ropa. Es inadmisible que te pasees delante de un hombre que no es tu esposo en ropa de dormir. Y si además logramos que puedas salir de este cuarto…, será imprescindible conseguir algo más apropiado. Haré que te traigan algún vestido mío.

Kagome se quedó de una pieza al escucharla.

— Este camisón, ¿es tuyo?

— Sí, es mío. Mandé traerlo ayer cuando Inuyasha me llamó para solicitar mi ayuda. Estabas ardiendo de fiebre, muchacha, así que tuve que quitarte la indecorosa camisa que llevabas puesta, te di un baño de agua fría y luego te puse el camisón.

Kagome enfurecía por momentos. ¿Por qué ese hombre le había mentido al afirmar que había sido él quien le había puesto aquella prenda? A buen seguro, lo había hecho para fastidiarla.

— Le agradezco mucho sus cuidados, lady Sango —dijo con sinceridad.

— No tienes por qué agradecerme nada. Y por favor, tutéame. Veo innecesario que nos tratemos con tanta formalidad. —la bondad que destilaban sus palabras fue como un soplo de aire fresco para Kagome.

— De acuerdo, Sango. Es una tranquilidad poder conversar con alguien sin necesidad de pegar gritos.

— Inuyasha gruñe como un oso, ¿verdad? —Sango le guiñó un ojo—. Cuando se ponga así, no le hagas caso. Es una buena forma de irritarlo sin que pueda usarlo en tu contra.

— ¡En eso estamos! —Kagome rió a carcajadas. Se sorprendió por ello, ya que hacía más de dos meses que no se sentía tan a gusto, desde que estaba con Hoyo en Wippledone. Hoyo… la risa dio paso a la tristeza. ¡No se merecía ese fin!

— Bueno, Kagome. Creo que te voy a dejar descansar. No es conveniente que te distraiga tanto mientras estás convaleciente. Ahora vuelve a la cama. Mañana vendré a verte y seguiremos conversando. Espero que te repongas con rapidez, porque ahora mismo voy a hablar con ese rufián que tengo por cuñado para convencerlo de que te deje abandonar esta habitación.

— Gracias —fue lo único que pudo contestar Kagome.

Kagome tuvo más visitas aquella tarde que en todo el tiempo que llevaba prisionera. Sango acababa de salir cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo. Como había vuelto a meterse en la cama, atendiendo más al consejo dado por Sango que a la orden impuesta por Inuyasha, nadie había encendido aún las velas, así que las luces del crepúsculo confirieron a las paredes un tono púrpura, ensombreciendo los rincones más alejados de la habitación. El mobiliario comenzaba a desdibujarse delante de sus ojos, y la puerta era un simple rectángulo difuso. La primera impresión de Kagome al ver aquella silueta borrosa en el vano fue que Inuyasha había regresado, pero la modulada y agradable voz que provenía de allí la sacó de su error.

— ¿Me permite entrar, milady?

Poco a poco, el contorno indeterminado de la figura fue creando forma, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de que no se trataba de Inuyasha sino de su hermano pequeño, Hakudoshi.

— Si me disculpa, lady Kagome, he venido a ver cómo se encontraba. Ayer supe por mi hermano que había caído enferma, pero acabo de cruzarme con lady Sango en la galería y me ha informado de que, al parecer, ya está mejor. ¿Necesita algo?

«Sí, necesito salir de aquí cuanto antes.»

— Le agradezco su interés, pero no necesito nada. Gracias.

— ¿Ni siquiera un poco de compañía? —Preguntó él con cortesía—. Supongo que, en calidad de prisionera, no recibirá muchas visitas. ¿Me equivoco?

— En absoluto. Sería novedoso disfrutar de una agradable conversación, si a usted no le importa.

— Milady, para mí será un placer. —Hakudoshi se sintió exultante de alegría—. ¿Mi hermano está tratándola bien?

«Ése no trataría bien ni a su madre moribunda», pensó Kagome con desgana.

— Todo lo bien que puede tratarse a alguien que está encerrado —respondió con diplomacia.

— Quiero que sepa que tuve una larga charla al respecto con él, y le reproché su imperdonable comportamiento. Éstas no son formas de tratar a una dama tan encantadora como usted.

Kagome se sonrojó ante aquel almibarado comentario.

— Supongo que él haría caso omiso de sus protestas, ¿verdad?

— Veo que poco a poco lo va conociendo. Tiene toda la razón: fue inflexible en su decisión, aunque yo no soy un hombre que se rinda con facilidad. Desde que nací he tenido que bregar con su fuerte e impulsivo carácter, y sé que con paciencia, astucia e insistencia dará su brazo a torcer.

¡Qué bien le caía toda aquella familia! Bueno, todos excepto Inuyasha. Si Hakudoshi no se pereciera tanto a su hermano, habría jurado que este último había sido adoptado, recogido directamente de una madriguera de hurones. Estuvieron charlando durante largo rato. Kagome se quedó muy asombrada al descubrir que Hakudoshi era un hombre de letras, extremadamente culto. Le gustaba la música, la pintura y el arte en general, pero había tenido que acceder a las continuas peticiones de sus dos hermanos mayores para que se instruyera en el noble arte del combate. A él no le gustaba nada aquel mundo, pero no tuvo más remedio que acatar sus órdenes.

«Otra crucecita más en la lista de defectos insalvables del ogro», apuntó ella mentalmente. Cada día que pasaba era mayor su aversión hacia aquel despreciable hombre.

Kagome fue muy parca en explicaciones cuando Hakudoshi le preguntó por su pasado. No quería que la tildara de mentirosa, como ya había hecho Inuyasha. En la medida que pudo, intentó llevar ella la voz cantante en la conversación, avasallándolo con numerosas preguntas sobre sus aficiones ocultas.

La noche cayó como un pesado manto de terciopelo negro, e Inuyasha los encontró allí mientras ellos reían divertidos, ajenos al resto del mundo. Había tenido una agria discusión con Sango, en la que ella se mostró tajante a la hora de hacerle ver lo que pensaba de su deleznable comportamiento. Finalmente Inuyasha había terminado por ceder, aunque sólo fuera por dejar de oír sus continuos reproches y acusaciones. ¡Que Dios lo ayudara, porque él jamás pensaba atarse de por vida a ninguna mujer! Si todas eran como su cuñada, prefería morir atravesado por mil espadas antes que caer en las redes de una exasperante y permanente penitencia como aquella.

Sango lo había aguijoneado sin compasión, hasta tal punto que Inuyasha sufría de un agudo y persistente dolor de cabeza cuando por fin dio su consentimiento para que Kagome pudiera bajar al comedor en las comidas. Por supuesto, sólo lo haría cuando él estuviera presente, ya que no se fiaba en absoluto de aquella pequeña arpía.

Cuando estaba llegando a lo alto de la escalera, sus instintos de guerrero lo pusieron de inmediato sobre aviso. Desde la distancia apreció que al fondo del corredor, donde se ubicaban sus aposentos, la puerta estaba entornada. En un primer momento no vio al guardia, así que aceleró el paso hasta que lo encontró apoyado en el quicio de la puerta del dormitorio contiguo al suyo, con los ojos fijos en su cuarto. Eso lo tranquilizó, aunque le recriminó con la mirada que la puerta no estuviera cerrada. De inmediato supo por qué: había alguien más allí adentro.

Se acercó como un felino y aguzó el oído. Comentarios hilarantes. Exclamaciones de asombro e incredulidad. Risas. En concreto, risas de mujer. Aquel sonido se le asemejó a música celestial para sus oídos. Durante el largo tiempo que había pasado con Kagome, jamás había oído brotar de sus labios semejante cadencia. Aquello le mordió en las entrañas, aunque no supo explicar el motivo. Entonces empujó la puerta con el hombro y, con su enorme cuerpo, invadió todo el vano.

Las risas se suspendieron en el acto.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

Del susto, Kagome se echó hacia atrás en la cama hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra el cabecero de madera. Su expresión fue de rabia contenida, porque sabía que la diversión había llegado a su fin.

— ¡Ah, Inuyasha, por fin has llegado! Le estaba relatando a lady Kagome la anécdota de cuando tenías quince años, aquella en la que al intentar atrapar a un lechón, te caíste de lleno sobre el estiércol de las porquerizas y la cerda te pisoteó.

Inuyasha clavó en su hermano una torva mirada.

— Largo de aquí.

— Pero…

— He dicho que te vayas, Hakudoshi. Ya.

El muchacho se disculpó ante Kagome y abandonó la habitación, no sin antes hacer una mueca de burla a espaldas de su hermano que éste no llegó a ver, pero sí ella, cuyos labios empezaron a curvarse en una esplendorosa sonrisa. Su radiante expresión se congeló a medio camino cuando se fijó en el semblante contrariado de Inuyasha.

* * *

Continuará...


End file.
